Amar te duele
by regamers10
Summary: En este mundo Ronnie Anne es mucho más violenta y agresiva ganándose de esta forma el título de la chica más dura de la escuela. Un día tiene una epifanía en la que descubre que para cubrir ese hueco que ha estado siempre en su vida necesita un novio…nada más ni nada menos que Lincoln Loud (Portada hecha por Juggernautic Ops)
1. La novia

**N/A: Sí, ya sé que tengo centenares de fics que continuar como para que yo esté sacando uno nuevo, peo qué carajo. Me entraron unas ganas inmensas de sacar a la luz este fic que tenía pensado desde hacía ya un buen tiempo, y como soy humano no pude resistir la tentación. En fin, si leyeron Elseworld sabrán más o menos de qué irá la cosa, pero si no les diré en resumen que será una comedia romántica en torno a la relación de una Ronnie Anne un tanto más agresiva y un Lincoln Loud un tanto más...ambilado. Además que también habrán canciones a lo largo del fic, la mayoría de cantantes de mi país pero habrá también otros más conocidos. Disfrútenlo.**

Un nuevo día de escuela comienza y con eso se abren nuevas puertas que dan paso a nuevas posibilidades, por desgracia una de esas posibilidades era el aburrimiento el cual era el predominante en esta gama de estudiantes que esperaban el autobús en un día Lunes. De todos los estudiantes había dos que tenían un comportamiento algo particular tomando en cuenta la actitud que tienen los niños en esta época. Se trataba de aquel que se llamaba Artie y Mollie que estaban agarrados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos mientras se decían cursilerías.

-No sé cómo pude pasar estos 12 años de mi vida alejados de ti pues desde que entraste en ella he conocido finalmente lo que es la felicidad.

-Oh Artie, eres tan dulce. Me alegra tanto que me hayas invitado al baile de Sadie Hawkins el año pasado, fue la mejor noche de mi vida ya que pude pasarla con el chico de mis sueños

-Yo pude pasarla con la chica más hermosa de la tierra.

Mollie se sonroja por las palabras melosas que le dedico su novio, ambos se acercan el uno al otro para darse ese beso que tanto había esperado…

-¡Muévete, perdedor!

No obstante sus planes interferían con los de otra chica la cual no escatimo en empujar a Artie para reclamar su lugar en la acera. El empuje causo que el chico cayera sobre su trasero al suelo causándole un gran dolor; su novia furiosa estaba dispuesta a romperle los huesos a quien quiera que haya empujado al amor de su vida, pero todo se esfumó casi por completo cuando vio que el culpable había sido la bravucona más dura de la escuela, Ronnie Anne Santiago. No obstante estaba dispuesta a reclamarle a la chica por lastimar a su novio, solo esperaba imponer su figura o al menos salir con todos sus dientes ilesos.

-Ronnie Anne, como te atreves a empujar a mi novio-dijo tratando de sonar amenazante pero su temor le impidió alzar la voz demasiado.

-No es mi culpa, estaba en mi lugar.

-No…no puedes hacerlo, la acera no tiene tu nombre.

Grave error, cuando tratas con alguien con un muy mal carácter debes ir alzando la voz poco a poco hasta estar a su nivel sin ser vapuleado, algo que Mollie olvidó tomar en cuenta por lo que no era sorpresa que Ronnie Anne la alzara del suelo tomándola del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué te parece si lo escribo en la acera usando tus horribles dientes como lápiz para que quede claro?

La amenaza había cumplido con su cometido puesto que la chica temblaba de miedo al ver que no saldría de esta ilesa como había planeado en un principio. Como observó que Mollie corría peligro, Artie se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a calmar a la agresora a ver si ésta no lastimaba a su novia.

-Bájala, ¿quieres Ronnie? Ella solo bromeaba, ¿verdad Mollie?-afirmó Arte a lo que Mollie asintió frenéticamente todavía temblando. Como vió que había cumplido con su objetivo, soltó a la chica quien inmediatamente se abrazó con su novio.

-Sabes Dientes, si no te hubieras metido en donde no te llaman ni te habría visto.

-Tal vez…pero lo hice porque lo amo. Si tú amaras a alguien…tal vez lo entenderías.

Por fortuna para ellos el autobús llego al terminar de decir esto y ambos no dudaron en entrar a toda prisa para huir de Ronnie Anne, quien se quedó pensando un poco las palabras que había escuchado salir de la que hace un momento era su víctima.

-Oye niña, ¿vas a entrar o qué?-dijo el conductor del autobús para hacer que la latina vuelva a poner los pies sobre la tierra, la cual subió al vehículo rápidamente.

Mientras se sentaba en un asiento del autobús, Ronnie Anne seguía meditando lo que había escuchado hace un momento. Ahora que lo pensaba se dio cuenta que desde hace un tiempo se había sentido algo extraña, como si tuviera un vacío en el corazón que no había podido llenar. En un comienzo se lo había atribuido a la frustración de no encontrar nuevas víctimas a las que molestar pero muy dentro de sí misma sabía que no era eso sino algo mas profundo. Como si le faltara algo, o más bien dicho…alguien. La respuesta llego como una epifanía.

-¡Eso es! Necesito un novio.

El autobús quedó destartalado cuando todos los chicos (incluido el chofer) salieron despavoridos al oír las palabras de la bullying. Las chicas también les siguieron el paso, no se sabía si Ronnie Anne gustaba de chicos y/o de chicas pero más vale prevenir que lamentar. Sin embargo Ronnie Anne volteo su cabeza a la izquierda para sonreírle al que ahora se convertía en su novio oficial, nada más ni nada menos que el joven Lincoln Loud.

/

En la hora del almuerzo una interesante conversación se estaba dando a lugar.

-¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?! ¿Por qué demonios no corriste?-todos tenían la intención de preguntar pero Rusty se adelantó primero que todos

-Perdona Rusty, pero no me dio tiempo.

-¡¿Cómo que no te dio tiempo?! ¿No oíste cuando dijo que quería un novio?-dijo Zach en tono que mostraba histeria y preocupación.

-Para ser honesto pensé que había dicho que necesitaba plutonio, me pareció raro al principio pero cuando vi que todos ya se habían ido comencé a sospechar que había escuchado mal.

-¿Tu qué crees? Gracias a tu sordera ahora tienes a una troll con suéter morado como novia-dijo Liam

-Oigan no creo que sea necesario que la llamen así, digo es verdad que ella puede llegar a ser un poco ruda pero…

-¿Un poco ruda? Lincoln, la niña tiene un muro en la pared en donde literalmente marcó el rostro de todos los alumnos de la promoción-dijo Clyde refiriéndose al muro de la bienvenida donde ella partía la pared con el rostro de los alumnos para que ésta se agriete en forma del rostro de la víctima.

-Ok, bastante ruda. Pero estoy seguro que en el fondo es una chica dulce.

-Tal vez, pero está cubierta por varias capas cada una más gruesa que la anterior que representan lo molesta y cruel que pueda llegar a ser-volvió decir Zach

-Pero aún así la tiene ¿no? Solo debo apelar a eso.

-¿Y tú por que la defiendes? ¿No me digas que te gusta?-pregunta Rusty al ver que su amigo justificaba de una u otra manera a Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln sacó de su bolsa un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y chucrut y empezó a masticarlo, dejando expectantes a sus amigos por una respuesta a sus incógnitas.

-Y bien ¿no vas a decir nada?-insistió Rusty

-Pero me acabas de decir que no te dijera que me gustaba.

Todos en la mesa se golpearon la frente y soltaron largos suspiros pesados.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Si quiera te has detenido a verla detalladamente?-dijo Liam

-Varias veces.

-¿Y aun así quieres seguir con esto? ¿Cómo pasó esto?-dijo Zach

-Pues verán…

Flashback

Un Lincoln de 10 años estaba siendo golpeado por 3 abusones sin piedad alguna en un callejón. El pobre niño estaba que no paraba de llorar del dolor puesto a que entre los tres lo pateaban sin cesar.

-¿Qué pasa conejito? ¿Vas a llorar?

-¿No aguantas unos golpecitos por ser debilucho?

-¿Acaso no sabías que es temporada de conejos?

Con este malicioso comentario los tres se ríen mientras continúan pateándolo. El peliblanco solo podía retorcerse de dolor esperando a que este cesara pronto. Para su sorpresa sus deseos se cumplieron más pronto de lo que pronosticaba, repentinamente había dejado de sentir el dolor pero aun así escuchaba unos golpes. Con miedo empezó a abrir los ojos y lo presencio lo dejó impactado: Había una chica con una sudadera morada y con la capucha puesta que estaba dándole una paliza a esos idiotas que hace un momento lo estaban torturando y ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo pues cada golpe que lanzaban era esquivado por la chica y terminaban golpeando a sus compañeros. En pocos segundos ella ya había dejado en el suelo totalmente lastimados a los 3 bravucones sin siquiera haber recibido ni un rasguño. La chica se quita la capucha y revela una piel morena como un pan dorado y un cabello largo y sedoso que desde un comienzo habían dejado hipnotizado al albino.

-Oye, ya no te molestaran-la chica le tiende una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y este acepta gustoso-bien niño, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Yo?...si pues…ahm…me llamo Lincoln…Lincoln Loud.

-Yo soy Ronnie Anne Santiago. Escucha Loud, ya no tendrás que temerle a esos inútiles-dijo señalando a los cuerpos que soltaban quejidos de dolor-Porque a partir de ahora tú me vas a temer a mí y solo a mí, ¿quedó claro?-dijo cambiando de un tono dulce a uno amenazante. Lincoln asintió con la cabeza lentamente un par de veces-Bien-la chica agarra una patineta que estaba tirada cerca de donde estaba y se marchó montando en ella.

Mientras veía como se alejaba una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en el rostro del chico Loud, indicando que esa chica lo había flechado.

Fin del Flashback.

-Y así fue.

Los chicos habían quedado impresionados por la historia. Ninguno podía creer que Lincoln se había enamorado de Ronnie Anne de una manera tan, pero tan, pero tan…estúpida.

-¿En serio solo por eso? ¿Por golpear a tus agresores para dejarte en claro que debías temerle solo a ella?-exclamó Clyde con incredulidad

-Ay, maldita sea. No puedo creer que hayas caído en el viejo cliché de enamorarse de tu salvador-comentó Zach en tono de decepción.

-No es solo por salvarme de los bravucones.

-¿Entonces por qué?-preguntó Liam

-Pues…no lo sé con exactitud, simplemente me parece hermosa. Esos dientes de conejos que la hacen ver adorable, su sonrisa jocosa, su cabello largo y sedoso que me hacen sentir en las nubes, su piel morenita y tostada que parece caramelo. Dios, quisiera agarrar una manzana y echarle un poco de su caramelo para después comérmela enterita.

-¡Blegh!-todos los chicos exclamaron por imagen un tanto obscena que había dado el joven Loud.

-Oigan, sé que para ustedes es raro y hasta algo loco pero créanme que de verdad quiero hacerlo. No ha sido fácil avanzar ni un poco con ella ya que es difícil acercársele sin recibir una amenaza o una golpiza de su parte, quizás esta sea mi única oportunidad que tenga para que sea mi novia así que por favor necesito que me apoyen con esto.

En verdad ninguno estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero todos ya saben cómo es enamorarse de alguien a tal grado de hacer lo que sea para ganar su corazón por lo que ya se hacían una idea de cómo era.

-Y yo que pensé que Clyde era el de la relación mal sana. Muy bien Lincoln, supongamos que apoyamos que te emparejes con Ronnie Anne, ¿Cuál es tu plan?-pregunto Rusty curioso por la respuesta que iba a dar Lincoln.

-Simplemente haré que sea más suave y abierta con los demás.

-¿Pero eso no sería cambiarla? No es que me queje pero todos saben que no puedes cambiar a una persona-argumentó Liam

-Yo no la estaría cambiando, al contrario la estaría ayudando a ser ella misma. Verán, toda persona tiene algo como "un lado bueno" y "un lado malo", la cuestión es que las personas se desarrollan en base a qué lado sigue más. En este caso Ronnie Anne está en una clase de "lado malo" la cual es el motivo de su agresividad, solo tengo que ayudarla a ser más amable y poco a poco se estará desarrollando hasta que llegue a ser la mejor versión de sí misma.

-¿Crees que eso funcionará?-dijo Zach

-Tu solo observa y verás.

Ronnie Anne abre bruscamente las puertas del lugar causando un estruendo que intimidó a los estudiantes que se encontraban en la cafetería y se acercó a paso normal pero contundente a la mesa donde estaba su "novio"

-Hola Lincoln-le da un beso en el cachete, acción que provoca que el peliblanco se sonroje con intensidad-¡Hola, perdedores!-se dirigió a los otros miembros de la mesa quienes tragaron saliva cuando notaron el tono amenazante con el que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Ho...hola, Ronnie Anne-respondieron con temor los amigos de Lincoln.

La morena no estaba feliz de que su novio se junte con gente tan patética como ellos, pero ella se encargaría de ayudarlo a hacer mejores amigos. Por ahora solo se conformaría con comer que su pareja.

-Mejor vámonos a otra mesa Lincoln, esta está infestada de fracasados-hizo énfasis a esto último para que los amigos de Lincoln comprendieran.

-De acuerdo, Ronnie Anne-los dos se levantan y se encaminan a otra mesa, pero antes de irse Lincoln volteó una vez para levantar los 3 dedos en señal de "perfecto" y se va. Los demás sin embargo aún mostraban preocupación por la situación de Lincoln.

-No durarán ni un mes-dijo Clyde.

-No durarán ni una semana-dijo Rusty.

Solo Dios sabe que calamidades vivirá el chico a partir de ahora pues aunque cumpliera su sueño de por fin salir formalmente con Ronnie Anne ella era un hueso más duro de roer de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su comentario y seguir apoyando a esta historia. Que pase bonito/a día/tarde/noche, adiós.**


	2. El novio

**N/A: Muchas gracias a las personas que mostraron apoyo a esta historia, todos saben que la gasolina de los escritores son los comentarios y aprecio que se hayan tomado la molestia de dejar algunos. Bueno, aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo de este fic donde veremos la reacción de las hermanas ante la nueva relación de su hermano, ¿cómo se sentirán ellas a descubrir que se trata de Ronnie Anne? ¿Estarán felices y explotarán como locas porque su hermano encontró a su media naranja o se preocuparán al darse cuenta de que la media naranja es más ácida de lo esperado? Averigüémoslo…pero antes a contestar reviews.**

**StarcoFantasma: Qué bueno verte también por aquí compadre. Y sí, este es el Lincoln masoquista de la serie, solo que más exagerada y enfermizamente enamorado (¿recuerdas cuando dije que era ambilado? Pues ese calificativo le queda corto). El fic está altamente inspirado en dicho capítulo y habrá varias referencias al mismo así como también a otros de esa serie, pero tendrá un final y desarrollo distinto por lo que mencionaste (más que darle vía libre él construyó la carretera). Gracias por los cumplidos y espero que te quedes para lo que sigue.**

**Andres888: Gracias, espero que te guste cómo se desarrollará, aquí ya tienes como un Sneak Peak.**

**Marati2011: No cuentes el final XD.**

**Kennedy G. Barndfield: No, no solo no la tendrá fácil, sino que además las personas que los rodean tendrán su dosis de sufrimiento, pero así es el amor ¿no? Gracias por leer y espero verte más seguido por aquí. Saludos. PD: Si sabes que la lápida indica que Lincoln tiene 15 años, ¿verdad?**

**Charly888: Gracias por tu comentario. Jaja, no es ofensa si es la verdad, teniendo tantos fics en progreso tomará un tiempo continuar con este. Espero que te quedes para lo que siga.**

**Luis Carlos: Así es, lo subí en mi repertorio de Elseworld como una posible historia y como ya está aprobada lo re-subí como un fic oficial, es muy parecido al que leíste pero le hice un par de cambios no muy importantes (el más notorio es el título, como puedes apreciar).**

**Ahora sí, comencemos con el capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

Había pasado ya unas cuántas clases desde el nacimiento de la nueva pareja de la escuela primaria de Royal Woods y Lincoln no podía estar más feliz este día. Su ahora oficial novia se había sentado con él en la hora del almuerzo para pasar su primer tiempo juntos como novios, claro que aquello terminó con una hamburguesa en sus pantalones, pero aun así había sido la mejor hora de almuerzo que había tenido en su vida. Terminado el día escolar, Lincoln se dispuso a guardar sus materiales en su casillero para luego retirarse a su casa, sin embargo, ahí su mejor amigo Clyde se le acercó con la intención de hablar con él.

-Oh, hola Clyde, ¿no crees que fue un gran día?

-Lincoln, tenemos que hablar-dijo Clyde con la intención de ir directo al grano.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?

-Es sobre tú y Ronnie Anne. Sé que en la cafetería dije que te apoyaba en eso de su noviazgo.

-Nunca dijiste que me apoyabas.

-Oh, bueno eso me lo hace más fácil. Lo que quería decirte es que creo que es una mala idea.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque es Ronnie Anne, no se ganó el título de la chica más ruda de la escuela por andar regalando chupetas a los niños.

-Oh vamos Clyde, creo que ya te expliqué todo en el almuerzo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero quiero que entiendas en lo que te estás metiendo. Sé que crees que puedes cambiarla…

-No es cambiarla, es solo sacar a la luz su otra faceta de personalidad.

-Como sea, mi punto es que quizás no haya forma de que puedas hacerlo y aunque fuera así ella no vale la pena.

\- ¿No vale la pena? -Lincoln sintió la furia recorrer por sus arterias cuando escuchó eso último que dijo su amigo, pero se contuvo de hacer cualquier cosa al tratarse de su mejor amigo-te lo dejaré pasar solo porque eres mi mejor amigo. Pero antes de seguir discutiendo quiero que te hagas esta imagen: Imagínate que de alguna forma lograr conquistar a Lori.

\- ¿Yo con…Lo-lo-lo-Lori? -el chico ya estaba por entrar en un trance por aquella imagen y estaba por botar sangre por la nariz, pero el peliblanco se lo impide.

-Despierta Clyde, sé objetivo. Como decía, imagínate que de alguna forma logras conquistar a Lori, pero las demás personas cuestionan su relación porque ella es muy mandona, agresiva e iracunda, ¿tú les harías caso?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo amo a Lori con todo mi corazón y sé que ella es algo mandona y agresiva pero también es dulce y considerada y no importa lo que digan los demás yo sé quién es Lori en verdad y no escucharé opiniones de personas que solo se fijan en lo malo de mi chica.

-Entonces ya sabes cómo me siento yo con Ronnie Anne.

Gracias a la imagen proyectada, Clyde finalmente pudo entender el sentir de Lincoln con respecto a la latina.

-Ouuh-soltó indicando que lo había comprendido-Sí bueno…tienes razón en eso, pero…pero yo…

-Clyde-interrumpió Lincoln-aprecio que te preocupes por mí, pero estaré bien.

-Pero es que…no quiero que te lastime.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, tengo un plan.

-Sí, pero…-antes de seguir hablando sintió el agarre de unas manos fuertes y pesadas que lo levantaron del suelo y lo lanzaron directo al casillero, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente después. Ahora sin nadie en el medio Ronnie Anne se dispuso a hablar con Lincoln.

-De acuerdo patético, si vamos a ser novios primero hay que establecer unas reglas, ¿de acuerdo?

Lincoln saca de su mochila un bloc de notas y un lápiz.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, regla número uno: Si me ignoras o terminas conmigo voy a matarte a golpes y convertiré tu cadáver en una mesa de centro, ¿quedó claro?

-Mesa de centro-anotaba Lincoln en la libreta-listo, pero no te preocupes cariño, estoy seguro que nuestro amor perdurará para siempre.

-Más te vale. Regla número 2: La que va a tomar las riendas de la relación voy a ser yo, así que no quiero que me andes lanzando besos o haciéndome cariñitos sin que te dé permiso, ¿entendido?

-No tomar iniciativa, anotado.

-Regla número 3: Puedes hablar con otras chicas si es necesario en trabajos escolares y hasta cierto punto de tus idioteces, pero que ni se te ocurra engañarme con alguna de esas zorras o te probaré que mi amenaza de convertirte en una mesa de centro fue ligera.

-Pero bebé, ¿por qué querría estar con otra chica? Si ya tengo a mi lado a la mejor chica del mundo-dijo Lincoln en un tono coqueto, a lo cual su novia rodó los ojos.

-Eso me recuerda, regla número 4: No quiero nada de cursilerías ni apodos tontos. No me llames nunca cariñito, cielo, bebé, nena, osita o alguna tontería sacada de película romántica o te juro que te vomitaré encima antes de romperte la cara.

-Nada de apodos tontos-anotaba Lincoln en su libreta-pero, ¿puedo llamarte Ronnie?

\- ¿Qué?

-O sea, todo el mundo te llama Ronnie Anne porque es tu nombre, pero como soy tu novio ¿puedo decirte solo Ronnie?

-Mmmmm…de acuerdo, puedes llamarme así.

\- ¿Y "macaronnie"?

Ronnie Anne frunció el ceño al escuchar el estúpido apodo que inventó el albino.

-Solo Ronnie, entiendo, solo Ronnie. ¿Alguna otra regla?

-Son todas por ahora. A propósito, te compré un regalo-la morena saca de su mochila una caja de regalo.

\- ¿Para mí? No debiste-dijo un sonrojado Lincoln.

-Solo ábrelo sin hacer tanto drama.

Lincoln toma su regalo y lo abre, revelando que tenía dentro otra caja de regalo.

-Tu regalo es un regalo para mí, ahora dámelo.

Lincoln se confundió con esto, pero le restó importancia a esto y le entregó el regalo a su novia. Ella lo abre y ve que dentro había un envase de perfume para niñas, cosa que la hace estallar de furia.

\- ¡¿Perfume?! ¡¿Acaso estás diciendo que huelo mal?! ¡¿Que necesito llevar puesto esto para ser lo suficientemente femenina para ti?!

\- ¡No, Ronnie! ¡Yo nunca diría eso!

Al ver la cólera que reflejaba la morena, Lincoln cerró los ojos esperando un golpe…el cual nunca llegó. Solo escuchaba los sonidos del metal siendo golpeado con mucha fuerza, al abrir los vio a Ronnie Anne golpeando su casillero con una ira equiparable a la de Berserker. Cuando terminó de desquitarse con el pobre casillero fue cuando se calmó.

-Ese serás tú si alguna vez se te ocurre darme alguno de esos regalos tontos como perfumes, lápiz labial, carteras o cualquiera de esas cosas cursis, ¿quedó claro?

-No regalar cosas cursis, anotado-replicó a la par anotaba en su libreta.

-Bien. Ahora, aquí está tu regalo de verdad-Ronnie Anne le entrega otra caja de regalo.

-Aww, gracias Ronnie-Lincoln abre su regalo y ve que en su interior estaba un reproductor MP4.

-Ahí tienen un poco de música latina, si vas a estar conmigo debes saber que no toda nuestra música es Reggaetón basura y mariachis estereotipados. Adiós patético, nos vemos mañana-se despide la latina con un beso en el cachete y se retira, dejando a un sonrojado Lincoln estático en frente de su casillero.

Hablando del pobre casillero, cuando este se le desprendió la puerta cayó al suelo un muy lastimado Clyde, el chico había recibido todos los golpes que Ronnie Anne le dio al casillero.

-Wow Clyde… ¡tiene un corazón! -exclamó un emocionado Lincoln al ver la tarjeta traía la caja de regalo- ¿no es adorable?

La única respuesta que recibió fue un alarido de dolor, al parecer apenas mantenía la conciencia…para su mala suerte.

/

En este gran día que tuvo, Lincoln decidió mejor regresar a su casa caminando en lugar de acompañar a sus hermanas en la camioneta. Estaba tan feliz que sentía que debía dejar salir esa alegría que desbordaba dentro de su ser con una saludable caminata y aprovechaba la oportunidad para también escuchar las canciones que contenía el MP4 que recién le acababa de regalar su novia, quizás debería retribuírselo regalándole algo también, pero ya pensaría en algo más tarde, por ahora solo disfrutaba de una de las tantas canciones latinas que tiene el reproductor.

-Andas en mi cabeza, nena a todas horas. El mundo me da vueltas, tú me descontrolas. Porque me la paso imaginando que, contigo me casé. Y Por siempre te amé-cantaba Lincoln y bailaba al ritmo de la canción, no era la mejor del repertorio del grupo pero era pegadiza y la letra reflejaba en parte lo que sentía.

Al llegar al porche de su casa guardó su MP4 y entró a la residencia, del otro lado de la puerta encontró a sus 10 hermana esperándolo de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola chicas, ¿cómo les fue hoy? -preguntó el hijo varón de la familia Loud con un tono alegre, el cual contrastaba con las muecas de molestias de sus hermanas, quienes no respondieron la pregunta.

-No muy bien, supongo. Pero no se preocupen, tengo una buena noticia que de seguro les alegrará el día: ¿Adivinen quién tiene dos pulgares y se consiguió una novia? ¡Este chico! -dijo chico señalándose con sus pulgares y mostrando una gran alegría.

-Lo sabemos-respondieron con el mismo tono que reflejaban sus caras.

-Oh, bueno eso me ahorra las explicaciones.

-Lincoln, tenemos que hablar de tu "novia"-dijo Lori con seriedad en su tono.

-De acuerdo, pero tengo que aclarar algo primero: Pueden hacerme preguntas y molestarme un poco con eso, pero por favor mantengan el orden, no queremos que hagan un hermana-ciclón que destruya el techo como la última vez.

-No nos agrada esa chica con quien te emparejaste-dijo Lola.

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué?

\- ¡Porque es Ronnie Anne! -exclamaron las hermanas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Y eso exactamente qué significa? -preguntó Lincoln sintiendo el enojo crecer de poco a poco.

-Lincoln, Ronnie Anne es la reina del dolor en la escuela primaria. No se ganó ese título por abrazar muy fuerte a las personas-dijo Lynn.

-Es grosera, tosca y muy molesta, creo que cualquier chico preferiría lamer el piso del baño que besar a esa rara-dio Lola.

\- ¿Y? Los otros chicos son unos idiotas.

-Lincoln escucha, Ronnie Anne es una persona violenta, no te conviene estar con ella-dijo Luna.

-Sí, sé que el amor te duele, pero esa chica te dejará todo lastimado. Jajaja, ¿entienden? Pero en serio, esa chica te lastimará-dijo Luan.

-Tú no sabes eso.

-Lincoln, es obvio. Esa chica no es más pesada porque no es gorda-dijo Lana.

-Cada vez que paso a su lado puedo una gran aura de carga negativa que emana de su interior, esa chica tiene problemas-dijo Lucy.

-Y es muy mala-dijo Leni.

Y así las hermanas continuaron dando sus objeciones en torno a la relación de su hermano sin darle oportunidad de explicarse, cosa que le colmaba la paciencia hasta que estalló.

\- ¡BASTA! -gritó Lincoln llamando la atención de todas-No me importa lo que ustedes digan de ella, yo aún quiero ser su novio porque la amo

-Ay por favor Lincoln, tú no estás enamorado de ella, solo tienes un complejo de hermano-dijo Lori.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

-Lisa-chasqueó los dedos la mayor de los hermanos para que la genio de la familia explicara a Lincoln acerca del complejo.

-En realidad no hay un estudio realizado por los psicólogos que explique los sentimientos románticos que siente una persona por un familiar fraterno, conocido popularmente como "complejo de hermano". Sin embargo, el Complejo de Edipo que estudió Sigmund Freud ha sido globalizado a explicar sentimientos confusos que puede tener una persona por un familiar con quien se sienta más cercano. Para explicarles, lo que presenta el espécimen número 6 conocido como Lincoln es claramente una proyección externa inconsciente de una imagen de la persona que más se asemeja al individuo por quien siente sentimientos más allá de lo fraternal. Como un mecanismo de los animales es evitar las relaciones incestuosas (o con personas con quien haya existido una convivencia prolongada desde la infancia según el efecto Westermarck) lo que buscó él es una persona que comparte una aproximación física y conductual con aquella persona, dado los datos suministrados y la descripción de así llamada tu pareja se puede concluir que sientes una atracción sentimental oculta por el espécimen número 5 conocida como Lynn Loud jr. la cual reprimes y dejas fluir a través de una relación más aceptable con la fémina conocida como Ronnie Anne.

Los hermanos se quedaron mirando a la segunda menor de la casa sin entender ni un cuarto de lo que había explicado. Lisa suspiró con fastidio y procedió a explicar en palabras más simple.

-Te gusta Lynn en secreto, pero sabes que está mal así que buscaste a una persona que se pareciera a ella para así poder iniciar tu relación deseada.

\- ¡¿Que yo qué?!/ ¡¿Que él qué?!-exclamaron al unísono Lincoln y Lynn alarmados.

-Que tienes sentimientos reprimidos por tu hermana Lynn, y te fijaste en Ronnie Anne por parecerse mucho a ella. Es algo obvio si lo observas a detalle.

\- ¡Lincoln, eres un maldito degenerado! -le reclamó Lynn a su hermano.

\- ¡Oh por favor, eso no es justo! ¡Tengo diez hermanas! Para cuando encuentre a alguien que no se parezca a alguna de ustedes 9 tendré 84 años y luego descubriré que se parece a Lily-argumentó Lincoln en defensa propia. Lily le sacó la lengua por la mención que se le hizo.

-Mmmm, supongo que tienes un punto a favor en eso. No obstante, aún tengo otra explicación para tu afición, tal vez eres masoquista.

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso?

-Fijación sexual que…-no pudo continuar con su explicación debido a que su hermana mayor Lori le tapó la boca.

-Creo que eres un poco menor para poder desarrollar eso, pero nuestro punto es que no puedes estar con Ronnie Anne y queremos que te alejes de ella inmediatamente.

-No voy a hacer nada de eso, Lori.

-Lincoln, sé que crees que te gusta y eso, pero entiende…

\- ¡NO! ¡Tú entiende que esto es algo que quiero hacer y he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Ustedes dicen que no puedo estar con ella porque es algo agresiva y tienen razón, pero ella es más que solo una abusiva, también debe tener un lado dulce! ¡Todas ustedes me dieron sus opiniones de ella, pero solo se enfocaron en cosas negativas, yo aunque sea hago un esfuerzo para conocerla mejor antes de juzgarla! Algo que ustedes deberían hacer también.

Las hermanas quedaron sorprendidas por el argumento de Lincoln, tenía razón en que ninguna conocía del todo a Ronnie Anne por lo que criticarla por solo la opinión popular que hay de ella estaba mal.

-Miren chicas, aprecio que se preocupen por mí, pero no tienen por qué hacerlo. Estaré bien, tengo un plan.

-Pero Lincoln…

\- ¡PERO NADA! ¡No quiero que se entrometan y arruinen todo por lo que he trabajado! ¡Yo en verdad amo a Ronnie Anne y quiero estar con ella y nada de lo que ustedes digan me hará cambiar de opinión! ¡Si ustedes no van a ayudar entonces por una vez en sus vidas háganse a un lado y dejen que me haga cargo de todo! Ahora si me disculpan, voy a dormirme para que ya sea mañana y pueda ver a Ronnie Anne en la escuela.

-Son las 4 de la tarde-dijo Lucy.

-Ya sé qué hora es.

Lincoln sube a su habitación para acostarse a dormir a pesar de que faltaba algunas horas para la hora de dormir. Mientras sus hermanas seguían en la sala procesando lo que acababa de pasar, jamás habían visto a Lincoln tan decidido en algo. Es cierto que en ocasiones previas él había solicitado la no intromisión de las chicas en sus actividades, pero esta vez mantenía una firme convicción que llegaba a intimidar a las hermanas menores e impresionaba a las mayores. Sin embargo, esa convicción era un arma de doble filo pues reflejaba que el albino tenía fuertes sentimientos por la morena y ellas estaban seguras de que la bravucona terminaría tarde o temprano por lastimar a Lincoln…tanto física como emocionalmente. Y cómo era su deber de hermanas, tenían que proteger a Lincoln aunque él rechazara esa ayuda que le querían brindar.

-Chicas, reunión de hermanas de emergencia ahora, vamos a mi habitación.

-Eh Lori, ¿no querrás decir nuestra habitación? -dijo Leni.

-Como sea, solo vayan.

Y así todas rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación de las hermanas mayores de la casa, no necesitaban que les explicasen el motivo de la reunión pues ya lo sabía, iban a discutir que van a hacer con respecto a Lincoln.

**N/A: Ahora vemos que las hermanas no están felices por el noviazgo de Lincoln, al parecer serán un obstáculo a superar para Lincoln para alcanzar la felicidad con su amada latina de piel de caramelo, ¿o será lo contrario? Pues habrá que ver porque ellas no serán las únicas que querrán hacer algo al respecto con la relación de ambos. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización (vaya uno a saber cuándo es). Adiós.**


	3. Planes y Consejos

**N/A: Tercer capítulo de este fic, en donde veremos lo que hablarán las hermanas en su reunión, el segundo día de escuela después de la formalización del nuevo noviazgo y veremos la introducción de un nuevo personaje que jugará un rol importante en la obra, pero… ¿será amigo o enemigo del Ronniecoln? Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Antes de comenzar, a contestar reviews.**

**Eltiorob95: Gracias compadre, me alegra ver que te interese la historia. Con respecto a Lori, en este capítulo se contestará tu pregunta (más bien se comprobará tu afirmación)**

**StarcoFantasma: Bueno, más o menos ese el plan XD. Pues si las hermanas no están tan de acuerdo con esa relación tendrán sus razones, como dije esta Ronnie Anne es más ruda que la de la serie. Y Bobby tendrá su aparición y reacción, pero tendrás que esperar un poco para eso. Gracias por seguir leyendo, te aviso que Irrompible va a tardarse en actualizarse porque me estoy enfocando ahora tanto en este como en otro fic en el que estoy trabajando, además que no me siento muy inspirado con ese fic como con este, así que mientras disfruta de este y si quieres del otro.**

**Hisworld39: Pues sí, la referencia a Gumball es todo menos sutil, apenas salió ese episodio este fic ya estaba en mi cabeza (aunque para otro fandom), pero no tomará como el episodio en el que está basado porque ¿qué hay de creativo en eso? Dame algo de crédito XD.**

**Obviamente una relación así está condenada al fracaso, pero no te preocupes por Lincoln, él tiene un plan.**

**Pues si las hermanas no aprueban la relación debe ser por algo, ellas si quieren que Lincoln sea feliz y si no aprueban a Ronnie Anne imagínate la fama que tendrá. **

**Marati2011: Pues aquí ya tendrás una idea.**

**Andres888: Jaja, sí, este Lincoln es todo un caso igual que la novia. La química está en el aire, hay que ver si hace reacción. **

**El Caballero de las antorchas: Descuida amigo, a mí me pasa muy seguido, además es mi culpa por actualizar tan rápido. **

**Si es verdad que Lincoln la tiene difícil, pero él sabe en lo que se mete y está más que dispuesto a correr el riesgo, y es cómo dice él que nadie conoce realmente a Ronnie Anne y al menos le dará el beneficio de la duda (eso del MP4 no fue dado porque sí).**

**Es cierto que en esta clase de fics el que las hermanas se opongan a la relación es algo raro de leer, pero no podía ponérsela tan fácil, tenía que ponerle obstáculos para que sea interesante.**

**Lo de las hermanas es verdad, casi todos los personajes de la serie o se parecen a ellas o a él o algún otro (no culpo al staff, con tantos personajes que tienen es imposible darle una personalidad única a cada uno).**

**Gracias por los cumplidos, me alegra saber que te gustara hasta el punto de entrar en tu lista de favs.**

**Kennedy G. Barnsfield: No creo que los alemanes me lean…excepto quizás por Toni Kroos porque habla español, pero no sé si le interese los fics.**

"**Muerte por Snu", me mataste de risa con eso XD.**

**J0nas Nagera: El primer capítulo es casi el mismo que el que salió en su momento, solo le hice unos cambios menores (el más notorio es el título, este me gustó más que el anterior). De hecho, esta historia se ha vuelto mi favorita para escribir, hasta me dan ganas de enfocarme solo en este hasta el final (aunque no lo haré, tengo otros trabajos).**

**Esta Ronnie Anne es todo un caso, mucho más grave que la de la serie, por eso ni las hermanas ni los amigos quieren que se junte con ella, pero Lincoln nunca hace caso (según él tiene un plan).**

**Gracias por leer, me alegra ver que te gustara.**

**Charly888: Gracias pana, espero que este capítulo te divierta tanto como los otros.**

**Luis Carlos: No podía ponérsela tan fácil al albino, además de su novia tendrá que sobrevivir a otros obstáculos, y ya ves que le pone empeño. ¿Te parece que Ronnie tiene su corazoncito? Pues habrá que ver, aunque sí es verdad que eso fue un lindo detalle.**

**Jugger Diva Ops: Gracias por leer y dejarme un par de reviews súper graciosas. Y lo de las hermanas es verdad, aplicando la lógica de la proyección externa incestuosa tendrá que optar por la homosexualidad para no pecar de incesto XD. Me alegra ver que te gustara, ojalá te vea más seguido por aquí.**

**PD: En memoria a Pluto, que murió por las referencias.**

**Wokeland: Gracias, espero que te guste lo que se viene.**

**Una última cosa en general, no sé si lo mencioné antes pero el fic contendrá canciones en algunos capítulos, por lo que técnicamente sería un semi-musical. En este capítulo tendremos una mayor muestra de a lo que me refiero, tendrá una escena con canción incluido así que les recomiendo traer sus audífonos para disfrutar de la música, yo les avisaré cuando ponerla.**

**Ahora sí podemos comenzar, disfrútenlo.**

En el cuarto perteneciente a las mayores, las hijas concebidas del matrimonio Loud estaban reunidas con el motivo de discutir un único tópico…la relación de su hermano con la bravucona de la escuela primara. Todas estaban seguras de que aquello iban a terminar mal de forma catastrófica ya sea por una u otra razón; simplemente estaba destinado a fracasar. Lo que todas querían era proteger a su hermano no solo del dolor de la inminente ruptura sino de también los posibles maltratos tanto verbales como físicos a los que se vería sometido en dicha relación. Tenían que actuar con rapidez y eficacia si es que querían que aquella relación tóxica se diera por terminada, y por eso estabas reunidas, para discutir la mejor forma de separarlos a ambos.

Las hermanas estaban hablando todas al mismo tiempo, se veían molestan según lo daban a entender sus ceños fruncidos. El sonido del zapato golpeando el estrado de madera (que usaban para centrar la atención en la persona que iba a hablar) las hizo guardar al saber que eso significaba el inicio oficial de la reunión.

-De acuerdo, creo que ya sabemos todas por qué estamos aquí, pero por si acaso lo repetiré. El tema es-Lori agarra una tiza blanca y escribe en la pizarra que está a su derecha el tema de la reunión- ¿Qué haremos para separar a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne? ¿Alguna idea?

Leni levanta la mano rápidamente mostrando un entusiasmo exagerado.

\- ¿Si Leni?

-De hecho, estuve pensando en lo que dijo Lincoln hace un rato y creo que tiene razón.

\- ¿Con respecto a qué?

-Bueno, todas sabemos que Ronnie Anne es la chica más ruda de la escuela y que se ha ganado una mala reputación por eso, pero aparte de eso no sabemos nada de ella. Es decir, tal vez sea algo mala, pero no sabemos por qué ella es así, quizás sea porque quiere llamar la atención, no sabe cómo hacer amigos y la única forma que conoce para interactuar con alguien es por medio de la agresión. En lugar de atacarla quizás primero deberíamos conocerla mejor, saber quién es realmente Ronnie Anne, podríamos descubrir que es la persona más agradable del mundo e incluso podríamos ver que ella es realmente la pareja ideal para nuestro hermanito.

Las hermanas guardaron silencio un momento, parecía que las palabras de la Loud menos inteligente del cuarto había hecho reflexionar a las hermanas.

-Leni, te hemos dicho cientos de veces que si vas a decir algo estúpido ¡mejor cierra la boca!

No obstante, el discurso fue ignorado como los discursos de los políticos competentes.

-Perdón, Lori.

-Además, no importa lo que le haya pasado a esa chica, ¿qué clase de persona le demuestra afecto a otra por medio de golpes e insultos?

Las hermanas se quedaron viendo a Lynn con una ceja levantada, cosa que extrañó a la deportista.

\- ¿Qué?

-Te daré un minuto para que te des cuenta de la tremenda hipocresía de tus palabras-dijo Lori en forma irónica-Como estaba diciendo, ¿alguien tiene una idea?

-Uh, yo tengo una-levantó la mano una entusiasmada Luan.

-Adelante Luan.

La comediante se para frente a todos y agarra la tiza para ilustrar su idea mientras la explicaba.

-Es muy simple: Primero averiguamos donde vive Ronnie Anne, luego la esperamos afuera de su casa y la mojamos con una manguera-Luan termina un feo dibujo de las hermanas con una manguera mojando a Ronnie Anne-empapándola de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo eso hará que se separe de Lincoln?

-Pues con eso le aguaremos su relación, jajaja ¿entiende?

Las hermanas soltaron en conjunto un gruñido de fastidio por el mal chiste que soltó Luan.

-Gracias Luan, pero buscamos una solución más…efectiva, y menos estúpida. Ya puedes sentarte.

Luan se retira para sentarse en donde estaba antes de pararse.

\- ¿Alguien tiene otra idea?

-Yo, señorita-Lynn camina hasta estar al frente de sus demás hermanas, agarra la tiza e ilustra su idea.

-Es simple, llamaré a mi equipo de Roller Derby y juntas le daremos la paliza de su vida a esa desgraciada y luego la haremos entender que tiene que alejarse de nuestro hermano-Lynn les muestra un feo dibujo de equipo de lucha en patines rodeando a Ronnie anne, luego inexplicablemente el dibujo parece moverse pues el equipo forma una bola de humo peleando contra la latina que termina con esta última tendida en el suelo con múltiples heridas mientras Lynn y sus compañeras chocan los 5.

-No es necesario usar tanta violencia querida, tengo algo más efectivo que eso-Lola le quita la tiza de las manos y dibuja su plan-Simplemente le tomamos una foto vergonzosa a Ronnie Anne y ella quedará tan humillada frente a toda la ciudad que no tendrá más opción que mudarse a otro país donde no tengan internet-Lola muestra un dibujo un poco más decente que los anteriores donde los muñequitos actuaban tal y cual ella lo había relatado.

-Olviden eso-Lucy apareció de la nada entre Lola y Lynn causando que ambas cayeran al suelo por el susto, Lucy aprovecha esto para agarrar la tiza y relatar su plan con ayuda visual-Tengo una solución más efectiva, solo tengo que hechizar a Ronnie Anne para poder controlar su mente y alejarla lo más que pueda de Lincoln-el dibujo de la misma calidad con la que dibujó lola muestra a Lucy con libro de hechizos embrujando a Ronnie Anne, causando que ella tenga los ojos en forma de espiral y corra al lado opuesto de Lincoln hasta caer por un barranco.

\- ¡Oye, aún era mi turno Lucy! -dijo Lola muy molesta para luego tratar de quitarle la tiza a Lucy.

\- ¡Pues tú me robaste mi turno Lola, así que entréguenme esa tiza! -dijo Lynn igual de molesta

Las tres forcejean un rato para hacerse poseedora de la tiza, hasta que se lanzan en una pelea formando una bola de humo en el proceso.

\- ¡YA BASTA! -el grito pegado por Lori las detuvo de seguir en la pelea y llamó la atención a todas las hermanas presentes en la reunión.

-Nadie le hará nada a Ronnie Anne, ni golpes, ni humillaciones ni tampoco hechizos mágicos que terminen por lastimarla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? -exclamaron las tres que estaban peleando.

-Porque Bobby es literalmente el hermano mayor de Ronnie Anne, y si ustedes la lastiman tratando de separarlo de Lincoln entonces el romperá conmigo.

\- ¿No es una reacción un tanto exagerada de su parte? -dijo Lynn en un tono irónico.

-Levante la mano quien también lo haría en su lugar.

Todas las hermanas levantaron la mano inmediatamente después de que Lori hizo la pregunta, menos Lynn a quien las demás se le quedaron mirando.

-Yo no rompería con Lori…le rompería la cara a ella y al chico que lastimó a mi hermana-admitió Lynn con resignación.

-Me alegra que estemos en el mismo plano. Ahora la próxima idea que den no puede involucrar daño físico o psicológico ni a Lincoln ni a Ronnie Anne, solo emocional debido a la inminencia en la que se presenta durante una ruptura.

-Debiste haberlo dicho al comienzo de la reunión-dijo Lola.

-Como sea, ¿alguna idea?

-Muy sencillo hermana, solo tenemos que presentarle otra dama a nuestro hermanito para que él vea que hay más ganado en la granja-las hermanas parecieron estar de acuerdo con la idea suministrada por Luna, menos Lori que no ha compartido su opinión al respecto-conozco a una chica fantástica que le pondrá música de la buena a nuestro hermano en su vida.

-Olvida la música Luna, si a Lincoln le gusta el dolor entonces tengo una amiga que será la indicada para él-aportó Lynn a la idea de Luna.

-Nada de eso, lo que Lincoln necesita es reír más. Conozco una amiga que estoy segura que le sacará un par de risas-dijo Luan en forma de chiste, pero un lugar de quejarse o gruñir las hermanas guardaron silencio- ¿risas? ¿entienden? -las hermanas negaron con la cabeza-Bueno es que…tengo una amiga que es payasa…y se llama…no importa, ya perdió el chiste.

-_Bufido_, lo que en verdad necesita Lincoln es una chica que le haga ver cómo es el mundo en realidad y le muestre la belleza de la oscuridad, tengo una amiga que es capaz de hacer eso-contribuyó Lucy a la solución.

-Mmmm, no es mala idea chicas, pero esa sería más una solución post-ruptura, además que no me siento cómoda con la idea de que Lincoln sea infiel, por no mencionar las represalias que Ronnie Anne podría tomar en contra de Lincoln.

-Vamos chicas, ustedes si se complican con todos esos planes elaborados cuando la solución está enfrente de nosotras. Solo hay que decirles a mamá y papá sobre Ronnie Anne y ellos se harán cargo de todo-dijo Lana, a lo cual las demás manifestaron sus dudas al respecto con sonidos bucales y muecas.

-No creo que sea lo mejor Lana. Es decir, quiero a mamá y a papá y les tengo respeto, pero a veces pueden llegar a ser un tanto…pues, ehm…

\- ¿Atolondrados? -dijo Luan

\- ¿Despistados? -dijo Lynn.

\- ¿Negligentes? -dijo Lisa

-Iba a decir distraídos…pero también eso. La dejaremos para después, ¿alguien más?

-Sí, por aquí. Mi solución no es simple, pero lo que le falta en simpleza le sobra en eficacia. Usando mis conocimientos en psicología sexual, física experimental especializada en láseres, ingeniería mecánica y bioquímica, puedo crear un rayo que convierta a Ronnie Anne en una lesbiana, de esta forma ella romperá con Lincoln para estar con una fémina sin comprometer la integridad física ni psicológica de ambas partes como lo habías solicitado previamente.

\- ¿Tú qué? ¿En verdad puedes hacer eso?

-Por supuesto, ya tengo todos los materiales en mi laboratorio. Lo único que me haría falta es una muestra de una persona que tenga inclinación sexual por especímenes del mismo sexo, en este caso Luna.

\- ¿Qué? Pero no soy gay, soy bisexual.

-Lo sé, pero al ser la única disponible que pertenece a la comunidad LGBT+ me tendré que conformar contigo.

-Lisa, no vas a sacarle una muestra a Luna para hacer un rayo gaynador-dijo Lori rechazando la idea.

-Ese no es el nombre del dispositivo.

\- ¡Como sea! -alzó la voz Lori quien ya parecía ponerse un poco histérica por las soluciones absurdas que daban sus hermanas. Suelta un suspiro pesado y les dirige la palabra a todas las presentes-Por favor, díganme que tienen una mejor idea que la de convertir a Ronnie Anne en lesbiana.

Todas guardaron silencio y se mostraron un poco incómodas, dando a entender que no tenían ninguna otra idea.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿No tienen nada mejor que esas tontas ideas?!

-Bueno, sí vas a criticar nuestras ideas entonces de seguro tienes una idea mejor-dijo Lynn molesta.

-De hecho así es, ya que no estamos totalmente de acuerdo en lo que haremos para separarlos lo mejor será mantener algo de distancia pero vigilándolos, así que haremos lo siguiente: Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa, quiero que ustedes vigilen a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne mientras están en la escuela y nos informen de cualquier cosa que vean, dependiendo de que nos digan podríamos encontrar la mejor forma de separarlos. El resto les pediré que mantengan distancia, lo mejor será permanecer de incognitos mientras ideamos un plan más concreto, ¿entendido?

Todas asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bien, mañana dará inicio a la operación ruptura, si todo sale bien al final los dos estarán tan separados con Brad y Angelina.

-Y al final la mojamos con una manguera-dijo Luan buscando convencer a las demás de usar su idea.

\- ¡Que dejes lo de la mojada! -en cambio recibió un regaño de parte de todas, dejando en claro que no la usarían.

/

El resto del día pasó sin ninguna otra actividad. Tal como lo había avisado, Lincoln durmió todo el resto del día para que ya sea mañana y pudiera comenzar otro día en la escuela, en donde se encontraría con su amada Ronnie Anne, salteándose en el proceso la hora de la cena. Los señores Loud se extrañaron al no encontrar a su hijo varón en la mesa para comer, pero las hermanas se encargaron de darles una explicación omitiendo la parte de la nueva relación de Lincoln. El simple argumento del agotamiento fue suficiente para convencerlos de que nada raro estaba pasando, aun así la señora Loud decidió subir a la habitación de su hijo para aunque sea dejarle la comida en su cama, pero tuvo que desistí cuando lo encontró profundamente dormido a tal punto de que intentar despertarlo era inútil. Luego decidió que le pediría a su esposo que prepara doble ración de desayuno para Lincoln para compensar el no haber cenado.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía indicar que sería un día tranquilo y silencioso, pero todo el vecindario de la calle sabía que ese silencio era momentáneo pues apenas un alma de la casa Loud despertase toda esa paz se esfumaría inmediatamente, lo que no sabía era la forma en la que se rompería. Ya estaban acostumbrados a ser despertados por el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica sonando a toda potencia a través de unos altavoces gigantes, pero en esta ocasión no serían despertados por la música rock sino por… ¿pop latino?

Cuando el reloj marcó las 6 am la alarma sonó puntualmente y esta vez Lincoln la desactivo con el mejor ánimo del mundo en lugar de su tan acostumbrado fastidio. Apenas se levantó y después de estirarse le entraron unas enormes ganas de cantar, todavía contento de haber cumplido su sueño de ser novio de Ronnie Anne. Y hablando del tema le vino en mente una canción que venía incluida en el MP4 que le regaló su novia el día de ayer, así que sin más preámbulo la buscó y le dio Play para cantar junto al cantante.

**(Mi chica ideal, Chino y Nacho)**

Lincoln: _Hoy desperté, amándote._

Lincoln se levantó de su cama y siguió con su canto, obviamente dedicándoselo a la latina.

Lincoln: _Me la pase, pensándote_

Sale de su habitación y pasa por el pasillo, al ritmo de la música.

__Lincoln: _Y me acosté, extrañándote_

La voz de Lincoln despertó a sus hermanas, obviamente se enojaron por eso pero fue reemplazado por el desconcierto de encontrarlo cantando y haciendo movimientos raros como si tratase de bailar._  
_

Lincoln: _Todo mi día fue para ti_

Lincoln ingresa al baño.

__Lincoln: _Te imagine abrasándome  
_

Cantaba mientras se daba su ducha matutina.

Lincoln: _Y me encontré, besándote._

Salió del baño con su bata, sonrojándose un poco por la última frase.

__Lincoln: _Amanecer soñándote, es un gran placer para mí_

Lincoln se vistió con su ropa normal y nuevamente salió de su habitación.

__Lincoln: _Nadie ha podido ni podrá_

Se desliza del barandal de las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja, saltando haciendo un mortal hacia el frente y aterrizando hincándose de una pierna.

Lincoln:_ Tomar tu lugar._

De pronto unos trompetistas uniformados salieron de la nada tocando sus instrumentos para hacer acompañamiento musical.

Lincoln: _Eres mi chica ideal_

Lincoln ingresa a la cocina en busca de su comida.

Lincoln:_ a quien quiero querer  
No pareces real, preciosa mujer._

Su padre lanza al plato una gran cantidad de panqueques, contagiado por el ritmo alegre de la canción.

__Lincoln: _Mi chica ideal de mi jardín el clavel_

Lincoln se sienta en la mesa con su plato y su vaso de jugo.

Lincoln: _Yo te quiero amar_

Se come todos los panqueques de un solo bocado.

_Lincoln: Hasta envejecer_

Se toma el jugo rápido. Ya habiendo desayunado sale de la cocina a la sala, deslizando las suelas de sus zapatos por el suelo.

_Lincoln: Eres mi chica ideal, a quien quiero querer  
No pareces real, preciosa mujer._

Cantaba a la par que recogía su mochila, y al encontrar a Lily en la sala bailó con ella un poco divirtiéndola en el proceso.

__Lincoln: _Mi chica ideal de mi jardín el clavel  
Yo te quiero amar, hasta envejecer_

Lincoln sale de la casa seguido de los trompetistas, juntando sus manos y haciendo un gesto con ambas representando el palpitar de un corazón, gesto que hacía moviendo las manos de adentro hacia afuera en donde se encontraba su corazón. Caminaba hasta llegar a la parada de autobús, cantando en todo el trayecto.

Lincoln: _De ti me siento enamorado, siento enamorado  
De ti me siento enamorado, siento enamorado  
De ti me siento enamorado. Enamorado de ti, de ti, ¡de ti!_

Fue cuando entonces el autobús llegó y tanto Lincoln como los trompetistas se subieron al vehículo. El autobús partió, teniendo dentro al albino todavía cantando la canción contagiando de emoción y alegría a los niños que estaban a bordo.

/

Al ser un poco más de la primera de la mañana no había muchos estudiantes en la escuela, puesto a que estaban de camino a la misma. Sin embargo, había un grupo que ya se había acostumbrado a llegar temprano a ese lugar, y ese grupo estaba conformado por los amigos de Lincoln, los tres pelirrojos y el moreno. Esperaban pacientemente en los pasillos a que comenzaran las clases, valiéndose del tiempo libre para hablar libremente, pero al notar la ausencia del peliblanco inevitablemente se tocó ese tema.

\- ¿Alguien sabe algo de Lincoln? -preguntó Clyde mostrando preocupación por su amigo-Ayer traté de hablar con él después de que me trataran mis heridas, pero no me contestó.

-Tampoco a mí, y es raro que no esté aquí con nosotros-agregó Liam.

-De seguro Ronnie Anne ya lo hizo trizas-comentó Rusty.

-Jaja, probablemente-se rio Zach del comentario.

De pronto un sonido peculiar se escuchó en el ambiente, tenía ritmo y melodía por lo que no llegó a molestar a nadie, aun así se sintieron confundidos al respecto.

\- ¿Eso es…música? -dijo Zach.

-Suenan como unas trompetas, ¿de dónde vendrá?

La pregunta lanzada al aire por Rusty pronto fue contestada. Tirando las puertas de la entrada ingresó Lincoln a la escuela, siendo acompañados por los niños que abordaron el autobús quienes estaban atrás de él en grupo, bailando coordinadamente la canción de Lincoln como si se tratase de una coreografía previamente ensayada. También estaban un par de trompetistas haciendo un acompañamiento musical. Aquella perturbó a los chicos por lo bizarra que era, estaban por hacer un comentario cada uno, pero fueron interrumpidos por Lincoln quien reanudó su canto.

Lincoln: _Eres mi chica ideal_

Niños del autobús: _(De ti me siento enamorado, siento enamorado)  
_

Lincoln: _Eres mi chica ideal_

Niños del autobús: _(De ti me siento enamorado, siento enamorado)  
_

Lincoln: _Eres mi chica ideal_

Niños del autobús: _(De ti me siento enamorado)_

Lincoln: _Enamorado de ti_, de ti, de ti.

Los trompetistas dejaron salir las últimas notas para concluir con la canción, teniendo a todos los alumnos que tomaron el autobús posando al estilo de un musical de Broadway detrás de Lincoln que estaba de rodillas con los brazos extendidos.

Segundos después rompieron la pose y todos se fueron por su lado, Lincoln se paró para hablar con sus amigos.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué cuentan? -saludó Lincoln casualmente con sus amigos, hablando como si no hubiera imitado a una coreografía de un musical hace un instante, acto el cual dejó desconcertados a sus amigos.

-Pero ¿qué rayos fue eso? -preguntó primero Zach.

-Oh, ¿eso? Era pop latino.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Liam todavía desconcertado.

-Es como el pop normal, pero de Latinoamérica.

-Ya sabemos eso Lincoln, lo que queremos saber es porqué estabas cantando y bailando con esos niños del autobús al estilo de High School Musical.

-No lo sé, supongo que a ellos también les gusta el pop latino.

La respuesta había generado más desconcierto de lo que cualquier otra respuesta hubiera generado.

-De acuerdo, creo que hay que ser más cuidadoso con las preguntas. ¿Por qué escuchabas Pop Latino? -dijo Clyde.

\- ¿En serio Clyde? ¿Esa es tu única pregunta? -dijo Rusty en un tono irónico.

-Es porque ayer después de salir de clases Ronnie Anne me regaló un MP4 con sus canciones favoritas-respondió Lincoln mostrando el aparato a su grupo-y ustedes decían que no tenía un lado bueno.

-Vamos Lincoln, el que te haya regalado eso no prueba nada-dijo Clyde manteniendo su escepticismo.

-Claro, tienes razón Clyde. Porque el que una persona te confíe algo como sus gustos musicales preferidos no quiere decir que te valore lo suficiente como para confiarte algo que para muchos es muy importante, y más aún si esa persona es tan cerrada Ronnie Anne, ¿verdad?

Los chicos quedaron congelados ante semejante respuesta claramente sarcástica, les había dejado en claro que la afirmación de Clyde era falsa y que quizás Lincoln se esté ganando la confianza de la bravucona.

Antes de poder proseguir con la conversación, Ronnie Anne llegó a la escena para encontrarse con su novio.

-Hola Lincoln, perdedores-saludó a Lincoln y a sus amigos respectivamente.

-Hola Ronnie, ¿cómo amaneciste? ¿Soñaste conmigo igual que yo soñé contigo anoche?

-Sí, soñé que te ponías meloso conmigo y no tuve más remedio que darte una lección, por tu bien procura que no se vuelva realidad.

-Como digas, bebé.

En eso Ronnie le conecta un golpe en la boca del estómago, haciendo que el peliblanco se ponga de rodillas.

-Fui muy clara contigo ayer cuando te dije que no me dijeras bebé.

-Cierto…lo siento. Es que…eres tan hermosa…que me dejas hipnotizado…y no controlo lo que digo-se excusó Lincoln adolorido por el golpe.

\- ¿Quieres que te dé otro golpe para que dejes las cursilerías?

-No, no. Ya me detendré-dijo reponiéndose poco a poco del golpe sufrido.

Esta escena llegó a incomodar al grupo de chicos con el que se juntaba Lincoln, quienes ya buscaban la forma de salir de la escena.

-Ehm, creo que mejor hay que entrar a clases-dijo Clyde.

-Vayan ustedes, quiero estar con Lincoln a solas.

-Pero…

Ronnie Anne les dedicó la mirada más fría y penetrante que han visto en sus vidas, remarcando la seriedad con la que hablaba de tal forma que los llegó a intimidar más que cualquiera de las amenazas previas que ella les había dedicado.

-Dije que quiero estar con Lincoln a solas-dijo apretando los dientes.

Los chicos se vieron obligados a ceder y dejar a Lincoln solo con su "novia".

-Ok, hasta luego Lincoln-se despidieron los 3.

-Hasta luego chicos-replicó el albino.

Lincoln estaba emocionado al escuchar la petición de la morena, gracias a su imaginación hiperactiva llegó a imaginarse diversos escenarios posibles entre el cual se destacaba su tan ansiado primer beso, ese el cual ha estado soñando en darle desde que la conoció. Aprovechando que ella estaba distraída, Lincoln sacó de su bolsillo su spray de menta para echárselo en la boca y eliminar su mal aliento por completo, también sacó su peine para peinarse bien y estar lo más presentable para la ocasión. Puso su mejor sonrisa y cuando Ronnie Anne dio la media vuelta para encararlo él preparó sus labios y cerró los ojos, listo para dar su beso.

\- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

Lincoln abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la pregunta de su amada, cayendo en cuenta de que su suposición era errónea por lo que relajó los labios y comenzó a buscar dentro de su mente la mejor forma de zafarse de esa situación tan humillante en la que torpemente se había metido.

-Yo…este…nada.

\- ¿Creíste que te iba a besar?

-Ehhh…no, es que comía un caramelo ácido…pero ya me lo tragué-dijo Lincoln sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Ronnie Anne simplemente rodó los ojos, tal vez no era la más inteligente de la clase pero sabía cuando alguien le mentía descaradamente, tal cual como lo hacía Lincoln, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Entonces, ¿para qué querías estar sola conmigo? -se apresuró a preguntar Lincoln en un intento de que olvidara lo ocurrido, aunque se sentía un poco desilusionado por no haber conseguido su beso.

-Espéralo.

La orden confundió al peliblanco, no entendía que cosa necesitaba esperar. Unos segundos después lo descubrió, se trataba del timbre de clases, que avisaba la hora exacta en la que debían ingresar al salón.

-Ya está, ahora vámonos-dijo Ronnie Anne en forma de orden.

En el camino ella aprovechó para discutir ciertos asuntos con su novio.

-Escucha Lincoln, voy a ser clara y directa contigo, no puedo estar con alguien tan patético como tú, así que si vamos a ser novios te voy a dar unos consejos para que puedas ser cool, o en su defecto menos patético de lo que eres.

-De acuerdo, desembucha.

-Consejo #1: A donde quiera que vayas jamás llegues temprano a ningún lugar, ya sea a la escuela, a una fiesta, a la hora de cenar, siempre procura llegar a la hora o algo tarde.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Así demostrarás que no le tomas tanta importancia a las cosas, pero sí la suficiente como para llegar a la hora.

-Claro, entiendo-Lincoln procuraba en anotar el consejo en su libreta- ¿Qué más?

-Consejo #2: Nunca vuelvas a caminar con las dos azas de la mochila sobre tus hombros y menos agarrando dichas azas.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Lincoln, hay algo llamado lenguaje corporal, el cual da entender tu forma de ser a las personas, aunque no te conozcan. Cuando caminas de esa forma junto con Clyde das a entender que estás emocionado por ir clases.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Lo que implica. Una persona emocionada por ir a clases da a entender que es lo mejor que le pasa en el día, lo que indica que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, lo que significa que no tiene amigos, lo que quiere decir que es patético.

-Ouh, ahora entiendo por qué nadie me habló en el campamento espacial el año pasado. ¿Y entonces cómo debo cargar mi mochila?

-Cárgala sobre un hombro.

\- ¿Y si me incomoda por el peso?

-Entonces cambia de hombro.

-Claro, eso tiene sentido. ¿Qué más?

-Consejo #3: Camina con estilo. Evita tensar tu cuerpo, relaja los hombros y siempre camina sin prisa. Inténtalo.

Buscando impresionar a su novia, Lincoln camina intentando seguir las instrucciones que le había dado, pero exagera y además flexiona las rodillas demasiado y mueve los brazos en forma de ola. No dio más de 5 pasos cuando Ronnie Anne lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

-Caminar con estilo, ¿lo hice bien?

-No, parecías un idiota con daño cerebral que perdió el control de su cuerpo. Solo sígueme.

Ronnie Anne camina en forma cool, tal cual le había indicado a Lincoln. Este le siguió los pasos y ya caminaba mucho mejor que su intento previo.

\- ¿Así? -preguntó Lincoln.

-Sí, más o menos.

Lincoln sonrió al ver que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Por cierto, necesitamos cambiar tu sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi sonrisa?

-Grita "Patético" a kilómetro de distancia. Es buena para cuando estás con personas de confianza, pero es terrible cuando se trata del público.

\- ¿Y qué hago entonces?

-Yo me haré cargo, ahora sonríe.

Lincoln acata la orden y vuelve a sonreír.

-Ahora baja los párpados.

Lincoln cierra los ojos.

-Dije que los bajara, no que los cerraras idiota.

Lincoln abre los ojos.

-Bájalos un 40%.

Lincoln baja los párpados hasta donde se le indicó.

-Mejor un 35%.

Los sube ligeramente tal cual se le había indicado.

-Ahora cierra la boca.

Lincoln cierra la boca, mostrando ahora su nueva sonrisa que lo hacía ver más cool.

-Hmmmm, está mejor, pero aún pareces algo patético. Quizás sea por la ropa, al salir de clases iremos a comprarte ropa nueva. Ahora vámonos, que se nos hace tarde para llegar a clases.

Los dos siguen su camino hacia el salón de clases, en donde ya todos sus compañeros estaban esperando la llegada de la profesora Johnson para comenzar con la primera clase. Al llegar Lincoln se dispuso a sentarse en un puesto vacío ubicado en la primera fila, pero es detenido por Ronnie Anne.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses patético.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Consejo #4: Nunca te sientes al frente de ningún sitio, porque tiene las mismas implicaciones que la de las azas de la mochila.

-Ok, me sentaré atrás.

-Tampoco.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Allá se sientan los idiotas que lo que quieren es molestar a los demás.

-Entonces, ¿los del frente son patéticos y los de atrás son idiotas? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre uno y otro?

-Patético-Ronnie Anne señala a Clyde que estaba sentando al frente en la columna de al lado-Idiota-ahora señala a Chandler que estaba sentado al fondo tirando bolitas de papel con saliva a los demás- ¿Ya entendiste o necesitas que te lo escriba en la pizarra?

-No, no, ya entendí. Entonces, ¿dónde me siento?

-En el medio de cada columna, o un puesto atrás.

-Pero están ocupados.

-Yo me haré cargo.

Ronnie Anne va hacia el pupitre del medio, el cual estaba ocupado por una niña con pelo color de vainilla a quien todos le decían Cookie. Ella agarra las patas traseras y las alza, causando que la ocupante caiga bruscamente al suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Ronnie Anne?! ¡Yo estaba sentada ahí!

\- ¿Sí? Pues ya no, enana. Este es mi puesto ahora.

-Pero yo…

Justo cuando la galleta iba a seguir reclamando, Ronnie Anne la miró de una forma tan penetrante que todos los testigos jurarían que formó una onda como las que se forman cuando se rompe la barrera del sonido. Aquella mirada le destruyó todo el coraje que tenía Cookie con el que cual pretendía hacer frente a la bravucona.

\- ¿Pero qué? -dijo la latina de forma tan fría que le heló la sangre a todos.

-Yo…yo…me sentaré…en otro lado-respondió Cookie haciendo notar un temblor en su tono producto del miedo, luego se levantó y se sentó al frente.

Ahora miró atrás suyo donde estaba otro asiento, que estaba siendo ocupado por Mollie. Y como ella no quería más problemas con la morena, tranquilamente se levantó y se sentó en otro lugar, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Ronnie Anne la cual la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Ahí tienes Lincoln, ¿quieres el del medio o el que está atrás?

-El de atrás, por favor.

-Buena elección.

Dicho esto, se sentaron en los puestos que ambos acordaron. Ronnie Anne pensaba que Lincoln comenzaba a aprender a cómo ser cool porque creyó que su elección había sido por lo que le acababa de explicar, ignorando que en realidad fue para que él pudiera contemplarla desde atrás mientras fantaseaba sobre diversos escenarios románticos que podría llegar a tener con su novia.

Unos segundos después llegó la señorita Johnson al salón, esperó dos minutos a que llegaran 2 alumnos que estaban algo retrasados y cuando ya todos estuvieron dentro comenzó a impartir la lección.

/

En la hora del almuerzo, Lincoln nuevamente decidió pasar la hora conviviendo con su novia en lugar de sus amigos. Los dos estaban en el patio de recreo sentados en una banca comiendo juntos, la latina comiendo su comida con una cara estoica y Lincoln comiendo sin quitarle la vista a su amada.

Los chicos también estaban en el patio a pesar de que no lo habían hecho anteriormente pues preferían la comodidad de la cafetería, pero quería vigilar a Lincoln a lo lejos para asegurarse de que nada malo le pase estando tan cerca de una fiera como lo es Ronnie Anne.

-Mírenlo, parece embobado por ella-dijo Zach.

-Es como si fuera un gordo viendo cómo se prepara una hamburguesa-dijo Liam.

-Ahora entiendo por qué dicen que el hombre enamorado da lástima-dijo Rusty.

\- ¿Así me veo yo cada vez que veo a Lori? -preguntó Clyde.

-Jamás creí decir esto, pero creo que Lincoln es peor que tú-respondió Rusty.

Comentaban cada uno de los chicos viendo como Lincoln babeaba por ella…literalmente, Ronnie Anne tuvo que cerrarle la boca para evitar que siguiera derramando más saliva.

Mientras tanto, una de las compañeras nuevas salía de la cafetería al patio del recreo. Se trataba de Stella, quien había decidido salir al patio en busca de sus nuevos amigos. Los encontró sentados todos en una mesa de piedra viendo a un punto fijo, así que se dirigió hasta allá para encontrarse con ellos.

\- ¡Hola, Chicos! Me alegra encontrarlos, los estuve buscando por toda la cafetería porque no sabía que estaban aquí. Lamento no haber venido ayer, es que sentía mal por la mañana pero cuando desperté hoy me sentí sana.

-Descuida, esas cosas pasan-replicó Clyde.

-Entonces, ¿qué cuentan? -preguntó casualmente Stella, sentándose en uno de los asientos de la mesa.

-Nada nuevo-dijo Rusty también de forma casual

\- ¿Y eso que decidieron salir al patio?

-Solo creímos que ya era hora de salir más seguido-respondió Zach.

-Pues me alegra oír eso y…-la filipina cayó en cuenta que faltaba una persona en el grupo-esperen, ¿dónde está?

-Está por allá con su novia-contestó Liam la pregunta.

\- ¿Lincoln tiene novia? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-No preguntaste.

\- ¿Y qué hay de cuando dije qué cuentan?

-Tú nos preguntaste fue por nosotros, no por Lincoln-se excusó Rusty sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

-Sí, pero…agh, cómo sea. En cualquier caso, me alegro por Lincoln, ya era hora de que se consiguiera a alguien. ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

-Ronnie Anne Santiago-dijo Clyde.

-Oh, bien… ¿quién es ella?

\- ¿Recuerdas a chica que te dijimos que tenías que evitar a toda costa?

\- ¿Sí?

-Pues es ella.

Stella mira hacia donde estaban mirando los chicos antes de su llegada, encontrando a Lincoln Loud comiendo con Ronnie Anne observándola de una forma obsesiva.

-Oh, pues…se ven lindo juntos.

-Sí, tan lindo como ver a un cocodrilo devorándose a un bebé venado-dijo Liam con sarcasmo.

-Oh vamos chicos, ¿qué tan mala puede ser?

-Tú solo observa y verás.

Stella se quedó observando a la banca donde estaba sentado Lincoln y su novia, en un intento de comprender por qué todos le tienen miedo a Ronnie Anne cuando en el corto tiempo en el que ella ha estado en la escuela jamás la ha visto cometer un acto de intimidación, pero este era el momento de que finalmente lo atestiguara.

Cerca de la banca pasó caminando relajadamente Chica Jordan, al ver a su amigo Lincoln cerca se preguntó internamente si debía saludarlo.

-Hola Lincoln-se decidió por saludarlo Jordan, una decisión que terminará por arrepentirse inmediatamente.

-Oye, oye. ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, rubia oxigenada?!

\- ¡¿Nada? ¿Y qué de eso que le dijiste a Lincoln?!

-Emm, solo fue un saludo.

-Ja, sí claro, no soy estúpida. Le estabas coqueteando.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si solo lo saludé.

-Eso es lo que quieres que crea, pero escuché el tono con el que le hablaste.

\- ¿Cuál tono?

\- ¡El tono de zorra con el que hablaste! ¡¿Crees que puedes robarte a mi novio frente a mis narices?!

-Pero si yo no quise hacer nada, te lo juro.

\- ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que no te gusta Lincoln!

Jordan estaba por decirle eso, pero la mirada que le proponía Ronnie Anne reflejaba una ira tan inmensa que en sus ojos podía ver unas calaveras teniendo como fondo unas llamas ardientes, imagen que la aterrorizó al punto de perder el habla.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡No respondiste, así que sí te gusta!

-Sí…digo no…digo…Ronnie Anne, te juro que yo no…-el miedo con el que hablaba Jordan se incrementó cuando la morena la agarró del cuello de la camisa y la encaró frente a frente.

\- ¡¿Y tienes el descaro de admitir tu sentimiento por MI NOVIO?! Muy bien ricitos de oro, creo que ya es hora de que les deje en claro a todas ustedes que Lincoln es ¡MÍO, Y SOLAMENTE MÍO! Y tú me ayudarás a mostrarle todas lo que pasa cuando tratan de ligarse a mi Lincoln.

\- ¡No, espera! ¡Por favor, no! -gritaba Jordan mientras pataleaba intentando inútilmente de zafarse del agarre de la latina, quien se la llevaba a rastras hacia un lugar apartado para darle la lección de su vida. Mientras Lincoln seguía comiendo de su sándwich ignorando lo que acaba de pasar frente a sus ojos.

Stella quedó impactada por aquella escena que acaba presenciar, no solo validaba los malos comentarios que ella había escuchado acerca de la bravucona, sino que además comenzaba a pensar que aquellos comentarios eran muy ligeros para describirla.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?!

-Eso, lo creas o no, fue un día de buen humor de Ronnie Anne. Debiste ver lo que le hizo a Chico Jordan el año pasado por tropezarse y tirarle comida encima-dijo Rusty.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que Lincoln está con alguien tan violenta como ella?!

-De hecho, esa es una pregunta que nos hemos estado haciendo todo el día-dijo Clyde.

\- ¿Y no piensan decirle algo a Lincoln?

-Lo intentamos, pero dio unas respuestas que la verdad nos dejó pensando. No sabemos cuándo ni cómo, pero de la noche a la mañana Lincoln se volvió filósofo-dijo Liam.

\- ¿Entonces van a quedarse ahí sentados sin hacer nada?

-No necesariamente, hicimos una apuesta. Cuánto tiempo durará la relación antes de que Ronnie Anne bote a Lincoln. Clyde apostó un mes, Liam 3 semanas, Zach 2 semanas y yo 1 semana.

\- ¿Están locos? Es obvio que esa relación no llegará ni para el viernes-comentó Chandler, quién casualmente pasaba a un lado de la mesa de los chicos acompañado por dos amigos suyos.

-Bueno, si estás tan seguro de eso Chandler entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte si apuestas, ¿o sí?

-La verdad es que no Spokes-Chandler saca de su billetera y se lo entrega al pelirrojo- 5$ a que no llegan más del viernes.

\- ¿Solo 5? A mí no me suenas muy seguro-dijo Clyde en forma provocativa para incitarlo a aumentar la apuesta.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Está-Chandler saca de su billetera dos billetes, uno de 10$ y otro de 5$ y se los entrega a Rusty-20$ dólares será.

-Chadler, ¿estás seguro de que debes hacer una apuesta tan grande? -preguntó uno de los compañeros de Chandler llamado Trent, que era alto, con el cabello castaño corto y usaba lentes cuadrados.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno, Lincoln está loco por ella así que buscará complacerla en todo lo que le pida sin esperar retribución, me parece muy poco tiempo esperar que para el viernes terminen, yo pienso que durarán más de un mes como mucho

-Pues si te crees que te las sabes todas entonces no tendrás problema en apostar, ¿verdad?

Trent sintió su orgullo ser desafiado y no permitiría que alguien lo contradijera de esa forma, aun si ese alguien era su amigo.

-De acuerdo-saca de su bolsillo un billete y se lo entrega a Rusty-apuesto 20 a que duran 5 semanas.

-Muy bien, nos veremos hasta entonces-dijo el pelirrojo en forma de despedida, tras lo cual Chandler y sus amigos se retiraron.

\- ¡No olviden recomendarnos con sus amigos! -gritó Liam para no perder la oportunidad de expandir el negocio.

Stella los miraba de forma acusatoria mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que ustedes saquen provecho.

-Bueno, ¿qué más podemos hacer?

-Ahm, no lo sé, ¿qué tal tratar de convencer a Lincoln de que es una mala idea?

-Por favor Stella, sólo míralo-dijo Zach, haciendo voltear a la asiática hacia donde estaba sentado Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne regresó a la banca palmeando sus manos para sacudirse el polvo que tenía encima, satisfecha por haberle dado una lección a esa desgraciada que pretendía robarse a su novio, pero no por eso iba a dejar de estar enfadada.

\- ¡Y tú! -dijo señalando al albino-Que Dios te libre de encontrar poniéndole ojitos a esas zorras, o de lo contrario te haré desear quedar como Jordan-amenazó para luego señalar con su pulgar al cuerpo inconsciente y mal trecho de la rubia compañera de ambos, quien ya estaba siendo cargada por otros niños para ser llevada a la enfermería (y presumiblemente después al hospital).

-No te preocupes Ronnie, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Más te vale, o si no te los arrancaré y te los meteré por el trasero hasta que te salgan por la boca, ¿entendido?

-Sipi.

Ante ese extraño suceso, Stella quedó muy confundida por el comportamiento peculiar que tenía su amigo Lincoln.

\- ¿Qué rayos?

-No sé cómo, pero literalmente puedo ver desde aquí cómo sus ojos forman corazones cada vez que él la ve. Incluso sin mis anteojos-dijo Zach.

Efectivamente, pues cuando Stella enfocó la vista en los ojos de Lincoln pudo ver como las retinas tomaban forma de corazón rompiendo con varias leyes de la naturaleza.

-Lo que queremos decirte es que ni te moleste en razonar con él, no importa lo que le digas no vas a convencerlo de que desista de seguir con esto-continuó Clyde con la idea principal.

-Pues no importa, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo mi está sufriendo en una relación claramente tóxica.

\- ¿Sufriendo? Él lo disfruta-bromeó Rusty sacándole unas risas a los chicos.

-Agh, ustedes si son…voy a hablar con Lincoln.

-Espera-la detuvo del brazo Zach- ¿En serio crees que es buena idea ir hablar con él después de lo que acaba de pasar?

Stella lo pensó un momento, tenía el coraje acumulado suficiente como para poder hacer un llamado de atención a Lincoln, pero recordó lo que le acaba de pasar a Chica Jordan así como también otras historias de represalias que tomó Ronnie Anne en contra de otros estudiantes por cosas más insignificantes, y entonces todo el coraje se le esfumó.

-Pensándolo, creo que será mejor hablar con él mañana-concluyó Stella decidida a cumplir con su palabra al día siguiente.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de los involucrados era que estaban siendo observado por 4 pares de ojos desde los arbustos. Eran las hermanas menores de Lincoln, que estaban decididas a cumplir con la orden encomendada por Lori de mantener bajo vigilancia a Lincoln.

\- ¡Santo cielo! Miren cómo esa abusiva de Ronnie Anne dejó a esa pobre chica-exclamó Lola impactada por ver el cuerpo maltratado de Chica Jordan a través de unos binoculares.

\- ¡Déjame ver Lola! -reclamó Lana el uso del binocular a su gemela.

-No, tú ya viste cuando la golpeó

-Sí, pero no pude ver cómo quedó porque me lo quitaste.

-Pues es mi turno, así que te espera.

-Pero dámelo solo un segundo.

\- ¡No, Lana!

\- ¡Dámelo! -Lana agarró el binocular intentando hacerse con el mismo.

\- ¡Que no! -pero Lola no iba a ceder con facilidad y ambas comenzaron a forcejear. Momentos después ambas comenzaron una nueva pelea para quedarse con los binoculares.

Mientras, Lucy veía con el otro binocular hacia dónde se encontraban los amigos de su hermano.

-_Suspiro _No entiendo por qué estamos viendo a los amigos de Lincoln cuando es a él a quién deberíamos vigilar.

-Para poder idear un plan infalible para separar a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne tenemos que conocer por completo el entorno por el cual se desenvuelve esta relación. Cualquier información nos puede ayudar para asegurarnos de que el plan sea a prueba de fallas, o incluso puede servir de contribución al mismo.

-No sería más fácil que…

-Shh, silencio Lucy, estoy captando algo-dijo Lisa, quien sostenía un aparato extraño parecido a esos de las películas que sirven para escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

El aparato de Lisa le transmite la conversación que se desarrolló en las mesas, en un principio era pura basura que hablaban los pubertos, hasta que escuchó algo que le pareció interesante.

\- ¡Ajá, lo tengo! -la exclamación de Lisa fue tal que llamó a atención de los presentes, incluso de las gemelas que ya dejaron de pelear para escuchar a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué pasa Lisa? ¿Encontraste la forma de separarlos? -preguntó Lola expectante por saber qué fue lo que llamó tanto la atención de la más inteligente de la casa Loud.

-No precisamente, pero si encontré a alguien que podría ser de ayuda a nuestra causa-finalizó con una sonrisa triunfante.

Las hermanas no esperaron escuchar algo semejante, pero no se iban a quejar. Después de todo cualquier ayuda para separar a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne sería bien recibida.

**N/A: Como pudieron ver, Stella tampoco está muy feliz de ver quién se trata la pareja de Lincoln, otro obstáculo más para su relación que aprovecharán las hermanas. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo en especial la escena con la canción. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Adiós.**


	4. Reflexiones

**N/A: ¿Alguien extrañó este fic?... ¿No?, ¿nadie? Bueno pues, aun así hay nuevo capítulo. Cuarto capítulo del fic en donde principalmente tendremos las charlas de Stella con los novios, ¿cómo creen que le irá? ¿Convencerá a ambos de que seguir con esto es una mala idea y ambos darán por terminada esta relación? ¿O quedará peor que Jordan? Quédense para averiguarlo, pero primero a contestar reviews.**

**Andres888: Muchas gracias amigo, el humor irónico es mi fuerte y aquí se puede ver. Si te gustó la escena musical del capítulo pasado pues esperaba que se vienen más en capítulos venideros que son mejores que ese. **

**El amor es ciego amigo, pero Lincoln es como si hubiese visto directo sol por varios años. Y sí, este fic me tiene inspirado por varios capítulos más.**

**Jugger Solar System Buster Ops: Sí, es mi canción favorita del dúo, tenía que incluirla a juro. **

**Sip, ese fue una versión beta de lo que serán los musicales aquí, más adelante verás a lo que me refiero. **

**Respondiendo a tu pregunta, lo de Ronnie enseñando cómo ser cool a Lincoln está más bien basado en observaciones e interpretaciones que hago acerca del comportamiento humano en el ámbito escolar, además de estar parcialmente inspirado en diversos episodios de mi vida. Pero en Gumball hicieron un episodio de temática similar, así que entiendo el porqué de tu confusión.**

**Eltiorob95: Ciertamente sí Roy existiera aquí las hermanas irían con él para deshacerse de Ronnie, pero dudo mucho que la oveja negra Casagrande pudiera hacer mucho en contra de esta Ronnie Anne.**

**Marati2011: Así es siempre, al de la idea más racional lo hacen a un lado.**

**Noneimportant: Muchas gracias amigo, honestamente me encanta escribir esta historia más que cualquier otra.**

**Uno podrá decir lo que quiera de Disney, pero los desgraciados saben hacer escenas musicales de calidad.**

**Todo a su tiempo amigo, hay que ver si Lincoln aguantará todo el desmadre de Ronnie hasta lograr que se abra o si se rendirá, por ahora disfruta el camino.**

**Y sí, no hay nada más bello que el amor joven.**

**DDDD1416: Exactamente.**

**Kennedy G. Barnsfield: Marico, hasta ahora es que caigo de que eres venezolano, en retrospectiva era obvio. Chino y Nacho es mi grupo favorito hispano, crecí escuchándolos.**

**Y sí, este Lincoln está loco, de amor pero loco es loco. Me mataste de risa con tu comparación del plan de Lucy con el maleficio "Imperius".**

**StarcoFantasma: En realidad conociendo este Lincoln es capaz de cambiarse de sexo con tal de estar con su macaronnie XD (me lo hizo notar otro usuario y pensándolo bien tiene razón).**

**Sí bueno, está tonto pero es porque está enamorado, así somos todos. **

**En esta época lo que uno necesita es reír, espero estar cumpliendo con eso.**

**Luis Carlos: Las buenas ideas siempre son las rechazadas, si las hermanas la hubiesen escuchado se ahorrarían muchos problemas, pero esta historia sería aburrida XD. **

**La que propuso Luna es Tabby, no a Sam. Si con eso separa a Lincoln de Ronnie Lily es capaz de darle su osito.**

**La canción es de mi grupo favorito de habla hispana Chino y Nacho, te los recomiendo.**

**Sí bueno, Jordan tuvo todas las de evitar esa paliza pero no las aprovechó, se la buscó :3.**

**Luna PlataZ: Supongo que sí, él se comerá la tuna. **

**¿Crees que Ronnie tiene su corazoncito? No lo sé amiga, habrá que ver. **

**Ya sabes cómo son las hermanas, siempre con sus ideas locas y contradictorias.**

**El que sea imposible el rayo gaynador en la vida real no significa que no pueda ser real en la ficción (ve por ejemplo al hombre basura que es canónico), pero tienes razón, este Lincoln es capaz de eso con tal de seguir con su Ronnie.**

**Ese detallito del idioma lo arreglaré en el próximo capítulo, quise hacerlo en este pero no supe cómo abordarlo. Recuerda que los padres tienen 11 hijos y sus empleos, no pueden estar pendientes todo el tiempo de sus hijos, pero tarde o temprano lo descubrirán.**

**Por supuesto que eso fue a propósito, ni creas que esa broma de doble sentido me salió accidental, Je…je…je.**

**No creo que eso del chupetón llegue a pasar aquí, pero me diste una buena idea para un relato corto.**

**El caballero de las antorchas: Amigo, tu review me causó una sonora carcajada, más que por lo que dijiste fue porque un usuario de Wattpad dijo algo igualito que tú (lo de masticar agua, un término que hasta entonces desconocía). Cuando nos enamoramos todos actuamos como Lincoln, incluso tú, solo que a nosotros se nos va pasando y este Lincoln se compró una casa en las nubes. ¿Crees que Stella puede hacerle frente a Ronnie Anne? Pues…habrá que ver :). PD: No puedo prometer incluir una canción de Carlos Baute, pero sí que lo tomaré en cuenta, ¿cuál tienes en mente?**

**J0nas Nagera: Qué bueno que te gustara el número musical, espera a los siguientes. La banda no la contrató Lincoln, solo querían acompañarlo en su canto matutino. Lincoln no tiene nada de malo en el cerebro, solo está enamorado, lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre XD. Puedes hacer ambas, apoyar a Stella y a hacer una apuesta para ganar algo de dinero fácil, yo lo haría. Pero lo último no pasará… ¿o sí? Bueno, habrá que averiguarlo.**

**Ahora sí, disfrútenlo.**

Al sonar el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases los chicos finalmente pudieron ser libres del martirio a los que eran sometidos por escuchar las largas y aburridas clases que impartían los profesores, cuyos tonos de voz largos solo transmitían su fastidio a los alumnos, pero ya eran libres y todos los niños (y profesores) salieron de la instalación a carrera celebrando como si hubiesen ganado la final de la Copa del Mundo. Pocos se quedaron atrás por diversas razones, entre ellos Stella que ordenaba sus cuadernos en su casillero como le habían enseñado cuando ingresó al colegio. De donde ella venía no usaban casilleros, los cuadernos los debías cargar a toda hora de clases y tácitamente era obligatorio llevar una mochila para poder cargarlos, pero aquí las cosas eran distintas y usaban los casilleros para no tener que cargar con esos pesados bultos sobre la espalda, aunque para ella no había mucha diferencia. De todos modos, ese no es el punto del asunto ni el foco de pensamiento de la niña proveniente de las Filipinas, sino otro que le molestaba desde la hora del almuerzo y se trataba de la nueva relación de su amigo. Se sentía feliz por él por conseguirse a alguien especial, pero ese alguien lo único que tenía de especial su mal temperamento, y Stella no iba a permitir de ninguna forma que Lincoln se viera forzado a estar en una relación que le causará daños permanentes y heridas de tercer grado (tanto físicas como emocionales). Ya habiendo guardado sus cuadernos cerró su casillero y se dispuso a retirarse a su casa pensando cuidadosamente en el siguiente paso que debía dar para poder hablar con Lincoln y con Ronnie Anne, tanto así que no se fijó en sus propios pasos y cayó boca abajo hacia el suelo pues se había tropezado con algo. Cuando levantó la vista a fijarse en aquello que la había hecho perder el equilibrio vio a 4 niñas pequeñas paradas, una castaña de suéter verde, una pelinegra con piel pálida y dos rubias que se parecían bastante. Antes de poder quejarse la niña de pelo castaño tomó la palabra.

-Lo siento, quería chocar contigo cuando dieras la vuelta en la esquina para un efecto dramático, pero no tomé en cuenta lo baja de mi estatura-dijo la niña a modo de disculpa, hablando con un extraño siseo.

Stella se levanta del suelo y se sacude el polvo de su ropa.

-Descuida, esas cosas pasan. Y ¿qué querían hablar conmigo?

-Primero que nada, permíteme presentarme: Soy la Dra. Lisa Marie Loud, y estas de aquí son Lucy, Lana y Lola, somos las hermanas de Lincoln-se presentó Lisa y a sus hermanas respectivamente.

-Así que ustedes son las hermanas de Lincoln ¿eh? Pues diría que es un placer conocerlas, pero creo que me astillé un diente con ese primer encuentro.

-Nuevamente me disculpó por eso, y retomando la pregunta que me realizó: Queremos hablar con usted de un asunto que nos compete a todos nosotros.

-¿El cuál es?

-Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.

-OK, ¿qué quieren de ellos dos?

-Sabemos que, al igual que nosotras, tú tampoco estás de acuerdo en que ambos estén juntos-dijo ahora la niña rubia que usaba un vestido rosa, si no se equivocaba Stella ella se llamaba Lana-Y como dice el dicho "el enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo".

-No soy enemiga de su hermano.

-No literalmente, niña.

-Lo que mis hermanas tratan de decir es que si trabajamos juntos podemos encontrar la mejor forma de separar a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne-dijo ahora la niña rubia que usaba un overol, según Stella se llamaba Lucy, ¿o acaso era Lola?

-Bueno, digamos que pierdo la razón y decido trabajar con ustedes, ¿cuál es su plan?

-Simple, meter trabas en la relación de ambos hasta que uno de los la dé por terminada, optamos más por Ronnie Anne pero tampoco descartamos que nuestro hermano nos sorprenda.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Contamos contigo?

-Mmmm…escucha Lana.

-Lola.

-Claro, perdón, me halaga mucho que ustedes quieran invitarme a unirme a su…complot conspirativo para destruir una relación, pero la tendré que rechazar.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron todas al unísono.

-Su hermano me ha contado cientos de historias locas en la que ustedes lo involucran cada vez que quieren ayudarlo y yo no quiero ser parte de nada de eso. Además, yo lo que quiero hacer es hablar con ambos para que puedan dar por terminada esa relación bajo mutuo acuerdo.

-Espera, ¿piensas hablar con Ronnie Anne?

-Así es, Lisa.

-Lucy.

-Oh, perdón.

-¡¿Estás loca, mujer?! ¡Te hará picadillo!-advirtió la niña rubia con el overol. Stella dejó de intentar atinarle a los nombres.

-Pero tratar de convencerla a ella será mucho más fácil que convencer a Lincoln, es más inflexible que un comunista-dijo la del suéter verde.

-No se preocupen por mí, chicas. Ya he tratado con personas así en el pasado.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, más o menos, pero sé qué hacer. Así que, aunque agradezco su ayuda puedo hacer esto sola. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que volver a casa. Fue un gusto conocerlas.

Dicho esto, Stella dio la media vuelta y se retiró hacia su casa.

-Yo organizo su funeral-comentó Lucy antes de que todas salieran del edificio cuando escucharon el pitido de la van.

/

Lincoln salió de la escuela con su extraño buen humor, todavía feliz de ser pareja de la persona de quién se había enamorado hace ya más de un año. Afuera del edificio encontró a sus hermanas esperándolo en la camioneta, pero en lugar de ir con ellas caminó hasta llegar a la cera y dio la vuelta a la derecha, confundiendo a sus familiares que decidieron seguirlo a través del vehículo.

-Lincoln, ¿qué estás haciendo? Es hora de irnos-dijo una ligeramente molesta Lori.

-No puedo Lori, Ronnie Anne me invitó a ir al centro comercial con ella, me está esperando en la acera de la otra cuadra.

Al escuchar el lugar a dónde iban a ir, una entusiasmada Leni sacó la cabeza por la ventana

-¿El centro comercial? ¡Qué bien! ¿Puedo ir?

Lori la jaló hacia dentro, hacia su asiento.

-Lo siento Leni, pero quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con Ronnie. Quizás en otra ocasión. ¡Oye! ¿Y si nos llevan?

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que buscar a alguien más que te lleve porque yo no te llevaré al centro comercial.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Lincoln, ayer te dejamos bien claro que no aprobamos tu "relación" con Ronnie Anne y si mal no recuerdo nos pediste explícitamente que no interviniéramos, eso incluye también los favores. Así que no cuentes con nosotras para ninguna clase de ayuda que tenga que ver con ella.

Lincoln estaba visiblemente molesto por el trato injusto que le daban sus hermanas por estar de novios con Ronnie Anne, mientras que Lori sonreía complacida al ver la cara de molestia de su hermano. Esta era una de las tantas trabas que tenían planeada todas meterle a Lincoln para que al final la mexicana lo botara por no haber asistido a sus citas y conociendo a su hermano no había forma alguna de que se negara a subirse al vehículo y olvidara lo de su cita, con tal de evitar caminar ese largo trecho hasta el lugar, tenía todas las cartas a su favor.

-De acuerdo.

No obstante, no esperó que él se tomara a la ligera ese ultimátum y tranquilamente optara por seguir caminando.

-Espera, ¿caminarás hasta el centro comercial?

-Sip.

-Son 2 horas a pie desde aquí.

-Así haré ejercicio.

-Llegarás tarde a casa.

-Lo sé.

-Mamá va a regañarte por llegar tarde.

-Al menos esta vez me regañará por algo que yo hice, en lugar de estar respondiendo por los errores de ustedes.

Las hermanas desviaron la vista al recordar con cierta culpa las veces en la que su hermano había asumido la responsabilidad de sus actos en varias ocasiones. Lori tuvo ganas de ocultar su cabeza bajo la puerta, pero tuvo que reprimirlas al ser la conductora. Sacudió de su cabeza ese sentimiento de culpa y volvió a su estado de molestia inicial.

-Bien, si quieres pasar 4 horas caminando solo por la noche es tú problema.

-No estaré solo, estaré con Ronnie Anne.

-Como sea, espero que no le tengas miedo a la oscuridad.

-Yo también.

-Nos vamos.

-Adiós, nos vemos en la casa.

Lori pisó a fondo el acelerador para salir rápidamente del área de la escuela, enojada por la actitud altanera de Lincoln.

El varón las vio alejarse a toda prisa, estaba un poco herido por escuchar que ellas no iban a mover un dedo para ayudarlo con Ronnie Anne, pero también se lo esperaba dado la posición que tomaron ayer al enterarse de la noticia. Lo mejor por ahora era dejar a un lado eso y enfocarse en el momento, que era que iba a pasar la tarde con su novia. Y hablando de ella, la vio esperándolo en una cuadra más adelante, corrió los últimos metros para llegar hasta ella.

-Ya te estabas tardando, patético.

-Sí, lo siento, mis hermanas me retasaron un poco. Y hablando de ellas, tengo malas noticias: No van a llevarnos al centro comercial.

-No hay problema, tengo otro medio de transporte que puede llevarnos.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es?

Ronnie Anne silba poniendo dos de sus dedos en su boca e inmediatamente llega un taxi.

-Se llama taxi, ahora vámonos.

Los dos se suben al taxi y parten rumbo al centro comercial.

/

Al llegar al centro comercial la pareja se la había pasado buscando una buena ropa para el novio que lo haga ver un poco más rudo y más cool de lo que su ropa actual daba a entender. Tardaron más de lo esperado, com horas hasta que pudieron encontrar diversos atuendos que le transmitirían una nueva onda diferente a quien lo mirase y fue cuando quedaron satisfecho. Cuando se estaban yendo pasaron al lado de una tienda de suéteres y a Ronnie Anne le llamó mucho la atención uno amarillo que tenía las iniciales RW exhibido cerca de la ventana. Ella prefería más el morado que cualquier otro color, pero debía admitir que quien haya hecho ese suéter hizo un muy buen trabajo, tanto así que estaba tentada a comprarlo. Por desgracia ya no le quedaba dinero sino para el taxi de regreso, se lamentó por eso, pero ya lo compraría en otra ocasión si es que nadie más lo hacía primero. Siguieron caminando un rato hasta que Lincoln dijo que necesitaba ir al baño, se tardó un poco, cuando regresó ya pudieron salir del centro comercial. El peliblanco estaba listo para irse a su casa, en su lugar la morena lo jaló del brazo para llevarlo a otro lugar.

-¿Qué haces Ronnie? ¿No nos íbamos a casa?

-Aún no, patético, primero quiero que conozcas a unas personas.

Él no entendía de quiénes podrían tratarse, estaban lejos de su casa así que descartó a sus padres, estaban lejos del supermercado así que descartó a Bobby y sus otros familiares vivían a 3 horas de allí así que también los descartó. Quizás se tratase de sus amigos o de personas con quien se la pasaba. De cualquier forma, estaba feliz pues significaba que le tenía tanta confianza como para presentarle a personas dentro de su círculo social.

Llegaron a un callejón oscuro y maltratado, lleno de mugre y basura en las paredes con insectos y animales asquerosos merodeando alrededor. Aquel lugar no le dio una muy buena espina al peliblanco, pero no iba a cuestionar el lugar que frecuentaba su novia. Dentro del callejón se encontraban dos figuras misteriosas, una recargaba la espalda sobre la pared y otro estaba sentado en el suelo.

-De acuerdo chicos, vengan aquí un momento.

Las figuras dejaron sus poses iniciales para salir de las sombras hasta llegar al frente donde estaban la pareja.

-Muy bien Lincoln, quiero presentarte a Hank y Hawk.

De las sombras aparecen los dos chicos mencionados. Uno era un chico grande de piel clara, con cabello castaño con un peinado tipo punk y le falta un diente frontal. Lleva una camiseta oscura de color caqui, pantalones cortos azules y tenis blancos con dos rayas azules. El otro era de piel oscura, con cabello negro que cubre sus ojos y tiene un lunar en el lado izquierdo. Lleva una camisa blanca, chaqueta borgoña, pantalones vaqueros y zapatos blancos. Los dos emanaban un aire amenazante a quien los viese, y por supuesto que Lincoln no es la excepción.

-R-R-Ronnie, ¿son amigos tuyos?

-Amigos es una palabra muy cercana, yo diría más bien que son personas que me enseñaron un par de trucos de la vida.

-Ah, de acuerdo-un poco más relajado, Lincoln estiró la mano para presentarte-Hola, mi nombre es Lincoln Loud.

Los chicos dejaron colgado al albino mostrando unos ceños fruncidos. Lincoln avergonzado retiró la mano y la pasó por su cabeza para disimular, mientras que Ronnie tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de golpearse la frente.

-Lincoln, mejor espera aquí mientras yo hablo con ellos adentro del callejón.

La morena se adentró al callejón junto con los chicos dejando solo a Lincoln. Una vez alejado los tres pudieron hablar sin ser molestados.

-¿Qué significa esto, Ronnie Anne? ¿Por qué traes a ese enclenque debilucho a nuestro punto de reunión?-dijo el blanco que tenía por nombre Hawk.

-Lo traje para que le den algunos consejos para que sea rudo, lo haría yo pero parece perdido cada vez que le hablo. Entonces, ¿qué dicen?

Los dos bravucones se ríen con fuerzas al escuchar la petición de la latina.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-En realidad no, hablo en serio.

-Pues en ese caso nos negaremos, no vamos a enseñarle nada a ese patético-dijo ahora el de la piel morena.

-Vamos chicos, no les pido que lo vuelvan parte de su grupo, solo que lo hagan menos…suave.

-Ni lo pienses, no podemos permitir que nos vean con ese saco de boxeo.

-De hecho, no podemos permitir que te juntes con él-dijo el de la cresta.

-¿Por qué no?

-Con solo verlo ya creo que es obvio.

-Pero es mi novio.

-No nos interesa si son novios, amigos o familia, más te vale que te alejes de él si es que quieres que te sigamos permitiendo venir aquí.

Ronnie Anne analizó la situación en la que se encontraba, si seguía con Lincoln entonces perdería los privilegios de parte de aquellos dos. No es que los considerara sus amigos, pero aquellas ventajas no eran para despreciarse así de sencillo. Al final llegó a una conclusión, una muy clara.

-De acuerdo…de todos modos ya no quería seguir viéndolos, perdedores.

-Bien, si así lo quieres ya no vuelvas nunca más. Ahora hazte a un lado.

Los dos bravucones caminan con hacia fuera del callejón, pero Ronnie Anne puso en el medio.

-Wow, wow, wow, ¿a dónde van?-Ronnie Anne conocía al par lo suficiente como para saber que solo salen de ese callejón cuando tienen que volver a casa o cuando ven a alguien para agredir.

-A darle una lección a ese debilucho.

-Si ese tonto cree que puede pasearse por aquí sin que haya consecuencias vamos a probarle que está equivocado.

-Oh no, no van a acercársele a Lincoln. La única que puede molestarlo en este planeta soy yo y solamente yo.

-Pues si no te haces a un lado no tendremos más opción que darte una lección también.

-Tendrán que llegar a él por encima de mí.

-Como quieras.

Los dos rufianes chocaron sus puños contra sus palmas para calentarlos antes de la pelea.

-Antes fui amable contigo por ser una chica, pero ahora podré dejar salir todas mis ganas de golpearte que tenía acumulado-dijo el del cabello negro

-En todos mis años de agresión y extorsión, nunca lo hice por placer. Pero contigo Ronalda, lo voy a gozar como no tienes idea-dijo el de la cresta.

Ronnie Anne se puso en guardia, se tronó el cuello y le dio la mirada más fría que pudo.

-Lo mismo les digo, idiotas.

Y ya habiendo preparado todo dieron inicio a la pelea.

/

Afuera del callejón estaba Lincoln esperando a que su novia terminara de hablar con esos dos chicos que obviamente eran bravucones. No sabía si sentirse tranquilo o temeroso de saber que su Ronnie se había juntado con aquellos dos, pues a pesar de que en sus palabras no eran cercanos si temía por las cosas que aquellos dos le hubieran enseñado. Hank y Hawk eran conocidos por ser de los más temidos en toda la ciudad, su extensa fuerza bruta era un arma del cual los niños de Royal Woods no podían escapar o hacer frente. Tal vez Ronnie Anne también tenga una mala reputación, pero no una tan manchada y siniestra como la de ellos, que incluso estuvieron por entrar a la correccional de menores de no haber sido por el permisivo sistema judicial de la ciudad.

No sabía para qué ella lo había traído, lo que sabía es que tendría que hablar con ella de inmediato y así suavizar un poco su actitud tosca, ya era momento de hacerlo de una vez. Solo esperaba que ella no lo tomara mal y luego lo golpeara, él la quería tal y cual como era pero era por su propia bien que fuese menos agresiva y más abierta con los demás.

Entonces dentro se escucharon golpes y quejidos de dolor, al parecer estaban peleando. Lincoln no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera ocasionar una pelea, dejando a un lado el hecho de lo explosiva que era su novia y la cara poca amistosa con la que conoció a los dos chicos. Cuando escuchó gritos de dolor agudos le llegó de inmediato la imagen de Ronnie Anne siendo vapuleada por aquellos gorilas. Era una posibilidad muy grande, tal vez ella sea muy ruda y dura con los puños, pero ellos no solo la superaban en número, sino que en tamaño y presumiblemente en fuerza.

Los gritos de dolor agudos sonaron con más fuerza, esta vez con algo rasposa, cosa que preocupó seriamente al albino. Su novia estaba en problemas y necesitaba su ayuda, pero… ¿qué podía ser un niño que fue vencido en pulseadas por un niño de primer grado? (con algo de trampa, hay que aclarar) No mucho, más que para ser el saco de boxeo de aquellos dos grandulones. Si con eso le daría tiempo para que escapara entonces lo haría sin dudarlo. Infló el pecho para acumular valor y se dirigió al callejón para ayudar a su novia, lo que vio dentro lo dejó impactado. Allí estaban los dos bravucones, tendidos en el suelo con serias lesiones cutáneas y óseas en sus cuerpos, dientes faltantes y ojos morados, y su novia frente a ellos en un aspecto dominante, sin dar señal de haber recibido daño alguno, o de siquiera haberse esforzado. Los gritos que había escuchado provenían de los bravucones, al igual que los alaridos, y los golpes eran los encajados por la latina.

Ella dio la media vuelta y tomó la mano de Lincoln para guiarlo fuera de ese horrible lugar.

-Vámonos de aquí, Lincoln.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de esos chicos?

-Olvídalos, son unos perdedores, no sé qué pensaba cuando me juntaba con ellos.

Sin dar alguna explicación de lo sucedido, Ronnie Anne chifló para detener un taxi y subirse con su novio para largarse lo más rápido posible de ese horrendo lugar.

El peliblanco aún se preguntaba qué había pasado para que los tres se hubiesen peleado…bueno, más bien para que los bravucones fungieran de saco de boxeo para la latina. ¿Acaso habrá sido por él? No llegó a escuchar mucho debido a que estaba un poco lejos de donde ellos estaban y además el tono de voz no era lo suficiente alto para escuchar mucho de lo que decían, no más una que otra palabra. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, escuchó algo con que lo iban a golpear o algo así y creyó que su novia no lo permitió. ¿Acaso eso fue lo que pasó? Tal vez no escuchó casi nada de la conversación, pero su corazón le dijo que estaba en lo correcto.

Todavía enojada por el incidente que acaba de vivir, Ronnie Anne se la pasó mirando por la ventana del vehículo contemplando la vista que le ofrecía de las calles, hasta que sintió la mirada de su novio sobre su nuca. Giró la cabeza y lo encontró sonriéndole, no de la misma forma que antes, esta vez era con dulzura.

-¿Qué estás mirando, patético?

-Nada-dijo con algo de dulzura, sabiendo que su novia no sería honesta con él sobre el incidente.

Buscando romper el silencio predominante, Lincoln decidió sacarse una duda de la cabeza.

-Oye Ronnie, ¿para qué me habías traído hasta aquí?

-Por nada, solo quería que ellos te dieran unos consejos para que seas más duro porque tienes que admitir que eres un completo debilucho. Pero ellos se la dan de que son lo mejor de esta estúpida ciudad como para rechazarte cuando ni son capaces de vencer a una chica con problemas de autoestima.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-¡Nada!-gritó ella, su tono agresivo sirvió como una advertencia para que dejara todo eso atrás.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho su novia acerca de la salida que tuvieron, al parecer ella quería que se juntase gente más ruda para que adquiriera un carácter más fuerte. En base a esa lógica, ¿y si él la juntase con su grupo para que se vuelva más abierta? Era una gran idea, de esa forma podría integrarla a su grupo y suavizarla de poco a poco. Sólo tenía que encontrar la forma de convencerla.

Llegaron a la casa Loud a bordo del taxi, Lincoln se bajó al estar al frente de la entrada principal, no sin antes despedirse apropiadamente.

-Oye Ronnie, muchas gracias por este día. La pasé genial contigo.

-No me agradezcas aún, espera a que tu popularidad crezca gracias a mis consejos y a la ropa que te compré.

-Ronnie, no me interesa la ropa o si soy popular. Admito que me gustaría ser más reconocido de lo que soy ahora, pero no lo valoro tanto como el pasar tiempo contigo.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya vete que tengo que llegar a mi casa. Hasta mañana patético.

-Hasta mañana Ronnie.

El taxi se va para dejar a la morena a su casa. Lincoln camina hasta la puerta de su casa, feliz de haber pasado la mejor tarde con su novia.

/

Al día siguiente en la escuela todo iba bien…en lo que cabe la palabra. Aun había una gran tensión que rodeaba a la pareja de raros que eran Ronnie Anne y Lincoln, no solo las chicas no se le acercaban a Lincoln por temor a terminar como Jordan, tampoco lo hacían los varones (porque en estos tiempos de inclusión cualquiera puede ser gay). En la hora del almuerzo un grupo de alumnos de 6to grado platicaban animadamente mientras comían de su comida, hasta que llegó cierta latina con su novio llamando la atención de todos cuando puso bruscamente su bandeja sobre la mesa.

-¡Lárguense, ahora!-les ordenó con ímpetu y los chicos salieron despavoridos de la mesa, dando libertad a la pareja para comer tranquilamente en la mesa.

En otra mesa, Stella atestiguó y reprochó la actitud de la chica y más aún la no intervención de su pareja al respecto.

-Es realmente increíble, no puedo creer que hasta los de 6to le tengan miedo.

-Pues se lo ganó, ¿qué te digo?-añadió Clyde.

-¿Y los maestros no hacen nada al respecto? Es más, por lo que he oído deberían expulsarla de esta escuela.

-Stella, estás en una escuela pública estadounidense, en cada una hay un abusón como Ronnie Anne, sino es que algo peor, si expulsasen a todos los estudiantes agresivos en las escuelas públicas no tendrían alumnos, por lo tanto los maestros solo se limitan a castigarla o suspenderla. Además, no pueden expulsarla, como es mexicana y de piel morena podrían acusar a la escuela de racismo y xenofobia, ya sabes cómo son hoy en día-explicó Rusty.

-¿En serio nadie va a hacerle frente a esa abusiva?

-Sí lo han hecho, pero ninguno siquiera le ha hecho un rasguño. Si crees que lo de Jordan fue malo espera a oír lo que ella les hizo a sus contrincantes, desde entonces nadie se atreve a enfrentarla nuevamente-dijo Zach.

-Pues eso se acabó, yo le haré frente hoy.

-¿Aún sigues con eso?

-Así es, es más, ustedes deberían acompañarme.

-Gracias por la oferta, Stella. Pero quiero morir habiendo tenido una novia-se negó Rusty a lo que sus amigos secundaron.

Stella estaba por reclamarles, cuando unos 4 chicos de 6to se acercaron a la mesa.

-Oigan, ¿ustedes son los de la apuesta del idiota que es novio de Ronnie Anne?-preguntó uno de los chicos de aspecto robusto con cabello dorado un tanto oscuro con una camisa roja.

-Así es.

-Mis amigos y yo queremos apostar 50$ cada uno a que a fin de mes ella lo bota y humilla frente a todos-dijo entregando su parte con la de sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, ya los tenemos anotados-dijo Liam anotando todo en una libreta-No olviden recomendarnos con sus amigos-dicho esto los chicos se fueron.

Liam le entregó el dinero a Clyde para que lo guardara junto con los otros en un bolsito pequeño, todo bajo la mirada de reproche de Stella.

-No puedo creer que aun sigan con eso.

-Tampoco nosotros, pero se esparció el rumor, varios querían integrarse y terminamos por reunir más de lo pensado. Ya tenemos 500$-dijo Zach.

-¿500? ¿Cómo consiguieron tanto dinero?

-Resulta que nadie le tiene fe a la pareja y todos creen que es dinero fácil.

-Aun así, no deberían ganar dinero a cuesta de la integridad de Lincoln. Debería darles vergüenza.

-Stella, la vida da limones en algunos momentos. Si algunos como Lincoln quieren exprimírselos a los ojos, pues que lo hagan. Nosotros en cambio haremos algo mucho mejor que limonada…pasta-dijo Rusty.

El timbre resonó por la instalación para avisarle a los alumnos que era hora de retomar las clases.

Los chicos se pararon de la mesa para retornar a su salón, con la excepción de Stella.

-¿No vienes?- le preguntó Clyde.

Stella vio como Lincoln tomaba el camino para regresar al salón, dejando atrás a Ronnie Anne para que terminara su almuerzo antes de regresar a clases.

-Es mi momento para atacar. Aprovecharé que está sola para hablar con ella.

-Por favor Stella, no insistas con eso.

-Sí, hay formas menos dolorosas de morir, como colgarte, lanzarte de un edificio o auto-envenenarte usando la contaminación de los carros -dijo Liam.

-No me importa, alguien tiene que ponerle un alto a esa matona y si nadie más lo hará entonces lo haré yo, si ustedes quieren acompañarme son bienvenidos.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí por un momento, como si considerasen apoyar a su amiga en su causa y encarar a Ronnie Anne. No obstante, dieron la media vuelta y se retiraron del lugar, no queriendo tener nada que ver con la paliza que seguro Stella recibiría. La filipina rodó los ojos con fastidio, luego se encaminó hacia la mesa donde comía la así apodada "reina del dolor"

Dando pasos firmes, teniendo una postura prepotente y una mirada muy determinada, Stella llegó a la mesa decidida a tener esa charla con la mexicana, quien ni le había prestado atención en todo su trayecto

La filipina carraspeó, captando la atención de Ronnie Anne.

-Ronnie Anne, tenemos que hablar.

/

En el salón de clases, los niños del 5to grado esperaban a que regresara la maestra Johnson del baño para comenzar la clase. La puerta del salón y todos pensaron que se trataba de la maestra, resultó ser Stella que tenía el labio inferior roto, el cachete derecho inflamado y un ojo morado. Todos se le quedaron mirando como caminaba cojeando y tambaleándose hasta su asiento, ubicado a la derecha de los chicos con los que se juntaba, después todos siguieron con sus asuntos. Stella se indignó por ver a sus amigos ignorando su mal estado como si no les importara.

-Bueno, ¿no van a decir nada?

-¿Hablaste con Ronnie Anne?-dijo Clyde

-Sí.

-Entonces no.

Y siguieron con sus asuntos. La chica iba a reclamar, pero no tenía ningún argumento con el que contradecir así que se quedó callada.

-Entonces, ¿ya dejarás esto?

-Aún no Clyde, tengo que hablar con Lincoln.

-¿Bromeas?-intervino ahora Rusty-Si crees que hablar con Ronnie Anne fue inútil, pues con Lincoln será más inútil que convencer a un físico que se equivoca, o un teólogo, o un filósofo, o un geólogo, o un…

-Ya entendí, aun así debo intentarlo. No voy a permitir que Lincoln se siga exponiendo a esa clase de maltrato continuo. Hablaré con él después de clases y…-la mirada de Stella de pronto parecía haberse perdido, al igual que su estado de conciencia. Comenzó a botar un poco de saliva de su boca y luego se desmayó en el asiento.

Al llegar, la maestra Johnson encontró a la asiática totalmente noqueada en su puesto.

-Señorita Filippelli, despierte que esto es una escuela, no un hotel.

-Eh, maestra, Stella está un poco cansada por…haber pasado la noche estudiando. Dele solo unos minutos por favor-explicó Clyde a la maestra.

-De acuerdo, solo 5 minutos y luego la despiertas-permitió la señorita Johnson para luego poder comenzar su clase.

/

La tarde de Royal Woods era tranquila igual que siempre. En el Salón de Juegos Bocadillos se encontraba Stella esperando en una de las mesas.

Mientras esperaba se le acercó unos de los empleados, una adolescente rubia que todos conocemos.

-Psst, ¿tú eres Stella?

-¿Sí?

-Bien, mi nombre es Lori, soy la hermana de Lincoln.

-¿Hermana? Pero si ya conocí a 4 hermanas suyas.

-Lo sé, ellasme contaron. Es que en realidad son 10 hermanas que tiene Lincoln.

-¡¿10?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?!

-Muy en serio, ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento. Ahora, en lo que hay concentrarnos es en qué le vas a decir a Lincoln para que desista de esta locura.

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes de eso?

-Este…no fue porque espiamos tu conversación, si es lo que piensas.

-Como sea. No necesito su ayuda, tengo todo bajo control así que puedes retirarte.

-De hecho, trabajo aquí por lo que tendré que quedarme quieras o no.

-Ash, está bien. Pero por favor no me interrumpas.

-Haremos lo posible.

-¿Cómo que haremos?

Antes de que pudiera responder la puerta del local se abrió haciendo sonar la pequeña campana que tiene por encimita.

-Oh, ahí viene Lincoln. Estaré por la caja vigilando todo.

-¿No crees que se sentirá incómodo por tener a su hermana viéndolo hablar de un tema personal?

-No te preocupes, tengo esto-Lori saca de su bolsillo un bigote falso y se lo coloca como un disfraz.

-Claro, él no sabrá que eres tú con ese disfraz-dijo sarcásticamente Stella.

Lori se va a la caja justo cuando llega Lincoln a la mesa.

-Hola, Lincoln.

-Hola, Stella, gracias por invitarme, como Ronnie está castigada por un malentendido no tenía nada que hacer en la tarde.

-Está bien, toma asiento.

Lincoln se sienta al frente de la chica.

-¿Y los chicos aún no llegan?

-De hecho, solo te invité a ti, necesito hablar algo contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre tú y Ronnie Anne, escucha yo…

-Espera un momento Stella-Lincoln gira la cabeza hacia atrás-Lori, podrías darnos algo de privacidad.

-¿A quién le hablas niño?-dijo Lori con un claramente falso acento alemán-Yo no ser esa tal Lori, yo ser…ehm…Constantinopla.

-Lori, sé que eres tú usando un bigote falso y acento alemán, además tienes el gafete con tu nombre puesto.

La primogénita de la familia Loud se golpeó la frente por olvidar ese detalle tan importante.

-¿Puedes darme algo de privacidad para hablar con Stella? Ustedes también chicas, sé que están detrás del mostrador.

-No, no es cierto-se escuchó la voz de Leni, seguido de un sonido simultáneo para callarla.

-Chicas, las vi apenas entré. Por favor salgan de ahí y déjenme solo con Stella.

Las chicas con resignación salieron de su escondite y se fueron con Lori a la parte trasera del establecimiento.

-Tú también Lucy, sé que estás en el ducto, sal de ahí.

La gótica salió de su escondite y fue a acompañar a sus hermanas, soltando otro de sus clásicos suspiros.

Ya estando finalmente a solas regresó a la mesa.

-Lo siento. Hermanas, siempre espiando cualquier conversación que esté relacionada con una chica. Ahora, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

-Sí. Escucha, no creas que no me siento feliz por ti por haber conseguido novia.

-Gracias, al fin alguien que me comprende.

-Pero no creo que debas seguir con esto.

-Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-Digo que debes terminar con ella ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Lincoln entiende, no hay forma de que esa relación funcione, ella es muy agresiva.

-Vamos, sé que es algo difícil, pero no es para tanto

-¿No es para tanto? Lincoln, ayer le dio una tunda a Chica Jordan por tan solo saludarte.

-Sí, pero no es tan malo si revisas todo el contexto. Como está en reposo por las heridas no podrá venir a clases el resto de la semana, y hay un examen de matemáticas mañana para el cual ella ha manifestado varias veces que no se siente preparada, así que podrá usar lo de los golpes como excusa para no presentar el examen hasta que se sienta preparada. Un final feliz.

-Pero ahí está otro detalle, tú también eres demasiado sumiso y te dejas dominar por ella.

-A veces la derrota tiene un sabor muy dulce.

-Aun así, ¿cómo pudiste permitir que Ronnie Anne golpeara de esa forma a Jordan sin decir nada al respecto?

Lincoln soltó un suspiro junto con una sonrisa condescendiente, como si la estuviese tratando como tonta.

-Ay Stella, eres tan inocente. Si hay algo que he aprendido en todos estos años de estar conviviendo con mujeres es que a ellas les encanta tener la razón. Si quieres ganarte el favor de una mujer, tienes que estar de acuerdo en todo con ella, sin importar que tenga o no razón.

-¡Lincoln! Esa actitud tuya es cínicamente manipuladora y desvergonzadamente machista, no puedes seguir haciendo eso.

-Tienes razón Stella, ese un comportamiento muy malo de mi parte y ya no lo volveré a hacer.

-Gracias-replicó la asiática satisfecha por haber eliminado ese comportamiento machista de su amigo, sin notar como éste les guiña el ojo a los lectores-Pero de todos modos tienes que entender que no hay forma alguna de que ese noviazgo tuyo salga bien, ella no siente nada por ti.

-Querrás decir aún no siente nada por mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Stella, no soy tan tonto e inocente como aparento. Claro, admito que me he pasado de tonto en estos días, pero estoy plenamente consciente de las cosas que pasan con Ronnie Anne y mi alrededor. Sé que por ahora el sentimiento que tengo por ella no es recíproco y que de seguir así mi relación estará más condenada que una monja que perdió su virginidad con un adolescente, pero no te preocupes por eso, tengo un plan.

-¿Tú tienes un plan?

-Sí, así es.

Stella esperó a que el peliblanco diese su explicación de cómo estaba formulado su tan dichoso plan, pero después de esperar durante un tiempo demasiado prolongado perdió la paciencia.

-Y bien, ¿no vas contarme de tu plan?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque he notado que en cuánto más personas se involucren más propensos son mis planes a fracasar y este no puede tener ninguna falla.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que confíe ciegamente en tu palabra de que tienes un plan para hacer que tu relación funcione y no quieres que me involucre en lo absoluto para no aumentar tú ya de por sí alto índice de fracaso?

-Exacto.

La niña con la camisa de estrella no estaba para nada conforme con las respuestas que recibió de Lincoln, estaba tan disconforme con la justificación continua de él que ya llegó a impacientarse.

-¡Despierta ya, Lincoln! ¡No sé en qué clase de mundo fantasioso vives, pero ya es hora de que pongas los pies en la tierra! ¡Ronnie Anne es un ser irracional lleno de violencia! ¡Si fuese una comida tendría una etiqueta que dijera "Venenosa", si fuese un animal sería un pez payaso, si fuese un reloj diría "Cúcu-Cúcu"!-dijo esto último haciendo mímica de un reloj cucú para luego hacer gesto de estrangulamiento-¡Mi punto es que debes terminar con esto ahora!

-¡Claro, ya lo sabía! ¡Te dejaste influenciar por las difamaciones negativas sobre ella, ¿verdad?!

-¿Difamaciones? ¿Influenciar? ¡Lincoln, esa desgraciada me rompió la cara cuando intenté hablar con ella!

-¡No la llames así!-enfatizó golpeando la mesa mostrando una fuerza que hasta ese momento era desconocida de él-¡Y en lo que a mí concierne te merecías esa golpiza!

-¡¿Por querer hablar con ella civilizadamente?!

-¡¿Qué tiene de civilizado llamar a una persona troll gorila?!

-Ok, admito que eso estuvo muy mal de mi parte, pero ella ya me había colmado la paciencia y empezó a actuar como loca.

-Stella, ella me contó todo lo que pasó, prácticamente le dijiste que era una persona horrible y que no permitirías que me torturara con una relación tóxica.

-Esa es una interpretación muy específica de mis palabras.

-¿Fue o no fue lo que le dijiste?

-…De acuerdo, quizás haya dado un mensaje similar, pero está más que justificado. Créeme, yo no me tragaba esos cuentos que decían los demás acerca de Ronnie Anne hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos y puedo asegurarte que esa chica es mala.

-Ah, ¿en serio? Pues dime una cosa, si es tan mala como tú dices entonces ¿por qué nunca le ha quitado el dinero del almuerzo como todo un abusón? ¿Por qué no molesta a los niños de grados menores a los que claramente le tienen miedo? ¿Por qué demonios el año pasado me salvó de unos bravucones que me estaban golpeando sin misericordia?

-Espera, ¿ella qué?

-(Suspiro) Antes de que vinieras a Royal Woods había unos bravucones que dominaban el barrio, un día mientras iba a mi casa me agarraron desprevenido y me llevaron a un callejón. No querían dinero ni nada, solo golpearme por placer y así lo hicieron, hasta que vino Ronnie Anne y se encargó de ellos salvándome en el proceso. A mí, a un perfecto extraño al cual ella no tenía por qué sacarlo de ese sufrimiento en involucrarse en una pelea con otras 3 personas, pero aun así lo hizo. Dime una cosa, ¿una mala persona haría eso?

Aquella revelación dejó impactada a la filipina, había escuchado cientos y cientos de historias acerca de la chica de los puños duros (algunas más exageradas que otras) y nunca escuchó algo semejante a lo que reveló el albino. Ella era muy perspicaz, casi como un detector de mentiras humano, así que buscó en la mueca de Lincoln alguna señal que delatara su mentira…no encontró ninguna.

-Te confesaré algo, yo tuve la misma impresión que ustedes acerca de Ronnie Anne cuando llegó a la escuela el año pasado, pero ese día aprendí una valiosa lección: No puedes juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo primero. Ese día vi más allá de esa capa de concreto en la que está envuelta, vi su corazón y su alma. ¿Sabes que vi? Vi bondad dentro de ella, compasión, dulzura. Vi a la verdadera Ronnie Anne, que está encerrada bajo una gran capa de rudeza y agresión, no sé por qué pero creo que es porque no quiere sentirse a merced de alguien o salir herida, incluso no nuevamente. Desde entonces he intentado acercármele, aunque por desgracia soy muy tímido con las chicas por lo que mis intentos previos fueron infructuosos. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de estar con ella, de conocerla mejor, de ser alguien en quien ella pueda confiar…de decirle que no tiene que estar sola, que a pesar de que ella intenta alejar a los demás sé que no le gusta estar sola.

Stella no sabía qué decir, creía haber visto la verdadera faceta de Ronnie Anne, ahora se da cuenta de que en realidad no la conocía del todo.

-Tú eras cómo ella cuando llegaste, bueno en parte, porque a las dos no les gusta estar solas. Nosotros te dimos una oportunidad, te abrimos las puertas para que conocieras a las personas del lugar y que pudieras relacionarte con ella, a pesar de que nadie quería hablarle a la nueva que venía de una ex colonia norteamericana. ¿Tú no puedes hacer lo mismo por Ronnie Anne?

Ante esa pregunta Stella enmudeció, antes de venir al local tenía mil y un contra argumentos para convencer a Lincoln de dar por terminada su relación con Ronnie Anne, bastó un monólogo de él para tumbarlas todos y cada uno de ello. Ya no sabía ni qué pensar, no sabía que decir, apenas pudo emitir un vago sonido bucal sin significado alguno. Intentó usar toda la fuerza mental que le quedaba para formular algo que decir, pero un suspiro pesado de parte de Lincoln la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo encontró viéndola con una profunda decepción.

-Por supuesto que no, es más fácil encasillarte en la imagen negativa de ella, ¿verdad? Creí que eras diferente, que al menos tú entenderías mejor a Ronnie Anne que los demás…me equivoqué, eres igual a ellos.

Habiendo terminado de decir esto Lincoln se levanta de la silla para retirarse.

-Lincoln, yo…-intentó decir Stella para evitar que su amigo se fuese con una mala impresión de ella, más no supo cómo continuar esa oración.

Lincoln soltó otro suspiro, esta vez uno más ligero.

-Nos vemos, Stella.

Dicho esto se fue del salón de juegos, dejando a la asiática de piel morena con algo de culpa y una gran reflexión. Las hermanas de Lincoln entraron nuevamente al salón, desafortunadamente ellas no escucharon nada de lo que había dicho su hermano, la encontraron sola sin la compañía de su hermano.

-Y, ¿qué te dijo?-preguntó una curiosa Lori.

-Pues…ehm…tengo que ir a pensar bien las cosas.

Stella también se retiró del establecimiento, dejando a las hermanas de Lincoln esperando por una respuesta.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, había muy grosera con Ronnie Anne cuando habló con ella en la cafetería. No debió haberla tratado así, debió haberla tratado mejor de lo que hizo, tal cual como lo tenía panificado, pero se dejó llevar por sus emociones y dijo cosas hirientes de manera innecesaria que ahora el recordarlas le daba una gran vergüenza. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, se merecía esa golpiza que recibió de Ronnie Anne.

**N/A: Honestamente este me costó más que los anteriores por la parte final, pero me satisfecho con el resultado. Lincoln resultó no ser tan tonto como creíamos, hasta dijo cosas que dejaron pensando a Stella. ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? Tendrán que esperar un poco para averiguarlo. Es todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Adiós.**


	5. La Cita

**N/A: Quinto capítulo del fic finalmente terminado, que como pueden apreciar por el título del capítulo será una adaptación de un episodio de la serie. Este capítulo me costó escribirlo más que los anteriores, y no porque no tuviera ideas (las cuáles me sobran por kilómetros) sino porque no pude estar tanto tiempo con la PC como hubiese deseado ya que mi familia la necesitaba constantemente para realizar sus trabajos, pero bueno, por lo menos pude terminar esto. Antes de empezar con las reviews y con el cap, quiero darle un agradecimiento público a Juggernautic Ops por haber hecho esa hermosa portada que tiene ahora el fic, es decir, vean esa belleza de dibujo, expresa completamente la relación de esos dos en este fic, una verdadera obra de arte. También hizo mi nueva foto de perfil, de la cual me he enamorado completamente. El tipo es muy bueno dibujando, vayan al siguiente link y lo comprobarán: ** story/204553137-dibujos-del-jugger

**Ahora sí, a contestar reviews.**

**LunaPlataZ: Sí, qué raro, ya me está dando miedo. **

**En realidad, ese detallito que notaste es un error de narración. Iba a corregirlo, pero al parecer lo pasé por alto, eso pasa cuando corriges documentos a las 3 de la mañana.**

**En este capítulo veremos uno de los conjuntos, espero que te guste (aunque soy muy malo en lo que ropa se refiere)**

**Esa anécdota tuya me recuerda a varias que tuve en la primaria, donde también me metía en problemas por defenderme de bravucones, parece que tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que creemos. ¿Crees que tus poderes de videncia están en lo correcto? No sé, en lo que a mí concierne sólo fue al baño… ¿o no?**

**No, ella no lo sabe…aún.**

**No sé si ellas van a meterse en la apuesta, pero ese chiste estará vigente por un tiempo más (fue de los primeros que ideé cuando concebí el fic, así que aguantará un poco más).**

**Él tendrá sus razones para no usar ese as bajo la manga, se sabrá más adelante.**

**No, eso no lo usaré para la trama, pero tienes razón en tu argumento, él es flojo y no un debilucho, pero supongo que a veces hay confusión XD.**

**Quizás algo así pase, quizás. No a nivel de pelea de boxeo, pero tal vez un golpe, aún no estoy seguro.**

**Pues hay que ver si Ronnie valora su premio que se sacó.**

**Este sin duda fue la review más larga que alguien me ha dejado, muchas gracias por eso.**

**Marati2011: Exacto, porque uno nunca sabe. Así como una persona que parece buena puede resultar ser mala, una persona que parece mala puede resultar ser buena.**

**Andres888: Es un fic semi-musical, no musical por lo que solo en ciertos capítulos habrá canciones y no en todos. En este habrá una canción, pero no será escena musical como tal, más bien como una música de fondo que si quieres puedes saltarte.**

**Oye, tampoco seas tan malo con la comparación…el Lincoln de Tres días de Caos no es tan tonto XD. Ya en serio, puede que te lleves una sorpresita con este Lincoln. Además, Lincoln podrá tener su fuerza y eso, pero no como para aguantar al toro de su novia (creo que debí aclarar eso en el capítulo…seeeh).**

**En realidad, originalmente se iba a dar un momento de humanidad en esa escena que mencionaron, pero antes de publicarlo la leí y dije… ¡Aburrido! Me pareció apresurado y forzado, así que la suprimí. Pero no te preocupes, que tengo planeado momentos así que si no te conmueven te devuelvo tu dinero.**

**Qué bueno que te haya dado gracia los chistes del capítulo anterior, espero que los de este capítulo te gusten igual.**

**Charly888: Entonces aprecio más aún el que te hayas tomado tu tiempo en dejarme una review más largas de las que dejas usualmente. Bueno, Lincoln apenas está recolectando información para usarla después a su favor. Y si te gustó el chiste de la apuesta pues espera que hay tiene más que dar.**

**Treiver10: Pues aquí lo tienes. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sinceramente no tengo idea, o sea no será una historia muy larga de 5 mil capítulos, pero decirte así un número de capítulos sí me es imposible. Lo seguro es que llegará a 10 capítulos, después de ahí ni idea, puede tanto que termine en ese capítulo o que continúe por unos cuántos más, ¿quién sabe? Aunque no será muy larga.**

**Luis Carlos: Sí, Stella tiene mucho en qué pensar después de su encuentro con Lincoln. **

**Aún es pronto para decir que Ronnie Anne gusta de Lincoln, quizás le tenga algo de estima, aunque fuese solo porque es su novio XD. **

**Me dio risa el cambio de roles que hiciste en la metáfora, describe bastante bien la situación de los dos. Y puede que sí vaya a ver tumbas, una chica explosiva junto con chicos boca-flojas no son una combinación XD.**

**EltioRob95: Gracias por el comentario. Siendo honesto no sé cómo responder a esto, disculpa por eso.**

**StarcoFantasma: Quizás un poquito, sino lo hubiese dejado que lo golpeara… ¿o habrá sido porque es de su propiedad? Da igual, es lo mismo.**

**Irrompible ya tendrá su regreso, solo que por ahora me enfoco en este fic y en La Ceremonia antes de continuar con ese. Cuando termine con el último retomaré Irrompible por completo…aunque, no quiero crearte falsas ilusiones, es posible que pronto vaya a actualizarlo. Después de todo los capítulos de ese fic no son muy largos**

**Kennedy G. Barnsfield: Tal vez un poquito, aunque no sabemos por qué.**

**Esa es la lección que impartió Shrek, una de mis películas favoritas y de la cual también toma un poco de inspiración este fic.**

**No quiero dar spoilers, pero te digo por adelantado que la actitud de Ronnie no es precisamente por el divorcio de sus padres…ya verás de lo que hablo.**

**La verdad me alegra saber que eres venezolano, siempre me emociono cuando encuentro gente de mi país en los sitios mundiales.**

**Espero disfrutes el capítulo pana.**

**El caballero de las antorchas: Descuida, yo soy peor que tú en eso (algo que espero corregir pronto). Me alegra ver que te gustara el capítulo anterior.**

**Pues sí, Stella está metida en ese problema más de lo que quería estar y ahora debe buscar la forma de enmendar las cosas ahora que sabe que trató mal a Ronnie Anne (aunque sin querer).**

**No te sientas mal por parecerte a este Lincoln, a todos nos pasa en un principio. De hecho, la actitud de este Lincoln está parcialmente basado en mi propia actitud de enamorado, para que te des una idea (aunque era igual de estúpido, Lincoln exagera un poco más). **

**Gracias por el cumplido, te aviso que la canción ya la escuché y de verdad me gustó mucho, si encuentro cómo y cuándo la incluiré en el fic.**

**Clouf7: También yo, no había tenido una pareja que me gustase tanto desde el Phinbella. Espero que te quedes a leer lo que falta, porque lo que se viene va a estar buenísimo. Y por supuesto que tendrá un final distinto al episodio homónimo, pues con todo lo que pasa aquí no tendría sentido que terminase igual.**

**Hisworld39: Si es inocente, pero sigue siendo el hombre con el plan, por lo menos en los fics hay que seguir respetando esa personalidad de Lincoln.**

**Sí, Stella va a ser alguien muy importante, como adelanto te diré que lo será para Ronnie Anne (aunque el primer encuentro entre ambas no fue el ideal).**

**Y las hermanas no van a parar con sus planes para separar al Ronniecoln, así como también los chicos no pararán para ganar dinero por medio de apuestas.**

**Gracias por los cumplidos, si quieres por PM te aviso cuando se actualice para que estés pendiente, aunque puedes tomar el tiempo que quieras para dejar review.**

**Noneimportant: Sí, como todos los hombres enamorados, a veces tontos a veces unos cráneos. Y estoy de acuerdo, es muy machista de parte Lincoln lo que hace…pero no puedes negar que funciona XD. Ya en serio, me alegra ver que te está encantando la historia. Y a partir de ahora se viene lo bueno porque a partir del siguiente capítulo se vienen las partes más humanas, más romántica y por supuesto más graciosa del fic.**

**J0nas Nagera: Sí, a todos les sorprendió el modo en que Lincoln manejó a Stella hasta hacerla reflexionar, quise hacerlo como lo haría el de la serie. En defensa de Lincoln, cuando el encuentro se dio él estaba encaminándose a su salón.**

**Bueno, sin duda alguna no fue el mejor momento de Lori. De igual forma no hubiera servido otro método, pues de seguro Lincoln la habría descubierto por igual.**

**Sí, de hecho, me sorprendió que casi nadie les haya dado el mismo susto que a ti (incluso a mí me agarró, para que veas). Si fue dulce el cómo lo defendió…aunque solo fue porque él era su territorio.**

**Puede ser, como son ellos y como es ella es muy posible.**

**Gracias por los cumplidos pana, tranquilo que entiendo que estabas ocupado con tus cosas (me pasa igual muy seguido, de hecho, aún te debo review en 3 días de Caos).**

**Ahora sí, vamos con el capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

Después de pasar nuevamente la tarde en el salón de castigo, Ronnie Anne pudo ir de nuevo al centro comercial esta vez sin compañía. No era una chica que le gustaba ir de compras, prefería una tarde en el salón de videojuegos o pasear por ahí con su patineta a eso, pero hoy iba a hacer una excepción para comprarse aquel suéter amarillo que vio mientras paseaba con su novio. Llegó a la tienda donde lo vio, pero no estaba de exhibición, confundida entró a la tienda con la esperanza de que lo encontraría adentró, cosa que tampoco ocurrió. Decidió preguntarle a alguna de las empleadas del local.

-Disculpe, señorita, ayer yo pasé por aquí y vi un suéter amarillo con las letras RW estampadas en el exhibidor y quisiera comprarlo, pero no lo vi por aquí.

-Ay, lo siento niña, pero alguien compró ayer el último que quedaba.

\- ¡Rayos! Imaginé que algo así iba a pasar, ¿no sabe cuándo les llegara más de esos?

-Por desgracia ese era una edición limitada para conmemorar el centenario de Royal Woods, así que lamentablemente no llegarán más de esos.

Ronnie Anne soltó un suspiro, resignándose a su mala fortuna por no haber conseguido otro suéter de su gusto además del que tenía puesto.

-Pues, ya qué.

Salió de la tienda y posteriormente del centro comercial, mientras pensaba en el horrible día que había tenido. Primero esa pelea con la nueva que se cree mejor persona que ella, luego su castigo por aquella pelea y ahora no pudo comprar ese suéter que tanto le había gustado, y no hay que olvidar el castigo que le impondrá su madre por otra pelea en su escuela. En definitiva, este día había sido para el olvido.

/

Otra semana da inicio y al igual que otro día de escuela aburrido. Las caras largas de los niños no tenían comparación, pensar que falta solo 5 días más de clases, lo que equivaldría a más de 35 horas de clases, los ponía más depresivo que un Edgy boy que se encuentran en la literatura juvenil. El grupo de amigos conformado por Rusty, Zach, Liam, Clyde y Stella estaban en sus casilleros hablando de manera casual

-Entonces, ¿cómo te fue con Lincoln ayer? -se adelantó Zach a los demás.

\- ¿Pudiste persuadirlo para que termine con Ronnie Anne? -añadió Rusty.

-No exactamente…en realidad él…

-Me lo imaginé, te dijimos que era una causa perdida. Y no escuchaste-agregó Liam

-Sí, pero…

-Al menos lo intentaste, obvio que iba a fracasar, pero lo intentase-dijo Clyde.

-Ya sé, pero…

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Pues que…

Justo por fin la dejaron hablar para explicarse llegó alguien misterioso a donde ellos estaban. Era un chico de la edad de ellos, pero se veía mucho más cool luciendo sus jeans azul eléctrico, una camisa blanca por debajo de una auténtica chaqueta de cuero y unos prominentes lentes de sol que brillaban con la luz eléctrica. De no haber sido por su particular color de cabello blanco, peinado hacia atrás cabe mencionar, ellos no hubieran caído en cuenta que se trataba de su amigo Lincoln.

\- ¡Hola nerd-migos! Stella-saludó Lincoln a sus compañeros y a Stella respectivamente, esta última bajó la cabeza todavía avergonzada por lo ocurrido en el salón de juegos.

\- ¿Lincoln? -preguntaron los varones.

-El único de mi clase, papá. Ronnie Anne me fue a comprar ropa la semana pasada y la estoy estrenando ahora, ¿qué opinan?

-Wow, pareces un vago intento de disfraz del chico de Rebelde sin causa.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te has quedado viendo Vaselina últimamente?

-Oye Lincoln, llamaron los 50, quieren que les devuelvas su ropa.

Se burlaron a manera de juegos los 3 pelirrojos y Clyde solo se limitó a reír con ellos.

-Ja, ja, ja-rio con obvia falsedad-ríanse si quieren, pero este atuendo sí funciona.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ya nadie se acerca a ti por temor a que Ronnie Anne les dé un tratamiento especial de puro dolor-dijo Clyde.

-Sí, pero veo en sus ojos y antes de ver un terror absoluto veo admiración, nunca había sido visto de esa manera por personas ajenas a mi familia.

-Creo que admiran lo valiente que eres al salir con ese atuendo-se mofó nuevamente Zach riendo un poco al final.

De pronto una sombra se posó sobre él, la cara del peliblanco se postró amenazante y el pelirrojo chaparro llegó a temerle como nunca antes lo hizo.

\- ¿Acaso tienes un problema? Porque de ser así tengo la solución perfecta que involucrarán a ti, a mí, un ventilador y un par de dados.

\- ¿Tú con…dados? -Zach se imaginó un escenario muy perturbador que involucraban dichos objetos, escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Los demás estaban que no cabían de la impresión, tan solo había pasado una semana y ya la matona de la escuela lo infectó con su toxicidad, cosa que los dejaba en una situación muy complicada.

Pero esa tensa situación así cómo llegó se fue, pues ahora el peliblanco que se había mostrado amenazante ahora estaba riendo como si le divirtiera esta situación.

-Oye, tienes que calmarte solo era una broma. Fue un pequeño truco que me enseñó Ronnie para espantar a quien intente molestarme en caso de que ella no esté cerca. Solo es mencionar con un tono amenazante dos objetos cualesquiera y dejar que las personas imaginen el resto para que se espanten. ¿Me salió bien la actuación, o qué?

Ok, eso ya fue demasiado. Era bastante obvio para todo el mundo lo que Ronnie Anne estaba haciendo, quería convertirlo en alguien como ella, y eso sí que no lo iban a permitir.

-Ok, Lincoln, ahora sí que tenemos que intervenir-Clyde dio un paso adelante para hablar de frente con su amigo de toda la vida- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que hace? ¿La ropa nueva, los consejos extraños y ese cambio que hace en tu actitud? Te está convirtiendo en un bravucón, más bien en alguien que no eres.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no he cambiado nada.

-Literalmente acabas de hacerle una amenaza a Zach.

-Ay vamos, solo una pequeña demostración, no significa nada. El que alguien sepa como romper cuellos no significa que lo vaya a usar siempre.

-Esa es una comparación muy perturbadora.

-Entiendes mi punto, es lo importante.

\- ¡Tú entiende mi punto! Sólo mírate, el Lincoln que yo conozco jamás usaría eso, en cambio un agresor agresivo sí que lo usaría.

-Ay por favor, sólo es ropa, es algo importante para la estética, pero no define a una persona como tal. Como dice el dicho: "Aunque la mona vista de seda, mona se queda"

-No creo que el refrán se refiera a eso-intervino Liam.

-Pero también es una interpretación válida. Mi punto es que no he cambiado.

Entonces una niña pelirroja que se llama Cristina pasaba por donde estaban tropezó y cayó al suelo, regando todos sus cuadernos que tenía por el mismo al igual que los lápices que se le salieron de la cartuchera. Lincoln como todo un caballero se agachó para ayudarla a recoger todo.

-Aquí tienes.

-Oh muchas gracias ¡AAAHHH! -gritó inmediatamente la pelirroja al reconocer quien era aquel que la había ayudado, tirando nuevamente todas sus cosas que tenía en sus brazos.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso.

\- ¡NO! ¡Sólo…aléjate de mí! Ten-le entrega un billete que sacó de su bolsillo-Aquí tienes 50$, sé que no es mucho pero tenlos, no vuelvas a hablarme nunca más-habiendo terminado de decir esto se fue corriendo despavorida para evitar cualquier problema con Ronnie Anne.

\- ¿Ven, ¿qué les dije? No he cambiado, aún sigo siendo el mismo.

Los amigos no estaban del todo convencidos por esa extraña escena que presenciaron, pero realmente carecían de argumentos. Querían seguir con la conversación, pero la llegada de Ronnie Anne les impidió seguir con ella.

-Hola Ronnie, ¿qué opinas de mi nuevo estilo? ¿Me veo bien?

-Si por bien te refieres como un patético intento de ser alguien genial, entonces sí. Sin embargo, es una gran mejoría, así que vas por buen camino. Ahora, vámonos.

Los dos se van a otro caminando de una forma que los hacía ver cool, todo bajo la mirada del grupo.

-Tampoco me agrada todo esto, pero hay que admitir esos dos se ven muy cool.

Los 4 se quedaron mirando a Rusty por el comentario que hizo, tal vez tenía algo de razón, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para decir eso.

/

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿quieren que coqueteemos con su hermano para que él termine con su novia que en palabra de ustedes es el peor ser humano que hay en la tierra? -preguntó una chica blanca de chaqueta de cuero con un mechón morado en su cabello cuyo nombre era Tabby. A su lado estaban 3 de sus amigas, Polly Pain, Haiku y Risas, quienes al igual que ellas fueron citadas a la escuela primaria de Royal Woods, cada una por sus respectivas amigas que resultaban ser de la misma familia. Las 8 estaban en las afueras de la escuela, teniendo a las hermanas Luna, Luan Lynn y Lucy frente a cada una.

-No sé si sea el peor ser humano de la tierra, solo que a nuestro hermano no le conviene estar con alguien que le traerá muchos problemas-explicó Luna a su amiga.

-Escucha Luan-intervino ahora Risas-no sé las demás, pero yo solo vine para ir a la plaza al encuentro multicultural de Royal Woods que me dijiste que me llevarías, no para separar a tu hermano de su novia.

-Sí, no sé qué clase de persona crees que sea, pero no soy una roba novios-dijo Tabby a lo cual las demás secundaron.

-Vamos, piénsenlo más como un favor. Mientras ustedes estén allá lo van flirteando poco a poco hasta que se enamore de alguna de ustedes y le ayuden a conseguir la vida.

-Lynn, si crees que somos tan tontas como para caer en el viejo truco de la adulación pues déjame decirte que estás completamente equivocada-dijo Polly.

-Esto me sorprende de ti Lucy, nunca creí que fueras de las que manipulan las relaciones de los demás-opinó Haiku un tanto molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

-Lamento Haiku, pero no tenemos de otra, no sabes lo mala que es la chica con la que está mi hermano. Piensa que es como en Vampiros de Melancolía, cuando Giselle coquetea con Edwin para que se aleje de la malvada Coraline.

-Quizás, pero aun no estoy segura si quiero ser partícipe de esto.

-Sólo piénselo, esta es una oportunidad de conocer a alguien que bien podría ser la persona que pasarán el resto de su vida-dijo Luna tratando de convencerlas.

-No hablaré por las demás, pero yo no creo en eso del amor joven-dijo Tabby, a lo que las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Por favor, denle una oportunidad y ya verán que les caerá bien. ¡Oh, miren! Ahí viene.

Las 4 dieron la media vuelta para dirigir sus miradas a donde apuntaba la rockera y lo que vieron al frente les quitó el aliento. Ahí estaba el muchacho, pero no era como lo habían descrito sus amigas o como salía en las fotos que les mostraron. Les parecía un buen chico, amable y bondadoso, sinónimo de un buen amigo y nada más, en cambio aquel joven de cabellera blanca que acaba de salir de la institución emanaba un aura de seriedad y rebeldía totalmente opuesta a la que esperaban. Su atuendo reflejaba rudeza, su cara algo de sensibilidad y su cabello peinado hacia atrás le daba el toque final para que cualquier chica que lo viese se sintiera atraída por él…tal como pasaba con ellas 4.

-Wow, ¿ese es su hermano? -exclamó Tabby sin salir de asombro.

Las hermanas también quedaron impresionadas por el nuevo look del albino, ni en sus más grandes sueños esperaban verlo así de bien.

-Eso…creo-dijo Lynn igual de asombrada que las demás.

\- ¿Alguna de ustedes lo vio antes de salir a clases? -preguntó

-Ni si siquiera yo pude verlo-respondió Lucy.

Las amigas de las hermanas apenas vieron al muchacho no pudieron evitar caer bajo su encanto. Tabby esbozó una sonrisa tonta, Polly soltó un suspiro de enamorada, Risas respiró entrecortadamente y Haiku se sonrojó intensamente y al tener la piel blanca se notaba a leguas. Las hermanas notaron las expresiones de sus amigas y decidieron usarlas en su favor.

-Bueno, si ustedes no quieren hacer esto no le veo el sentido de ir al evento, así que mejor nos vamos-dijo Lynn.

\- ¡Esperen! -las detuvieron las 4 al mismo tiempo.

-Si su novia es tan mala como dicen entonces creo que nuestro deber es ayudarlo-dijo Tabby

-Sí, sería una pena que el chico se quedase estancado en una relación que le hace daño-dijo Polly.

-De acuerdo, si ustedes insisten. ¡Oye Lincoln, por aquí! -llamó Luna a su hermano, quien al verlas se dirigió sin prisa a donde estaban.

Al verlo acercarse, las niñas buscaron arreglarse para estar lo más presentable cuando llegara el peliblanco. Tabby sacó su labial y se lo pasó por los labios, Polly se echó un poco de perfume que tenía para contrarrestar el mal olor que le originaba el ejercicio y también se quitó el casco para dejar caer su cabello, Risas agarró algo de maquillaje y se colocó un poco en la cara y Haiku se acomodó el vestido que usaba y se peinó el cabello con las manos para que descubriera ambos ojos.

-Hola chicas-saludó Lincoln usando un tono desinteresado.

-Hola Lincoln-les devolvió el saludo sus hermanas.

-Entonces, ¿para qué me llamaron?

-Pues, creo que hemos estado un tanto distante contigo por todo el asunto de tu novia y queremos compensarte-comenzó a explicar Luna.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Mi amiga Tabby consiguió boletos para el encuentro multicultural de este año y pensamos en que deberías acompañarnos.

-Mmmm…no lo sé.

-Vamos, será divertido.

-Pues…ya qué, si iré.

\- ¡Excelente hermano! Sé que todos la pasaremos bien en el evento.

En eso el teléfono de las hermanas sonó indicando que tenían un mensaje sin leer cada una.

\- ¡Ay no, qué pena! Movieron mi práctica de la banda a esta hora, parece que no podré ir.

-Tampoco yo, olvidé que tenía práctica de rugby a esta hora.

-Yo olvidé que tenía una fiesta que animar esta tarde.

-Y a mí me llamaron para organizar un funeral y no puedo faltar.

-Oh pues, parece que tendremos que ir en otra ocasión.

-Nada de eso, no pierdan una tarde de diversión por nosotras. Vayan ustedes y diviértanse-dijo Luan.

-Creí que iba a ser una tarde de hermanos.

-Ehhh… ¡miren la hora! Será mejor que nos vayamos chicas. Adiós Lincoln

Las 4 hermanas se fueron dejando solo al albino, quien las veía alejarse con una cara de fastidio. Las amigas de sus hermanas no perdieron el tiempo y se presentaron.

-Hola, soy Tabby.

-Soy Risas.

-Yo Polly.

-Y yo Haiku.

Cada una buscó sobreponerse a la otra para tener toda la atención de Lincoln, que se mostraba un poco incómodo ante esta situación.

-Lincoln, un gusto conocerlas-Lincoln le estrechó la mano a cada una por separado.

Tabby se adelantó a las demás y comenzó a coquetearle.

-Entonces Lincoln, ¿te gusta la música rock?

-Pues un poco, sí.

\- ¡Genial! Allá en el evento tocarán varios grupos de Rock and Roll en un concierto, podríamos ir allá a escucharlos y quizás luego…tú y yo hagamos retumbar el lugar, si es que me entiendes-dijo Tabby con un tono sugerente, mientras se acercaba a Lincoln en forma provocativa.

Antes de que le pusiera las manos encima, fue sacada por un empujón de parte de Risas.

-Escucha, no querrás ir a un concierto que te deje sordo, ¿o sí? Mejor vayamos a la sección de comedia en la que te divertirás. Y claro, después tú y yo podremos divertirnos también-sugirió Risas usando un tono coqueto, caminando con sus dedos el pecho de Lincoln hasta culminar con un toquecito a la nariz, que aumentó la incomodidad de Lincoln.

Sin embargo, antes de poder continuar ella también fue sacada de la zona a través de un golpe con el trasero propinado por Polly.

-Por favor, eso no es diversión. Si lo que quieres es pasarla bien, entonces ven conmigo a la pista de patinaje que estará en el evento. Pero si eso no te parece lo suficientemente intenso después tú y yo podemos ponernos rudos en nuestros juegos-dijo Polly transmitiendo lujuria tanto en sus palabras como en su meneo de cintura que comenzó a hacer, que causó más incomodidad en el chico.

Pero al igual que las otras ella fue empujada lejos del peliblanco para cederle el turno a Haiku.

-Agh, ¿no está cansado de todas esas niñerías que hacen? El que tengamos 11 no significa que no podamos tener diversión al estilo adulto. Allá va a ver un club de poesía donde podemos pasarla bien como un adulto, y claro, si quieres tú y yo podemos continuar con el entretenimiento adulto-finalizó la gótica haciendo un ronroneo de tigre, aumentando hasta el tope la incomodidad de Lincoln.

Pero antes de que Haiku pudiera continuar con el coqueteo, sus amigas se amontonaron sobre ella para quitar a cada una de la vista de Lincoln y tenerlo solo para ella. Las 4 forcejeaban entre sí con empujones y amontonamientos, pero ninguna superaba a la otra, así que decidieron ir por la opción más racional…pelear entre ellas con manotazos.

Mientras tantos, las 4 hermanas que habían citado a las chicas que estaban con Lincoln se escondieron en un arbusto con la distancia idónea para presenciar el espectáculo sin ser detectadas. Pero en lo que estaban espiando alguien las agarró por la oreja a las 4 y las arrastró unos cuántos pasos hasta estar a cierta distancia de dónde estaban. Cuando fueron soltadas se sobaron las orejas y alzaron la vista para encarar a quien las había lastimado de esa forma y encontraron a una Lori con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡¿Literalmente se volvieron locas?! ¡Les dije claramente que no íbamos a conseguirle una nueva pareja a Lincoln hasta que se él termine con Ronnie Anne! ¡¿Y qué es lo que encuentro?! ¡A sus amigas peleándose con manotazos por la atención de Lincoln!

-Oye hermana, no es nuestra culpa, teníamos que hacerlo. Tu plan de hacer que Stella convenza a Lincoln de que termine con esa abusiva fracasó y hasta ahora lo único que hemos hecho es vigilarlo sin hacer nada, cosa que tampoco se ha hecho bien-se defendió Luna

-Sí, no podemos seguir de haraganes mientras Lincoln pasea con su cara de embobado aguantado toda clase de maltrato de parte de esa bravucona-añadió Lynn a la defensa.

-Pero, ¿ni siquiera tuvieron la consideración de consultarlo?

-Sabíamos que te negarías así que decidimos tomar el asunto con nuestras propias manos.

\- ¿Y tenían que invitar a las 4 el mismo día?

-Pues, es hora de que Lincoln aprenda que el amor debe ser compartido, jajaja ¿entienden?

Todas gruñeron por el mal chiste de la comediante.

-(Suspiro) De acuerdo, por esta vez dejaré pasar esta clara falta de respeto a la autoridad, pero para la próxima será mejor que me consulten o les juro que las convertiré en pretzel humano.

-Como digas hermana.

En ese instante llegaron el resto de las hermanas.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya Lincoln botó a Ronnie Anne? -preguntó Lola.

-No, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo, puedo sentir las chispas del amor rondando por el aire-contestó Lucy como si no tuviera expresión alguna.

-Esperen, ¿ustedes también sabían de esto?

-Sí, así es-contestó el grupo que recién llegaba.

\- ¿Es que nadie tiene respeto a mi autoridad?

-No desde que tienes novio, eso te ablandó.

Quizás lo haya dicho como broma para molestarla, pero había un grado de verdad en el comentario burlón de Luna. Era cierto que se había hecho más blanda con sus hermanos desde que cumplió 17, de haber sido por la Lori de 16 años este dilema de Lincoln ya estuviese resuelto. Al llegar a casa se recordaría a sí misma a ser la dictadora que fue hace un año, después de todo era para el bien de Lincoln…aunque lo más probable es que termine por olvidarlo puesto a que se había hecho esa promesa a sí misma varias veces. Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y se puso con sus hermanas a ver el desarrollo de la interacción entre Lincoln y las chicas, aun sintiendo renuencia con el plan de sus hermanas que involucra convertir a Lincoln en un mujeriego, pero para este punto ya era tarde su intervención así que se resignó.

De regreso con Lincoln, este era testigo de cómo poco a poco los manotazos que se estaban dando las chicas aumentaban de frecuencia y fuerza que originaba un círculo vicioso de dolor y venganza. Cómo ya conocía la situación hizo uso del protocolo a seguir en casos similares con sus hermanas…pegar un grito imponente que llame su atención.

\- ¡BASTA! -el protocolo dio resultado, puesto a que las chicas se detuvieron de pelear.

-Escuchen chicas, no tienen por algo tan banal como eso, podemos ir a todos esos lugares si quieren. El evento es todo el día, así que no irá a ninguna parte, ¿qué dicen?

Las chicas se miraron entre sí antes de responder, se veían dubitativas en si compartir a Lincoln con las demás, después de todo cada una lo quería para sí mismo. Al final, todas terminaron por aceptar, pues si era la única forma de estar con Lincoln, ¿qué remedio?

-De acuerdo-respondieron todas sin muchos ánimos, retándose cada una con la mirada.

\- ¡Excelente! La pasaremos genial en este día. Sólo una cosa, ¿les molesta que espere a mi novia un momento?

Con lo que había dicho las cuatro se congelaron en su lugar y luego miraron a Lincoln.

\- ¿Llamaste a tu novia? -se adelantó a preguntar Risas.

-En realidad…no como tal, es que la castigaron la semana pasada y hoy tiene que llenar unos papeles antes de que la dejen salir con todas sus "cuentas pagadas", pero todos los días nos encontramos aquí así que la esperaré para ver si quiere acompañarnos.

Aunque admitían que eso era muy dulce de parte de Lincoln no iban a ceder a su corazón, si tenían que robárselo enfrente de las narices de su actual novia entonces no tenían más opción que hacerlo de ese modo.

-Está bien supongo-dijo Tabby en nombre de las demás.

-Gracias chicas. De hecho, esto es bueno, he querido que desenvuelva más con las personas, pero ha sido difícil ya que ella es un poco…insegura, por así decirlo. Quizás actúe un poco distante o agresiva con ustedes, pero no se dejen guiar por esto, en el fondo Ronnie es una dulce chica con la cual van a pasarla bien.

\- ¿Ronnie? Ja, ese nombre me suena, pero ¿de dónde? -dijo Polly

-Mmmm…a mí también, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua-dijo Risas

-Sí, es como un déjá vú acompañado de un mal presentimiento-dijo Haiku.

Con todo lo que habían dicho sus amigas más la familiaridad que le daba el nombre, Tabby quedó pensando en quién podría estarse refiriendo, dentro de su mente estaba casi segura de quién se trataba, solo no podía identificarlo en su totalidad. Hasta que después de unos segundos finalmente lo hizo…y la conclusión la había horrorizado.

-Espera, no estarás hablando de Ronnie Anne Santiago… ¿o sí?

-De hecho, sí así es

Y con esta revelación el semblante de las cuatro cambió a uno de terror absoluto, como las personas que vieron El Exorcista en su estreno.

\- ¿Ro-Ro-Ronnie Anne Santiago? -quiso verificar preguntando de nuevo, esta vez dejando en evidencia su nerviosismo repentino.

\- ¿La reina del dolor?

\- ¿La chica de los golpes duros?

\- ¿El huracán morado?

Fueron los apodos que mencionaron cada una queriendo comprobar sus conclusiones y deseando con toda fuerza que aquellas estaban erróneas.

-Sí, esa misma.

La respuesta de parte del peliblanco incrementó el miedo que tenían cada una en su interior.

\- ¿Y-y-y d-dices que…v-va v-venir a-aquí? -preguntó aún más nerviosa la joven rockera.

-Sí, de hecho, ya debería estar aquí, a menos que se haya retrasado o simplemente ya salió y me está buscando. En ese último caso no debe tardar en ubicarme.

Y con estas palabras fue que la piel de cada perdió el color por completo. Si ese chico tenía razón entonces aquel monstruo que tuvieron la desgracia de conocer está por venir tras ellas, de seguro en su habitual mal humor, ni querían pensar en lo que les haría si descubriese sus verdaderas intenciones con respecto a Lincoln…y no estaban dispuestas a averiguarlo.

-O-oye, ¿s-sabes a-algo Lincoln? Creo que…creo que también debería ir con Luna a la práctica. Puede que me necesite.

Las demás también buscaron excusas para poder retirarse lo más pronto posible.

-Pero si ves a Ronnie Anne, dile que nosotras le mandamos un saludo.

-Pues aquí estoy.

Ante la repentina aparición, las 4 pegaron un salto y un grito tan fuerte como lo era el miedo que sentía, mismo que incrementó cuando al darse la vuelta encontraron a la imponente y amenazante figura de Ronnie Anne Santiago frente a ellas, con un semblante serio que las ponía con los pelos de punta. Las 4 se pegaron entre sí como buscando protegerse, ninguna tenía la intención de hablar, así que Ronnie tomó la palabra.

-Hola Tabby.

-Ronnie Anne.

-Risas.

-Ronnie Anne.

-Polly.

-Ronnie Anne.

-Haiku.

-Ronnie Anne.

Saludó Ronnie Anne a cada una con un tono indiferente y ellas le devolvieron el saludo con miedo. La situación era tensa para las amigas, estaban contra la espada y la pared, si Ronnie Anne se daba cuenta de todo sin duda alguna sería el funeral de todas.

-Entones chicas, ¿qué las trajo por aquí?

-Pues…nada, sólo…paseábamos por aquí…todas juntas-respondió primero Tabby.

\- ¿En serio? Creí que habían venido porque mis hermanas las habían llamado.

-Es que…estábamos juntas caminando cerca, nos llamaron y vinimos-dijo ahora Risas.

-Sí, íbamos todos al encuentro multicultural de Royal Woods, mira-Polly sacó de su bolsillo el panfleto del evento en cuestión y se lo entrega a la bravucona para que sirva de prueba.

-Así es, y ya que estamos en esto, ¿quieres acompañarnos, Ronnie? No sería lo mismo si no estás conmigo-habló Lincoln para convencerla de que viniera.

-No lo sé, no suena interesante.

\- ¡Será divertido! Tabby dice que habrá un concierto y al parecer podremos tocar también, o al menos eso entendí ya que dijo que haríamos retumbar el lugar. También habrá un show de comedia y creo que el público puede participar según lo que me dijo Risas que ella y yo podríamos divertirnos. También hay una pista de patinaje donde podremos patinar todos, aunque puede ser un poco doloroso pues Polly comentó que quiere seguir con sus juegos bruscos. Pero si quieres algo más tranquilo, Haiku habló acerca de un lugar donde recitarán poesía, no sé si te gusta pues no sé si te guste a poesía además de que dijo que habría entretenimiento adulto.

A las 4 les llegó las ganas de que se las tragara la tierra, con tal de no tener que estar frente a Ronnie Anne de nuevo. Con lo que había dicho Lincoln era suficiente como para ganarse un sándwich de nudillos que le rompería los dientes a cada una, solo esperaban que la mexicana no le vea el doble sentido con el que hablaron.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y exactamente a qué se referían ustedes con eso? -dijo mostrando molestia.

Sí lo había entendido, y si querían salir vivas de esto tendrían que explicar sin decir la verdad detrás de sus palabras.

-Pues…es un concierto de rock, obvio que retumbarán el lugar con la música, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y en un espectáculo de comedia hay que divertirse, ¿o no?

-El patinaje es brusco, más de lo que la gente piensa, yo solo les advertía.

-Y no es que la poesía sea exclusiva de adultos, es que no ves muchos niños en esas cosas, ¿o sí?

Finalizó cada una la aclaratoria con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Antes de que la latina pudiera decir algo se le adelantó Lincoln.

-Uff, qué alivio. Por un segundo creí que estaban coqueteando conmigo, pero cualquiera se confundiría con ese tono y la forma en la que se me acercaron.

\- ¡¿Ellas qué?!-exclamó Ronnie Anne luciendo más molesta que hace un momento.

-P-podemos explicarlo…

\- ¡Silencio!

La mexicana se acerca en forma amenazante a donde estaban el grupo de amigas, temblando y abrazadas entre ellas.

-Voy a hacerles una pregunta, y más les vale decir la verdad porque si me mienten lo sabré, ¿le estaban lanzando los perros a Lincoln?

Las chicas guardaron silencio y pestañearon dos veces para dar señal de que no entendieron.

\- ¿Le estaban coqueteando?

-No, nosotras no…

Todas trataron de mantener la compostura mientras le respondían a Ronnie Anne, pero la morena puso una de sus miradas más penetrantes que jamás habían visto. De hecho, podían ver claramente unas calaveras con huesos en equis en sus retinas, teniendo el fondo envuelto en llamas. Ni un segundo dejaba de mirarlas, ni un segundo dejaban de sentir que veían directo a sus almas, ni un segundo dejaron de sentirse intimidadas y por supuesto ni un segundo más pudo aguantar Tabby antes de estallar y confesar todo.

\- ¡Está bien, lo admito! ¡Sí coqueteamos con tu novio, todas lo hicimos!

\- ¡Pero no fue adrede, lo juramos! -continuó Polly.

\- ¡No sabíamos que tú eras su novia! -añadió Risas.

\- ¡De haberlo sabido nunca nos hubiéramos acercado! -dijo Haiku.

\- ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Por favor, no nos hagas daño! -se arrodilló Tabby suplicando por su integridad física, algo que las demás imitaron.

Al ver a las cuatro roba-novios arrodilladas, Ronnie Anne se sintió orgullosa de sí misma por haber sembrado miedo en aquellas chicas…o lo sentía hasta que comenzaron a llorar y abrazar sus piernas. Una cosa era hacer que las demás personas tiemblen de miedo, cosa que ella aceptaba sin problema, y una cosa muy distinta era orillarlas a esa clase de auto-humillaciones como las que cometían las chicas. Ronnie Anne no quería eso, ya era demasiado, nunca le gustó ver como una persona perdía su dignidad ante ella, mucho menos las miradas de atención que se ganaba al tener a 4 chicas llorando a sus pies, así que decidió por terminar con esta escena de una vez.

-Ok chicas, es suficiente. Ya basta-las chicas no escucharon y siguieron llorando- ¡Basta! -seguían sin escucharla- ¡BASTA! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas y ahora sí logró captar al grupo de chicas. Sacudió ambas piernas para sacarse los brazos de las chicas de encima.

-Ya levántense, no tienen que estarse humillando frente a todos de esa forma.

Las chicas acataron la orden y se pusieron de pie, sorbiendo cada una su nariz.

-Ronnie Anne, de veras lo sentimos, nosotras no sabíamos…-quiso volver a disculparse Tabby, pero fue interrumpido por Ronnie Anne.

-Dime una cosa Tabby, si no hubiese sido yo la novia de Lincoln sino otra chica ¿se estarían disculpando con ella ahora…o estarían las 4 tratando de arrebatarle el novio?

Estuvieron a nada de dar una respuesta negativa, hasta que lo pensaron por un momento analizando ese escenario hipotético. Ahora que lo pensaban, antes de caer en cuenta de que la chica se trataba de Ronnie Anne Santiago estaban hablando de una forma que nunca antes habían usado, ni qué decir de sus intenciones, que hasta hace unos momentos se creían incapaces de ligar a un chico sabiendo de antemano que tenía pareja, pero ahí estaban agarradas _in fraganti_. Agacharon la cabeza sin dignarse a responder, sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma. Ronnie Anne suspiró con decepción.

-Wow, y yo que pensaba que las chicas de esta escuela era unas zorras. Escuchen, podemos olvidar esto si prometen nunca más acercársele a Lincoln.

\- ¡Sí, sí, lo que sea! -aceptaron todas sin reclamo alguno.

-Bien-ahora la mexicana puso una mirada recriminatoria que les devolvió el miedo a las chicas-porque si las encuentr frente a mi novio habrá serias consecuencias que las involucrarán a ustedes, a mí, una cuchara y un salero, ¿quedó?

Las chicas tragaron saliva pesadamente, el imaginarse el posible escenario que planteaba la golpeadora les ponía los pelos de punta, por lo que no tardaron en asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, ahora ¡lárguense!

Las 4 no esperaron una réplica y salieron corriendo tan rápido como lo permitían sus piernas. Estando ya solos, Ronnie miró molesta a Lincoln.

\- ¡Y tú! ¡¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo con ellas?!

-Nada, te lo aseguro.

\- ¡No te atrevas a mentirme o de lo contrario voy a…!

-Ronnie-el chico toma delicadamente la mano y la mira directamente a los ojos para expresar absoluta sinceridad-confía en mí, no hice nada con hice con esas chicas. Después de todo, tengo a la chica más hermosa del mundo frente a mí-terminó con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

Ronnie Anne se desconcertó un momento con aquella respuesta, pero solo un momento para luego pegarle un buen golpe a Lincoln en el brazo.

\- ¡Te dije que no seas empalagoso conmigo!

Lincoln comienza a acariciarse el brazo que recibió el golpe.

-Lo siento, mi vida.

Ronnie Anne prepara su puño para golpearlo nuevamente.

\- ¡Digo, Ronnie! Ronnie. Lo siento, se me escapó.

-Más te vale que sea la última vez, o sino…-chocó su puño con su palma haciendo congruencia en su amenaza.

-De acuerdo, no lo haré más.

Para dejar atrás ese momento que poco a poco se volvía más incómodo, Lincoln buscó cambiar de tema.

-Entonces, Tabby me dejó por error sus entradas para el evento y dado lo que acaba de ocurrir no creo que podamos devolvérselas, ¿quieres que vayamos tú y yo?

-Solo si no vas a estar viendo a las otras chicas.

-Por supuesto que no, ellas no se comparan contigo.

Ronnie Anne le pisa el pie con fuerza, causando que el peliblanco brinque sobre su pie sano un par de veces a la vez que se acaricia el pie adolorido.

\- ¿Acaso tengo que repetirte lo de no tomar iniciativa?

-No, no, ahora sí me callaré. Vamos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con las entradas que sobran?

-Supongo que haremos a 3 vagabundos muy felices.

Los dos caminaron directo al evento multicultural.

En cuanto a las chicas que escaparon por los pelos de la ira de Ronnie Anne, llegaron hasta detrás de un arbusto que fue cuando múltiples pares de brazos las jalaron hacia la mata con brusquedad, en donde pudieron ver a todo el batallón de las hermanas Loud mirándolas entre sorprendidas y molestas.

-Chica, se suponían que debían ir con Lincoln al evento y en lugar de eso está él yendo con su matona mientras ustedes salen corriendo como alma al diablo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó Luna.

-Te diré exactamente lo que pasó, si no hubiésemos salido corriendo de ahí de seguro estuvieran despegando nuestras pieles del suelo con una cuchara de albañil-respondió Tabby pasando de tener una cara de susto a una de agitación- ¿por qué no nos dijeron que su novia era Ronnie Anne Santiago?

\- ¿Acaso hubiera importado?

\- ¡Pues claro que hubiese importado Lynn! -reclamó ahora la amiga de la deportista Polly-Ronnie Anne Santiago es quizás la única chica en la ciudad con quién no quisiera meterme.

\- ¿Acaso la conocen? -quiso saber la adolescente amante de la risa.

\- ¿Conocerla? Estudió con nosotras 3 años, tiempo suficiente para que dejara de en claro que no había que meterse con ella-contestó Risas.

-Sí, sinceramente ella me da miedo-confesó Haiku siendo secundada por las demás.

-Pero haiku, creí que no le temías a nada-dijo Lucy.

-Pues ella es la única excepción que tengo, una muy clara.

-Vaya, debió ser duro tener que soportar abusos de parte de ella por 3 años-comentó Lana sintiendo algo de pena por ellas.

Las amigas se vieron entre sí un momento antes de aclarar algo.

-En realidad…no fue hasta el último año que estuvo con nosotras cuando empezó a ser una Bully.

\- ¿Cómo dices? -preguntó interesada Lori en recolectar más información acerca de la autodenominada novia de Lincoln.

-En los primeros años era introvertida y callada, hasta algo solitaria, pero eso cambió en el último año cuando desató a su demonio-explicó Tabby.

-Sí, debieron ver lo que les hizo a las chicas que la molestaban, desde entonces nadie volvió a meterse con ella-continuó Polly.

-Esperen, esperen, esperen, retrocedan un minuto. ¿A Ronnie Anne la molestaban?

-No más después de eso-dijo Risas.

-Sí, incluso mandó al cuerno a la única chica que se juntaba con ella-dijo Haiku.

-Exacto. Perdona Luna, pero no queremos estar involucradas en un dilema romántico y menos si Ronnie Anne está dentro de la ecuación. Nos vamos.

Y así sin más las chicas se retiraron corriendo lo más lejos posible de ese lugar.

\- ¡Y ME DEBEN 300$! -gritó estando lejos Tabby antes de desaparecer por el horizonte.

-Santo cielo, Ronnie Anne es peor de lo que imaginábamos-habló Lola primero.

-Con más razón hay que separarla de Lincoln cuánto antes. Necesitamos un nuevo plan ahora. ¡A la habitación de Lori y Leni para una reunión de hermanas! -ordenó Luna para que todas fueran directo a la camioneta para volver a la casa de inmediato.

No obstante, la primogénita de la familia se quedó pensando en la que pasó hace un momento, si lo que decían era cierto entonces antes de volverse una agresora ella era agredida, pero ¿cómo? ¿Con qué frecuencia? ¿Y a qué estilo? Eran algunas de las muchas preguntas que invadían la mente de Lori Loud, si quería llegar al fondo de eso tendría que hacer una investigación más rigurosa.

De vuelta con la pareja, ellos seguían caminando hacia el evento. Lincoln intentó tomar la mano de su amada, pero ella apartó la mano con violencia y luego las puso en sus bolsillos para prevenir un nuevo intento. No mentiría, esto desanimó un poco a Lincoln puesto que era un poco frustrante no poder tener interacción romántica con su pareja y si quería tener esa clase de contacto tendría que formular un plan para tener un acercamiento más íntimo, pero ¿cómo?

Y como si fuera una señal del cielo, un volante suelto le pegó en la cara tapándole la vista. Cuando se lo quitó vio algo que le llamó la atención, resultaron ser 2 volantes: Uno promocionando un 2x1 en el salón de videojuegos y otro promocionando el Sadie Hawkins de ese año. Desechó uno de los dos y se quedó con el otro, aquel que tenía la solución perfecta a su problema.

/

Qué semana más larga había sido esta, era como si de repente el universo se hubiera ralentizado el triple y los días de semanas fuesen más largos, eso era lo que pensaban los alumnos de la primaria, ya ni sabían que día era hoy. Si esto era así de agobiante en el nivel básico ni quería pensar cómo sería la secundaria o la universidad, menos mal que falta bastante para eso. Ahora se encontraban en el entretiempo de la jornada escolar, comúnmente conocido como la hora del almuerzo, justo en el límite de la finalización. Los 3 pelirrojos y Clyde estaban en el casillero hablando de un acontecimiento importante que tendrá lugar en la escuela en ese día.

-Entonces, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene pareja para el baile de esta noche? -preguntó Clyde

-No, ninguna se dignó a preguntarme-señaló Rusty con vanidad.

-Más bien, ninguna fue lo suficientemente ciega para invitarte-se burló Zach de su amigo, causando risas por parte de los demás y una mirada de reproche por parte del mencionado objeto de burla.

Cuando las risas cesaron, el ambiente se tornó un poco triste puesto a que ninguno de los chicos tenía citas para el baile de esa noche.

-Bueno, supongo que este año tampoco tendremos citas-soltó Liam triste.

-Al menos tenemos el pacto para no pasar la noche solos-dijo Zach.

\- ¿Creen que Lincoln vaya a invitar a Ronnie Anne?

-No Clyde, él no es tan estúpido.

Justo cuando hablaban de él, apareció Lincoln caminando con su ropa normal pues solo por ese día había decidido regresar a su guardarropa habitual.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Lincoln, ¿vas a ir al baile esta noche o qué? -preguntó Clyde.

-Pues…-antes de responder vio por de reojo a su novia guardando sus libros en su casillero, y sonrió-espérenme aquí y luego les digo-Lincoln se dirige a donde está la morena con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-No lo hará, ¿o sí?

-Yo creo que sí, Rusty-replicó Liam

\- ¡Espera Lincoln, no lo hagas! -trató de detenerlo su mejor amigo, pero el niño siguió caminando como si nada-Esto es malo, Lincoln va a invitar a Ronnie Anne al Sadie Hawkins sin importarle que ella no lo haya invitado porque se supone que las chicas invitan a los chicos y ella le romperá el corazón sin misericordia, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Lo que cualquier amigo haría en una situación similar-dijo Rusty con gran determinación para luego pegar un grito- ¡Apuestas! ¡Hagan sus apuestas ahora!

El grupo se vio rodeado por decenas de chicos con dinero en sus manos para apostar.

\- ¡Apuesto 20 a que lo hace llorar!

\- ¡Apuesto 30 a que lo mete a la basura!

\- ¡Apuesto 50 a que termina con él!

Cada uno de los estudiantes hacían sus apuestas sobre el escenario que estaba por ocurrir y los chicos recolectaban el dinero. Ahora Clyde entendía un poco a Stella, ver a los cabezas de fuego sacar provecho de la mala suerte de Lincoln no era algo que un buen amigo debería hacer, pero si Lincoln no iba a escucharlo entonces al menos debería salir ganando algo de eso, así que se une a sus amigos a recolectar el dinero.

Ya habiendo llegado al casillero de la chica, Lincoln acumuló aire en sus pulmones para contrarrestar el ataque de nervios que estaba por sufrir al pedirle una cita a su novia.

-Hola Ronnie. Escucha, estuve pensando, ya que tú y yo somos novios y eso, me preguntaba si tú…querrías…no lo sé, ir a…

-No-apenas terminó de cerrar su casillero respondió secamente.

\- ¿No qué?

-Patético, no me importa si somos novios o lo que sea, quiero que te quede una cosa bien clara: Yo jamás, jamás, jamás iría al baile Sadie Hawkins contigo. Sinceramente, preferiría lamer el piso del baño a tener que ir contigo a ese tonto baile de pacotilla.

A pesar de que lo preveían, los chicos que estaban de espectadores pudieron sentir a sus adentros la quemada que resultaron las palabras de la chica en contra del pobre chico, no pudieron evitar sentir pena por él pues se veía que realmente la quería. Ya habiendo pasado el momento de la lástima llegó la hora de ver la reacción de Lincoln, con la cual un selecto grupo de estudiantes ganaría una suma de dinero considerable. Algunos esperaban que rompiera a llorar, otros esperaban a que él reclamara la severidad con la que ella lo trató, incluso uno esperaba que él con el coraje acumulado diera por terminada de una vez esa relación, pero nadie ni en sus más bizarros sueños esperaban la reacción que al final fue la que tuvo el albino…una auténtica y sonora carcajada. No una carcajada falsa para disimular, era una carcajada que expresaba una gracia verdadera, ¿qué clase de chico se reía porque su novia lo rechazaba de una forma que equivale a que lo arroje por la basura? ¿Será que disfrutaba de la humillación a la que fue sometido? Eso ya era un nuevo nivel de masoquismo.

Incluso Ronnie Anne estaba confundida por las risas de Lincoln, ella tampoco esperaba algo como esto. Luego de unos segundos Lincoln se controló lo suficiente para articular las palabras, aunque aún soltaba una que otra risa.

\- ¿Creíste…Jajá…creíste que te iba a invitar a eso tonto y aburrido baile?

-Ehm, sí. ¿No era a eso que ibas a invitarme?

-No, ¿cómo crees? Los bailes escolares son inventados por los para que sus hijos perdedores antisociales salgan más de casa e inútilmente traten de tener una vida social más activa.

\- ¡OYE! -reclamaron todos los compañeros de clases que presenciaban todo.

-Niéguenlo-les replicó Lincoln, algo que nadie pudo contradecir. Ronnie Anne no pudo evitar reírse un poco por lo que dijo Lincoln, no podía estar más de acuerdo con aquella afirmación.

Entonces la atención de Lincoln volvió a la morena.

-Como decía, yo no quería invitarte a ese bobo baile, sino a esto. ¡Tarán! -Lincoln sacó de su bolsillo aquel volante que recogió a inicio de semana que anunciaba el verdadero evento al que Lincoln quería invitar a su chica-esta noche habrá un 2x1 en el salón de videojuegos, y estaba pensando que…tal vez tú querrías…ir conmigo.

-Mmmm…sí, ¿por qué no?

-Si no quieres no importa, podemos hacer otra cosa y…espera, ¿en serio?

\- ¿En serio? -expresaron los amigos de Lincoln.

\- ¿En serio? -expresaron todos los que estaban en el pasillo de la escuela.

-Sí, suena divertido, me gustan los videojuegos y hace tiempo que no juego con nadie.

-Oh…pues ¡genial! Digo, ajá sí, como sea-dijo Lincoln aparentando una falta de interés en el asunto, por consejo de su novia, quién rodó los ojos con ese mal uso de su consejo.

-Entonces, ¿te veo esta noche?

\- ¡Claro! Digo, quizás. ¿Paso por tu casa o tú vienes a la mía?

\- ¿Y si mejor nos encontramos allá y evitamos la pena que nos dará nuestras familias?

-Por mí está bien.

La campana de retorno a clase sonó, por lo que Ronnie Anne se dispuso a irse.

-Nos vemos en la noche, Lincoln-se retiró después de haber dicho esto.

-Sí…nos vemos-dijo Lincoln como si estuviera en las nubes.

Cuando la morena salió de su campo de visión, el peliblanco comenzó a saltar y a chillar como una fangirl en un concierto de One Direction y con toda la emoción fue con sus compañeros para comentar al respecto, los encontró a todos con la boca tan abierta que poco le faltaba para llegar al suelo. Los alumnos se retiraron al salón sin haber salido de la impresión, quedando solamente Lincoln con sus amigos.

\- ¿Vieron eso? Tengo una cita, ¡con Ronnie Anne! -volvió a saltar y a chillar de la emoción. Después de unos momentos se detuvo al no ver reacción alguna en sus amigos, quienes solo se quedaron viendo a la nada con la quijada baja, como cuando vieron Avengers Endgame. Lincoln tuvo que cerrarles la boca a ver si hace que ellos vuelvan a pegar los pies en la tierra, no funcionó, así que decidió seguir hablando como si nada.

-Bueno, ya que no piensan decir nada entonces le diré de una que no voy a ir al Sadie Hawkins este año porque tengo que ir a mi cita.

Con estas palabras fue que los 4 salieron del trance, y no se veían muy contentos.

-Espera, ¿no irás al baile este año? -dijo Clyde

\- ¿Y nuestro pacto? -dijo Rusty

\- ¿Cuál pacto?

-Nuestro pacto, el que hicimos el año después de que ninguna chica nos invitara al Sadie Hawkins el año pasado.

-Acordamos que si ninguno tenía cita de nuevo este año iríamos todos juntos a pasarla en grande en una noche de chicos-explicó Zach.

-Oh…cierto, lo había olvidado. Pero en mi defensa, técnicamente tengo una cita así que estoy exento del pacto.

-Claro, no me sorprende de tu parte. Nos vamos.

Los chicos se van molestos después de esa charla con Lincoln, pero él los detiene a medio camino.

-Oigan, esperen, no pueden enojarse conmigo solo porque tengo una cita, en lo que a mí respecta eso es señal de celos.

\- ¿Celos? No seas estúpido Lincoln, no nos molesta el que tengas novia-aclaró el pelirrojo de lentes

-Sino que te olvides de nosotros después de que tuvieras una-añadió Liam.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? Aún paso tiempo con ustedes.

\- ¿Ah sí? Entonces no te será muy difícil recordar la última vez que pasaste tiempo con nosotros, aunque sea la hora del almuerzo-dijo Clyde en forma retórica

-Por supuesto que no, fue en…ehh…el viernes…no, martes. El martes pasado.

-Fue hace 2 semanas.

Hizo un esfuerzo para recordar bien la fecha aproximada en la que se juntó con sus amigos, efectivamente había sido la mencionada. Ahora el sentimiento de culpa opacó la alegría que tenía, había caído en cuenta que había estado haciendo a un lado a sus amigos por estar con su novia.

-Vaya, yo…lo siento…no era…no era mi intención hacerlo.

-Ya no importa.

\- ¡Claro que importa! Ustedes son mis amigos, y aunque tenga novia no debo olvidar eso. ¡Oigan! Eso me da una idea, ya que ustedes están disgustados porque paso más tiempo con Ronnie que con ustedes deberíamos integrarla al grupo, así pasaré tiempo con ustedes, con ella y también podremos ayudarla a que sea más abierta con las demás personas, ¿y quiénes mejor que mis mejores amigos para eso? ¿Qué dicen?

Los chicos no esperaron eso, de hecho, esperaban desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos jamás tener que interactuar con Ronnie Anne, lo deseaban como una adolescente en una película de terror deseaba que el monstruo de la película no la encontrara, y al igual que la chica sus deseos llegaron a oídos sordos. Y pensar que todo fue porque ellos le hicieron el reclamo.

-Este…bueno…hay que ver…pues...

-Vamos chicos, háganlo por mí por favor.

Los ojos de perrito que puso Lincoln flaquearon las fuerzas de los chicos, años tenía el peliblanco aplicando esa técnica y hasta ahora no sabían cómo es que le funcionaba.

-Ehm…(suspiro) está bien Lincoln, que se siente con nosotros la próxima-cedió Rusty a la petición

-Gracias chicos-Lincoln los abraza por el cuello a todos-sé que no van a lamentarlo-dijo Lincoln mientras se retiraba al salón.

-Yo ya lo lamento-comentó antes de también volver a su salón, acompañado por los demás.

/

Grant había estado esperando este día desde hacía tanto, hoy era el Sadie Hawkins en la ciudad y eso significaba que los niños de Royal Woods iban a ir al baile en lugar de al salón de videojuegos. Desde que comenzó a trabajar en ese lugar tomando el turno que alternaba con la otra empleada (cuyo nombre siempre se le escapa) les había agarrado tanta rabia a los niños, ¿por qué se alteraban tanto por un videojuego de máquina? Cada vez que tenía que atender a esos mocosos siempre se acostaba con un dolor de cabeza, eran demasiado problemáticos. Por eso esperaba este día, todos los niños estarían en sus respectivas escuelas en el tonto baile y él por fin tendría su día libre con paga. No le preocupaba que su jefe haya impuesto una promoción 2x1 para ganar visitantes, ningún niño iba a venir para perderse el baile ni aunque le dijeran que lo juegos son gratis, estaba seguro que él podría irse temprano…o lo estaba, hasta que llegó ese niño con el cabello blanco y esa niña que lo más femenino que tiene es su cabello largo a arruinarlo.

Con todo el fastidio del mundo y lamentándose que tendría que perderse su primer (quizás único) día libre, reabrió el local para que los dos niños pudieran pasar la noche jugando con los juegos.

-Quiero que los dos sepan que de no haber sido por ustedes yo estaría en mi casa disfrutando de una buena película en mi cuarto mientras me pagaban por este día.

-Bueno, al menos podrás ganarte ese dinero honestamente.

La respuesta de Ronnie Anne enfureció a Grant e hizo reír a Lincoln.

-Sólo vayan a jugar y no me molesten, cerramos a las 11.

Eso daba un máximo de 4 horas de diversión para la joven pareja, y buscaría aprovecharla al máximo. Los dos niños miraban el establecimiento maravillados, no había ni un alma en el salón de juegos con la excepción de ellos mismos, lo que significaba que lo tenían para ellos solos, el sueño de todo niño.

-Diría que me siento como un niño en una dulcería, pero eso no se compara con esto-expresó Lincoln como si le hubiesen entregado el regalo más bello del mundo…lo cual era en parte cierto-Todo este lugar para nosotros solos, ¿no es increíble?

-Sí, debo admitir que está genial esto. Bueno, espérame aquí mientras pago por las fichas

Ronnie estaba por ir al mostrador a realizar el pago, hasta que el brazo de Lincoln le restringe el paso.

-Nada de eso señorita, usted es mi invitada, yo pagaré por todo, comida y fichas.

-Lincoln, soy perfectamente capaz de pagar por todo eso.

-Ronnie, llevo ahorrando por más de un año para un momento como este, compré 3 alcancías: Una que esté a la vista, otra pésimamente ocultada para que mis hermanas saquen dinero de esas dos y otra bien oculta para poder guardar dinero para nuestras citas. Lo siento, pero no tomaré un no por respuesta.

Como no quería discutir en la noche de videojuegos, Ronnie Anne cedió.

-Está bien, como quieras.

Entonces Lincoln fue al mostrador a comprar las fichas. Ronnie Anne se quedó pensando en la actitud de Lincoln, en verdad que a veces se pasa de patético, sabía que era falso esa actitud de niño enamoradizo que él hacía solo para que ella no lo golpeara, pero a veces exageraba con su actuación. Ella podía pagar por todos eso, no era necesario que él pagara, mucho menos con un dinero que había estado ahorrando por…espera, ¿dijo más de un año? Eso no tenía ningún sentido, el año pasado no interactuaban, ni siquiera se intercambiaban palabras, ¿por qué habría de ahorrar dinero para sus citas siendo que ni eran amigos antes? A menos que…se refiriera a otra chica que le gustaba con quien tenía planeado gastar el dinero en sus citas. Eso tenía más sentido para ella.

Lincoln regresó con un montón de fichas en una bolsa que arrastraba con algo de dificultad.

\- ¿Son suficientes o crees que debería comprar más?

-Creo que con esa bolsa tenemos para jugar por un mes seguido.

Grant gruñó con fastidio al escuchar eso, ahora sus pocas esperanzas de que los niños se fueran rápido de ahí se desvanecieron por completo.

-De acuerdo, entonces juguemos. ¿Hacemos competencia?

-(Bufido) Olvídalo, te ganaría fácilmente en todos los juegos si me lo propusiera.

-Eso suena a la declaración de una miedosa.

Ronnie Anne volteó a ver a Lincoln.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!-dijo en forma de reto a tal grado que incluso Grant se estremeció.

Lincoln pensó que quizás se pasó con la provocación que le hizo a Ronnie Anne.

\- ¡Nada! Lo siento, no quise decir eso, yo solo…

-No, yo sé lo que quisiste decir y no me agrada, yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie. Si quieres competir conmigo pues adelante, después no quiero lloriqueo cuando trapee el suelo contigo.

Un poco aliviado por no haber sufrido daño físico, Lincoln optó por seguir con el juego competitivo, después de todo ya no había vuelta atrás.

-El que va a trapear el piso seré yo…contigo…para aclarar yo te usaré de trapeador. Olvídalo, mejor sólo juguemos.

Y entonces se dio inicio a la competencia. Empezaron jugando al SUPER MEGA BRAWLERS TURBO FIGHTER XXIV, un juego de pelea 2D de combate 1v1 (ella quería jugar Fatal Conflict, pero el peliblanco parecía muy asustado con ese juego sangriento). Lincoln mostró habilidad en el juego y le causó uno que otro problema a la mexicana, pero nada que ella no pudiera dominar, ella logró consolidar su victoria, aunque no de la forma tan aplastante que ella esperaba en un principio. Después de eso estaba segura de que podría superar a Lincoln en cualquier juego en que compitieran, pero él se aseguró de borrarle ese pensamiento. El chico mostró superioridad absoluta en el juego Total Turbo XXII versión arcade, apenas en un par de vueltas pudo rebasarlo, el resto fue total dominio del varón. Con esto, Ronnie Anne notó que el chico era mejor en los juegos de lo que esperaba, la competencia sería más interesante de lo que esperaba.

Así pasó el tiempo, los dos dando lo mejor de sí para vencer a su pareja, Ronnie Anne ganaba en algunos y Lincoln en otros, en general la competencia era muy reñida. Les daba igual que hora fuese, ya sea las 10 o pasadas las 11 lo único que les importaba era ganar la competencia que tenían entre ellos, además Grant tenía rato que se había dormido, así que no había preocupaciones por el tiempo. Los 2 terminaron muy agotados después del último juego, se habían esforzado como nunca para poder vencer al otro. Por supuesto que no se olvidaron de divertirse, de hecho, los dos no podían recordar una noche más divertida que esta (al menos con alguien ajeno a su familia)

Jadeando un poco de cansancio, Ronnie comenzó a hablar.

-De acuerdo…(jadeo)… ¿cuánto vamos?

-Pues…(jadeo)…con esta victoria tuya…(jadeo) creo que vamos 17 iguales-Lincoln sacó de su bolsillo una hoja con la puntuación, comprobando que ambos estaban igualados con 17 victorias para cada uno.

-Bueno, no podemos dejarlo en empate, hay que buscar otro juego para desempatar.

\- ¿Qué te parece ese? -señaló el peliblanco a dos máquinas conectadas que constituían el juego Dance Battle, el juego sensación de baile competitivo.

\- ¿Seguro? No soy mucho de baile que digamos.

-No hay otro juego disponible, jugamos casi todos. Es ese o lo dejamos en empate.

-Primero como tierra antes que eso, vamos a darle patético.

Los dos se posicionan cada uno en las plataformas del juego. Lincoln introdujo las dos fichas que requería el juego, luego puso la modalidad de batalla.

\- ¿El mejor de 3?

-Por supuesto.

Lincoln hizo la selección de el mejor de 3 batallas y ahora pasó a la selección de la canción, y sí que había una amplia lista.

-Vaya, hay muchas canciones que escoger.

-Solo elige una canción al azar y ya comienza-apuró Ronnie Anne a su novio.

-Espera, mira a esta banda: Twelve is Midnight. He oído de ella, es de K-pop y he escuchado buenas cosas de ellos.

-Ehm, mejor elige a otra banda, esa no.

-Pero está en modalidad difícil, así la competencia será más interesante y…

\- ¡DIJE QUE ESA NO! -exigió la pelinegra con un grito más fuerte de los que solía emitir.

Lincoln notó que aquella orden no era como las anteriores, esta parecía mucha más en serio cuando exigió que no quería esa. También la notó un poco alterada, solo por la mención de un grupo musical, ¿por qué habrá tenido esa reacción con esa banda? Bueno, era algo que averiguaría en otro momento.

-De acuerdo, esa no, podemos elegir otra. ¿Qué te parece Smooch?

Ya habiendo recuperado su actitud relajada, la morena procedió a contestar.

-Sí, esos sí, son mi banda favorita.

\- ¡La mía también!

\- ¿En serio? -dudó la latina de aquella afirmación.

\- ¡Claro! De hecho, fui con mi hermana y con Clyde cuando vinieron a Royal Woods. Te muestro la foto.

El chico saca su celular y le muestra la foto de la vez en cuestión, donde se aprecian a los hermanos y al joven McBride en la tarima junto a la banda pasándola en grande. Ronnie Anne se sorprendió de ver aquella imagen

-Wow, ¿pudiste subir al escenario?

-Sí, fue gracias a Luna. ¿Tú fuiste al concierto?

-No, no pude. Mamá llegó muy tarde del trabajo ese día y Bobby venía de cumplir 3 turnos nocturnos seguidos y estaba muy cansado, no quise molestarlo con eso.

-Pero, ¿no tenías un amigo o alguien que quisiera ir contigo al concierto o que pudiera llevarte?

Ronnie Anne pareció haber quedado en trance, no emitió ningún en un período de tiempo relativamente corto, después despertó de este sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Mejor solo bailemos y ya.

Tomando el control ahora, Ronnie Anne dio inicio a una canción del grupo y los dos comenzaron su competencia. Ninguno era un experto en eso del baile y el juego se los recordaba a cada movimiento que fallaban, pero las habilidades de ambos eran equiparables. El puntaje era muy apretado, oscilando entre Lincoln y Ronnie Anne el primer lugar, parecía que todo iba a terminare en un empate. Y así iba a ser, hasta que llegaron a la última parte de la canción, momento en el cual la casi agotada energía de albino pareció haberse recargado por completo, pues aquel niño que antes daba movimientos lentos llenos de cansancio ahora bailaba a un ritmo equiparado al bailarín animado del juego. El último tramo de la canción estuvo lleno de "perfectos" de parte de Lincoln, al final se alzó con la victoria de forma aplastante.

-Wow, ¿cómo hiciste eso? -dijo Ronnie Anne completamente sorprendida.

-Es que no hay mayor fan de Smooch que yo, la conexión que tengo con su música es muy fuerte, cuando los oigo me vuelvo una máquina de baile. Si quieres puedes retirarte, aún tienes tiempo de conservar tu dignidad.

\- ¿Ah sí? Ya quisieras, apenas estaba calentando. Ahora esto va en serio-para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras, agarró la liga con la que se amarraba el pelo y se la sacó, dejando caer todo su cabello negro hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Esta era la primera vez desde que la conocía que Lincoln la veía con el pelo suelto, y hasta entonces no creía que ella pudiera verse más hermosa de lo que ya era. Su cabello era lacio y sedoso, con un brillo inusual en el medio que por más cegador que fuese no podía dejar de verlo. El tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado para Lincoln durante todo ese proceso, el tiempo que tardó en que se voltease para verle la cara fue bastante prolongado, y cuando se encontró con esos hermosos ojos color verde Jade deseó desde lo más profundo de su ser que el tiempo se congelara…para poder ver esos ojos por toda la eternidad.

\- ¡¿Hola?! ¡Tierra llamando a patético!

El llamado de su amada lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, donde seguía en competencia con ella.

\- ¿Vas a competir o te quedarás viendo a la pared como un retrasado mental?

-Ehm…sí, claro, voy a…competir.

-Pues prepárate, porque esta vez yo escogeré la canción y verás quién es Ronnie Anne Santiago.

La chica tomó el control y seleccionó la canción apropiada para poner tablas en el marcador, y después la competencia continuó con el segundo round.

Si tenía que ser honesto, Lincoln estaba totalmente perdido. No se había fijado en cuál canción seleccionó su novia, no escuchaba la melodía con la cual podía guiar sus movimientos…ni siquiera miraba a la pantalla, antes de comenzar ya él se había retirado. En todo el round lo único que hizo fue mirarla bailar decidida a vencerlo. Pudo haber pasado toda una vida observándola y él ni cuenta se habría dado. Terminó la ronda con una apabullante victoria de Ronnie Anne contra un Lincoln que apenas si pudo acumular puntos por pura fortuna.

\- ¡Jajá, te gané! Podrás ser bueno con Smooch, pero a mí nadie me vence en música latina.

-Jeje…sí, tienes razón.

-Entonces, ¿listo para la última partida o ya te acobardaste?

-Ni lo sueñes, estoy listo-dijo Lincoln ahora decidido a ganar la contienda. Se dejó distraer por la belleza de la latina, pero si no quería arruinar esa noche con ella entonces tendría que dar una verdadera competencia-pero esta vez yo elegiré la canción.

\- ¿Acaso necesitas de Smooch para poder derrotarme?

-No será de Smooch.

-Da igual, en cualquiera te puedo ganar.

Lincoln busca de entre la vasta lista alguna pista que sirviera no solo para vencerla sino para pasar un buen rato en el último juego con el culminaría aquella contienda. Tardó un poco en encontrar una apropiada para la ocasión, hasta que finalmente la halló (si bien, no representaba el peso del momento, era una con la cual pasar un rato agradable) y entonces la reprodujo.

Momentos antes de iniciar la canción aprovecharon para hablar.

\- ¿Thriller? ¿Es en serio? Y yo que creía que lo del cabello blanco era mera casualidad.

-Oye, muestra más respeto por los clásicos. Podrá ser vieja, pero esta canción aún no pasa de moda.

-Como digas.

Sin nada más de charla los dos se prepararon para realizar los movimientos apenas escucharon las trompetas con las cuáles comenzaba la canción. Llegaron las flechas de movimientos y cada uno se aseguró de realizar el movimiento indicado en el tiempo adecuado para ganar más puntos. La canción era la versión arcade adaptada al juego (pues la del video era muy larga), pero la coreografía del bailarín animado era la misma que la del video. Los dos imitaban muy bien los movimientos del bailarín, ambos enfocándose más en sentir la música del fallecido rey del pop para poder seguir la coreografía lo mejor que podía. Pero dejando un lado la disputa amistosa entre ambos la estaban pasando realmente bien con el baile y la canción. Sin darse cuenta, ambos olvidaron lo de la competencia y se concentraron más en disfrutar el gran momento que estaban teniendo. No eran necesarias las palabras para expresarlo, con solo la alegría que emanaban con el baile ya estaba claro.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo, cuando intentó hacer un giro al igual que el bailarín Ronnie Anne cruzó ambas piernas sin tener un punto de apoyo, por lo tanto, perdió el equilibrio. Se hubiera caído al suelo, de no haber sido por el inusualmente rápido reflejo de Lincoln, que permitió que él la sostuviera por la cintura, dieran una vuelta y luego quedaron más cercanos que nunca. Ambos se tomaron el tiempo para recobrar el aliento por el susto que se llevaron, después cayeron en cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, la distancia que separaba el rostro de ambos era de unos escasos centímetros, mucho más cerca de los que jamás habían estado. Ambos se sonrojaron por esto y mientras que Ronnie Anne estaba entre sorprendida y estática, Lincoln estaba emocionado y aterrado. Si bien, había esperado una cercanía como la que estaba teniendo ahora le asustaba una mala reacción de parte de la morena que terminara con un golpe y una noche arruinada. No sabía qué hacer, si la soltaba ella caería y lo golpearía, si seguían así cuando reaccione ella lo golpearía, estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Por suerte para ambos el sonido del juego rompió el incómodo silencio para indicar que la última canción que decidiría al triunfador…terminó en empate. Tomando ventaja de la distracción, Ronnie Anne acomodó sus piernas para poder recobrar el equilibrio sin depender del agarre del albino, separándose en el proceso. Quedaron cara a cara los dos con el rostro colorado, sin que ninguno buscara hablar.

-Ehm…parece que…quedamos en empate-decidió Lincoln romper el hielo diciendo eso.

-Sí…así es-formuló apenas su respuesta la morena.

-Yo…voy a comprar algo de comida. ¿Quieres pizza?

-Sí.

Lincoln se fue caminando hasta el mostrador para comprar su comida y para evadir el golpe que de seguro le espera por aquel incómodo momento, aunque en el trayecto no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse aún más al recordar eso, sin duda alguna fue su momento favorito de la noche. En cuanto a Ronnie ella estaba confundida, cuando el peliblanco la sostuvo de la cintura y la retuvo a escasos centímetros de su cara sintió sorpresa y extraño sentimiento que nació de su pecho. Era muy raro, sintió una extraña calidez y una energía que no sabía de dónde provenía. ¿Era una nueva clase de ira lo que sintió? Eso tiene sentido, él se propasó al agarrarla de esa forma (a pesar de que fue para evitar su caída), si no fuese porque quería disfrutar de una deliciosa rebanada de pizza sin lloriqueos le daría su merecido. Bueno, eso ya sería para después.

Habiendo ya superado ese incómodo momento, la joven pareja disfrutaba de la pizza y las chucherías que compraron cortesía del novio. Nuevamente estaban teniendo un momento agradable, teniendo conversación del único tema que por ahora podían tocar animadamente, los videojuegos.

\- ¿Y qué opinas del nuevo juego? ¿Vaqueros contra payasos? -aventuró a preguntar Lincoln.

-(Bufido) Una basura. Tanto que habían prometido en los tráileres de que iba a ser bueno resultaron ser puras mentiras, es todo un fiasco.

-Sí, pero si lo piensas bien era de esperarse. El mismo concepto del juego es algo absurdo.

-Exacto, es lo que yo decía, las productoras creen ahora que con juntar cualquier cosa puedes hacer un juego perfecto. En base a esa lógica yo podría hacer un juego estúpido de…no sé, un erizo azul corriendo súper rápido que destruye robots malvados.

-Jajá, eso sí suena estúpido.

-Te apuesto a que si lo hago tendría toda una saga de juego.

-Apuesto a que incluso hacen una película.

Los dos ríen con el último comentario, no solo por lo divertido que resultó ser (gracias a la tendencia de Hollywood de sobreexplotar cualquier cosa) sino porque era prueba de que ambos realmente la estaban pasando bien hablando entre ellos, y pensar que hace 3 semanas esta posibilidad quedaba muy lejos. Esto era lo que quería el albino, realizar un acercamiento con Ronnie Anne y aquella noche se le había presentado a oportunidad perfecta de poder hacerlo, y por supuesto que no la desaprovechó. Ya nada podía arruinar este bello momento.

\- ¿Lincoln? ¿Eres tú?

Oh…parece que sí.

Los niños cesan las risas para prestar atención al emisario de aquellas palabras. Voltearon a ver confundidos a Grant, pero él se durmió de nuevo y además la voz era muy aguda para pertenecer al adolescente, voltearon al otro lado y encontraron a una niña peli naranja de la edad de ellos con una camisa amarilla, jeans azules y unas sandalias. Al reconocer a la niña, Lincoln se paró de su asiento y corrió feliz a dónde estaba ella.

\- ¡Paige!

Al llegar a donde estaba ella ambos se abrazaron con suma alegría, sintiendo el abrazo de una persona que habían extrañado por un buen tiempo. El modo en el que la niña abrazaba a Lincoln no le gustó para nada a Ronnie Anne, algo que demostró frunciendo el ceño. Fue a donde estaban ellos para mantenerlos vigilados de cerca, llegó justo cuando rompieron el abrazo.

\- ¡Qué alegría verte!, pero ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que seguías con tu mamá en Nueva York.

-Volví hace un par de días, te estuve esperando aquí, ¿dónde te habías metido?

-He estado ocupado con varias cosas y…

-Ejem, ejem-el aclaramiento de la garganta que emitió la mexicana fue suficiente para capturar la atención de ambos hacia ella-Lincoln, ¿no vas a presentarme a tu…amiga? -no se molestó en disimular su enfado.

-Claro, ¿dónde están mis modales? Ronnie Anne, te presento a Paige, mi compañera de videojuegos.

\- ¿Compañera de videojuegos?

-Sí, nos conocimos en un campeonato de juegos hace 2 años y cuando descubrimos que vivíamos en la misma ciudad nos hicimos amigos.

Terminada su introducción, Paige procedió a hablarle a Ronnie Anne.

-He oído muchas cosas sobre ti, es un placer finalmente poder conocerte-finalizó la peli naranja extendiendo la mano.

-Sí, claro-le devolvió el saludo Ronnie Anne.

Cualquier tercero podría haber visto claramente las chispas que saltaron cuando ambas formalizaron el saludo…cualquiera menos Lincoln.

-Entonces Lincoln-dijo Paige después de romper el saludo- ¿tú y Ronnie Anne por fin pudieron ser amigos? -la morena notó como la blanca enfatizaba la palabra amigos.

-Mucho mejor, ¡ahora somos novios! -respondió Lincoln mostrando emoción al decir eso último.

La chica de la camisa amarilla pareció haber quedado en shock cuando escuchó esto, pues la sonrisa con la boca abierta que tenía no emitía alegría alguna. A Lincoln le pareció escuchar algo rompiéndose, pero no le tomó importancia

-¿Us…us…qu…us…qué?

\- ¡Así es! Ya llevamos más de semanas, poco nos falta para el primer mes.

-Eso…es…fantástico. Ustedes hacen una…una pareja muy linda. Estoy feliz por ustedes, pero… ¿cómo pasó esto?

-Siéntate con nosotros y te contaré todo.

Los 3 se sentaron en la mesa y Lincoln se dedicó a contarle todo a su amiga con sumo detalle, en cambio Ronnie Anne se dedicó a estudiar las reacciones de la blanca. Cada asentimiento, cada sonrisa y cada palabra emitida a medida que escuchaba el relato parecía ocultar algo, por la gran intuición de la latina ya estaba segura de lo que era.

-Y luego nos encontramos contigo.

-Guau, eso fue…muy...no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, esto está tan bien que yo no me lo creo-podría haber seguido toda la noche hablando de lo feliz que estaba, pero un llamado de la naturaleza se lo impidió-Ups, creo que bebí demasiadas sodas. Iré al baño un momento, mientras me esperan pueden ir conociéndose mejor.

Lincoln se fue al baño para descargar toda su vejiga. Estando las dos niñas solas, Paige tomó la palabra.

-Oye, solo quiero que sepa que en verdad estoy muy feliz de que ustedes sean novios y…

\- ¡Ahórrate las palabras, fosforito! Ya sé lo que tramas.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Podrás engañar a Lincoln, pero no a mí. Puedo verlo en tus ojos y en el tono con el que le hablas. Es exactamente el mismo que le hizo Jordan antes de que la pusiera en su lugar. Te lo voy a preguntar una vez y ni trates de engañarme, ¿te gusta Lincoln?

Paige pensó en lo que tenía que decir para poder librarse de esta sin daño alguno, pero después de un tiempo comprendió que no había objeto en ello.

-(Suspiro) Wow, eres muy perspicaz. Está bien, lo admito, me gusta Lincoln, y según tengo entendido Jordan también gustaba de él.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ella buscaba propasarse con él, y todo el mundo dijo que yo exageraba.

-Sí exageraste, y mucho.

-Escúchame mini-Candace, no me importa por cuánto tiempo se conocen o lo que hayan vivido, llegaste muy tarde porque ahora Lincoln es mi novio, así que te puedes ir olvidando de usurpar mi lugar.

\- ¿Disculpa? -exclamó la de la camisa amarilla ofendida-Escucha, no sé qué imagen tienes de mí, pero no soy como una de esas roba-novios de las comedias adolescentes de los 90. Y en lo que a mí compete tú serías la mala entre las dos.

\- ¡¿Yo qué?!-expresó con furia la pelinegra, mientras que la peli naranja trató de no mostrar miedo. Ella se levantó de su asiento y la invitó a que hiciera lo misma para pasear por el local.

-Mira, Lincoln me gusta desde antes de supiera que los niños debieran gustarme y desde entonces he intentado que se fijara en mí. Cuando me enteré de que Jordan también se interesaba en él, en lugar de pelear entre nosotras como en una mala telenovela brasileña, decidimos hacer una competencia más limpia y justa para ver quién se quedaba con su corazón. Y todo estaba bien…hasta que llegaste tú y lo arruinaste todo. Con tu ropa de marimacho, tu actitud agresiva y tosca y esa cara de pocos amigos, que de alguna extraña forma logró captar su atención de esa manera, algo para lo que Jordan y yo estábamos trabajando por un buen tiempo hasta entonces. ¿Y qué hiciste tú para quedarte con él? Señalarlo con el dedo.

-Lástima, el que se va a la villa pierde su silla.

-Ay por favor, no me molesta que tú y él sean novios, no en comparación. Lo que me molesta es lo locamente enamorado que lo tienes.

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-No te hagas, es obvio que lo sabes, se nota a kilómetros. La forma en la que te mira, la alegría con la que habla de ti, ¡Dios! Es como si hablara de una diosa o algo parecido. Lo tienes totalmente hipnotizado. Incluso el año pasado me comentó de un plan suyo para evadir su práctica de football americano al que su madre lo inscribió, yo le dije para que se escondiera en el arcade y así los dos pasaríamos más tiempo juntos. ¿Acaso aceptó? No, porque aprovechó ese tiempo libre para inscribirse en un curso intensivo de español para ver si con eso se acercaba a su "macaronnie".

-Espera, ¿él habla español?

-Aprendió por ti. Como sea, el punto es que te aprovechas de lo embobado que lo tienes para tratarlo como te plazca y eso no está nada bien. Si alguien hiciera una película de esto ten por seguro que tú serías la villana.

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete al diablo! Me importa un bledo lo que los demás piensen de mí, es mi relación y yo hago lo que quiera con ella. Así que te puedes ir a volar.

-Te diré algo, no estoy dispuesta a dejar a Lincoln estancado en una relación sin amor con una chica que confunde la palabra novio con bufón, pero tampoco seré como esas zorras que buscan ligarse al novio de forma descarada. Así que hagamos algo, ya que presiento que Jordan impondrá una orden de restricción en contra de usted, te propongo que tú y yo hagamos una competencia para ganarnos a Lincoln limpiamente, con unas reglas impuestas por supuesto. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que en el proceso acabes por apreciarlo. Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Tregua?

Paige extendió su mano para oficializar la tregua e iniciar la competencia, pero el tono con el que hablaba y la extraña sonrisa que tenía en la cara no le generaba mucha confianza a la morena, quien solo endureció el rostro.

/

En el baño, Lincoln ya terminó de vaciar su vejiga y ahora estaba lavándose las manos con jabón. No era algo estrictamente necesario como cuando se hace del 2, pero como ahora tenía novia se aseguraría de estar lo más presentable que podía a cada oportunidad. Tarareaba la canción Thriller mientras se restregaba el jabón líquido en sus palmas.

Estaba feliz de haberse reencontrado con su vieja amiga Paige, no la había visto desde el verano cuando se fue a visitar a su mamá en Nueva York (cabe aclarar que sus padres están divorciados, pero al menos están en buenos términos), ahora con su retorno esperaba que tanto ella como Ronnie Anne se llevaran bien.

De pronto un estruendo se manifestó en el lugar seguido de un temblor y el sonido de cosas destruyéndose, no tenía idea alguna de que pudo haber causado eso, pero lo ignoró. Se secó las manos con las toallas de papel y salió del baño para reencontrarse con su novia, quién estaba jadeando y tenía una expresión de enojo que asustaría al mismo diablo.

\- ¿Dónde está Paige? -preguntó al no ver a su amiga de pelo naranja por ningún lado.

-Ella…se tuvo que ir, te manda saludos.

-Oh, lástima, quería que ustedes dos pasaran más tiempo juntos. Pero, ¿al menos pudieron hablar un poco?

-Sí, digamos que le dejé las cosas bien en claro.

\- ¡Excelente! Tal vez en otra ocasión podamos pasar más tiempo juntos, incluso podemos formar un equipo para participar en campeonatos de videojuegos.

Un timbre proveniente de su celular alertó al albino, cuando lo revisó encontró una alerta avisando que ya eran las 11:30 pm, con razón estaba tan cansado.

-Vaya, odio tener que decir esto, pero creo que ya es hora de regresemos, ya es muy tarde.

-Ve adelantándote, tengo que hacer un par de cosas primero.

-Ok.

Lincoln sale del local y espera a que su novia termine de hacer su pendiente.

Estando ya a solas, Ronnie Anne se acercó a una de las máquinas que se encontraba destrozada y con chispas saliendo de los cables sueltos y un humo gris que de a poco se dispersaba, para revelar a una muy lastimada Paige incrustada en la máquina. Habiendo ya recobrado el sentido encontró a la latina enfrente suyo con el rostro endurecido. Paige palideció y trató de moverse para mantenerse alejada de ella, algo que no pudo hacer por el dolor que tenía en sus articulaciones.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Tú ganas, puedes quedártelo! ¡Sólo no me lastimes!

-Música para mis oídos. Entonces, ¿ya no intentarás flirtear a Lincoln?

\- ¡No, ya no! Es tuyo, es todo tuyo.

-Bien. Y tampoco quiero volver a ver tu horrenda cara de nuevo, ¿entendido?

\- ¡Sí, sí, por supuesto! No volverás a verme nunca más.

-Ni siquiera por aquí.

-Mi papá es el dueño de este arcade.

Ronnie Anne alzó el puño de forma amenazante y a los ojos de la peli naranja de este salieron músculos.

-Pero estoy segura que entenderá que su pequeña quiere probar otros arcades.

-Me alegra oír eso-habiendo cumplido con su cometido, Ronnie Anne procedió a retirarse-Adiós peli fuego, si quieres mantener esa llama viva será mejor que te mantengas alejada de nosotros…para siempre-dicho esto salió del establecimiento.

Debido al susto que se llevó y a los golpes que recibió Paige terminó por desmayarse. Y Grant…siguió durmiendo como si nada.

Estando afuera, la morena y el albino se reencontraron. A la primera no le preocupaba en lo absoluto las consecuencias de sus actos, en el lugar no había cámaras y si la mocosa era inteligente mantendría la boca cerrada. El segundo parece tener algo oculto en su mano izquierda, que mantenía atrás de su espalda.

\- ¿Ya está listo?

-Sí, ya ese asunto está terminado.

-Me alegro por eso.

-Oye Lincoln-llamó chica a su novio antes de que se fuera-Yo…la pasé genial contigo esta noche, me divertí mucho. Gracias por esto-

Al escuchar aquellas palabras (las primeras usadas para hacerle un cumplido) el peliblanco sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar de felicidad, pero si no quería arruinar el momento tendría que suprimirlas, así que disimuladamente se las secó con las manos.

-Pues…pues, me alegro que te divirtieras. Yo también la pasé genial hoy contigo. ¿Te acompaño a casa? Ya es muy de noche

-No es necesario, puedo cuidarme sola.

-Anda, por favor.

-(Suspiro) Está bien, pero solo hasta la primera esquina.

Complacido por esta pequeña victoria, Lincoln junto con su novia de camino a casa.

Ronnie Anne por su parte no pudo evitar volver a pensar en la niña esa que acaba de conocer, específicamente de algunos fragmentos de lo que había dicho. No tenía ningún sentido, ¿Lincoln gustar de ella? Eso era tan loco como pensar que ella era bonita. De seguro esa estúpida había confundido miedo con amor, eso sí tenía sentido. Pero algo aparte de eso la molestaba y era la curiosidad de saber si algo de lo que dijo era verdad, si su novio sabía hablar español. Era hora de averiguarlo.

-Oye Lincoln-el mencionado la miró al oír su llamado- ¿_tú entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo_? -habló usando su lengua nativa.

El peliblanco sonrió antes de contestar.

-_Por supuesto_-respondió con gran fluidez, algo que sorprendió a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Sabes hablar español?

-Claro, pero solo el general, ya cuando hablan con coloquialismo y eso me vuelvo un 8, pero sí puedo hablar y entender el idioma. El año pasado mi mamá me inscribió en un equipo de football porque quería que hiciera ejercicio, pero no soy mucho de deportes y mientras mi familia creía que estaba en las prácticas yo estaba haciendo el curso para aprender español. Es una historia divertida, te la contaré luego.

-Pero, ¿por qué decidiste hablar ese idioma y no otro como francés, italiano o algo así?

-Pues…no sé, me parece…un lindo idioma-respondió Lincoln ocultando con su brazo su rostro sonrojado.

La morena decidió tomar la respuesta de su novio, esa tenía más lógica que aquella que le dio la niña esa.

-Ah, ahora entiendo porque pareces entender las letras de las canciones del MP4 que te regalé.

-Sí, como un 70%, excepto cuando usan esos términos raros y empiezan a hablar rápido-llegaron a la esquina donde sus caminos se separaban, antes de que cada uno siguiera por su cuenta Lincoln continuó- ¡Eso me recuerda algo! Te tengo una regalito-sacó de atrás de su espalda su mano con una bolsa de regalo.

Ronnie no se alegró por esto.

\- ¿Qué te dije acerca de los regalos?

-Que no te regalara nada curso, pero créeme esto no es nada cursi. Si no te gusta lo devuelvo y ya.

De mala gana Ronnie recibió el regalo. Esperaba cualquier tontería dentro, ya hasta tenía preparado el lugar en que lo golpearía después de ver el regalo. Al abrir la bolsa encontró algo que le robó el aliento, el regalo resultó ser lo único que jamás pensó que podía volver a ver, aquel lindo suéter que vio en el centro comercial y que no pudo comprarse.

-Wow, esto…está increíble. ¿Cómo supiste que lo quería?

-Te vi muy interesada en él el día que fuimos de compras.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Cuando fui a comprarlo esta semana ya se había agotado.

-Es que yo compré el último el mismo día que fuimos al mall y no fue fácil, tuve que arrebatárselo a una anciana testaruda que incluso me golpeó con su bastón y luego la ayudé a conseguiré algo mejor cuando descubrí que era un regalo para su nieto que no veía desde hacía 3 años, pero valió la pena por ti.

-Oh, pues muchas gracias paté…Linc, me encanta. Nos vemos.

La morena se despidió del chico doblando la esquina, esta vez sin golpearlo o insultarlo. De hecho, un detalle que notó fue que ella no lo llamó patético o por su nombre, lo llamó "Linc". Eso significaba que ella le había puesto su primer apodo, y no podía estar al respecto. Espero a que ella saliera de su vista, cuando ocurrió siguió el camino hasta su casa a carrera como si acabara de ganar un mundial de fútbol y de la alegría empezó a gritar a todo pulmón.

\- ¡YUUUUUUJÚUUUUU! ¡OIGAN TODOS, MI NOVIA ME ACABA DE PONER UN LINDO APODO!

\- ¡LA MÍA TAMBIÉN, Y ES MUY SUCIO! -replicó un hombre de una de las casas.

A Lincoln no lo importó en lo absoluto aquella respuesta, nada ni nadie podía quitarle esa alegría.

Hasta ahora este había sido el mejor día de su vida, pasó la mejor noche con Ronnie Anne y lo más importante de todo es que había hecho mi primer avance con ella.

**N/A: Uff, esta vez sí que me pasé con la longitud de este capítulo. Espero me perdonen por esto, intentaré hacer los siguientes mucho más cortos que este. Y bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y…esperen, ¿creyeron que era una adaptación de Salva la cita? ¿Qué les hizo pensar eso? Yo solo dije que iba a ser una adaptación de un episodio famoso de la serie, nunca dije de cual, y el que el capítulo se llamase "La cita" no era ninguna pista al respecto. Ya en serio, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya saben que cual cosa querían decir la pueden decir en las reviews y eso, y como adelanto les diré que en el siguiente capítulo habrá un musical. Pista: Lincoln hará un verdadero avance. Es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Adiós.**


	6. El Avance parte 1

**N/A: Sexto capítulo del fic y… ¿saben qué hora es? ¿Hora de aventura? No, esa serie terminó y en lo que a mí concierne tuvo un pésimo final (¡¿por qué le quitaron la novia al Rey Helado?! T-T). No damas y caballeros, es hora… ¡de un musical! Así es, en este capítulo tendremos otra escena musical incluida al más puro estilo de Casa Musical. Si creyeron que el numerito del capítulo 3 fue bueno esperen a ver este porque este lo he tenido en la cabeza desde hace 3 años y ha sido readaptado centenares de veces hasta que por fin tengo la versión definitiva. Pero…pero…pero, antes de comenzar de lleno con el fic primero hay que contestar las reviews.**

**Juggernautic Ops:**** No tienes idea de lo amplia de mi sonrisa y lo intenso de mi sonrojo cuando leí tu comentario U/U, te lo agradezco en serio. Y si te ha gustado cómo se ha llevado a cabo la relación de estos dos hasta ahora espérate a lo que se viene, porque a partir de aquí "empieza lo chido" como dice… ¿quién lo dice? Da igual, una vez más gracias y espero que tengas audífonos para el musical XD.**

**Eltiorob95:**** Gracias pana. Sí, ya sabemos que Ronnie al parecer tuvo un pasado difícil, pero ¿qué tanto? ¿Justificará lo que ha hecho? Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para averiguarlo.**

**No sé si pueda vencer a Ronnie Thompson, ese está difícil. Pero creo que si diera el primer golpe…la pelirroja la tendría difícil para levantarse XD. Tampoco me he planteado ese segundo escenario, pero a decir verdad está bien que redacten a Lynn como la vencedora de la contienda entre ambas pues hay que recordar que (dejando a un lado los otros factores) Lynn es mayor que Ronnie Anne y por ende más fuerte, pero esta Ronnie es…distinta, así que no sé.**

**Gracias por el comentario, ya se vendrá más momentos de honestidad con Ronnie, sólo dale tiempo y verás.**

**PD: No lo sé, tal vez sí, tal vez no, tal vez era un OC o una QT o quién sabe. Más información en 2 capítulos.**

**Marati2011:**** Sí, pero… ¿le darán la oportunidad después de conocerla o no? Habrá que ver.**

**Styles y Lola Loud:**** ¿Gracias? XD. Espero que te quedes para lo que se viene.**

**Treiver10:**** No te preocupes amigo, puede que a veces me tarde un poco, pero te aseguro que esta historia la verás concluida. Ya tengo todo definido, absolutamente todo. Lo único que me hace falta es redactarlo y ya. Así que tenme paciencia si me tardo.**

**J0nas Nagera:**** Gracias amigo. Pues sí, tal parece que Ronnie comienza a creer que su chico en verdad gusta de ella…pero parece que descarta esa posibilidad de inmediato, vaya uno a saber por qué.**

**Sí, me gustó redactar esa escena, que pese a todas las chicas la sacaron barata y no terminado con sus rostros figurados (esta vez con justificación). Y Lori ya tiene un poco más de información acerca de Ronnie, pero… ¿la tomará en cuenta o la desestimará?**

**Y gracias, dadas las circunstancias de este universo ir a ese baile no hubiese tenido mucho sentido, es mejor pasar la noche haciendo lo que disfrutes con la persona que más amas. Y me alegra saber que te gustó esa secuencia, fue de las primeras en ser planeadas**

**Quizás sí, quizás no, quizás solo lo hizo por orgullo o quizás en verdad está despertando sentimiento por el albino, ¿quién sabe?**

**Neh, desde que apareció Paige estaba condenada a sufrir una paliza. Tal vez ella buscó el modo más racional para resolver su disputa, pero no contó con que Ronnie es un ser irracional. Pero al menos su breve y única aparición sirvió de algo productivo.**

**Si te gustó este capítulo espera a los siguientes, porque lo que se viene será lo mejor del fic. Ya verás.**

**LunaPlataZ:**** Gracias amiga, las imágenes sinceramente me encanta y las veo cada que puedo, son muy hermosas. Y otra vez coincidimos en el mismo día nuestras actualizaciones…ya me estoy asustando. Pero parece que esta vez no, ¿o sí?**

**En mi primera defensa, la ropa está basada en la que usó Lincoln en el episodio "White Hare", pero luego vi que me comí la parte en la que especifiqué que la chaqueta era negra. Y en mi segunda defensa, canónicamente Lincoln usó un traje todo blanco en el episodio "Back Out There", en comparación lo mío no es tan grave. Pero sí, doy asco con eso XP.**

**Si bueno, en retrospectiva era obvio, ¿no crees? Pero igualmente estaré pendiente el año próximo por un terremoto así.**

**Tal vez haga menciones, aun no lo decido. Y te pasas XP.**

**Pues…no sé cómo se tratan ustedes allá en dónde viven, pero aquí en Venezuela somos así. Eso es algo que llamamos "chalequeo", que es como molestarse todos entre todos y venezolano que no haga eso no es venezolano. La actitud de los chicos está basada en eso (fíjate que los comentarios de usuarios venezolanos lo confirman).**

**Sí, ellas ya tenían su destino sellado cuando aceptaron la invitación de las hermanas. Me sorprende que conozca la expresión (¿o la buscaste por internet?), no soy de los que usan el lenguaje coloquial en los escritos, pero me gusta usarlos de vez en cuando. Ronnie no les dio su merecido derechazo porque ya tenían suficiente con la pérdida de dignidad que se sometieron ellas mismas. Y sí, al parecer nuestra mexicanita no tuvo un pasado muy feliz en su antiguo colegio, ¿qué habrá pasado allí? Aún falta para averiguarlo, pero no tanto como crees ;).**

**Iba a hacerlo…pero ya tenía 16 mil palabras escritas, con esa escena llegaba a las 20 mil de un salto, por eso la suprimí. Quizás debí decir que al final decidieron no ir, pero el cansancio más flojera lo impidieron**

**¡Ja! No tienes idea de la risa que me llevé con la primera parte de este párrafo. Lincoln si ha hecho avances, más de lo que crees… ¡POR DIOS! ¡POR FAVOR PONTE UNOS AUDÍFONOS CUANDO SEA LA ESCENA MUSICAL! ¡TE LO IMPLORO! Literalmente tu comentario calza a la perfección con esa escena.**

**Más que por machismo eso fue un acto de cortesía. No sé cómo hacen en tu casa, pero en la mía cuando invitamos a alguien a cualquier lado es porque estamos dispuesto a pagar por todo. Porque, ¿qué es más grosero? ¿Qué te inviten a un lugar y no te dejen pagar por lo tuyo o que alguien te invite y tú tengas que pagar? O sea, es cómo que te inviten a una fiesta y tener que ir a traer comida, qué más grosero que eso. Al menos así lo veo yo.**

**Bueno amigo, para Ronnie no tiene sentido que él guste de ella, hasta ella misma lo dice, por eso es que no cree que él guste de ella. Sí, hasta a mí me pareció adorable toda la escena de la cita, en especial la del baile. Paige casi lo arruina todo, pero al final terminó por unir un poquito más a la pareja que a separarla, a ver si con esto Ronnie se abre más con Lincoln.**

**Tal vez se lo merecía, pero no a esa magnitud…bueno, nadie se lo merece a esa magnitud XD. Jajaja, me dan risas tus ocurrencias, quizás Ronnie si tenga que marcarlo después de todo XD.**

**Como te dije, la niña no le ve el sentido a eso, para ella guarda más lógica que el niño está con ella por miedo que por amor.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por esta review más extensa que la anterior (casi mil palabras O_o). Espero que te guste lo que se venga.**

**AndrésTHL:**** Menos mal, mi principal preocupación al hacer el capítulo anterior fue que se tornase muy pesado de leer, me alegro que ese no fue el caso. Y tal vez la nota de autor fue lo más pesado, pero ¿qué haces tú leyendo las respuestas a los demás? Deberías leer solo el tuyo y no andar de chismoso XD (juego, bro).**

**Una pena amigo, me hubiese encantado un análisis profundo de tu parte en el anterior. Espero que en este capítulo.**

**Muy buenos puntos los que resumiste, pero resaltaré aquel que mencionas que Lincoln no ha hecho avances. Pana, por favor escucha la escena musical, es como si fuese una respuesta a ese punto. El chiste del final no fue referencia, ese me lo inventé de improvisación, pero quizás un programa o película ya lo usó.**

**Muchas gracias por tus comentarios finales, trataré de mantener la calidad de la historia hasta el final.**

**Clouf7:**** Muchas gracias, aquí tienes para tu deleite.**

**AdrianC100:**** Gracias men, y eso que no has visto nada ;).**

**Ca7r0ses:**** Pues con lo clara que fue Ronnie con su mensaje…lo dudo XD.**

**Noneimportant:**** Amigo, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me puso leer este comentario tuyo. Ahora mi nuevo objetivo con este fic será hacer del Ronniecoln tu ship número uno, pero dado las explicaciones que me diste…será pan comido B). **

**Sí, este Lincoln puede pasarse de tonto y ser el p*to amo del fic.**

**Fuiste el único que notó ese pequeño detalle, pero Ronnie tendrá sus razones para odiar el K-pop. ¿Qué pasó? Bueno, habrá que esperar hasta entonces.**

**PD: Supongo que tendremos esa charla XD.**

**StarcoFantasma:**** Sí, lo intentó, pero simplemente Lincoln no la vio con esos ojos.**

**Más que evadir lo concluyó antes de que iniciara de la forma que mejor sabe hacerlo…los puños. Y más que una villana a Paige busqué retratarla como una rival a lo mucho.**

**Jaja, no creo que las hermanas estén tan desesperadas para intentar eso… ¿o sí?**

**Sí, la pobre no se cree más de lo que es. ¿Por qué será? Habrá que esperar para averiguarlo.**

**Ojalá se dé cuenta pana, ojalá.**

**Gracias por los cumplidos y espero que disfrutes del capítulo.**

**Luis Carlos:**** Muchas gracias amigo por el comentario (perdón si no respondo apropiadamente, pero estoy muerto de cansancio).**

**Una cosa más antes de iniciar. Debido a la larga longitud del capítulo anterior decidí recortar este capítulo en 2 y así haré con los capítulos largos. Además de que me ayudará a agilizarme con las actualizaciones. Ya sin nada más que agregar aquí está el capítulo, disfrútenlo,**

Ah, el día de deporte, el día más ansiado por los niños durante el período de clases, por ser un espacio donde puedes jugar libremente diversos deportes con los amigos, usar ropa más cómoda y a veces no hacer nada…qué lástima que en Norteamérica no sea el mismo caso. En este lado del continente, la mayoría de los niños odian o le temen a este día, algunos por flojera (ya saben cómo son las nuevas generaciones) y otros porque no quieren ser la burla por su mala condición física, pero en la escuela primaria de Royal Woods todos los niños del 5to grado odiaban este día por una sola razón, quemados. Un deporte en el cual el único que no recibe daño es el ganador y los perdedores reciben mucho daño. Si bien todos literalmente odiaban ese deporte los de esta clase sentía que era como una especie de sentencia de muerte, y todo por una chica…Ronnie Anne Santiago. Ella nunca formaba parte de un equipo, siempre jugaba ella sola contra todos los de su salón y hasta ahora ni una sola vez nadie la ha vencido, ni siquiera Jordan (que hasta su llegada ella era la reina de los quemados).

Hoy era día de otra clase, 29 niños contra una niña muy enojada que esperaba a que empezara la disputa para descargar toda su ira sobre todos ellos, quienes solo podían aspirar a sobrevivir con el mínimo daño. El pitazo del entrenador Pacowski dio comienzo a la contienda y todos fueron disparados a por los balones que estaban ordenados en filas en el centro del gimnasio, siendo Ronnie Anne la única que se quedó quieta.

Los 15 balones fueron ocupados por 15 niños, el resto se refugiaban como podían, siendo liderados por chica Jordan y en una casi perfecta coordinación los lanzaron en contra de la mexicana, que seguía estoica. Antes de que alguno llegara a tocarla, Ronnie Anne se movió con la gracia de una gimnasta eludiendo cada uno de los balones que venían hacia ella, uno lo esquivo con una rodada en el suelo, otro con salto estirando las piernas y los dos últimos posicionándose de tal forma que ambos pasaron a los costados de ella. Acabado el primer ataque, Ronnie Anne agarró 2 balones y realizó su propio ataque, golpeando a un chico regordete de cabello amarillo oscuro y a un niño pequeño de tez morena y cabello castaño oscuro.

Agarrando otros dos balones arrojó uno pegándole en la cara a la pobre Cookie, el otro se lo lanzó a chica Jordan que lo esquivó por los pelos agachándose, pero le pegó con fuerza a Llanta Ponchada, le rebotó a Artie y a papá ruedas, quedando los tres adoloridos y fuera del juego. Los amigos de Lincoln cambiaron de formación serpiente a la formación escorpión por recomendación de Stella. Con esta táctica lograron esquivar 3 de los balones que arrojó la latina (que les pegó con fuerza a 3 desafortunados niños), Stella agarró uno de los balones sueltos y los chicos la impulsaron en una cadena de manos como una catapulta y ella salió disparada como una bala y al llegar al borde de la línea lanzó la pelota a máxima velocidad. Pero Ronnie Anne se anticipó a esto, al terminar de eludir 2 proyectiles agarró un balón suelto y lo levantó justo cuando la pelota de Stella estaba por impactarle, causando que el último volara por el aire y rebotara por el techo. Dio una pirueta hacia adelante y con el impulso de la misma golpeó su balón con el de Stella y este último salió volando con una potencia mayor que la que usó la filipina. El balón dio de lleno a la asiática de piel morena, por la fuerza con la que iba fue como que si el balón sacara a Stella de su camino con violencia y siguió de largo hasta llegar al resto de sus amigos, que fueron derribados uno a uno de rebote al más puro estilo de Pinball.

Ronnie Anne bloqueaba los tiros de sus contrincantes con el mismo balón sin soltarlo y los que rebotaban derribaban a sus compañeros de clase, que quedaron en el suelo por la enorme fuerza con las que se devolvían sus tiros.

Como ya la gran mayoría de los niños estaban en el suelo severamente lastimados, Chandler se vio obligado a hacerle frente a Ronnie Anne para poder salir ileso, tomó uno de los balones y se lo lanzó esperando que le atinara, algo que no ocurrió debido a simple movimiento lateral de la morena. Le devolvió el favor lanzándole un balón directo a la cara. Del susto Chandler buscó agacharse, pero sin querer se dobló hacia atrás y esquivó el balón de Ronnie Anne al más puro estilo de Matrix, que siguió de largo y golpeó duramente a los lacayos del pelirrojo de rebote. Al reincorporarse Chandler saltó de alegría celebrando, sin notar que el balón nunca se detuvo. Rebotó por la pared y con la misma fuerza le golpeó en la nuca y el pelirrojo cayó duramente al suelo.

Chica Jordan aprovechó que Ronnie Anne estaba distraída con los demás para acercarse lo más que pueda a la línea y preparar su mejor tiro. Esto era personal, todavía le debía la golpiza que le dio por tan solo saludar a Lincoln (aunque gracias a eso logró evadir el examen de matemáticas y pudo retomarlo estando mejor preparada) y con toda la ira que aún tenía por el incidente saltó dando un giro y buscó pegarle directamente al rostro de la mexicana. No esperó que el balón que había derribado a Chandler se devolviese a su mano cual bumerang y con este Ronnie Anne bloqueó el golpe de la rubia. Las dos chicas tuvieron un choque directo al más puro estilo de Injustice 2, siendo ahora Jordan la que ejercía el ataque y Ronnie Anne la defensa, duelo que solo ganaría la que más fuerza aplicara.

Jordan juraba que tenía todas las de ganar, pues con el impulso con el que cargó más su ira y tomando en cuenta la no tan rápida reacción (a su parecer) de Ronnie Anne tarde o temprano esta terminaría por ceder. No contó con la firmeza ni la tenacidad que tenía la morena, que en ningún momento flaqueó o movió su posición. Al final el duelo terminó con el balón de Jordan saliendo de sus manos, resultando la pelinegra como la vencedora, y al igual que en el videojuego de luchas mencionado el vencedor del duelo tenía que aprovechar la desorientación del rival (en este caso desarme) para hacer un ataque más poderoso. Ronnie Anne giró sobre sí misma y dio un salto para lanzar con todas sus fuerzas el balón a aquella zorra que tuvo el descaro de tratar de robarse a su novio frente a sus narices.

-Ya valí-dijo Jordan antes de salir disparada por varios metros arrastrando la cara por el suelo, sacando humo en el proceso.

De 29 estudiantes solo quedaba uno de pie, el mismísimo Lincoln Loud. Él era el que siempre eliminaban al final, pues él solo buscaba esquivar los ataque sin intención de agarrar un balón con el cual contraatacar, sin intención de lastimar a su amada…aunque esta no tuviera el mismo sentimiento. Ella se acercó lentamente con un balón en la mano que imaginariamente tenía su nombre escrito y Lincoln se resignó a su destino. Alzó la quijada y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe…el cual llegó…pero no con la intensidad que esperaba. Más bien fue como un toquecito en su panza, ni cosquillas le causó. Abrió los ojos y la vio con una cara neutra aun con el balón.

-Fuera, Linc-dijo Ronnie Anne para luego soltar el balón.

El entrenador Pacowski sonó el silbato dando por finalizada la clase.

-De acuerdo clase, levántense del suelo y vayan a las duchas a bañarse. Y limpien la cancha antes de salir.

El entrenador polaco se va dejando a los niños tendidos en el suelo totalmente adoloridos…algo que ocurría cada día de quemados. Por su parte Ronnie Anne se fue a las duchas para quitarse todo el sudor que tenía, y Lincoln esbozó la sonrisa más grande de su vida.

\- ¿Vieron eso? Ella no me golpeó-les dijo a sus amigos con aire soñador hasta caer al suelo con cara de enamorado junto con ellos.

-No siento las piernas-soltó Clyde por el dolor.

/

Por fin, la hora del almuerzo, donde finalmente los alumnos podrán descansar de tanto agobio que les provocaban las clases y en el caso de los alumnos del quinto grado esta era la clase de gimnasia. Rayos, que ver a esos pobres niños caminar cojeando y tambaleándose por el dolor es como ver a un adolescente cumplir un turno nocturno en una estación de servicio que no tiene señal de internet. Apenas si podían ponerse de pie, mucho menos comer, incluso Joy cayó de cara al suelo justo sobre su comida que ahora se le hizo como una gran almohada. Los amigos de Lincoln estaban sentados en la mesa luciendo totalmente degastados y adoloridos.

-Me duelen los brazos. Clyde, ¿podrías ponerme la comida en la boca?

-No creo que ni pueda abrir la mano, Rusty.

Y así quedaron todos, totalmente destrozados por otra paliza en quemados de parte de Ronnie Anne. Y hablando de ella, Liam la vio junto con Lincoln sentándose en una mesa vacía, no pudo evitar arrugar la cara al verla.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Zach al ver la cara de su amigo de familia granjera.

-John y Yoko están aquí-respondió Liam con ironía.

Los 4 restantes giraron la cabeza para ver a la nueva pareja, teniendo a los chicos arrugando ligeramente la cara al verlos.

-Más bien, Yoko y Yoko-corrigió Rusty con ironía

Stella por su parte no dejaba de verlos con cierta culpa, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le había dicho esas cosas horribles a Ronnie Anne? Tanto que ella la criticaba por actuar antes de pensar cuando terminó haciendo algo igual o peor que ella. Ni siquiera se había dignado a disculparse, habiendo tenido múltiples oportunidades hasta ahora cada una las desaprovechó por una simple razón…vergüenza. Y es que realmente se sentía avergonzada de sí misma por lo que le había dicho, más aún después de aquella charla con Lincoln que le abrió los ojos, haciéndola sentir como una verdadera mala persona. Pero si quería enmendar las cosas tanto con Lincoln como con Ronnie Anne tenía que tragarse la vergüenza suya y ser valiente para dar su disculpa. Y con el coraje que acumuló se levantó de su asiento llevando consigo la charola de comida.

-Stella, ¿qué haces? -preguntó Zach.

-Corrigiendo un error-respondió Stella confundiendo a sus amigos.

La asiática avanzó a paso lento debido al dolor hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaban Lincoln y Ronnie Anne. Los dos estaban tranquilos como siempre comiendo en la mesa, lo único diferente ese día era que Ronnie Anne llevaba un suéter amarillo con las letras RW estampadas. Ambos voltearon a verla cuando sintieron su presencia manteniendo una cara neutral.

-Ahm…hola chicos-saludó Stella con pena.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -dijo Ronnie Anne mostrándose no muy feliz por tener cerca a la filipina.

-Escucha Ronnie Anne, estuve pensando en lo que pasó el otro día, en lo que te había dicho y cómo terminó todo entre ambas. Siendo sincera, quise hablar contigo porque pensé que eras una persona horrible que lastimaría de varias a forma a mi amigo estando cerca de ti.

\- ¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?

-Aun no termino. Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba y por eso te hablé de esa forma. Luego Lincoln me hizo darme cuenta de que…no eres tan mala como dicen las personas y que en realidad por dentro…eres una buena persona, a la que yo traté mal injustamente.

Ronnie Anne volteó a mirar a Lincoln molesta, este se intimidó un poco por su mirada.

-Lo que trato de decir es que-fijó la vista nuevamente a Stella-yo…yo lo siento, de verdad. No debí hablarte de esa forma, resultó que la mala persona entre las dos…era yo. Así que, lo siento, espero puedas perdonarme.

La mexicana se le quedó viendo por un rato mientras pensaba con deteniendo cada una de sus palabras y analizaba a fondo los gestos y las caras de la filipina, esperando encontrar algún rastro de mentira o engaño en ellas. La mirada puso nerviosa a la otra pelinegra, quizás su disculpa no bastó para borrar todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho aquel fatídico día.

-De acuerdo-respondió relajadamente Ronnie Anne al no detectar ninguna de clase de mentiras en sus palabras. Stella suspiró de alivio, no solo porque la latina no la golpeó, sino porque sintió todo el peso de la culpa salir de sus hombros.

Por su parte, Lincoln sonrió al ver esta escena, estaba feliz de que Stella finalmente haya tenido agallas para disculparse con su novia y más aún porque ella la perdonó a su estilo.

-Gracias. ¿Puedo…puedo sentarme junto a ustedes? -continuó Stella.

\- ¿Ves una cinta de policía sobre la mesa?

-Ehh…no.

-Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas?

Una forma extraña de permitirle sentarse con ellos, más aún tomando en cuenta de que ella había sacado a los chicos de 6to que estaban sentados en aquella mesa, pero no iba a cuestionar nada de eso, el punto es que obtuvo el permiso para sentarse con ellos.

En la otra mesa, los chicos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a su nueva amiga siendo perdonada por la novia de Lincoln y sentándose con ellos. Clyde pensó en el pedido que le había hecho su mejor amigo en el día del baile, quizás ya era momento de cumplir su deber de mejor amigo y apoyarlo en su relación como se debe.

\- ¿A dónde vas Clyde? -preguntó el pelirrojo con acné cuando vio al afroamericano levantarse de la mesa.

-Chicos, creo que ya es hora de que no comportemos como unos verdaderos amigos y apoyemos a Lincoln en su relación. Él lo haría por nosotros. Quizás hasta descubramos que Ronnie Anne no es tan mala como creímos.

Los 3 pelirrojos se miraron entre sí dudando si seguir a Clyde o quedarse en la mesa. En verdad no querían más problemas con Ronnie Anne, ya tenían suficiente con qué lidiar en los días de quemados, pero tampoco querían perder a un buen amigo como Lincoln.

-Agh, odio cuando tienes razón-se quejó Rusty antes de que junto con los demás acompañaran al moreno a la mesa de los novios.

Llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron después de que Ronnie Anne lo permitiese. Lincoln estaba muy feliz por tener a las personas que más quería (ajenas a su familia) reunidas en un mismo espacio para convivir entre ellos. No había nada que pudiera arruinar ese momento…bueno, sí lo había, era el hecho de que los invitados se veían muy nerviosos y había un silencio incómodo predominando sobre la mesa. Buscando romper el hielo, el peliblanco tomó la palabra.

-Entonces…no me han dicho cómo les fue en el baile.

-Oh, pues genial. Nos divertimos mucho-respondió Clyde.

-Sí, incluso pudimos bailar con unas chicas-añadió Rusty.

-De verdad la pasamos súper ese día-finalizó Liam.

-Me alegra oír eso. ¿Qué hay de ti, Stella?

-Pues hubo un chico que me invitó a bailar, pero siendo sincera soy muy mala bailando.

-Ni que lo digas, parecías a uno de esos inflables bailarines de las tiendas de autos-opinó Zach para luego hacer el movimiento de los objetos antes mencionados, sacando risas a los chicos de la mesa, incluida las de una apenada Stella.

Cuando dejó de reír, Lincoln notó que su novia no tuvo reacción alguna ante el chiste, cosa rara pues ella disfrutaba de esas clases de chistes. Tal vez era porque no se sentía parte del grupo y no quería incomodar el ambiente. Bueno, él se aseguraría de cambiar eso.

Carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención de su mejor amigo. Le hizo señas con los ojos para decirle que hablara con su novia, por suerte el pelinegro captó el mensaje.

-Ah, Ronnie Anne, ¿cómo estuvo su cita?

-Bien-respondió secamente la interrogada.

\- ¿Se divirtieron?

-Claro.

\- ¿Qué hicieron?

-Jugar, ¿qué más vamos a hacer en un arcade?

-Oh…pues…no sé, je je.

Ahora incómodo el afroamericano no supo cómo continuar con la conversación. Buscó ayudó con algunos de sus amigos, así que le dio un codazo a Rusty que estaba a su lado para llamar su atención. El pelirrojo le miró con molestia por el golpe, luego vio las señales con los ojos que le mandaba las cuáles no captó en un primer momento, sino hasta después de tanta insistencia.

-Ouh, ¿cómo estuvo su cita chicos?

Todos simultáneamente se golpearon la frente por la torpeza de Rusty, con la excepción de Ronnie Anne que solo siguió comiendo su comida ignorando la pregunta estúpida.

Lincoln decidió esta vez optar por un cambio de enfoque. Llamó la atención de Stella y con señas de ojos la invitó a que hablara con Ronnie Anne.

-Ahm…oye Ronnie Anne, es un lindo suéter el que traes puesto, ¿quién te lo dio?

-Lincoln.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste Lincoln?

-Fue en el centro comercial, estábamos los dos paseando por ahí y luego…-Lincoln se detuvo cuando cayó en cuenta de que la conversación había saltado hacia él. Miró con reproche a Stella por casi haberlo engañado y esta vez le hizo una seña directa con el dedo para que hablara con Ronnie Anne.

-Ehm, te ves muy bien con ese suéter Ronnie Anne. Mucho mejor que el anterior.

\- ¡¿Estás diciendo que el otro suéter era horrible?!

\- ¡No, no! No es eso, es que con el anterior…te veías muy tosca y agresiva, pero con este…no tanto.

Ronnie vio el suéter que tenía puesto, luego con furia se lo quitó, lo guardó en su mochila y sacó su clásico suéter morado. Después miró acusatoriamente a la filipina, como si la retara a que siguiera diciendo algo malo de su querido suéter. Stella se encogió en su asiento sintiendo que la había regado con su comentario.

Bueno, el plan de motivar a sus amigos a hablar con ella fracasó estrepitosamente, así que tendría que ir por el plan B: Que ella iniciara la conversación. Llamó la atención de la morena, usando las señas con los ojos le pidió que iniciara la conversación. Ella se mostró renuente en principio, pero Lincoln endureció el rostro para que lo haga, con un suspiro pesado cedió finalmente.

-Oye…-buscó con la mirada a quien de todos los fracasados dirigirle la palabra, se decidió por el de lentes-Zach, ¿cuál es tu clase favorita?

Este se mostró nervioso cuando la bravucona le habló.

-Eh…pues, al-al-almuerzo. Je je…je je…-al finalizar dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ronnie Anne se le quedó viendo con la mirada plana, cosa que hacía sudar al chaparro.

-Esa no es una clase-dijo simplemente la chica del suéter morado.

Zach se encogió en su haciendo deseando con fuerzas que la tierra se lo tragase. Todos los chicos se mostraron muy incómodos en la mesa, algo que se entendía por el silencio incómodo, sin saber qué hacer para aligerar el ambiente.

-Wow…esto se puso incómodo-soltó Rusty en forma de chiste, a ver si con eso rompía el hielo.

-No se preocupen, yo haré que ya no lo sea-dijo Ronnie Anne para luego tomar su charola y levantarse de su asiento.

-Espero, Ronnie-trató de detenerla Lincoln en vano, ella saló de la cafetería con su morral y charola.

El peliblanco miró muy molesto a sus amigos.

-No tenían que haber sido tan groseros con ella-recriminó entre dientes.

\- ¿Nosotros groseros? Ella fue la grosera. ¿O es que no viste cómo me respondió? -contra argumentó Clyde.

-Sí, creí que me arrancaría el cuello solo por decirle que me gustaba más el suéter amarillo que el morado-apoyó la asiática al pelinegro.

\- ¿Y qué esperaban? Ustedes se comportaron con ella como si estuvieran hablando con un prisionero.

\- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

-Chicos, hay algo llamado lenguaje corporal que da a entender tu forma de ser a las demás personas ya sea que las conozcas o no. Solo vean la forma en la forma con la que le hablaron, fue como si hablaran con el Guasón o algo así, y no se diga Liam que ni se dignó en hablarle.

-Me alegro, sino de seguro me viene con una patada.

\- ¡Ese es mi punto! Con su actitud frente a ella reflejaron un rechazo inmediato, incluso trataron de disimular girando la conversación hacia mí, como si yo fuese una especie de salvavidas social. ¿Creyeron que ella hubiese hablado tranquila sabiendo que los demás manifiestan un rechazo hacia ella? Es más, me parece que fue demasiado amable con ustedes.

-Sí, bueno…pues…tú también tienes algo de culpa en esto.

\- ¿Qué?

-Es cierto-siguió ahora Rusty-tú dijiste que ibas a cambiarla, pero está igual de irritable que hace un mes.

-No estoy cambiándola, estoy sacando su otra faceta de personalidad a la luz.

\- ¡Como sea! El punto es que no has hecho nada más que babear por ella.

-Odio decir esto Lincoln, pero Rusty tiene razón-dijo Clyde a lo que los demás asintieron.

-Oh por favor, ¿qué hay del hecho de que ahora me llama Linc o de que ni me golpeó durante la clase de gimnasia?

-Por supuesto que no lo hizo, eres su novio. En cuanto a los demás tenemos que soportar a la misma Ronnie Anne de siempre solo que con novio a quien ahora no golpea-replicó Zach.

-Oh, ¿sí? ¿Y qué me dicen del hecho de que acaba de perdonar a Stella? ¿O de que les dejó sentarse en esta mesa? ¿Eso no cuenta como un progreso?

Los demás no replicaron en contra de la manifestación de Lincoln. A decir verdad, hasta ellos se sorprendieron por ese cambio de actitud que tuvo Ronnie Anne en torno a ellos. Al ver el que guardaron sus compañeros, Lincoln suspiró.

-Oigan, sé que para ustedes es difícil entenderlo, pero Ronnie Anne no es como ninguno de nosotros. Ella es…sensible, por así decirlo. Esa actitud dura y distante que tiene es como una capa, no sé por qué la tiene, pero es así. Es muy gruesa, por lo que tengo que ir degradándola de a poco, como la erosión o algo así. Con chicas como ella lo importante no es dar los grandes pasos directamente, sino dar pequeños importantes pasos. Porque verán, si yo logro llegar hasta ella, o si la hago sonreír, ese sería un verdadero avance

\- ¿Qué? -dijeron todos sin entender lo último que dijo.

Lincoln soltó un suspiro pesado.

-Bueno, si no lo pueden entender por medio de palabras, quizás una canción les ayude.

Lincoln chasquea los dedos como si fuese una señal para algo, él se levanta e hinca su rodilla sobre el asiento de la mesa.

**(Breakthru de Queen)**

-Ehm, no creo que eso sea…-intentaba Clyde detener el canto de su amigo, pero es interrumpido por un coro a capela de sus compañeros que estaban en la cafetería junto con Lincoln.

Niños de la cafeteria: _When love breaks up_

_When the dawn light wakes up_

Lincoln: _A new life is born_

Un piano suena en la cafetería causando confusión en los amigos de Lincoln.

\- ¿De dónde viene ese piano? -preguntó una confundida Stella esperando una respuesta, misma que no llegó debido a la nueva interrupción de Lincoln.

Lincoln: _Somehow I have to make this final breakthru._

_Now!_

Finalizó Lincoln señalando con ambos dedos atrás suyo, ya habiendo bajado la rodilla.

Entonces todo ese ambiente lento rápidamente fue reemplazado por uno más alegre y enérgico, gracias al ritmo de locomotora que daba el bajo que tocaba Sam Sharp. Luego se unió la batería tocada por la señora que servía el almuerzo en la cafetería y finalmente una sutil guitarra tocada por Tabby. Los amigos de Lincoln estaban totalmente desconcertados, se suponían que dos de ellas no estudiaban en esa escuela y una tocaba un instrumento que era imposible no notar su presencia previa, pero que aparentemente salió de la nada.

Lincoln: _I wake up_

La escena se traslada a la alcoba del albino, que recién despertaba y bostezaba para sacudirse la pereza.

_Feel just fine_

Una piedra pequeña se estrella contra su ventana llamando su atención y se acerca a ella.

_Your face_

Se ve a Ronnie Anne en el patio trasero haciendo señas para que bajara.

_Fills my mind_

Lincoln suelta un suspiro de enamorado al ver su cara.

_I get religion quick_

Lincoln sale a toda velocidad hasta el baño robándole el turno a todas sus hermanas, obviamente molestándolas.

_'Cos you're looking divine_

Lincoln procede a bañarse, mientras todas las hermanas le reclaman al otro lado de la puerta.

_Honey, you're touching something, you're touchin' me_

En esta parte Lincoln se pone varios conjuntos de ropa hasta que se decide por el que usa siempre, se peina, se echa perfume y un spray de menta en la boca.

_I'm under your thumb, under your spell, can't you see_

Lincoln sale de la casa con un entusiasmo exagerado, causando que Ronnie Anne rodara los ojos sonriendo. Luego ella le hace seña de que la siga y se echa a correr, Lincoln la persigue corriendo

_If I could only reach you_

Lincoln va persiguiendo a Ronnie Anne por toda la ciudad, teniendo la música de fondo para motivarlo.

_If I could make you smile_

_If I could only reach you_

_That would really be a breakthru_

Pasaron corriendo por el parque, el centro comercial, la escuela, entre otros lugares, siempre teniendo a Ronnie Anne por delante de Lincoln. Cada vez que él parecía alcanzarla ella daba un acelerón que los mantenía a distancia, ella se burlaba de él por su lentitud, pero Lincoln estaba determinado a no detenerse hasta alcanzarla.

_Oh, yeah_

_Breakthru, these barriers of pain_

Lincoln es golpeado varias veces por ramas de árboles, animales, peatones distraídos y también por un ciclista a toda prisa, pero en ninguno de esos choques se detuvo y siguió corriendo con fuerzas

_Breakthru, to the sunshine from the rain_

No importaba si fuese un día súper caluroso o uno súper lluvioso él se detenía, no se detendría hasta alcanzarla.

_Make my feelings known towards you_

Las retinas de Lincoln forman un corazón.

_Turn my heart inside and out for you now_

El corazón de Lincoln sale de su pecho flotando enfrente suyo, le aparecen ojo y boca y al ver a Ronnie Anne se alegra muchísimo. Entonces hace sonar un silbato para motivar a Lincoln a hacer un último impulso con el cual alcanzarla.

Lincoln: _Somehow, I have to make this final breakthru._

Con ese último impulso Lincoln finalmente logra alcanzar a Ronnie Anne, cayendo en el proceso. Al estar en un campo los dos rodaron por el césped, riendo y riendo por la diversión que estaban teniendo los dos en ese momento. Cuando se detuvieron estaba él sobre ella, se quedaron mirándose un momento completamente conmovidos por los ojos del otro y luego se besaron.

_Now!_

Con esta palabra la escena se fragmenta y ahora se muestra una toma rápida de Sam, luego una de Tabby y nos quedamos con Lincoln, que primero estaba de espaldas y luego hacía poses raras como si fuera Freddie Mercury.

Lincoln: _Your smile_

Bailaba al ritmo de la canción, teniendo a Tabby acompañándolo tocando la guitarra.

Lincoln: _Speaks books to me_

_I break up_

_With each and every one of your looks at me_.

Lincoln baila de forma electrizante con esta última oración, luego sigue su baile normal recorriendo a pasos corto el lugar. Los niños de la cafetería también bailaban sin levantarse de su asiento.

Lincoln: _Honey, you're starting something deep inside of me_

_Honey, you're sparking something, this fire in me_

Lincoln se sube a una mesa para ser el centro de atención.

Lincoln: _I'm outta control, I wanna rush headlong into this ecstasy_

Los niños de la cafetería se levantaron y rodearon con un círculo la mesa, sin dejar de hacer la coreografía de baile.

Lincoln: _If I could only reach you_

_If I could make you smile_

_If I could only reach you_

Niños de la cafetería: Uuh, Uuh.

Lincoln: _That would really be a_

Niños de la cafetería:_ Breakthru!_

Exclamaron con alegría alzando los brazos al aire.

Lincoln: _If I could only reach you_

Lincoln salta dando un giro sobre su mesa

Lincoln: _If I could make you smile_

Se desliza sobre el barandal donde sirven la comida.

Lincoln: _If I could only reach you_

Salta a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos perplejos.

Lincoln: _That would really be a breakthru._

Les canta a ellos señalando con el dedo como si fuese un maestro dando una lección.

Lincoln: _Oh, Yeah_.

Salta de la mesa cayendo al suelo, teniendo a los niños rodeándolo en forma de círculo

Niños de la cafetería: _Breakthru_

Sam aparece al lado de Lincoln demostrando sus habilidades con el bajo.

Niños de la cafetería:_ Breakthru_

Luego le tocó el turno a Tabby para hacer su solo de guitarra. Durante el solo se mostraron varios momentos de la relación de Lincoln con Ronnie Anne, como la vez en la que se conocieron, el día en que finalmente se volvieron novios, cuando ella le regaló su MP4, cuando fueron a comprar ropa juntos y cómo no cuando tuvieron su cita en el arcade, tanto cuando estaban jugando como aquel momento especial que tuvieron cuando jugaron Dance Battle.

Niños de la cafetería: _Break_.

Lincoln: _Hey!_

Los maestros entraron a la cafetería para ver porqué tanto escándalo y encontraron a los niños bailando al ritmo de una canción. Estaban por regañarlos, pero al escuchar el ritmo de la música no pudieron evitar hacer unos movimientos de baile, por lo que después de una breve batalla contra sus cuerpos hicieron lo más responsable…unirse al coro y bailar con los niños.

La batería sonó de forma intermitente unas tres veces para darle entrada a la voz de Lincoln

Lincoln: _If I could only reach you_

_If I could make you smile_

_If I could only reach you_

Todos: Uuh, Uuh.

Lincoln: _That would really be a _

Todos: _Breakthru!_

Gritaron todos en el coro eufóricos, levantando los brazos al aire.

Lincoln: _If I could only reach you_

_If I could make you smile_

_If I could only reach you_

_That would really be a_

Todos: _Breakthru_

Todos bailan siguiendo el ritmo pautado por el bajo, la guitarra hace presencia como un aviso de que está terminando la canción.

Todos: _Breakthru!_

Finalizaron todos agrupados detrás de Lincoln como un coro musical de un espectáculo.

Se quedaron en esa pose un tiempo, hasta que el timbre del retorno a clase sonó y cada uno la rompió para irse por su lado. Lincoln se acercó a sus amigos quienes estaban atónitos, con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, espero que ya lo entiendan. Ahora vámonos, que se nos hará tarde para entrar a clases.

Lincoln se va para su salón, pero los amigos seguían estáticos en la mesa sin salir del shock.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que acaba de pasar? -fue lo único que pudo decir Stella durante su trance.

-No tengo idea-contestó Clyde, que no estaba mejor que ella.

/

En la habitación de Lori y Leni, las hermanas estaban discutiendo nuevamente algunos planes para separar a su hermano de su abusiva novia.

-Bien, necesitamos nuevos planes que en verdad funcionen, porque hasta ahora literalmente nos han salido los tiros por la culata. ¿Alguna idea?

De entre todas Leni levanta la mano.

\- ¿Si, Leni?

\- ¿Y si le damos una oportunidad a Ronnie Anne?

\- ¡No! -negaron todas las hermanas al mismo tiempo. Lori retoma la palabra.

\- ¿Alguna otra idea?

Leni vuelve a levantar la mano.

-Agh, ¿sí Leni?

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- ¡NO! -volvieron a decir todas, esta vez con más fuerzas.

Leni levanta de nuevo la mano.

\- ¡¿Ahora qué?!

\- ¿Pero por qué no?

\- ¿Acaso hay que repetírtelo?

-Pero quizás sea agresiva porque quiere alejar a las personas para no salir lastimada. Tal vez tuvo una mala experiencia en el pasado que no quiere repetir, quizás por muy mal que actúe con los demás en realidad lo que necesite es un buen amigo, o incluso lo que quiere es un abrazo.

-Ay por Dios, eso en definitiva es lo más estúpido que te oído decir-dijo Lynn.

-Sí Leni, si vas a decir cosas como esas es mejor que no digas nada-siguió Luan con el regaño.

-De acuerdo, ya basta. Como dije, ¿alguna idea?

Una vez más Leni levanta la mano.

\- ¡Si vuelves a pedir que le demos una oportunidad a Ronnie Anne te juro que literalmente te arrojaré por la ventana! -advirtió Lori usando su voz de mando para que la modista bajara la mano intimidada-Pregunto de nuevo, ¿alguna idea?

-Yo, mi estimada-comenzó Lisa a explicar su idea-Todas sabemos que la unidad masculina fraternal tiene lo que se conoce popularmente "amor ciego" condición que estipula un enamoramiento hiperbólico e irracional hacia una persona, inhibiendo cualquier mala percepción de la otra persona por muy evidente que sea. En base a esto, en lugar de atacar el problema de frente sugiero que lo ataquemos de raíz, y para eso he creado esto: ¡Admiren, mi suero desenamorinador! -presentó la genio su nuevo invento con música dramática de fondo acompañado de un par de rayos. El invento era un líquido verdoso contenido en un Matraz de Erlenmeyer.

-Ajá, ¿qué es y qué hace?

-Me alegra que preguntes, es un suero que inventé mezclando feromonas, líquidos neuronales del córtex circular angulado del cerebro y el ADN de la mantis religiosa cuya especie devora a su pareja después de la copulación, lo más opuesto que hay a una que siente el amor. Su aplicación es muy simple: Solo se rocía a una persona con el suero y la misma perderá toda clase de afecto, para fijar el objetivo hace falta mezclar el ADN de la persona a la que se quiere perder la fijación romántica.

\- ¿Y qué estás esperando? Rocía esa cosa sobre Lincoln y acaba con esto de una vez-motivó Lynn a Lisa, siendo apoyada por las demás.

-Un segundo Lisa, dame ese suero un momento.

La pequeña de suéter verde le entrega el matraz con el líquido a la primogénita, quién miraba el invento de su hermana con sospecha. Obviamente había que probarlo, nunca era buena idea confiar en los experimentos de su hermanita, por lo que decidió arrojar el líquido a una planta cercana en el cuarto (¿siempre ha estado ahí? Nunca la notó). La planta tembló repentinamente preocupando a las presentes en la habitación, luego de un tiempo se detuvo y no pareció haber tenido algún efecto secundario.

-Bueno, creo que si podemos usar…-se vio interrumpida por una reacción que tuvo de reflejo cuando sintió que algo estuvo por rebanarle su brazo. Asustada giró la cabeza hacia atrás y lo que encontró la dejó helada del miedo. La planta a la que le había rociado el líquido de su hermana tenía ahora una cabeza de mantis y dos tenazas, el tallo funcionaba como el abdomen y las raíces traspasaron la maceta para que sirvieran como patas.

Las hermanas asustadas se arrinconaron en un extremo de la habitación lejos de esa cosa horrorosa. La criatura rugió con fuerza amenazando con acercarse a las chicas, algo que las hizo gritar como nunca. Buscando protegerlas, Lori buscó con la mirada algún objeto que le sirviera para defenderse de ese monstruo, encontró su palo de golf así que lo tomó y golpeó al monstruo con el palo sacándolo por la ventana con su swing. En el suelo la criatura intentó reincorporarse, pero un águila se acercó a ella. Ambos tuvieron una breve lucha que terminó con el ave rompiéndole el cuello a la criatura para luego llevarse el cadáver volando.

De regreso a la casa, las hermanas estaban jadeando para recuperar el aliento que habían perdido por el susto.

-Creo que usé mucho ADN de la mantis religiosa. Bueno, iré a mi laboratorio a corregirlo ahora mismo.

\- ¡NO! -Lori se acercó amenazantemente a la pequeña genio, aun sosteniendo el palo de golf- ¡No vas a usar tu suero del demonio en Lincoln! ¡¿Quedó claro?!

Lisa tuvo que asentir con miedo al ver la cara furiosa de Lori.

Un poco más calmada la mayor se posicionó de tal forma que quedara nuevamente frente a sus hermanas. Antes de poder emitir una palabra, su hermana Lucy habló primero.

-Una vez más la ciencia ha probado su ineficiencia en la mente humana, es mejor probar con un verdadero método infalible, la magia.

-Te dejé en claro que no vamos a hechizar ni a Lincoln ni a Ronnie Anne.

-No es precisamente hechizarlo, solo es plantearles una idea. Verán, en el libro de la bisabuela Harriet detallan un hechizo que sirve para infiltrarse en los sueños de las personas, en base a eso lo único que tenemos que hacer es meternos en el sueño de ambos y plantearles la idea de que su noviazgo es mala idea para que ellos mismo de por terminada la relación creyendo que fue idea de ellos.

-Ah, como en esa película de DiCaprio "el origen"-dijo Luan.

\- ¿Qué? No, esto es un hechizo que data desde hacer más de 100 generaciones y ha sido creado por verdaderos entes del inframundo, no una mala película de Hollywood.

\- ¿Mala? Ja, si esa película es mala entonces no imagino qué será "Vampiros de la melancolía"-replicó Luna en forma burlesca, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de la gótica.

-Lucy, no vas a hacer otro ritual mágico con ninguno de ellos. ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó la última vez cuando me hiciste algo parecido? -le recordó Lori cierto incidente de hace unos meses.

-Vamos, no fue tan malo.

-Todavía no puedo ver manzana sin sentirme asustada y excitada. Descartada, punto. Otra idea.

Ahora fue Lola quien levantó la mano.

-Sencillo, ¿cuál es la forma más rápida de que te bote tu pareja?

\- ¿Que te atrape comiéndote las uñas de los pies? -dijo Lana.

-No.

\- ¿Que descubra cuál es tu parafilia? -dijo Luan.

-No.

\- ¿Que te descubra teniendo relaciones con una troll en un juego de rol de computadora? -dijo Luna.

\- ¡No! Bueno, más o menos. Es que te atrape besando a alguien más.

-Por favor Lola, ningún chico es tan estúpido o ciego como para besar a la horrenda de Ronnie Anne y estoy segura de que hallar uno será más fácil que hacer que Lincoln bese a otra chica-cuestionó Lynn a la idea de la princesa Loud.

-Es lo bello de mi plan cariño, que no será necesario que ellos en verdad besen a otra persona. Solo modificamos una foto de alguno de los dos para hacer que parezcan que están besando a otra persona y se la pasamos al otro, en dos segundos ellos dos estarán tan separados como la Unión Soviética.

Terminada la explicación de la amenaza rosa, las hermanas estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo con ese plan.

-Suena bien, pero no creo que el apestoso se crea que su "novia" estaba besándose con alguien más.

-Es cierto, ni él es tan tonto. Si vamos a hacer eso, tendremos que hacer parecer que Lincoln estaba besando a alguien más-dijo Lucy.

-Tomamos la foto, la edito en la PC y listo-dijo Luan.

-Entonces se la enviamos a Ronnie Anne y ella lo botará en un 2x3-dijo Lola.

Con la idea plenamente planificada, las hermanas sonriendo complacidas decididas a llevar a cabo su plan en la medida posible.

-Chicas, no quiero bajarle los ánimos, pero hay dos problemas con ese plan. Primero, no hay ni una chica en la ciudad que se le acerque a Lincoln desde que se hizo novio de Ronnie Anne.

-No hay problema, solo buscamos a alguna de afuera en internet y ya-resolvió Lola fácilmente el primer problema.

-Claro, está bien. Se lo enviamos, ella lo ve y toma represalias contra Lincoln por engañarla, ¿quién quiere enfrentarla para defender a nuestro hermano? -pero no podía hacer lo mismo con el segundo problema.

Todas se congelaron con aquella observación de la mayor. Si les hubiesen preguntado a ellas hace una semana que si estaban dispuestas a dar la cara con cualquier hubieran afirmado sin siquiera dudarlo, pero con Ronnie Anne…digamos que es otro cuento. Empezaron a buscar más información acerca de la morena, las cosas que había hecho en su antigua escuela y en la actual, tomando mayor énfasis en lo que les hizo a un grupo de chicas que según la molestaban, dejarían congelado a cualquiera. Incluso se enteraron de su enfrentamiento con los dos gorilas de Hank y Hawk, y vaya que eso las dejó impresionada.

Las hermanas voltearon a ver a Lynn, creyendo que sería la que estaría dispuesta a dar la cara por Lincoln, algo que…era cierto, pero no del todo.

-Ah…pues, supongo que podría enfrentarla, pero…necesitaría refuerzos-dijo Lynn, que después de oír cómo dejó a esos rufianes no estaba segura si vencer a la mexicana era tan fácil cómo lo pensaba en un inicio, al menos no sola. Por desgracia ninguna hermana estaba tan dispuesta para apoyarla físicamente en ese hipotético conflicto. La mayoría por miedo, Lori para no arriesgar su relación con Bobby.

-Bueno, eso ya lo resuelve todo. La idea queda descartada, lo siento Lola.

La pequeña diva se molestó por eso, pero entendía que para esta chica no era adecuada.

Rompiendo el ambiente medio decaído, Luna chasqueó los dedos ganando la atención de todas.

\- ¡Ya sé! Hagamos que Lisa cree a una clon de Ronnie Anne pero que sea mucho mejor que ella.

Era una idea de los más disparatada y absurda, pero para este punto la moral de todas era tan baja que les pareció la mejor idea del mundo.

\- ¿En serio le pedirán ayuda a Lisa después de lo que pasó? -se opuso Lori a la idea de Luna.

-Hermana, para este punto no podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar ideas. ¿Puedes hacerlo pequeña sis?

-Puedo fecundar un embrión con las características fenotípicas y genotípicas similares en un 84% de la fémina en cuestión, por desgracia el tiempo de desarrollo embrionario y humano sería el mismo que el de una persona común por lo que me temo que para cuando tenga la edad de nuestro hermano este ya estará terminando la universidad.

Las soltaron en conjunto un quejido, otra gran idea de parte de ellas que terminaba siendo desechada por una idiotez.

-Ok, creí que era algo ilícito, pero ya veo que tengo que aclarar que las próximas ideas no pueden involucrar ni a la ciencia loca de Lisa ni la magia negra y extraña de Lucy. Por favor, limítense a dar ideas más simples.

\- ¿Sabes que sería más simple? ¡Que les dijéramos a nuestros padres! -insistió nuevamente Lana en su idea, la cual no entusiasmaba a las demás.

-Sé realista hermana, ¿cuándo fue la última vez en que la intervención de nuestros padres fue efectiva? -dijo Luna.

-Sí, cuando les conté sobre mi primer día en la secundaria, ¿sabes lo que hicieron? Le contaron al director-dijo Lynn

-Gran error, la regla número 1 no escrita de las escuelas es nunca andar de chismoso-dijo Luan-Y eso que ni te cuento lo que pasó cuando no me dieron el papel protagónico de la obra de la escuela.

-O cuando llegué a la escuela y todos se sorprendían por mi color de piel-dijo Lucy.

-O cuando le conté sobre la discusión que tuve con unos colegas acerca de la existencia de las partículas mono-polares en el ártico-dijo Lisa.

\- ¿Ves Lana? Por eso no es buena idea pedirle ayuda a mamá y a papá-dijo Lori.

-Pero son nuestros padres, ¿no se supone que los padres ayudan a sus hijos en sus problemas?

-Ay linda, si te contara todas las cosas que hay en el mundo que se suponen que deben ser algo y no lo son estarías más deprimida que una solterona de 50 años en navidad.

Lana cruzó molesta los brazos y refunfuñó entre dientes, todavía sin creer lo obstinada que eran las chicas con su idea que era la más simple, lógica y efectiva de entre todas.

-Bueno, continuemos. ¿Alguien más?

Esta vez nadie tuvo la iniciativa de levantar la mano.

\- ¿Nadie? -preguntó nuevamente la mayor esperando que alguien aportara una idea, pero no fue así. Lori suspiró decepcionada-Vaya, estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes.

\- ¡¿Ah, ¿sí?! ¡Pues, ¿qué hay de ti?!-protestó Lynn el trato infligido por la primogénita- ¡Lo único que has hecho es criticar nuestras ideas sin aportar nada! ¿No que eras la novia del hermano de esa desgraciada? Si yo fuera tú, le ordenaría que él terminara la relación de una vez.

Lori estaba por replicarle a su hermana, pero después de pensar con detenimiento sus palabras encontró algo que llamó su atención.

-De hecho…esa es una buena idea.

\- ¿En serio? Digo, claro que lo es. Yo tengo las mejores ideas de la casa.

Lori saca su teléfono y llama a su novio. Sus hermanas se agruparon por detrás para escuchar la conversación, para complacerlas Lori activó el altavoz. Después de escuchar el repique unas 3 veces su llamada fue finalmente contestada.

\- ¡Hola bebé!

-Hola osito bubu, ¿cómo está tu día?

-Hasta ahora normal, pero con tu llamada ya es el mejor día de mi vida.

-Aww, qué dulce eres Bobby.

Las chicas simultáneamente carraspearon, como una señal para que Lori se enfoque en el tema principal.

-Escucha osito, en realidad esta vez te llamo por un asunto serio.

-Entiendo, ¿qué pasa?

-Es sobre tu hermana.

-… ¿Qué ocurre con Ronnie? -el tono del latino cambió por completo, pasando de ser uno animado a uno como de estado de alerta, como si le dijera a Lori que estaba caminando por terreno peligroso y que si no cuidaba sus pasos…podría llegar a lamentarlo. Al menos así lo percibió Lori.

-Es que…sabes que tu hermana es novio de mi hermano, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ronnie…tiene novio?

\- ¿No lo sabías?

-No, ella no nos cuenta nada de su vida. Pero eso… ¡es genial! Es increíble, me alegra mucho por ellos. De hecho, estaba por pedirte que los presentáramos, no para que fueran pareja sino para que fueran amigos. Es que Nini ha estado sola desde que se peleó con su amiga.

-Espera, ¿ella se peleó con una amiga?

-Fue hace un tiempo, pero como dije ella no nos cuenta nada de su vida, o al menos no completamente.

Lori quería indagar un poco en el asunto, pero un zape de Luna le recordó el verdadero motivo de la llamada.

-Escucha Bobby, te llamo porque…no creo que…no creo que deban estar juntos.

\- ¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque ella…ella…

\- ¿Ella qué?

-No le...no le conviene.

-Alto, ¡¿estás diciendo que mi hermana no es lo suficiente como para estar con tu hermano?!

\- ¡No, no! No quise decir eso, es que…

\- ¡¿Qué Lori?!-la mayor estaba la primera vez que su novio le grita, incluso es la primera vez que lo oye alzar la voz.

La mayor miró a sus hermanas en busca de apoyo, ellas no sabían qué decirle pues querían que la relación de su hermano se terminase, pero tampoco querían que la de Lori fuese igual. Entonces a la rubia se le ocurrió una idea, una que quizás acabará por lamentarse.

-Me refería a que…quizás mi hermano…esté con ella por conveniencia.

Al otro lado de la línea no se emitía ningún sonido, solo una estática que produce el ruido de fondo.

\- ¿Qué? -rompió el silencio el joven Santiago después de un tiempo.

-Pues, creo…creemos que Lincoln puede estar con Ronnie Anne porque…ella le da protección. Mira que ya nadie lo molesta en la escuela o en la calle.

Lori miró nuevamente a sus hermanas temiendo encontrarse con ellas juzgándolas, sin embargo, solo mostraban algo de preocupación (o quizás culpa) más no le increpaban.

-Espera…(suspiro) ¡¿Él se aprovecha de Ronnie?!

-Ehm, bueno no es algo seguro. Es más, una teoría que tenemos y que…es posible que sea realidad.

\- ¡Ese…ese…ESE DESGRACIADO! ¡ESE MALDITO HIJO DE…! -Lori quitó el altavoz cuando intuyó que su pareja usaría lenguaje fuerte no apropiado para menores. Y menos mal que lo hizo, pues las cosas que dijo (algunas en español que no entendió del todo) eran realmente fuerte. Cuando ya lo percibió más calmado reactivó el altavoz.

\- ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Perdóname Lori, pero haré pagar a tu hermano por aprovechar se mi hermana!

\- ¡Espera! -buscó calmarlo la mayor-Es que…no es que sea algo seguro. Es solo una sospecha, pero si resulta ser cierto deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo. Solo…no vayas a cometer una locura, por favor.

Lori escuchaba con nervios las inhalaciones y exhalaciones que hacía su novia. ¿Acaso era porque buscaba calmarse o por la ira que lo consumía? Espera que fuera lo primero, pero dadas las circunstancias lo segundo era muy probable.

-(Suspiro) Está bien Lori, veré qué puedo hacer al respecto. ¡Pero si Lincoln llega a lastimar a mi hermanita no respondo por mis acciones! -dicho esto el latino colgó abruptamente.

La conversación dejó nerviosas a las chicas. Conocían a Bobby ya desde hacía tiempo, había venido a la casa incluso antes de ser novio de Lori y en ninguna ocasión mostró signos de hostilidad. Era muy paciente y noble, casi como una versión mexicana y masculina de Leni, pero ahora había mostrado su lado oculto más agresivo.

-No creen…no creen que Bobby le haga daño a Lincoln… ¿o sí?

Lo que dijo Luan asustó mucho a las demás, pasaron de preocuparse por las represalias que podía tomar Ronnie Anne en contra de Lincoln a preocuparse por su hermano, quien hasta hace un momento creyeron conocerlo. Bueno, la única que lo conocía más que ella era Lori, a quienes todas quedaron mirando esperando respuesta.

-Pues…conozco a Bobby, él no…él no lo haría. No si le pido que no lo haga.

Una respuesta vaga no muy convincente, pero si quería que el plan funcionase tendría que aceptarla.

-Si bueno, yo me voy a…-ni siquiera Luna terminó de excusarse antes de salir. Las demás no dijeron y simplemente se fueron, dejando atrás a una reflexiva Lori.

Ellas hicieron lo que hicieron por el bien de su hermano, de eso no hay duda. Pero ahora pusieron en juego su cuello, ¿eso era justificable? Tal vez al final no pasaría nada…pero, ¿y si pasara algo? ¿Y si Bobby se descontrola por un malentendido?

-Oh Dios, ¿qué es lo que hecho? -masculló Lori lamentándose de su acción.

En su búsqueda de proteger a su hermano lo expuso a un peligro mayo. Vaya hermana que era.

**N/A: Uy, parece que Bobby no está muy feliz de que su hermana esté con Lincoln gracias a las hermanas. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Bobby le dará una lección a Lincoln o el peliblanco se la dará al latino? Averigüémoslo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Antes de retirarme quiero hacer un poco de Spam, porque hace un par de días subí un tráiler de una futura historia colaborativa que haré con mi Best Friend Dark-Mask-Uzumaki, aquí les dejaré el link para que la chequeen y me compartan su opinión (todos los detalle dentro del tráiler): ** s/13603348/1/It-s-a-Hard-Life-trailer

**Ya sin nada más que agregar, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Adiós.**


	7. El avance parte 2

**N/A: Como dijo Michael Jordan en el 95, "I'm back". Primero que nada, me quiero disculpar por la tardanza tan extensa que tuve esta vez, espero que entienda que había llegado a un punto en que necesitaba descansar después de tanto escribir de esta historia y mientras tanto estaba trabajando en varios futuros proyectos. Pero como sea, eso no es lo importante aquí sino el capítulo como tal…no sin antes hacer las típicas respuestas a las reviews.**

**Styles y Lola Loud:**** Pues si las hermanas van a seguir ayudándolo de esa forma, mejor que pida una orden de restricción XD. Me alegra ver que te gustara, espero que este capítulo te guste igual.**

**Marati2011:**** Sí, es un buen chico, pero cuando se meten con la familia es otra historia, igual no creo que llegue a los golpes con Lincoln…¿o sí?**

**Después las demás estarán arrastrándose ante Leni XD.**

**Sí, lo padres son buena gente, pero a veces las decisiones que toman no son las más convenientes. Les hace falta mejorar en eso.**

**Y me alegra ver que te gustara la escena musical, se vienen más a futuro.**

**Cartman6x61:**** Eh…no sé cómo responder a eso XD.**

**Treiver10:**** Gracias pana, lo de la planta está basado en un episodio de Rick y Morty, me sorprendió que no muchos lo captaron o mencionaron.**

**Y tranquilo compañero, el que mete más presión en esta historia soy yo XD. Y si me dices de que trata tu fic puede que hasta lo lea (dependiendo de varios factores), igual te deseo suerte con ello y espero que este capítulo haya valido la espera.**

**LunaPlataZ:**** Sí, menos mal rompiste el ciclo XD, un poco más y terminábamos abriendo un agujero negro.**

**Curioso que lo digas, el diseño de otro conjunto que se verá se parece un poco al de tu primera sugerencia.**

**Deberías usar tus poderes para ganar quinielas, digo yo.**

**Ah verga, no sabía eso. Y bueno, quizás no implementé bien el chalequeo en el fic, bueno espero corregir eso en el futuro (aunque debes admitir que lo de Lincoln fue un poco tétrico).**

**Hm, eso le quita lo especial a la frase, no sabía que ustedes también lo usaban.**

**Quizás fue otro error mío, no era mi intención que se viera brusco cuando se ofrecía a eso, la próxima vez buscaré no repetirlo.**

**Uy amiga, con respecto a tu chiste…no creo que se vaya a poder. Es que…ya tengo todo definido en el fic, literalmente todo, y agregar ese chiste sería también ajustar la historia al mismo porque hay cosas que quiero tratar que podrían verse perjudicadas si lo marca (ej, los chicos no se han besado, si lo marca tendría que besarse y aun no quiero llegar a eso).**

**Qué bueno que te haya gustado esa escena de quemado, me sentí inspirado con esa parte. Y qué risa con tu comparación esa de Ronnie como Thanos y los demás los Vengadores, solo que este sería el Thanos de "Thanos gana" XD. Sabía que ese diálogo iba a ser un mate de risa, hasta a mí me mató, igual que también me mató de ternura como terminó todo eso para Lincoln. De una u otra forma, todos terminaron en el suelo XD.**

**Sí lo sé, esa era mi intención, para que un equilibrio en ambas. Pero con eso que dices de Lincoln, en mi experiencia cuando alguien intenta servir de puente para presentarse con otras personas…no funciona. Uff, si te contara toda la incomodidad y rechazo que sentí en esas ocasiones…mejor ni hablo, no quiero contagiarte con mi depresión XD. Pero entiendo tu punto, quizás hubiera sido mejor así, solo que en mi experiencia no es eficiente.**

**Súper, qué bueno que te gustara la escena musical, la he querido plasmar desde hace años y es bueno que haya rendido frutos. Y la verdad sirvió para aclarar el punto de Lincoln, porque todos (incluyendo a los lectores) decían que no había hecho ni un avance y con el poder de la música les hizo ver que sí los había hecho, y va a seguir avanzando ;).**

**Sí, es probable que sean amigas. Y para aclarar Stella no es hispana, ella es de Filipinas. Es raro lo mucho que se parecen ambas si lo piensas, ¿coincidencia? ¡No lo creo!**

**Sí, nadie le hace caso a Leni porque…es Leni, si tan solo la escucharan se ahorrarían un montón de problemas.**

**Y sí, ella realmente no sigue el método científico como asegura, si sigue así puede que convierta esa realidad en una pesadilla genética al estilo de Cronenberg.**

**Pues si supiera qué fue lo que dijiste quizás ella lo haría.**

**Jaja, amiga eres tremenda con tus ocurrencias. Quizás Luan haya hablado por experiencia XD, incluso puede que Luna.**

**Aw, muchas gracias. El tener hermanos que actúen hasta cierto punto como las chicas ayuda mucho a la hora de escribir de ellas.**

**Sí, las chicas la embarraron esta vez, pero habrá que ver cómo termina todo este rollo que crearon. Técnicamente no fue porque la protegió, aunque es verdad que eso ayudó y eso no se niega, lo que pasó fue que en ese momento Lincoln vio que aquella chica ruda y abusiva no es en realidad como hace parecer sino todo lo contrario, creí que eso ya se entendía con lo que Lincoln había dicho.**

**Bueno, aquí tienes otro capítulo para que sepas en qué terminó el rollo. Espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por la larguísima review (3 palabras más y llegabas a mil :o, te admiro)**

**El Caballero de las antorchas:**** Jajaja, sí, de seguro Ronnie Anne tiene adiestrado a Bobby XD, pero quizás te sorprenda lo que preparé para este cap :3.**

**Tranquilo compañero, entiendo que estuviste muy ocupado como para dejar review la vez pasada, no pasa nada. Con tal de saber que te gustó el capítulo es suficiente para mí. Espero que este igual sea de tu agrado.**

**StarcoFantasma:**** Mmmm, puede ser, con lo que han hecho hasta ahora (y lo que están por hacer) creo que sí serían las villanas.**

**Pues estuvo a nada de aparecer. Y gracias por darme esa idea ;).**

**Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Habrá que ver en este cap.**

**Y gracias por tus palabras, concisas y profundas (bueno ni tanto, pero me llegaron), Dado tus opiniones, estoy seguro que amarás lo que se viene.**

**J0nas Nagera:**** Muchas gracias por tus palabras amigo, me alegra ver que disfrutaras de la escena musical, la cual tenía pensada en plasmar desde hacía bastante tiempo.**

**Sí, cuando un tipo presenta su novia a sus compas siempre es algo incómodo, es una ley de la vida.**

**Sí, las hermanas ignoraron la voz de la razón como hacen todas las personas en el mundo y siguieron sus instintos ideando soluciones y planes ridículos hasta que la arruinaron tirándole tierra encima a Lincoln con Bobby. Me da risa la conclusión a la que llegaste, que Bobby siendo tan tranquilo y gentil en realidad oculte un demonio en su interior, habrá que ver si tu teoría es verdad.**

**Tal vez sí, tal vez no, tal vez sea ella, tal vez una QT o una OC, ¿quién sabe? Habrá que esperar para averiguarlo.**

**Muchas gracias por tus palabras amigo, espero que este capítulo te guste por igual.**

**PD: Así es amigo, la parejita aún no ha tenido su primer beso. Me lo estoy reservando para un momento especial, porque todos saben que el primer beso es el más especial de todos ;).**

**AndresTHL: ****Gracias amigo, parece que a todos les gustó ver a los compañeros de Lincoln siendo mutilados por el huracán morado mientras que este apenas recibió un toquecito XD.**

**Me alegra ver que te gustara la escena musical, de veras que sí. Ese chiste de hallarle la lógica a la escena es algo que concebí porque cada que veo un musical todos cantan y todos bailan, pero ¿nadie se pregunta cómo eso es posible o de dónde vienen los instrumentos musicales? No he visto ninguno hasta ahora que haya explotado eso y pues…quise ser un pionero XD.**

**Uy, parece que ya tenemos a otro que villaniza a las hermanas, pues puntos a favor no te faltan. Bueno, habrá que ver cómo termina ese desmadre con Bobby, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Hisworld39:**** Pues esta vez te di más tiempo X'D.**

**Qué bueno que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, en especial la escena musical (si quieres contarla como Casa Musical pues hazlo, no hay problema en ello). Me alegra ver que te haya introducido otra canción de ese espectacular grupo llamado Queen, si quieres que te recomiende más me avisas, pues hay varias canciones del grupo que merecen más reconocimiento del que tienen. Y sí, esa fue la cara con la que quedaron los amigos de Lincoln.**

**Pues esas preguntas que haces habrá que esperar un poco para obtener la respuesta, excepto la última que tendrá su respuesta en este capítulo, el cual espero que te guste.**

**Luis Carlos: ****Bueno pana, si a usted no le gusta leer las respuestas a las reviews de los demás…¡solo lea la suya y sáltese esto! XD. Ya en serio, entiendo tu punto, pero todo tiene su motivo. Lo de responderlas antes de iniciar es porque no he visto esa dinámica muy seguido aquí en el Fandom y quise aplicarla a ver qué tal salía, y me gusta cómo va porque puedo meter intriga a los lectores antes de la lectura. Y si crees que esto es largo…espera a ver las de Nagera XD. Como 20 reviews contesta cada vez que actualiza.**

**Me alegra ver que te gustara el capítulo anterior, desde la escena de quemados (fue al estilo de Injustice :v), la escena musical (lo que faltó fue el tren XD. No le busque la lógica a la escena, sólo disfrútala) y los nuevos planes de las hermanas que terminaron con Bobby afilando un cuchillo con el nombre de Lincoln grabado.**

**Y bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste igual.**

**PD: Nada de lo que las hermanas hagan será peor que eso T-T.**

**Eltiorob95:**** Gracias, me alegra ver que te gustara el capítulo.**

Timbre escolar, hora de salir. A diferencia los otros días, los niños del salón de 5to grado no salieron con la carrera que siempre hacían, porque todavía seguían muy adoloridos por la terrible mañana que tuvieron gracias a Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln caminaba muy animado hasta llegar a la acera, para esperar a que saliera su novia. Fue fácil identificarla, era la única que no se arrastraba por el suelo de su salón. Al verla no pudo evitar volverse loco, corrió hasta ella con los ojos en forma de corazón y salto para ser agarrado por sus brazos.

-_Hooooolaaaaa, señoritaaaaa a_-dijo en español mientras comenzaba a babear por ella.

Ronnie Anne se sintió un poco incómoda por la forma obsesiva en la que lo iba y un poco desconcertada por volver a escuchar a su pareja hablar en su idioma nativo, pero ya repuesta de la impresión puso su cara indiferente y lo soltó bruscamente.

-Déjate de estupideces, Linc. Ahora sígueme, quiero llevarte a un lugar.

-Voy detrás de ti Ronnie.

La pareja caminó un rato hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un parque, pero no uno normal, sino uno donde practicar skateboarding.

-Nunca he visto este lugar, ¿qué es?

-Solo un lugar donde suelo patinar para…ya sabes, pasar el rato. Y bueno…como me distes una buena noche en nuestra…cita, pensé en llevarte aquí para que podamos…ya sabes, patinar.

-Oh, suena…suena bien, pero…realmente no es lo mío eso del patinaje. Pero puedo quedarme aquí y ver cómo patinas, quizás aprenda viendo.

-Mmmm, bueno-respondió Ronnie ligeramente decepcionada, aunque no sorprendida.

-¡Oye Ronnie Anne, por aquí!-llamó a lo lejos una muchacha de suéter azul celeste acompañada de otros 2 muchachos.

-Agh, maldición-maldijo en voz baja Ronnie cuando los vio acercarse a donde se encontraba ella y Lincoln.

La chica del suéter azul celeste era muy alta, como si fuese adolescente, de cabello rubio. Como se mencionó antes venía acompañada por dos chicos, uno delgado de piel oscura sin pelo con una gorra blanca con negro encima y el otro era de piel un poco más clara cabello marrón oscuro y algo regordete. Ronnie Anne no pareció estar feliz por encontrarse con ellos.

-Hola chicos-saludó la morena a los chicos sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Qué tal chica? Tiempo sin verte, ¿dónde has estado?-respondió la rubia alta al saludo.

-Ya sabes, por ahí.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?-preguntó ahora el de la gorra.

-Oh, él es mi…mi novio, Lincoln. Lincoln, ellos son Nikki, Casey y Sammeer.

-Un placer conocerlos-Lincoln le estrecha la mano a cada uno.

-Guau, no puedo creer que tú tengas novio, Ronnie Anne-comentó casualmente el regordete.

-¿Qué insinúas?-dijo la morena mostrando molestia.

-¡Nada! Nada. Digo, es que no parecías ser de esa clase de chica. Ya sabes, las que buscan novio.

-Pues adivina qué zopenco, las personas cambian.

Lincoln no pudo estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación, después de todo era la base de su plan.

-Entonces Santiago, ¿vas a patinar con nosotros?-preguntó la rubia que se llamaba Nikki, para aligerar el ambiente.

-Ahm…no lo creo, solo vinimos de paso.

-Vamos Ronnie, será divertido patinar con ellos-quiso convencerla Lincoln.

-Pero si tú ni vas a patinar.

-Cierto, pero…quizás pueda aprender algunos trucos mientras los observo. Anda, sé que la pasaremos bien.

Ronnie Anne miró la cara con la que lo veía su pareja, esa de ojos de perritos que más que enternecerla le incomodaba. Luego vio a los chicos, que le sonreían y le daban los pulgares arriba. Al final la presión social sirvió para que cediera.

-(Suspiro) Bueno, ya qué.

Todos celebraron la decisión de Ronnie Anne y fueron a patinar en el parque de skates, mientras Lincoln los veía sentado en una banca. Ellos eran realmente buenos, sabían manejar bien sus patinetas y hacían trucos que a los ojos de Lincoln eran impresionantes, pero no eran nada comparado con lo que hacía Ronnie Anne. De los 4 ella era realmente la experta, ella hacia maromas con tal gracia que parecía ser una profesional. Los espectadores estaban impresionados por las maniobras que ella realizaba, especialmente Lincoln. No es que supiera mucho de las patinetas o siquiera le hayan interesado previamente, pero el ver a su novia dominar su tabla de tal forma era algo que no podía dejar de admirar.

-¡Eso es Ronnie Anne!-gritó Lincoln en forma de porra-¡Esa es mi novia!-le dijo a un chico que estaba sentado a su lado.

Con cada truco que Ronnie Anne concretaba Lincoln la felicitaba con palabras de aliento y algunas porras que él hacía. Llegó un momento en que se puso a hacer bailes, entre ellos El Gusano, y digamos que…el baile no es lo suyo.

Ronnie dejó de patinar cuando vio el malísimo baile de su novio. La chica rubia y sus amigos también pararon para divertirse viéndolo.

-¡Jaja! Vaya Santiago, tu chico sí que está loco por ti-le comentó Nikki a la latina, que se moría de la vergüenza.

Lo que odiaba de estar con Lincoln era precisamente esto, cuando él exageraba en fingir que le gustaba. O sea, estaba bien que fingiera pues era necesario, pero él se excedía.

Ronnie Anne salió de la pista para hablar con su novio, que seguía bailando.

-Lincoln-el mencionado dejó de bailar cuando su novia lo llamó-Escucha, ya que llevas un rato viendo desde la grada, ¿no te gustaría intentarlo?-de esa forma dejaría de avergonzarlo con sus estúpidos bailes

-Ehh…pues…-no obstante, el peliblanco no parecía animado de montarse en una patineta. Jamás lo admitiría a su novia, pero le asustaba patinar por temor a caerse y lastimarse la cara.

Buscó la forma de evadir el tema sin tener que revelar su penoso secreto. Por suerte, el ver al heladero pasar al frente del parque de patinaje dio la solución perfecta.

-¿Y si mejor voy primero por helado? Está haciendo mucho calor aquí y ya está sudando.

Ronnie captó la intención detrás de la sugerencia de Lincoln, pero por lo menos estaría distraído un momento.

-De acuerdo.

En la pista de patinaje un niño intentó imitar uno de los trucos de Ronnie Anne, pero este era muy complicado por lo que no fue sorpresa cuando el niño terminó lastimado en el suelo y su patineta salió volando hasta llegar a unos metros más al lado, muy cerca de la pista.

-Ok, voy a ir por unos helados para los dos. ¿De qué sabor lo quier-EEEEES?-comenzó a gritar Lincoln cuando por error pisó la patineta que estaba suelta, lo que causó que esta comenzará a rodar con él montado…dentro de la pista.

Después de tanto evadir esto, finalmente le llegó la hora de patinar, y resultó ser la experiencia no era tan aterradora como esperaba…¡era peor! El niño no dejaba de gritar asustado por lastimarse severamente, más aún cuando no tenía el equipo de protección, algo que se encargaron de resolver los chicos que conoció hoy.

-Por seguridad-Nikki le puso un casco cuando saltó en un borde de la pista.

-Por seguridad-Casey le puso las rodilleras y coderas cuando saltó en otro borde.

-Por seguridad-y al llegar a otro borde, Sameer le entregó en su mano…un volante.

-¿Y esto es por seguridad?-la pregunta de Lincoln fue inmediatamente respondida cuando del volante salió disparada una bolsa de aire, que le tapó la vista.

Cuando se la quitó vio con horror que estaba muy cerca de un barandal de metal. Por mero instinto saltó con su patineta y se deslizó perfectamente del barandal, para luego seguir su camino hasta una rampa.

Con cada salto que daba hacía una oración al cielo para pedir por su seguridad, sin darse cuenta de los impresionantes trucos que realizaba como si fuera un maestro del patinaje. Nikki, Casey y Sameer estaban impresionados por las destrezas del nuevo chico.

-Vaya Santiago, tú es muy hábil con la tabla.

La morena sabía que Lincoln solo tenía suerte con esos trucos, pero debía admitir que verlo hacer esas maromas era genial, y verlo con la cara de asustado que ponía era divertido.

-Sí, sí que lo es.

Llegó un momento en que el peliblanco quedó suspendido en el aire por menos de un segundo, tiempo que pareció ralentizarse para Ronnie Anne porque al ver al chico en el aire con su tabla habiendo terminado de hacer un truco se le hizo extrañamente…atractivo.

-¡RONNIE ANNE! ¡AYÚDAME!-clamó por su ayuda Lincoln al estar seguro de que su suerte estaba por acabar.

-Bueno chicos, el deber llama-la mexicana se subió a su skate y se adentró a la pista para seguir a Lincoln hasta alcanzarlo. Cuando se encontró a su lado, todavía con sus respectivas patinetas rodando, lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Vaya, tú sí que estás tensos.

-¡Ronnie Anne! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

-¿Cómo exactamente quieres que te ayude?

Los dos llegaron a un borde y saltaron por el aire. Lincoln se separó de su tabla y cuando trataba de recuperarla estando en el aire dio varias vueltas que impresionaron a su público, menos mal logró montarse nuevamente.

-¡Ayúdamen a bajarme de esto, por favor!

-Oh sí, sobre…no va a poder ser. Obstáculo.

El aviso de Ronnie le permitió esquivar un barandal que estaba a nada de chocar con él.

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Lincoln, si quieres aprender a patinar tienes que aplicar la lección más básica del patinaje, tienes que relajarte. Para poder patinar necesitas estar concentrado y para eso la mente tiene que estar en calma, de esa forma tu mente podrá planificar mejor tu siguiente movimiento-ambos volvieron a saltar y Lincoln daba sin querer saltos mortales consecutivos mientras trataba de no separarse de su tabla.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando estoy a punto de morir?!

-Lincoln-la latina le toma de la mano, acción que provoca un sonrojo evidente en los cachetes del varón-no vas a morir. Tú no estás saltando sin paracaídas, sólo estás patinando. Así que respira y relájate, no te va a pasar nada. Te lo aseguro.

A dejó de importarle su alrededor, solo se concentró en la mano cálida y reconfortante de su novia, la cual le transmitía seguridad, serenidad y en cierta forma…¿Cariño? Quizás.

Lincoln inhaló y exhaló con calma.

-Ok, creo que ya estoy bien.

-Bien, te dejo ahora, vaquero-se despidió la morena para irse a otra zona de la pista.

Lincoln decidió seguir el consejo de su novia y relajó su mente para prepararse cuando estaba por llegar nuevamente a un borde. Saltó por los aires de nuevo, pero esta vez, aunque no hizo ningún truco, no sintió un miedo atroz a lastimarse. Aterrizó sintiéndose feliz por este avance, pero no quiso conformarse con esto. Ahora se acercó al barandal de metal e intentó deslizarse sobre este, maniobra que le salió bastante bien. Los conocidos de su novia lo felicitaron con más ganas ahora que el joven Loud aprendió a patinar, incluso su novia desde la otra zona se mostraba feliz por el gran progreso del albino.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Puedo patinaaaaaaaar!-comenzó a gritar al cielo por la alegría que desbordaba de su interior, una acción que le costaría caro. No vio la pequeña e inamovible piedra que se le cruzó en el camino que detuvo el andar de su patineta y que por inercia lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

Ronnie Anne se acercó a su novio con su patineta.

-¿Lincoln, estás?-preguntó Ronnie Anne mostrando una ligera preocupación, misma que se esfumó para dar paso al alivio cuando vio el pulgar hacia arriba señalado por el peliblanco.

Mientras que los otros chicos vitoreaban a Lincoln.

/

En la siguiente hora y media, Lincoln se unió a los chicos al mundo del patinaje. Ya no hacía los trucos espectaculares que llegó hacer por pura suerte, pero su control sobre la tabla había mejorado considerablemente, y al final eso era lo que importaba. Ahora estaban él y Ronnie sentados en una banca descansando, sin sus respectivos cascos ni sus equipos de protección.

-Vaya, ¡eso estuvo increíble! La adrenalina, el cosquilleo en la piel y la refrescura que da el viento…ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto esto del patinaje.

-Sí, no hay nada mejor que una tarde de patinaje. ¿Tengo razón?

-Antes hubiese dicho que no, pero ahora mi respuesta cambió.

-Oigan chicos-interrumpió la rubia alta la conversación de ambos, siendo acompañada por los otros 2 chicos-estamos por ir al este de la ciudad para ir a una fiesta de patinadores que harán por allá, ¿quieren venir con nosotros?

Lincoln estaba por responder afirmativamente, pero si novia se le adelantó.

-No.

-Oh…¿segura?

-Muy segura.

-Porque pensamos que podríamos pasar un rato juntos y divertirnos nosotros…

-Lárgate-respondió la morena con un tono frío y severo, reflejando un total rechazo hacia la idea.

Los 3 fueron tomados por sorpresa por la hostilidad con la que habló aquella chica que se habían acostumbrado a ver en la pista, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a la actitud cortante de la joven Santiago.

-Ok…nos vemos.

-No cuentes con ello.

Los tres se fueron mostrando tristeza y decepción por haber fallado en congeniar con ella. En cuanto a Lincoln, a él le sorprendió la forma en la que trató Ronnie a esos chicos tan agradables. Y bueno, esta vez no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, esta vez tomaría cartas en el asunto.

-Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, Ronnie.

-Créeme, fui amable.

-Vamos, ellos se portaron bien contigo y hasta nos invitaron a andar con ellos, pero tú los rechazaste toscamente.

-Ajá, ¿y?

-¿Y? ¿No ves que ellos solo querían ser tus amigos?

-¿Amigos?-la pelinegra lo miró con sarasmo-¿Para qué querer amigos? ¿Para que confíes en ellos y los quieras como hermanos y cuando menos te lo esperas te apuñalen por la espalda?

-¿Qué?

Ronnie Anne relajó su semblante cuando cayó en cuenta en lo que había dicho, había hablado de más.

-Ronnie Anne, ¿qué significa eso?

La chica apartó la mirada.

-Nada.

-¿Acaso tú…fuiste traicionada?

-¡Dije que no era nada, ¿ok?! ¡Déjalo así!-comenzó a exasperarse, así que se levantó de la banca-Voy a patinar un rato.

-¿No vas a usar protección?

-No necesito usar esas cosas. Soy una patinadora experta y experimentada, sé cómo no caerme al suelo-dijo Ronnie en forma necia y se zambulló dentro de la pista, para patinar y despejar su mente.

El primer salto no tuvo ningún problema, pero cuando estaba a camino del segundo salto se topó con la misma piedra que hizo tropezar a Lincoln hace más de una hora, y al igual que él, cayó al suelo rozando su cuerpo con el mismo un par de metros.

-¡Ronnie!-exclamó Lincoln alarmado y fue a atenderla llevando consigo su mochila.

La morena se puso la rodilla y se sentó dentro de la pista, mostrándose algo desorientada por el impacto.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó hincando la rodilla y poniendo la mano en su hombro.

-Sí, sí, no fue nada. Me ha pasado peor-intentó levantarse, pero un dolor punzante en sus rodillas la hizo caer de trasero.

Lincoln posó la vista sobre sus rodillas y las vio con una herida de primer grado de la cual brotaba algo de sangre, la cantidad suficiente para alterar al peliblanco.

-¡Ay por Dios, estás sangrando! ¡Estás sangrando!

-Oye, ¿quieres calmarte? No es nada grave, estoy bien-la niña del cabello azabache volvió a intentar levantarse, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. El dolor no le permitía caminar con libertad.

-Ok…tranquila, solo ten calma.

-Estoy calmada, patético.

-No te preocupes, tengo lo necesario para estos casos.

El chico busca algo entre sus cosas y saca de su mochila un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ver esto extrañó a la morena.

-¿Llevas un botiquín de primeros auxilios en tu mochila?

-Tengo 10 hermanas revoltosas, siempre vengo preparado. Ahora quédate quieta.

Ronnie Anne no quería en lo absoluto dejar que Lincoln lo atendiera, pero sabía que si no se trataba la herida pronto las cosas podrían ponerse peor a futuro, y lo que menos quería era empeorar las cosas. Sin más remedio dejó que su novio hiciera el trabajo en ambas rodillas, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos o si quiera a la cara.

Lincoln primero sacó el alcohol y lo aplicó sobre ambas rodillas. La latina se estremeció ante el contacto y una señal trasmitida por sus nervios le hizo exhalar aire expresando dolor y mientras él seguía ella respiró entrecortadamente para mitigar el dolor. Habiendo terminado de aplicar el alcohol, procedió a hacer un vendaje con la gaza que contenía el botiquín. La experiencia que había tenido con sus hermanas, tanto siendo el auxiliador como el paciente, le ayudó a realizar un excelente trabajo en su novia. Su vendaje, manchado de rojo, tenía un perfecto agarre y cobertura.

-Listo, ya está. Ahora hay que llevarte a casa.

-Puedo sola.

Una vez más Ronnie Anne hizo el intento por levantarse, aunque siguió sintiendo dolor en sus rodillas usó de su fuerza mental para ignorarlo y comenzar a caminar, cojeando en el proceso.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-No.

-No sea obstinada, deja que te ayuda a caminar, estás cojeando.

-Estoy bien.

La pelinegra salió de la pista y siguió caminando a paso ralentizado, siendo seguida por su novio.

-Vamos por favor, deja que te ayude caminar.

-Puedo hacerlo sola Lincoln, no necesito de tu "ayuda".

-Al menos deja que te acompañe hasta tu casa, para asegurarme de que llegues bien.

La niña del cabello azabache dejó de caminar, soltando un suspiro en el proceso.

-Escucha Lincoln, no tienes que hacer. Puedes irte a casa si quieres y te prometo que no habrá represalias.

-Ronnie, por supuesto que tengo que hacer esto. Quiero estar seguro de que vas a estar bien, y no me iré a ningún lado hasta verte entrar por la puerta de tu casa.

Ronnie Anne se le quedó viendo un momento, sorprendida por aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de su pareja. Luego soltó el suspiro de fastidio más grande de su vida.

-Bien-accedió de mala gana, ahora ambos caminaban a la par hacia su casa.

En el trayecto Ronnie Anne comenzó a pensar más en sí misma, en específico en lo que se refiere a su comportamiento extraño de los últimos días. Esto fue motivado por sentimientos extraños que comenzaban a invadirla. Uno por ejemplo fue la decepción que sintió cuando a comienzos de la tarde Lincoln declinó su invitación a patinar con ella, otro fue la vergüenza (y molestia consigo misma) por haberse caído tan patéticamente de su tabla teniéndolo a él como testigo, y un último sería esa preocupación que tuvo por él cuando se cayó. Los 3 eran sentimientos secundarios, motivados y ligados a un sentimiento primario que giraba en torno al albino que comenzaba a nacer en el interior de la niña de procedencia mexicana. Y ella tenía una sola pregunta al respecto…¿qué rayos era eso? ¿Una nueva fiebre que estaba por darle? ¿Mareos provocados por sus caídas? ¿Pubertad? Bueno, ya habría tiempo para analizar mejor las cosas. Incluso podía ser que no fuera nada importante, simplemente algo efímero.

Después de varios minutos de caminata lenta en total silencio, llegaron a la residencia de los Santiago.

-Bien, ya llegamos. Ya puedes irte.

-Dije que me iría cuando te viera entrar por la puerta.

-(Suspiro) Te estás volviendo un gran dolor en mi trasero.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta. Ronnie Anne sacó de su mochila la llave de la puerta de la casa y la abrió.

-Ya, ¿feliz?

-Honestamente sí. Bueno, la pasé bien contigo esta tarde Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, también yo-dijo con voz de aburrida.

-Entonces, hasta mañana-se despidió Lincoln antes de dar la media vuelta y comenzar su camino hacia su casa.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, nuevamente el sentimiento extraño comenzó a manifestarse en Ronnie Anne, esta vez estaba exigiéndole algo. Le exigía que no lo dejara ir, que buscara la forma de hacer que se quedara un rato más con ella. Ella no quería, pero ese sentimiento se estaba volviendo fuerte, tanto así que pareció tomar control de ella y la obligó a hablar.

-¡Espera!-soltó Ronnie en voz alta, haciendo que el chico volteara para verla. Ella no sabía qué decir o hacer para que se quedara, pero el sentimiento extraño tomó control de ella nuevamente y pronunció las palabras que a ella se le escapaban.

-¿Tú…tienes que irte? O sea…¿estás ocupado?-preguntó torpemente la mexicana, el sentimiento no era muy elocuente que digamos.

-Eh, no, creo que no. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pues porque…ya que estás aquí y…se nos hizo algo tarde…estaba pensando que…te podías quedar un rato, así yo…puedo prepararte algo de cenar. No sé, digo yo.

-Oh…pues…tendría que avisarles a mis padres, pero me encantaría.

Una extraña alegría invadió a Ronnie Anne al escuchar esas palabras.

-Pues pasa.

Y con el permiso de su novia, Lincoln se adentró a la residencia de los Santiago. Mientras, la única niña de su familia seguía pensando en lo que acaba de suceder, ahora ese extraño sentimiento se le estaba saliendo de control y la hacía decir y sentir cosas que ella en realidad no quiere decir o hacer…¿o sí? Como sea, tenía que buscar la forma de controlarse, comenzaba a sospechar que podría ser la pubertad la causante de tantos problemas. Cuando regrese su madre le pedirá más información al respecto (siendo lo menos informativa que pudiera), por ahora tendría que concentrarse en su nuevo invitado a quién ahora tendría que también hacerle de cenar.

-Siéntate en la sala y espera, te llamaré cuando termine.

-¿Estás segura de que puedes cocinar en tu estado?

-Créeme, lo he hecho en peores condiciones.

-Aun así, ¿no quieres que vaya allá y te ayude?

-¿Para que hagas un desastre en la cocina? No lo creo.

-Pero…

-Mira, sólo siéntate y espera tranquilo en la sala. Puedes ver televisión, si quieres.

Ronnie Anne se fue a la cocina de su casa, cojeando en el proceso, para preparar la cena. Lincoln suspiró resignado por lo obstinada que era su novia. Pero si debía ser sincero, en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. De hecho, ya ha hecho lo mismo con sus hermanas. Si ambos tenían eso en común tal vez ella lo hace por la misma razón que él, quieren poner de su parte en sus casas y no ser meras cargas.

Terminado esa pequeña reflexión, Lincoln se dirigió al sofá de la sala, pasando al frente del pasillo, el cual le llamó la atención. Ese pasillo conducía a varias habitaciones, entre ellas la de su novia. Siempre se había preguntado cómo era su habitación, ahora se le había presentado una oportunidad de oro. No estaba seguro si Ronnie Anne estaría dispuesta a dejarle entrar en su habitación, pero conociéndola de seguro su respuesta sería un golpe de advertencia. Tampoco iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, una oportunidad para ver más de cerca la vida diaria de Ronnie Anne.

Antes de dirigirse al cuarto de la latina, fue a la sala a encender la televisión asegurándose de tener el volumen acorde y el programa adecuado para no levantar sospecha en la pelinegra, quien seguía preparando su comida. Llegó a la habitación en puntillas para no hacer mucho ruido. Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, la cual desprendió unos fuertes chirridos, sin importar la lentitud con la que abría. Hasta que al fin entró a la habitación.

El cuarto tenía un color predominante de violeta en las paredes, el suelo era azul con un tapiz afelpado. Había una cama sencilla con sábanas moradas, al lado una mesita de noche, un clóset con puerta deslizable marrón al frente y es todo, esa era la habitación de Ronnie Anne. Apenas era más grande que su habitación.

Pero si había algo distintivo (dejando a un lado el apego a cierto color) eso sería el desorden, porque en el suelo había cosas que estaba seguro no deberían estar ahí. Entre ellas un balón de fútbol, algunas prendas de vestir, una patineta y algunos papeles. De estos papeles, aunque no lo creas, vamos a hablar, porque hubo uno que le llamó la atención a Lincoln. Su instinto le decía que debía examinarlo y ya que estaba ahí lo mejor sería escucharlo. Levantó el papel y le dio la vuelta, descubriendo así que se trataba de una foto rasgada. Dado la vestimenta distinta (camisa morada clara y lo que parecía ser una falda azul) y a la juventud que reflejaba dedujo que era una foto de hace 2 años, antes de que llegara a su escuela. Su corte de cabello era distinto, con dos coletas atadas con ligas moradas que a los ojos de Lincoln le hacían ver adorable, más aun con esa tierna y reluciente sonrisa que tenía. Parecía estar abrazando a alguien, pero quien haya sido no sería reconocido porque la mitad en donde aparecía estaba rasgada, dejando ver solamente una mano blanca sobre el hombro de la morena.

Regresó la foto al suelo al no poder sacarle más información y decidió saltar a ver el clóset. Su ropa era…muy limitada. Solo había en los ganchos una morada extra, la amarilla que él le regaló, camisones blancos y varios shorts azules. Ya veía que su chica no era de comprar ropa. Mejor dicho, no era de usar ropa, porque las prendas regadas por el suelo eran…bueno, no eran su estilo. Comenzó a curiosear los gabinetes de la mesita de noche, abrió el primero y se encontró con la ropa interior de su amada. Apenas vio el contenido cerró de inmediato sonrojándose intensamente, eso no era a lo que se refería cuando dijo que quería un acercamiento más íntimo.

Decidió dejar de lado los cajones para no ver cosas más personales, pero antes de seguir recorriendo la habitación vio encima de la mesita de noche una foto enmarcada en un recuadro. Era una de Ronnie Anne (de pequeña, tal d años de edad) siendo cargada por un señor de rasgos latinos, piel morena y una barba frondosa decorando la parte inferior de su cara. Si tenía que adivinar era la foto de ella con su padre.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa foto. Al igual que en la anterior, parecía muy feliz, como nunca antes la había visto. Esto le hizo preguntarse varias cosas, ¿quién era aquella persona con la que al parecer se la llevaba muy bien? ¿Sería ella aquella que terminó traicionando en cierta forma a Ronnie Anne? ¿Por qué dejó de sonreír de la misma forma en la que lo hacía en ambas fotos?

-¡Lincoln!-el grito que pegó su novia lo asustó de tal forma que la fotografía salió volando por los aires, tuvo que hacer malabares con la foto para poder agarrarla sin que se caiga-¿En dónde estás?

-Ehm…estoy en el baño.

Dejando la foto donde la encontró, salió lo más rápido del cuarto esperando que no lo atraparan en el acto. Llegó a dar un par de pasos por el pasillo antes de toparse con la pelinegra que tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh, hola Ronnie-soltó Lincoln producto de los nervios.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Yo? En el baño, como te dije.

-Claro. De casualidad ¿no habrás estado en mi habitación o sí?

-(Bufido) No, para nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro…a menos que el baño sea tu habitación-bromeó esperando así desaparecer sus nervios, no fue así. Y dada la cara que puso su novia, no fue un buen chiste.

-Te diré algo Lincoln, no dejo nadie entre a mi habitación, ¿entiendes? Ni siquiera a mi hermano.

-Ok, entiendo. Soy igual con mis hermanas.

-Bien-entonces lo agarra del cuello de la camisa-Porque si llego a descubrir que entraste a mi habitación te probaré que aquella amenaza de convertirte en mesa de centro fue ligera, ¿quedó claro?

-Sí, sí, más claro que el agua, mi vida-la mexicana levanta el puño listo para encestarle un golpe-¡Digo, Ronnie! Ronnie, perdón, se me escapó.

-Ok-afloja su agarre hasta soltarlo-ahora volvamos a la sala.

-De acuerdo.

Los dos llegan a la sala y Lincoln se sienta en el sofá de la sala. No queriendo dejar que la incomodidad predominara entre ambos, el chico decidió conversar.

-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Tu siempre estás sola en casa?

-Pues…sí, hasta que Bobby y mamá regresan de sus trabajas. Pero sí, estoy sola.

-Vaya, debe ser duro para ti estar tanto tiempo tu sola.

-No, la verdad no es tan difícil como muchos piensan. De hecho, estando cocinando, lavando ropa y a veces limpiando, ni me fijo en ese pequeño detalle.

Lincoln silbó impresionado por ese dato.

-Wow, no creí que hacías todo eso.

-¿Qué creías que yo hacía, entonces?

-Pues…tu parte, ya sabes. Tender tu cama, hacer tu tarea, ordenar tu habitación. Cosas que hace cualquier chico de nuestra edad, no pensé que hicieras tanto trabajo.

-Bueno, tengo que hacerlo. No puedo quedarme sentada todo el día viendo televisión, mientras mi mamá se extranocha en el hospital por varias noches seguidas y mi hermano trabaja dos medios turnos en varios trabajos para que podamos vivir en esta casa. No puedo…simplemente ser el parásito…la inútil de la casa.

-Sí, te entiendo.

Ronnie Anne chasqueó la lengua ante esta declaración.

-¿Qué sabes tú de esto?

-Tener 10 hermanas no es como lo pintan, y menos si todas tienen más talento en un pulgar…que en todo tu ser. A veces me siento así, como alguien que…no tiene un lugar importante en su familia, como si fuese la oveja negra o algo así. No sé…a veces siento que…soy una carga, que lo que hace es causar problemas a los demás.

-Sí…digo, ¿ah sí?

-Sí. Sé cómo te sientes, que tienes que contribuir en tu casa para…sentir que te mereces ese amor y apoyo que te están dando.

Aquellos pensamientos que había revelado tener el albino dejaron sorprendida a la morena, pues eran casi los mismos que ella tenía. Si bien, estaba segura de que había miles (incluso millones) de jóvenes con ese mismo problema, los dos eran los únicos que decidieron hacer algo al respecto por iniciativa propia. Quizás…los dos no eran tan diferentes como creía.

En ese momento el cerrojo de la puerta cedió ante la presión de un agente externo, la puerta de la entrada. Ambos fueron tomados desprevenidos ante este inesperado evento, pero Ronnie Anne se relajó cuando recordó un detalle que había dejado olvidado, y era que su hermano ya estaba por llegar a casa.

-Hola Bobby.

-Hola, Nini. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?

-Meh, aburrida como siempre.

-Presta atención a las clases, Nini. Que los triunfadores son los que estudian.

-Está bien, pero ¿podrías no llamarme Nini? Traje un invitado.

-¿Invitado? Me alegra oír eso. ¿Y a quién invitas…?-dejó de hablar cuando presenció a la tercera persona que se encontraba en la residencia Santiago…una persona que no estaba feliz de ver-¡¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?!-bramó Bobby con furia.

Aquel grito estremeció a los niños, puesto a que ninguno antes lo había oído gritar ni mucho menos molestarse a tal grado.

-Ahm, hola Bobby.

-¡Tú te callas!-exigió el latino con un tono severo-¡Pregunté, ¿qué está haciendo él aquí?!

-Yo lo invité, ¿cuál es el problema?

-¡Que no lo quiero en mi casa!

-¿Tu casa? ¿Qué, acaso pagaste por ella? Me entero.

-¡Sabes lo que quise decir, cuando mamá no está así que yo estoy a cargo!

-Oh claro, porque tú eres el que plancha, el que cocina, el que lava y el que limpia esta casa, ¡¿no es así?!-replicó Ronnie Anne empezando a contagiarse del enojo irracional en sus ojos.

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡El punto es que no lo quiero aquí!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¡No lo quiero aquí y ya! ¡Punto!

Frustrada y enojada por la necedad de su hermano, Ronnie Anne comenzó a sacar chispas por los ojos. Estuvo a punto de seguir con aquella dicusión que estaba a nada de convertirse en una pelea. Pero reparó en la presencia del peliblanco, que se veía muy incómodo estando en medio de la trifulca, así que optó por trasladarla a otro lugar más privado.

-Mira, hablemos en mi habitación para tener más privacidad.

Los dos se trasladaron a la habitación de la menor de los Santiago para continuar con la discusión sin la presencia de terceros.

-Ok, ya que estamos solos, ¿podrías decirme que mosca te picó? ¿Desde cuándo entras a la casa y le gritas a mis invitados para que se largue?

-Desde que vi quién era ese invitado.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cuál es tu problema con Lincoln?

-Mi problema es que me dijeron cosas malas de él y no quiero que te juntes con esa clase de personas.

-Oh, así que tú eres de esos que creen rumores. Pues entonces, ¿por qué no te lanzas de un volcán? Oí un rumor de que en realidad no te mueres.

-Hablo en serio, Ronnie Anne. Ese chico no te conviene.

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te importan con quien me relacione?

-Desde que ese alguien se aprovecha de ti.

Aquella revelación por parte del adolescente desconcertó a la menor.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha, él no está contigo porque le guste o algo por el estilo, solo está contigo para que lo protejas de los bravucones.

Iba a replicar a replicar eso, había algo dentro de ella que buscaba contradecirlo como sea, pero mientras más lo pensaba más sentido le cobraba. Todo ahora le cuadraba, la exagerada actuación de Lincoln, su regalo, esa constante rotura de su regla de no tomar iniciativa, esa alegría que aparentaba cuando la veía, incluso ese reciente tratamiento a sus heridas, resultó ser que todo era para que aquella relación que ambos tenían no se disolviera a pesar de los constantes obstáculo, todo para que ella siguiera otorgándole la protección. Una parte de ella, una muy profunda, sintió que se hería por dentro cuando llegó a esa conclusión. ¿Pero por qué? No era como si le importara si ese chico realmente gustara de ella…¿o sí? Bah, como sea, eso no era importante. Lo importante ahora era terminar esta discusión.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¿Es broma? El niño te está usando para su propio beneficio, ¿eso no te molesta en lo absoluto?

-No realmente, tampoco es que tenga otra opción. Es más, es hasta inteligente de su parte aprovechar la situación a su favor.

-Pero Nini, ¿no entiendes que está mal eso?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? Es mi relación y yo la manejo como quiera. No tienes porqué entrometerte.

-Es que no quiero que vuelvas a salir lastimada.

-¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para eso, idiota?-ironizó Ronnie Anne, dejando escapar en su voz algo del dolor que aún conservaba en su interior desde que…no, no quería ni insinuar eso. Ese comentario hirió a Bobby, porque le hizo recordar que no pudo proteger a su hermanita cuando ella más lo necesitó, todo por estar enfocado en su vida propia.

-(Suspiro) Escucha Bobby, agradezco que te preocupes por mí y eso, pero tengo toda esta situación de Lincoln bajo control, ¿ok? Así que te agradecería aún más que no te entrometas en este asunto que no es de tun incumbencia.

-Pues lo siento, pero no haré tal cosa.

-Bien, no me dejas alternativa. Si llegas a arruinar las cosas entre Lincoln y yo, entonces le diré a Lori que cancelaste su "pizza-versario" para ir a una fiesta.

-(Jadeo) ¿Tú cómo sabes de eso?

-La pregunta que debes hacer es, ¿quieres que Lori lo sepa?

-Oh vamos, eso no es justo. Mi amigo Joe iba a cumplir 18 años y no me lo podía perder.

-Estoy segura que Lori lo comprenderá cuando se lo diga. A menos que yo me la pase tanto tiempo con Lincoln que día a día vaya posponiendo eso hasta que finalmente termine por olvidarlo.

-Por favor, Ronnie.

-Tú decides Bobby.

El moreno empezó a meditar sus opciones, en verdad no quería que Ronnie Anne sufriera a manos de ese bastardo de pelo blanco y estaba dispuesto a separarlo con tal de protegerla, pero tampoco quería que su novia sepa que canceló su cita para ir de parranda con sus amigos (la mejor fiesta de su vida). Después de pensarlo, tuvo que ceder renuentemente al chantaje de su hermana.

-Agh, está bien Ronnie. Pero si ese desgraciado te llega a lastimar de alguna forma…

-Créeme Bobby, lo único que él debe temer es a mí y sólo a mí. Ahora salgamos.

Los dos hermanos salieron de la habitación y regresaron a la sala donde los esperaba el albino.

-¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Hay algún problema?-preguntó Lincoln genuinamente preocupado.

-Neh, solo un pequeño malentendido que se solventó con una negociación, ¿o no hermano?

El mayor le respondió refunfuñando.

-Bien. Tengo que seguir en la cocina para que no se me queme la comida, mientras tanto ustedes pueden ir hablando y conociéndose el uno al otro.

Dicho esto, la morena retornó a la cocina, dejando a los dos varones en la sala. Lincoln seguía sentado en el sofá, Bobby se sentó en una silla que estaba al otro extremo de la mesa de la sala para no tener que estar de pie por tanto tiempo, y también para evitar tener contacto visual con el chico. El muchacho de pelo blanco no entendía la actitud que había tomado el joven latino, acostumbrado a verlo siempre con una actitud positiva y amable con las demás personas, ahora lo encontraba con un mal humor y una mirada sobre él que no era muy amistosa. Una tensión creciente se cernió sobre la sala de la casa Santiago, pero Lincoln no iba a dejarse invadir por la misma, buscaría la forma de congeniar con el hermano de su novia.

-Entonces…Bobby, ¿cómo has estado?

El moreno ni se dignó en responderle, solo cruzó los brazos antes de regresar a su estado inerte.

-¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Todo bien por allá?-nuevamente sin respuesta o replica, solo un endurecimiento de la mueca del mexicano.

El niño notó que había cierto recelo hacia su persona, como si el adolescente reprimiera unas ganas de matarlo. En lugar de dejarse intimidar por esto, siguió luchando, esta vez optando por romper el hielo con una pequeña broma.

-Oye, ¿sabes? He notado que como tú eres novio de mi hermana nosotros somos cuñados. Pero como ahora yo soy novio de tu hermana, ¿seríamos entonces doble cuñados? ¿O de una ya somos hermanos?-el niño soltó unas risas cortas al terminar de decir aquello. En cambio, el moreno lo miró con gran hostilidad, cosa que le apagó el buen humor que tenía para dejar paso a un temor sumado con un desconcierto. Estaba por preguntar la razón de tal actitud, pero Bobby se le adelantó.

-¿Cuáles son tus planes con mi hermana, Loud?

-¿Qué?

-Me oíste bien, ¿cuáles son tus planes con mi hermana?

Esa pregunta lo extrañó mucho, no le daba muchas pistas acerca del origen de la actitud distante de Bobby, pero si tal vez respondía podría averiguarlo.

-Bueno, mi plan es algo complicado por todos los detalles y demás que agregué para perfeccionarlo, pero se resumen en consolidar este noviazgo teniendo un acercamiento más íntimo, personal y sentimental con Ronnie Anne en los primeros años. Luego seguir con el noviazgo hasta llegar a la universidad y después casarnos y tener una familia con 2 hijos.

Bobby fue tomado desprevenido con esa respuesta, habiendo formado un sinfín de argumentos para posibles respuestas esa había sido una de las pocas que no había considerado. No por eso dejó de mostrar escepticismo.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Ese es tu plan con ella?

-Pues sí, en resumen, por supuesto. Lo único que me hace falta definir es la cantidad de hijos que vamos a tener, porque si soy honesto me gusta la idea de tener una familia grande como la mía, ya sabes 10 u 11 hijos, pero tampoco voy a obligar a Ronnie Anne a tener tantos hijos si ella no quiere. Si quiere entonces vamos por los 10 u 11, si no pues nos quedamos con 2 o 3, no hay problema.

Bobby lo miró por unos momentos con los ojos entrecerrados, como si lo analizara con la mirada, una idea que más que asustar llegó a incomodar al peliblanco.

-Eres un pequeño bastardo y descarado, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Este comentario dejó confundido a Lincoln. ¿Qué había dicho o hecho él para merecer eso? Había contestado con honestidad. Esperaba una burla o algo así de parte de su cuñado, pero no esa clase de hostilidad de su parte. Estaba por indagar en el asunto, cuando nuevamente los cerrojos de la puerta cedieron ante la fuerza externa que era aplicada por la llave. Cuando la puerta se abrió, dejó entrar a una enfermera de rasgos latinos y con el cabello negro. Dado sus rasgos morfológicos y otros datos suministrados por la lógica, se podía concluir que la mujer que acaba de entrar se trataba de la mamá de los hermanos Santiago.

-¡_Ronalda, Roberto, ya llegué_!-avisó la enfermera en su idioma natal.

Apenas llegaron esas palabras a sus oídos, Ronnie Anne asomó la cabeza.

-¡Mamá!-abandonó la cocina para recibir a su madre con un abrazo. Estaba por quedarse absorta en el afecto que mostraron ambas recíprocamente, luego reparó en la presencia de su novio y fue cuando decidió romper el abrazo apenada-_Ehm, perdón es que…no esperaba que llegaras temprano._

-_Por suerte hoy me dejaron salir más temprano porque no hubo muchos pacientes que atender. Y no tienes que disculparte por abrazarme cariño, me gusta cuando lo haces_-la respuesta de su madre la hizo sentirse más apenada de lo que ya estaba.

-_Mamá, no me avergüences enfrente de mi invitado._

-_¿Trajiste un invitado?_-expresó la señora Santiago sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Cuando fijó la vista en torno a la sala encontró, junto a su hijo mayor, a un muchacho de la edad de su hija con un peculiar cabello blanco, que la saludó cuando notó que lo vio.

-Sí. Mamá él es Lincoln Loud, Lincoln esta mi mamá.

-Es un placer conocerla, señora Santiago-dijo Lincoln mientras se levantaba para estrecharle la mano.

-Igualmente, Lincoln-la mujer latina correspondió el saludo-Entonces, ¿tú eres su amigo?

-Es su novio-respondió Bobby mostrando recelo.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-Pues…-Ronnie Anne se molestó con su hermano por haber revelado esa clase de información de manera abrupta, pero ya no había caso en seguir ocultándola-Sí. Él es…mi novio.

-Oh…eso es…¡genial!-expresó la señora Santiago con suma alegría y luego abrazó nuevamente a su hija con emoción-¡_Aw, estoy tan feliz por ti mi cielo_!

-_Mamá, por favor._

Ronnie Anne rompió el abrazo para no seguir siendo avergonzada enfrente de su pareja.

-¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ¿Qué han hecho en ese tiempo?

-Bueno, bueno, cálmate mamá. Hablaremos durante la cena.

-¿Hiciste la cena?

-Pensé que después de unos días tan duros sería lo último que querrías hacer.

-Aw, ¿cómo tuve tanta suerte contigo?-le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-¡Mamá, ya deja de avergonzarme!-la morena se quejó de la caricia, que se detuvo con su queja-Ahora, vayamos a comer.

Los 4 iban a ir a la mesa del comedor, pero a medio camino la mamá de los hermanos Santiago se percató del cojeo con el que caminaba su hija, al bajar la vista también notó los vendajes en sus rodillas-¡Ronnie! ¿Qué te pasó en las rodillas?

-Oh, ¿eso? Es que…me caí.

-¿Estuviste patinando sin protección otra vez?

-¿Qué? No, yo no…-estaba por mentirle, pero al ver esa mirada dura de parte de su madre no pudo hacerlo, cuando la veía así no podía mentirle-(Suspiro) De acuerdo, sí, lo hice.

-Ronalda, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no patines sin usar protección?

-Fue solo un segundo, ma.

-Y mira lo que te pasó-replicó la excusa de su hija invalidándola por completo. Se agachó para ver más de cerca los vendajes que envolvían las rodillas de su hija-¿Tú te hiciste estos vendajes?

-Ehm…no, fue…fue Lincoln-admitió con pena.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó al muchacho que recién acaba de conocer.

-Estaba cerca, cuando sucedió y por suerte tenía mi botiquín conmigo.

-Pues se ve que no lo hizo un experto, pero aun así hiciste un buen trabajo.

-Gracias. Lamento no haber prevenido que se lastimara.

-Está bien querido, no fue tu culpa-miró acusatoriamente a su hija, que desvió la mirada para no tener que seguir soportando la reprensión que transmitía.

-Bueno, más tarde le das su premio nobel a Lincoln por vendarme. Ahora es hora de comer-dijo Ronnie Anne para dejar atrás el tema, para su suerte funcionó. Los 4 siguieron su camino hasta el comedor.

Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, a Bobby le sorprendió saber el hecho de que fue Lincoln quien había vendado a su hermana (un detalle del que hasta ese momento no se había percatado), pero como sabía que solo lo hizo para seguir beneficiándose de la protección de su hermana el sentimiento de sorpresa pasó a dar lugar al de furia. Si tan solo su hermana no lo hubiese chantajeado ya este problema se hubiese solucionado. Pero no por eso dejará las cosas por sentadas, apenas tuviese la oportunidad se aseguraría de dejarle en claro al pequeño bastardo que no debe aprovecharse de su hermana y de que debía alejarse de ella.

Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, una mesa de madera de roble con 6 sillas de madera con muebles en el espaldar y en el asiento. Ronnie Anne no se sentó, ella regresó a la cocina para dar los toques finales a su comida y luego servirlas. La matriarca de la familia Santiago aprovechó el tiempo para hablar con el así llamado novio de su hija.

-Entonces Lincoln, háblanos de ti.

-¿Qué quieren saber?

-Para empezar de tu familia, ¿tienes hermanos y/o hermanas?

Aquella pregunta siempre le hacía reír, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

-Sí, tengo varias hermanas. 10 para ser específico.

-Vaya, son muchas hermanas.

-Ni que lo diga, muchos se sorprenden con ese número.

-Mmmmm…la verdad no es la gran cosa, al menos no para mí. Tengo un primo que tiene 17 hermanos y hermanas.

-¿Es en serio?

-Es así, ni te imaginas cómo son las reuniones en familia

Los dos compartieron unas risas al imaginarse tal evento. Si con 10 es difícil… ¡imaginen con 17! Después de un momento cesaron las risas y la conversación continuó.

-¿Alguna que conozca?

-Pues mi hermana Lori es novia de Bobby.

-¿En serio?-miró a su primogénito buscando confirmación. Este se la dio asintiendo con la cabeza, sin quitar su ceño fruncido-Wow, eso no lo sabía. Con razón tu apellido me sonaba conocido.

-¿Lori no le contó de nosotros?

-La verdad es que…no he tenido tiempo de conocerla. Si bien la he saludado y hemos cruzado palabras, mi trabajo me ha impedido tener ese tiempo para conocerla como se debe.

-Oh, entiendo. Mis papás también trabajan mucho, en especial estos días. Apenas los he visto últimamente. ¿Qué me dice de mi hermana Lynn? Ha estado internada un par de veces en el hospital por lesiones.

-¿Te refieres a Lynn Loud? Oh sí, la he atendido un par de veces. Debo decir que a ella no le gusta estar en cama, jejeje.

-Jeje, y eso no que la ha visto cómo nos trata cuando la cuidamos.

-Pues mi hija se pone muy odiosa cuando se enferma. Si no me crees pregúntale a Bobby cuántas veces ha sido mordido por Ronnie Anne mientras la cuidaba.

-No me involucres, ma-dijo Bobby entredientes, mientras Lincoln y María Santiago reían con sus comentarios.

Lincoln estaba muy feliz, estaba congeniando muy con su suegra representando un gran avance en su relación con Ronnie Anne. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de su cuñado, siempre creyó que sería más congeniar con Bobby (con quién ha cruzado palabras un par de veces) que con la mamá, resultó ser totalmente lo contrario. Por alguna razón parecía tener algo en contra de él, no tenía idea que pudiese haber provocado esa repleción de parte de su cuñado. Si quería que su relación funcionase tenía que averiguarlo, si podía esta noche sería mejor. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el regreso de su novia trayendo los platos consigo.

-Sale pasta-le sirvió a cada uno su plato que consistía en una simple pasta con albóndigas-Buen provecho a todos.

-Gracias-replicaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Apenas sintió la contextura de la pasta y la suavidad de la carne, sus papilas gustativas fueron invadidas por un nuevo torrente de sabor que jamás había probado antes…y le gustaba. Dios, cómo le gustaba.

-Oh por Dios-comenzó a decir ya habiendo tragado-¡Esto está delicioso!

-Sí, cómo no-respondió secamente Ronnie Anne, añadiendo sarcasmo en su respuesta.

-Hablo en serio, esto de lo mejor que he probado.

-No, qué va. Si tan solo probaras la comida de mi abuela, ella…es la que sabe cocinar.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Esto está increíble, y mira que lo dice que está acostumbrado a comer comida casera de primera.

-Mi hija siempre ha sido así de modesta con sus habilidades culinarias. Yo creo que se exige demasiado para cumplir su sueño.

-¿Cuál sueño?

Viendo hacia dónde va esto, Ronnie Anne quiso intervenir.

-Mamá, por favor-pidió para que no revelara tal información, pero obvio su madre la ignoró.

-Ella quiere ser chef-Ronnie Anne deseó que la tierra se la tragara.

-Oye, eso es genial, Ronnie.

-Ajá sí, como digas. ¿Tú qué quieres hacer cuando seas mayor?-dijo buscando desviar la conversación.

-Estafador-dijo Bobby entredientes por lo bajo. La señora Santiago le reprochó con la mirada por ese comentario.

-Eh, no. Yo…en realidad no sé. Es decir, me gustaría un día escribir y dibujar un cómic, pero no estoy seguro si es de lo que quiero trabajar. Supongo que lo pensaré mientras tanto.

Dio un par de bocados más a su comida, para disfrutar en su paladar el increíble sabor que tenía esa comida.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?-preguntó Lincoln a toda la familia, fijando su atención en la matriarca-¿Ustedes son de aquí? Digo, ¿nacieron, se criaron aquí o…? No, ¿saben qué? Olvídenlo, no es de mi incumbencia.

-No, no, tranquilo mijo. No pasa nada. La verdad ninguno nació en América, todos venimos de México, de Guadalajara para ser específica.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿entonces no tienen familiares aquí?

-Sí tenemos. De hecho, vivimos con mis padres, mi hermano y su familia en un departamento en Great Lake City, que es en donde se encuentran.

-Eso queda a 3 horas de aquí.

-Así es, llegamos allá cuando Ronnie tenía 6 años, 3 años después nos mudamos aquí.

-¿En verdad? ¿Cómo fue vivir ahí?

-Pues…digamos que te apreciar vivir en un lugar más silencioso como Royal Woods.

-Jeje, me imagino. ¿Qué hay de ti Ronnie? ¿Cómo fue para ti vivir allá ese tiempo?

-Ehm…no me gusta hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué parte de que no me gusta hablar de eso no entendiste patético?

La señora Santiago carraspeó la garganta en señal de reprensión por aquella brusquedad con la que respondió. Ronnie Anne simplemente bajó la mirada. Para romper la tensión, Lincoln siguió preguntando.

-¿Y no tienen más familia? ¿Acá o en México?

-Pues el primo que te mencioné vive en Jalisco, tengo un par más de familiares por allá en mi país, pero nada más allá de eso.

-¿Y qué hay del señor Santiago?

Con esa pregunta todos, literalmente todos, soltaron sus cubiertos y levantaron la cabeza con pasmo. Bobby y María fijaron la vista en Ronnie Anne preocupados por su reacción. La morena pareció entrar en trance cuando se le recordó a su padre. En un comienzo no hizo nada, ni siquiera respiró, pero luego sus ojos se cristalizaron a medida que el agua acumulaba en su área ocular.

-Yo…ehm…creo que dejé…algo en la cocina. Ya vuelvo-se levantó con rapidez y fue a la cocina, para que nadie la viera si llegase a llorar.

Bobby la siguió hasta donde fue, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina al albino en el camino. Con ver esta escena Lincoln supo de inmediato que había metido la pata, y a lo grande. Debió haberse guardado su pregunta. Aun así, la enfermera no quiso que aquella pregunta quedara sin respuesta.

-Escucha Lincoln. El señor Santiago…el padre de Ronnie Anne…murió hace 5 años.

-Oh Dios-esa respuesta solo aumentó la culpa del peliblanco. Pero la señora Santiago no quería que ese pequeño se sintiera culpable por hacer una pregunta. Era solo un niño, al final la curiosidad siempre los invadía.

-No te sientas mal cielo, no fue tu intención causar problemas. Solo tenías una pregunta y ya. Lo mejor es que sepas la historia ahora que más adelante.

Eso tranquilizó un poco a Lincoln, aunque no del todo. Pero como decía la mamá de su novia, es mejor saber los detalles ahora para evitar más problemas en el futuro al respecto.

-¿Cómo murió?

-Mi esposo era un paramédico auxiliar de la cruz roja internacional, por lo que usualmente se encontraba fuera del país respondiendo a los llamados de emergencia. Nosotros no lo veíamos muy seguido, pero cuando venía traía toda la alegría a la casa. Un día mientras regresaba de una misión en Perú su avión…perdió el control debido a un inesperado mal clima. Se estrellaron en Colombia, hubo algunos sobrevivientes, pero él…murió en el aterrizaje. A todos nos afectó su pérdida, pero a Ronnie fue diferente. Ella lo quería mucho y ambos no tuvieron tanto tiempo juntos como lo fue con Bobby, al perder a su padre…también perdió esa chispa de alegría que antes caracterizaba a mi hija.

-Fue por eso que decidí aceptar la oferta de mis padres de mudarme con ellos a Great Lakes City, allá en México había muchas cosas que nos recordaban lo que perdimos y lo mejor era seguir adelante empezando en un nuevo ambiente desde 0. Pero mientras Roberto y yo pudimos adaptarnos con el tiempo al estilo de la gran ciudad, a Ronalda no le fue tan bien.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-(Suspiro) Hasta donde sé, sufrió abusos de parte de sus compañeros, algo que desconocía hasta que fue tarde porque…ella no decía nada, me hizo creer que todo estaba bien y yo de estúpida no noté que mentía. Después comenzó a meterse en problemas en la escuela, y fue ahí cuando decidí que lo mejor era buscar otro lugar donde vivir, por suerte había recibido una oferta en Royal Woods. Después de unos meses haciendo preparativos y buscando casa, nos mudamos aquí.

-Vaya…no creí que haya tenido una vida tan dura.

-Lo sé, por eso me alegra que estés aquí-la mujer latina le toma de la mano en forma maternal-Eres la primera persona que está con ella desde…bueno, desde esa vieja amiga con la que se peleó Ronalda allá en Great Lakes City. Y sé que apenas hoy te conozco, pero hasta ahora me has demostrado que eres un chico dulce y atento que en verdad le importa mi hija, eso lo aprecio como no tienes idea. Y sé que ella puede ponerte las cosas muy difíciles, pero no te desanimes cuando te trate mal que hasta sientas que no te valora. Créeme ella, a su propia manera, te tiene afecto, solo que le cuesta expresarlo convencionalmente. Si en verdad quieres estar con mi hija debes ser comprensivo y paciente, porque cuando ella finalmente se abra contigo te aseguro que todo tu esfuerzo habrá valido la pena.

Esa clase de discurso que le dio la mamá de su novia le llenó de confianza y motivación a niveles más altos de los que ya tenía. Si lo que decía era verdad entonces hasta él mismo ha subestimado el nivel del progreso que ha hecho con Ronnie Anne hasta ahora, y por supuesto que no iba aflojar.

-Gracias señora Santiago, le aseguro que me esforzaré para hacer feliz a su hija, como ella lo merece.

Y aquella mujer no pudo haber quedado más complacida con esa respuesta. Él en verdad era un chico maravilloso.

En eso, regresaron los hermanos a la mesa, ambos trayendo consigo un tazón cada uno. Uno tenía dentro fresas, el otro tenía mermelada blanca.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? -preguntó Ronnie Anne.

-Ya sabes, de cosas-disimuladamente la enfermera le guiñó un ojo al varón, en señal de que esa conversación quedaría entre ellos.

Los hermanos encogieron los hombros restándole importancia al asunto y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-Escucha Ronnie, yo de veras siento lo que hice.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues…ya sabes, lo de recién, que hasta hice que fueras a la cocina a…

-Mira-interrumpió la muchacha-no sé qué crees que fui a hacer en la cocina, pero yo solo fui a buscar el postre de esta noche. Fresas con crema.

Ronnie presentó ante los ojos de los de la mesa los dos tazones, uno conteniendo la crema y el otro las fresas.

-Wow, ¿tú hiciste esto?

-Solo la crema, las fresas son compradas.

-Pues me impresionas. Siempre quise saber cómo se prepara esa crema.

-Es fácil, es solo usar la clara del huevo, añadirle azúcar, batirlo en un tazón sobre agua caliente y es todo. Ya basta de tanta cháchara, sigamos comiendo.

El resto de la cena siguieron hablando de diversos temas que les venía en mente mientras comían de la comida preparada por Ronnie Anne. El único que no entablaba conversaciones era el mayor de los hermanos Santiago, quien seguía reacio en hablar con el chico que supuestamente estaba con su hermana por beneficio propio. Los 4 dejaron limpios los platos, con una comida tan deliciosa fue muy fácil.

-Ronnie, déjame ser el primero en decirte que esta comida estuvo 5 estrellas.

-Ajá, sí, como digas. Pásame tu plato que tengo lavarlos.

-Cariño, déjame esta vez lavar los platos-dijo su mamá que estaba recogiendo su plato y el de Bobby.

-Mamá, no te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo.

-Ronalda, no deberías estar ocupándote de tantas cosas, y menos en tu estado.

-Bueno, está bien. Si tanto insistes podemos hacerlo ambas.

Las dos fueron a la cocina con 2 platos cada una para ir a lavarlos, dejando a los dos chicos solo por primera vez desde la cena. La oportunidad perfecta para aclarar las cosas de una vez entre ambos, y Lincoln no la iba a dejar pasar.

-Bobby, ¿podemos hablar ahora?

El joven de nacionalidad mexicana le respondió refunfuñando.

-¿Qué está pasando? Yo creía que tú y yo nos llevábamos bien y pensé que esta noche estarías feli porque estoy con tu hermana.

-¿Por qué estaría feliz de que mi hermana esté con alguien como tú?

-¿Qué? ¿Eso qué significa?-Lincoln se mostró algo indignado por la forma en la que se expresó de él.

-Sabes bien lo que significa, _pequeño bastardo_.

-¡Oye! ¿A qué viene ese insulto?

Bobby no esperó que el peliblanco entendiera el significado de esa última parte siendo que esta la dijo en su lengua materna, pero lo atribuyó al tono con el que se expresó.

-A que sé qué traes entre manos. Te estás aprovechando de mi hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas semejante estupidez?

-Digamos que un pajarito me lo dijo-el joven Loud ya imaginaba qué clase de pájaro había sido, una harpía-Pero con ese falso y descarado numerito de niño bien me lo acabas de confirmar.

-No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

-No te hagas el inocente Loud, hablo de tu numerito ese de niño enamorado. Engañarás a mi mamá, pero no a mí.

-(Suspiro) Oye, te entiendo. Tu hermana menor que no tiene ni 15 años tiene novio y lo que quieres es protegerla de chicos que se quieren aprovechar de su inocencia. Yo también haría lo mismo en tu lugar. Pero debes saber que yo en verdad amo a Ronnie Anne y no pienso aprovecharme de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Sí, cómo no.

-Mira, sé que para todos es difícil creerlo, pero no hago ninguna actuación. Todo lo que digo o hago es para expresar mi amor hacia Ronnie Anne.

-¡Diablos Loud! Grr, si no fueras un niño te juro que te golpearía por lo descarado que eres. Debería darte vergüenza.

-Nada de eso, lo digo en serio.

-Al menos ten en valor de decir la verdad.

-Te estoy diciendo a verdad.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Sí es cierto!

-¡Deja de mentir!

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

-¡Diablos Loud, en serio que eres exasperante!

-¡¿Pero qué más quieres de mí, eh?! ¡Traté de hablar contigo y nada, hablé con tu mamá y nada, hasta te mostré cómo es que trato a Ronnie Anne y nada! ¡¿Es tan difícil para ti creer que alguien diga que tu hermana es bonita o cosas así?!

-¡Pues sí!-declaró Bobby con toda la ira que se estaba acumulando en su ser, sin caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, algo que había dejado sorprendido al joven peliblanco…y no de una forma positiva.

-¿Qué?-musitó en un tono apenas perceptible debido a la sorpresa-¿Tú no…no crees que tu hermana sea bonita?

Bobby relajó su ceño fruncido al escuchar esas palabras, que llegaron a hacerlo cuestionar su actuar, pero no dejó que le afectaran.

-Oye, no cambies mis palabras. Eso no fue lo que yo dije.

-Es lo que me estás dando a entender. Crees más en la palabra de alguien que dice que me aprovecho de tu hermana, más que en lo que ven tus ojos. Solo porque a ti no te cabe el concepto de que alguien ame a tu hermana, ¿es así o me equivoco?

Estaba por decirle que no, que estaba seguro que en algún punto de su vida ella encontraría alguien que la valore por quién es en verdad, pero una parte de su mente se lo impidió. Esa misma parte analizó las palabras del chico y las comparó con los momentos que presenció en la cena, esos en los cuáles el chico soltaba algún cumplido y un piropo ocasional (los cuáles terminaban con pisotones de parte de la morena), fueron esos momentos los que aumentó su certeza de que el chico fingía. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué era? ¿Era porque detectó las mentiras del chico…o porque no creía que lo que decía fuese verdad?

Ese silencio de parte de su cuñado le sirvió como una afirmación para el albino, que suspiró con total decepción.

-Conozco a las personas como tú. Padres y hermanos que están tan arraigados en proteger a sus hijas y hermanas de los chicos, que llegan a ese punto en hacerles creer a ellas que no deben creer nada de lo que les digan. Que no son bonitas, no son especiales…que no merecen el amor de otra persona. Sea su intención o no es lo que inculcan en ellas con esa clase de sobreprotección, que no crean que son amadas por nadie porque no es verdad. Y eso…es peor que cualquier cosa que un chico pueda hacer. El que debería sentir vergüenza no soy yo Bobby…eres tú.

Las palabras del hermano de su novia calaron hasta lo más profundo del interior del joven Santiago. No quería creer eso, de veras que no, pero cuánto más lo pensaba…más razón le daba al chico. Él había tratado mejor a su hermana de lo que cualquiera antes lo hizo (ajenos a la familia, claro está), y aun así creía más en las palabras de Lori que en lo que sus ojos veían. Todo porque…internamente no creía que alguien consideraría a su hermana como alguien atractiva. El llegar a esa conclusión lo hizo bajar la cabeza con vergüenza, sintiéndose como una verdadera basura por pensar así de Ronnie Anne.

Hablando de Ronnie Anne, ella salió de la cocina al comedor.

-¿Todo está bien por aquí?

-Sí…todo bien-contestó Lincoln, mirando con molestia al adolescente.

-Es que oímos gritos en la cocina.

-No…no fue nada. Solo chárlabamos-le aseguró haciendo lo mejor posible para disimular su enojo.

-Oh, bueno de todas formas ya es algo tarde. Creo que ya deberías irte.

Lincoln revisó el reloj de su teléfono, ya estaban por ser las 7.

-Sí, será mejor que vuelva.

-Te acompaño a la salida.

La joven pareja va junta hasta la puerta de entrada, por la cual tuvieron que atravesar para salir de la residencia Santiago.

-Fue una gran cena y la comida estuvo deliciosa. Y me cayó muy bien tu mamá.

-Me alegro que te gustara, Linc-dijo Ronnie Anne mostrando una sonrisa que buscaba expresar serenidad, en cambio Lincoln percibió tristeza en ella.

-Hey, ¿qué tienes?

-Nada.

-Vamos. Sabes que no me gusta ver esa linda carita decaída.

-¡Ash! ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?! ¡Es molesto!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Eso! Tu numerito ese descarado de niño enamorado bobalicón, diciendo cosas estúpidas como que soy linda, bonita o…(suspiro) Mira, no tienes que seguir actuando, ¿ok? No tienes que seguir pretendiendo que te gusto o siquiera decir que soy bonita, aun así no dejaré que se metan contigo.

-Espera, ¿de eso se trata todo? ¿Crees que estoy contigo solo para que me protejas de los abusones?

Ronnie Anne asiente con la cabeza. Bueno, eso ya explica a qué se refería Bobby con que se aprovechaba de su hermana, pero iba a aclarar las cosas de una vez.

-Ronnie, eso no es verdad. Créeme, protección no hace falta cuando tienes 10 hermanas muy entrometidas, es más hasta sobra. Pero en cuanto a ti, yo no hago las cosas que hago ni digo las cosas que digo solo para que me protejas, sino porque es algo que siento y pienso.

-Sí claro-replicó sarcásticamente Ronnie Anne.

-Hablo en serio.

-¿Ah sí? Pues si es así mírame a los ojos y di que soy bonita.

Lincoln vio directamente a los ojos de su novia, esos que penetran hasta lo más profundo de tu alma y te intimidan hasta sacarte la verdad a patadas. La misma mirada que usó con chica Jordan y con Tabby, Polly, Risas y Haiku para sacarles la verdad. Cualquiera se sentiría intimidado por esa mirada tan penetrante, y con justa razón, pero Lincoln estaba tranquilo, porque no tenía nada que ocultar.

-Eres bonita-le respondió con total serenidad y confianza.

Ella no esperó esto, para nada. Había esperado diversos escenarios diferentes y este en definitiva no era uno de ellos. Ni siquiera se inmutó con su mirada, hasta sonreía mientras respondía. Nadie nunca pudo eludir esa mirada suya, la sola idea de que alguien lo hiciera era totalmente inconcebible (y más siendo un niño). Entonces, ¿él en verdad creía que era bonita? Nada ya podía tumbar esa hipótesis, y por primera vez en su vida Ronnie Anne Santiago se sonrojó…y no fue por vergüenza.

-Ah…tú…ah…-estaba sin palabras. Era como si su mente hubiera olvidado como formular palabras. Realmente esa respuesta la había dejado pasmada.

A Lincoln le llegó a parecer adorable cómo actuaba su novia, y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Y al escuchar esas risas de parte de su pareja, Ronnie Anne recuperó la compostura y le dio un duro golpe en el hombro.

-¿De qué te estás riendo, patético?

-Nada, no es nada-dijo mientras se sobaba el hombro que recibió el golpe.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que te vayas que va a oscurecer. Hasta mañana, Linc.

-Hasta mañana Ronnie-ambos se despidieron antes de que la morena cerrara la puerta de su casa y Lincoln se encaminara a la suya.

Ronnie Anne quedó pensativa después de esa pequeña charla que tuvo con Lincoln. Hasta hace una hora estaba convencida de que todas las idioteces que hacía Lincoln era para seguir con los beneficios que tenía durante su noviazgo, pero después dura prueba por la cual lo obligó a pasar él le dio a entender que está con ella porque en verdad quiere y que además piensa que es bonita. Hacía tantos años que dejó de creer en eso que nunca pensó que alguien ajeno a su familia le dijera tales cosas porque en verdad lo creía, con el tiempo dejó de creerse atractiva. Y ahí estaba ese chico, llegó y sin ninguna clase de forzamiento le dijo que era bonita. A pesar de que esas palabras le dibujaron una tierna y pequeña sonrisa, no pudo evitar seguir pensando que mentía, porque todavía no estaba convencida. Pensó en preguntarle a su hermano y a su hermano, pero después de un rato desistió en hacerlo, obviamente ellos le dirían que sí porque es lo que hacen las familias. Decidió mejor ir a su cuarto a seguir pensando en lo complicada que se había vuelto su vida desde que tuvo novio, sin notar que su hermano mayor estaba en la mesa con las manos cubriendo su cara, siendo esto una clara señal de total arrepentimiento.

En cuanto a Lincoln, a pesar de recibir un golpe en su hombro con mucha fuerza estaba sonriendo, porque aun con todas las peripecias que vivió en este día este había sido muy bueno. No solo por seguir pasando tiempo con su novia, más que todo fue por el acercamiento que tuvo con ella.

-Ese sí que fue un gran avance, mi hermano-le dijo un señor de pelo gris rizado con una camisa blanca con rayas negras, pantalón beige y una guitarra roja con la inscripción "Red Special".

-Gracias, Bryan-le agradeció Lincoln al guitarrista y siguió su camino.

Y mientras más pensaba en el día que tuvo más se ensanchaba su sonrisa. El día de hoy acaba de hacer un verdadero avance.

**¡Breakthru!**

**N/A: Como vieron, supimos más de Ronnie Anne antes de Royal Woods y Lincoln pudo manejar a Bobby de la mejor forma que sabe hacerlo, y ustedes creyeron que estaba muerto XD. **

**Antes de terminar hay una cosa que quiero decirles. Es una buena noticia y es que…¡estamos a mitad del fic! ¡Yuuuujúuuuuu! Así es, con este capítulo llegamos a la mitad de toda esta trama, es decir que el fic tendrá una longitud entre 12-13 capítulos, a menos que vaya dividir los capítulos como hice esta vez, pero si no entonces ya tenemos longitud definida.**

**Y bien es todo por ahora, espero que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto en llegar porque en verdad me gusta escribir esta historia y no me gusta dejaros tanto tiempo esperando. Como adelante les diré un par de cosas, la primera es que veremos por fin el pasado de Ronnie Anne en Great Lakes y qué la hizo pasar de una chica promedio algo aislada a una chica ruda y dominante, y la segunda es que habrá otro musical. **

**Sin más nada que agregar me despido deseándoles buenas noches y buena suerte. Adiós**


	8. El origen parte 1

**N/A: Hola de nuevo, damas y caballeros. Lamento nuevamente mi tardanza para traer este cap, pero esta vez fue por un motivo diferente y la razón fue porque me esmeré para traerles este nuevo capítulo, tanto así que me salieron más de 20 mil palabras. Al ver la extensa cantidad de palabras que tiene decidí dividir el capítulo en 2 partes. ¿Y por qué empecé a redactar como loco hasta que me salió esa enorme cantidad de palabras? Pues porque…llegó la hora de revelar el pasado de Ronnie Anne. Así es, por eso mismo el título del capítulo es El Origen, es tiempo de ver las vivencias de la latina en la Gran Ciudad. Sin embargo, como su historia relatada me extendió el capítulo a proporciones monstruosas me vi obligado a posponer esa parte hasta el próximo capítulo. En este tendremos una inferencia al mismo y aparecerá un nuevo personaje cuyo rol podría o no extenderse. En fin, sé que todos están ansiosos por comenzar, pero primero es lo primero, hay que contestar las reviews.**

**Marati2011:**** Precisamente, esa escritora dio en el clavo con su dicho. Sí, es duro cuando esas cosas pasan, pero en el próximo capítulo veremos qué clase de decepción sufrió Ronnie Anne.**

**LunaPlataZ:**** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me haces sonrojar UwU.**

**Ah sí, ya lo vi en internet, había olvidado que primero fueron conquistados por los españoles.**

**Gracias, lo saqué de un chiste de un autor de fics que usó un chiste parecido que se basó en Animaniacs, cuando dicen ¡Holaaaa, enfermeeeraaaaa!**

**Qué bueno que te gustara esa parte, pero…según la wikia de la serie Casey es hombre.**

**Sí, está tan loco que la pone en vergüenza XD.**

**Hm, puede ser, quizás tiene habilidades ocultas para ser un gran patinador que dejó salir cuando se adentró a la pista, ¿quién sabe? :3.**

**Esa parte está sacada de una de mis series favoritas, Phineas y Ferb. Me dejó muy triste que no la captaras, una prueba más de que mi amada serie está poco a poco cayendo en el olvido T-T.**

**Sí, al final terminó por gustarle eso de patinar, ahora los dos tienen algo más que pueden hacer juntos. Bueno, Ronnie se ganó ese raspón por necedad, por lo menos sirvió para darnos un tierno momento.**

**Jejeje, te pasas con tus chistes XD. Y sí, poco a poco la niña comienza a vivir lo que es la pubertad.**

**Bueno, si me permites confesarte algo…yo soy así. Soy muy curioso y me gusta ver los cuartos de mis amigos y eso (ok, eso sonó mal XD). De hecho, algo así me pasó cuando era niño, por eso dejé de ver los cajones ajenos y limitarme a solo dar un vistazo. Por suerte nadie me agarró ese día (aunque de seguro tú lo harás ahora XD).**

**Poco a poco estos dos se van uniendo, qué mejor forma de demostrarlo que con un momento de sinceridad.**

**Sí, tuviste razón y eso, Ronnie chantajeó a su hermano para sacárselo de encima, pero la idea que le metió le dolió más de lo que cualquiera hubiera previsto.**

**Jejeje, sí, Lincoln quiere otra clase de beneficios con su novia ;v.**

**Bueno, él le preguntó cuál era su plan con su hermana y Lincoln fue honesto, quizás demasiado XD, pero las risas no faltaron.**

**La verdad, veo más a Ronnie Anne como una chef que como cualquier otra cosa, incluyendo ser patinadora profesional. Dada su experiencia cocinando creo que le iría muy bien en esa carrera, espero que canónicamente terminé por ser chef, más teniendo a Lincoln de pareja tendría las puertas abiertas para cumplir su sueño como bien dices.**

**Tal vez me pasé un poquito con la dulzura de la señora Santiago…pero en lugar de sobrar hacía falta alguien que dé el visto bueno a la pareja. Puedo decirte que el apoyo que le da a Lincoln es tanto porque vio que él era un buen chico como porque su hija ha estado muy sola, ya verás de qué hablo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Sí, es muy triste lo que está pasando, pero…aun no has visto nada. Espérate a ver la clase de bullying que le hacían en la escuela, y más la traición que sufrió, espero que tengas pañuelos preparados para entonces.**

**Me sorprendió que captaras la referencia a una película tan dulce como lo es Amor Ciego…pero no captaste la de Phineas y Ferb. Bueno, 1 de 2 no está mal.**

**Sí, hasta yo sentí algo deslucida esa escena final, siento que lo pude hacer mejor. Pero aun no es momento de que se haga esa clase confesiones amiga, para cuando llegue ese momento quiero que sea tan dulce y emotivo que lloren azúcar por una semana, ya hasta me puse a buscar frases románticas para ese entonces.**

**Bueno, te agradezco nuevamente por esta gran y excelente review de tu parte. Espero que este capítulo también te guste como los anteriores.**

**AndreTHL2:**** Por si no lo captaste, el del final era Brian May, quien vino a darle un cumplido al albino por su gran avance, je.**

**Gracias, me alegra ver que te gustara la escena del patinaje, me salió medio improvisado, pero sirvió para dar a conocer varios puntos y sacar unas risas.**

**Te lo perdiste, pues ese detalle ha estado presente prácticamente desde el comienzo. Ciertamente es una incertidumbre el por qué ese pensar de su parte, pero en este capítulo tendremos su respuesta.**

**Sí, me la rifé con la segunda parte del cap anterior, pero estoy seguro que este es mejor. ¿Cómo tú sabes que él no lo sabe? Puede que sí sepa y tú increpándolo sin motivo XD. Si crees que lo anterior es triste pues…te recomiendo tener pañuelos a tu lado antes de leer el siguiente capítulo. En fin, gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te gusta igual o más que los otros.**

**Styles y Lola Loud:**** No sospeches tanto, que quizás pueda darte una sorpresa.**

**Muchas gracias por tus palabras amigo, me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia.**

**Y sé que ya te he respondido, pero igual lo vuelvo a hacer. Sí, me gustaría verla en YouTube, me halagas con tan solo haberme considerado. Cuando la subas, por favor avisa para postear el link del video por acá y por Wattpad para que mi público lo vea.**

**Treiver10:**** Sí, todos extrañamos a este Lincoln que sabe salir adelante con su ingenio. Bueno, no sé, admito que a veces pienso qué sería tener mi propia serie, pero no creo que llegue a pasar más que todo porque tengo otras ambiciones, igual agradezco tu comentario. Y acepto tu apuesta pana, me hace falta dinero de cualquier país menos del mío XD.**

**EltioRob95:**** Muchas gracias pana Rob, me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo. ****Espero que este igual te guste.**

**364wii:**** Ehh…¿thanks? I appreciate your words about my writing, but…if you hate the ship, why are you reading my fic? I mean, it doesn't have too much sense. Whatever, I'm glad you like it, but if you are going to stay I'll ask you to not talk bad about Ronniecoln because everyone here are Ronniecoln's fans, so you have to respect our likes, ok? Well, I hope you can stay here longer. Who knows? ****Maybe you end loving the ship XD.**

**Hisworld39:**** Aprecio tu comprensión pana, al menos me quita un peso de encima.**

**Como esto es un AU me valí de eso para poner a los amigos de Ronnie en Royal Woods, los cuales sirvieron para soltar un par de cosillas acerca de la mexicana y sacarles unas risas.**

**Pues sí, por fin comienzan a manifestarse la intervención de Lincoln en el comportamiento de Ronnie Anne, la cual comienza a despertar sentimientos confusos por ese chico, los cuales la tienen vuelta loca…en más de un sentido XD.**

**Sí, todos dieron por muerto a Lincoln en el capítulo pasado, confieso que me reía con esas suposiciones que hacían. Al final resultó que Ronnie tenía todo bajo control, con el costo de que esa vaga esperanza que tenía de que los sentimientos que tiene el albino por ella sean legítimos se esfumaron… ¿o no?**

**Ya era hora de que alguien diera el visto bueno a la relación, ¿no crees? En mi universo la familia se mudó a América después de lo del señor Santiago (sinceramente no esperaba tanto feel de parte de la gente con un momento que no se profundizó mucho), me pareció que lo más lógico sería que primero se mudaran con los papás de María antes de ir a Royal Woods, dadas las circunstancias era lo más factible. Pues sí, la muerte de su papá afectó en el comportamiento de Ronnie, pero no del todo, otra cosa fue la orilló a ese cambio. Ya verás en este capítulo…una inferencia (No te pongas a adivinar, puede que acabes desilusionado).**

**Todo el mundo quiere tener un yerno como él, uno que tiene vergüenza en admitir que su plan se basa en casarse con tu hija y ser el padre de sus hijos, que pone en su lugar a su cuñado y hace sentir especial a la novia. Como dice el dicho, el amor vence cualquier barrera.**

**En fin, gracias por tus comentarios, pana. Por la extensión vas a tener que esperar un poquito para esa parte, pero ya estás muy cerca de conocer la verdad de los hechos. No estés triste, aún queda material que sacarle a esto antes del gran final. Lo mejor es que no se extienda mucho, a nadie le gusta cuando un fic se sobre extiende hasta llegar a un punto en que pierde el interés. Espero que este capítulo te guste igual que los anteriores.**

**Noneimportant:**** Quizás tengas razón hasta cierto punto, pero eso tiene una explicación. Verás, Lincoln no es alguien de pelear físicamente pese a que tiene buena condición física y entrenamiento suministrado por las prácticas constantes con su hermana Lynn (algo que se olvida gracias a su flojera), su mejor arma es la labia por lo que sus confrontaciones serán netamente verbales. Pero…no siempre será algo efectivo, de ser así sus hermanas no estarán con su necedad de querer separarlos, porque ellas son el verdadero obstáculo externo que tendrá que superar si quiere estar con Ronnie Anne (el interno es la propia Ronnie). Las peleas físicas la verás de parte de la latina, pero eso sí, estoy seguro que cuando llegue a cierto punto verás cómo se prende todo…o quizás me hago ilusiones. Igual, espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

**Charly888:**** Gracias amigo, me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior. Sí, Lincoln está dando pasos cortos, pero seguros y saca de encima cualquiera que se interponga…menos a sus hermanas, con lo entrometidas que son era de esperarse XD. Pues en este capítulo tendrás una pista muy grande sobre su pasado, el cual escarbaremos en el próximo cap. En fin, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**StarcoFantasma:**** Mejor no te adelantes, ni sabes si aparecerá en el fic :v.**

**El Caballero de las antorchas:**** Gracias amigo, qué bueno saber que disfrutaste la parte del patinaje, me salió un poco improvisada, pero sirvió para sacar uno que otro pequeño dato a la luz y unas buenas risas, je.**

**¿De pana te recordó a ese homenaje? Guau, eso…me alegra y me intriga a la vez, pero veo que es algo bueno :). Ni sabes si aparecerá y ya acusas a la pobre Sid, qué vergüenza, pero quién haya sido esa supuesta amiga que tuvo sí que la dejó mal. ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? Tendrás que esperar un poco más para eso, pero espero que lo mostrado aquí te deje satisfecho.**

**Bueno sí, pero tampoco fue su intención. Lamentablemente es algo que pasa en la vida real, a veces está tan arraigado en proteger a un ser amado que no se da cuenta del daño accidental que le ocasiona. Pero tampoco es que su baja autoestima sea enteramente su culpa, quizás lo reforzó con su posterior sobreprotección, quizás. En cualquier caso, Lincoln lo hizo reflexionar, lo cual es un paso a la dirección correcta.**

**Nuevamente te agradezco por tus palabras y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

**RCurrent:**** Qué agradable sorpresa fue encontrarte leyendo mi historia, pana. No creí que fueras abierto a leer fics de este género, pero me alegra mucho verte por aquí, espero verte más seguido y que disfrute el resto de la historia.**

**J0nas Nagera:**** Jo Jo Jo, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me puso leer tu comentario, amigo J0nas.**

**Ya viste que no, con todos los cambios que le hizo y lo mucho que se esmeró por hacerlo menos patético de lo que es pues sería estúpido que se avergonzara, de ser así ¿de qué sirvió todo eso? Y pues me valí de que esto es un AU para traer a los panas a Royal Woods, digo, ¿por qué no? Libertad creativa, ¿tengo razón? ;).**

**Bueno pues, el chico tenía su Tony hawk interno, el problema es que no sabe controlarlo y ya viste cómo terminó (mejor que su novia, que no usó protección). Por lo menos se ganó el favor de esos chicos, los cuales déjame aclarar que no son amigos de la morena.**

**¿En serio? Oye, qué alegría saber eso, aunque sí es verdad lo que dices, las personas creen que el romance solo son besos y ya, pero son esos verdaderos detalles los que cuentan, como el que acabas de mencionar. Je, la comida podrá haber estado deliciosa para Lincoln, pero no más que su "MacaRonnie" XD.**

**Pues lamentablemente eso es peor, más aún sabiendo que ese detalle son cosas que pasan en la vida real. A veces creemos que estamos haciendo bien al aplicar nuestros métodos con tal de proteger a alguien que queremos, sin saber el daño que le hacemos. Mínimo Bobby cayó en cuenta de su error, ahora se le presentó una oportunidad de corregirse, pero ¿la aprovechará? Eso esperará para descubrirse.**

**Bueno, ya era hora de que alguien apoyase la relación, ¿no crees? Con tantos en contra uno que esté a favor no cae mal, y quién mejor que la suegra. Bueno, Bobby le preguntó cuál era su plan con su hermana, ese es su plan, casarse con sus hermanas y ser el padre de sus hijos XD.**

**Pues sí, ambos eventos jugaron un papel crucial en la formación del nuevo carácter de la niña, cada uno de distintas formas. Interesante teoría la que me traes, suponiendo que dicha traición se trata de una involucrada con el amor. Sin embargo, se cae cuando te aclaro que esta Ronnie Anne nunca antes se había enamorado (razón por la cual está súper confundida con sus sentimientos en estos momentos). Además… ¿cómo sabes tú que es Sid? Podría traerte una sorpresa :v.**

**Me alegra ver que te gustó, aunque la siente un poco deslucida con respecto al resto del capítulo, pero mínimo le dio una subida al ánimo de Ronnie Anne.**

**Pues sí, si antes era difícil ahora es casi imposible separar esta pareja…casi. Oh, vas a amar lo que tengo planeado.**

**Aw, en verdad te agradezco mucho amigo. Significan mucho más viniendo de tu persona, que eres alguien que está en este Fandom prácticamente desde sus comienzos. Octware tiene razón, todos extrañamos a la Ronnie Anne bully que nos mostraron en las primeras dos temporadas, sinceramente odio que en Los Casagrande la hayan transformado en una nerd. Pero pase lo que pase ella siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones y en esta le hago como un homenaje por así decirlo.**

**En fin, en serio agradezco tus palabras, pana. Espero que este capítulo te guste por igual. Saludos.**

**Wielmerh: Gracias amigo, me alegra saber que te está gustando mi historia. Poco falta para llegar a la verdad de los hechos, no más que un mísero capítulo (no estés tan seguro, puede que te dé una sorpresa…o puede que no, ¿quién sabe?), espero que te quedes para entonces y para lo que se viene. Sí, para final de año debería estar concluida, puede que termine antes con lo obsesionado que estoy con este fic XD. En fin, gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo te guste**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulo, es hora de comenzar. Disfrútenlo.**

En la casa Loud el bullicio era cosa del día a día, puede que algunas de las personas que viven ahí estén tranquilas y no hagan ruido alguno, pero siempre hay quienes desbordan sus energías armando un escándalo, y por supuesto siempre eran más de una. Pero en esta ocasión y por primera vez en muchos años la casa Loud se encontraba en total silencio, un silencio provocado por la tensión. Una tensión que estaban impregnadas en las hermanas que se encontraban en la casa producto del nerviosismo ligado con la culpa que las carcomía, porque ya siendo más de las 7 de la noche su único hermano en su vasta familia no ha regresado.

Todas estaban muy tensas y nerviosas, cada una manejando dichos sentimientos a su manera. Luan jugaba con sus pulgares, Luna arrugaba constantemente una revista que tenía en su mano, Lucy leía un libro con el que cual llevaba estancado una página desde hace 2 horas, Lynn caminaba agitada por toda la sala, Lisa intentaba ver el canal de noticia para distraerse, pero no dejaba de ver constantemente la hora, Leni estaba igual que ella y Lana estaba mordiendo uñas…solo que no eran sus uñas.

\- ¡Lana, deja de morder mis uñas! -reclamó Lola quitando su mano, se distrajo un momento para ver la hora y su gemela aprovechó para morderle las uñas…de nuevo.

Lori regresó a la sala atrayendo la mirada de sus hermanas que buscaban buenas noticias.

-Llamé a Bobby y no me contesta, parece que tiene el celular apagado-algo extraño dado que ellos nunca apagaron sus celulares desde que iniciaron su relación.

-Pues claro que lo tiene apagado, no quiere que lo interrumpamos mientras le da una paliza a Lincoln-teorizó Lynn alarmando al resto de las chicas.

-No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas, no sabemos qué está pasando.

\- ¡No seas ingenua Lori! Es obvio que el relajado de tu novio desató su demonio interno y está golpeando a nuestro hermanito-dijo Luna.

-Eso no lo sabes, ¿ok? Tal vez no esté pasando nada grave. ¿Pudieron hablar con Lincoln?

-Lo llamamos a su teléfono y no contesta. Seguro que Bobby se lo apagó para que no pidiera ayuda-dijo Luan.

-B-bueno, e-estoy s-segura de que está bien.

\- ¡¿Segura Lori?! ¡De ser así entonces explícame por qué ni tu novio ni Lincoln contestan el teléfono! ¡Despierta chica, tu novio es hermano de esa bravucona y estoy segura de que él no es quién dice ser! -se enfrentó Luna a Lori por su constante defensa a su novio

\- ¡Oye! El que sea hermano de Ronnie Anne no quiere decir que sea tan violento.

\- ¡Ah por favor! No engañas a nadie-se unió Lynn a Luna para atacar verbalmente a Lori-Todas sabemos que lo único que te importa es tu tonta relación con ese mexicano. Siempre que ideamos un perfecto plan para separar a Lincoln de esa pequeña monstruo, sales tú con una traba que lo derrumba por completo. A mí me suena que quieres que estén juntos para que te ganes el visto bueno de Bobby.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Esas son tonterías! Yo también quiero nuestro hermano ya no esté involucrado en esa relación tóxica tanto como ustedes, pero ¿por qué tengo que sufrir en el proceso?

\- ¿Ves? Es esa la clase de actitud tuya de doble cara la que nos ha llevado a esto.

\- ¡Es cierto! -se unieron las gemelas siendo Lola la que hablara por ambas-Hasta ahora lo único por lo que te has preocupado es por estúpida relación y ni siquiera has hecho un plan hasta ahora.

-Claro que lo he hecho, ¿quién fue la que hizo que Stella hablara con Lincoln?

-Claro, porque salió muy bien, ¿no es así? -ironizó Lana.

-Además, la que reunimos la información que se requirió para la formulación de ese plan que involucraba a la fémina de origen asiático fuimos nosotras, por lo que la creación de ese plan se le debería acreditar a nosotras-dijo Lisa.

-Bueno, tal vez tengan razón en eso, pero no pueden culparme por esto. Lynn fue la que dio la idea, yo hablé con Bobby y ninguna de ustedes hizo sugerencia alguna de lo que debería hacer y se quedaron calladas dejándome sola.

-Eres la mayor Lori, ¿no se supone que tienes que saber qué hacer? -dijo Lynn.

Las hermanas se pusieron a discutir entre todas para ver en quién recae la culpa de que a Lincoln lo estén moliendo a golpes. Poco a poco la discusión aumentaba de intensidad, poco le faltaba a que llegaran a los golpes como suelen hacerlo cada vez que discuten, pero los detuvo el sonido provocado cuando alguien toca la puerta. Las 9 se amontonaron entre sí para abrir la puerta y ver si se trataba de su hermano. Por suerte, así era.

\- ¡Volví!

\- ¡Lincoln! -exclamaron todas entre alegres y aliviadas. Sin darle oportunidad de saludar, lo arrastraron hasta dentro de la casa y lo abrazaron entre todas.

\- ¡Nos alegra que hayas vueltos!

\- ¡Nos tenías tan preocupadas!

\- ¡Creímos que te había pasado algo! -decían cada una para expresar su alivio al verlo en buen estado.

\- ¡Ugh! Me…aplastan-expresó Lincoln para que le dejaran respirar. Cuando lo soltaron se tomó un tiempo para respirar y seguir hablando- ¡Esperen un segundo! Entiendo que son sobreprotectoras, ¿pero por qué supusieron que me había pasado algo? -sospechó el peliblanco de la actitud de sus congéneres. Royal Woods no era una ciudad peligrosa, los peores casos que han ocurrido desde que tiene uso de razón han sido un robo y el de alguien que no recogió la popó de perro, y ver a sus hermanas preocupadas por su integridad física le era muy sospechoso.

En cuanto a las chicas, estas se veían nerviosas entre sí sin saber cómo responder esa preguntar sin levantar sospechas. Una vez más Lori tomó el manto de superior para sobrellevar esta situación.

\- ¡Nosotras somos la que haremos las preguntas, enano! ¡¿Dónde demonios has estado?!

-Oh, ya sabes, por ahí.

\- ¡¿Por qué no llamaste para avisar que regresabas tarde?!

-Si lo hice, les avisé a nuestros padres, pensé que ellos les avisarían.

Eso era algo extraño, si sus padres fueron avisados entonces ellos debieron haberles pasado el mensaje, quizás no lo hicieron por el trabajo.

-Aun así, ¿qué era tan importante como para que llegaras tan tarde? -dijo ahora Lynn.

-Pues ya que insisten tanto en saber les diré. Estaba en otra cita con Ronnie Anne, y no solo eso, también fui a cenar a su casa y conocí a su mamá.

Las demás ni se inmutaron con esto, pero Lori jadeó con horror.

-No.

-Sí. ¿Saben lo que eso significa?

Ninguna contestó a esa pregunta, así que Lincoln lo hizo.

\- ¡Que esta relación va en serio, bebé! ¡BOOM! ¡En sus caras! Y ustedes creían que no duraría ni un mes y relativamente tuvieron razón… ¡porque esto durará por años! ¡Así que BOOM para todas ustedes! -Lincoln empezó a señalar a cada una de sus hermanas mofándose de su victoria- ¡BOOM para ti! ¡BOOM para ti! ¡BOOM para ti! ¡BOOM para ti! ¡Y BOOM para ti! -este último lo dijo señalando a alguien que estaba atrás suyo, luego se dio cuenta de que era su espejo-Ah, bueno no para ti, tú estás bien, guapo-se dijo a sí mismo en el espejo.

-Pero sí para todas ustedes, así que pueden dejar de intentar separarnos, si es que lo han intentado, porque este tren del amor ya alcanzó su velocidad máxima ¡y nada lo puede detener! -Lincoln se abrió espacio entre sus hermanas para subir las escaleras, y mientras tanto comenzó a cantar- _Ronnie Anne y Lincoln, llenos de pasión. Dándose un B-E-S-O_. ¡Sí! -cerró la puerta al terminar su verso.

Las hermanas se quedaron en la planta baja viendo con la mirada plana el numerito que armó el albino.

-(Bufido) ¿Pueden creer a ese tonto? -comentó Lynn-Cree que por solo conocer a la madre de esa buscapleitos ya su relación estará vigente por años, pero se equivoca. ¿Verdad Lori?

-Sean realistas, ¿ustedes les presentarían a nuestros padres a un acostón de una noche?

\- ¿Qué es un acostón? -preguntó Lola inocentemente en nombre de las menores…y Leni.

-Alguien con quien te relaciones para darte besos-respondió Luna.

-Creía que los novios solo hacían eso-dijo Lana.

-Es diferente. En una relación de novios hay…-comenzó a explicar Lori, pero desistió en cuanto reparó en que se estaba desviando del tema- ¡Miren, eso no importa ahora! A lo que quiero llegar es que Lincoln cree que Ronnie Anne le invitó a conocer a su mamá porque ella está sintiendo algo con él, pero no se da cuenta de que en realidad es un truco para tenerlo encadenado en esa relación sin amor para siempre.

Entonces entre todas imaginaron la clase de futuro que tendría Lincoln al lado de Ronnie Anne, un fracasado e infeliz amo de casa con una esposa dominante que no lo valora para nada y con decenas de hijos malvados y llorones…es decir, un típico matrimonio americano de los 90. Y el tener esa imagen del futuro de su hermano era algo que las horrorizaba hasta hacerlas gritar.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? -preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo, algo muy poco común entre ellas.

-Bueno…todos nuestros planes han fracasado hasta ahora, y se nos acaban las opciones, ergo estamos contra las cuerdas. Pero aún queda algo por intentar y si jugamos bien nuestras cartas podrá salir bien esta vez.

\- ¿Y qué es? -preguntó Lynn en nombre de todas.

Un aire dramático y serio rodeó a Lori antes de dar su respuesta.

-Tendremos que decirles a nuestros padres-dijo Lori impregnando al ambiente con un suspenso demoledor.

-Hasta que al fin usas el cerebro-un suspenso que se vio inmediatamente quebrado con el comentario de Lana.

/

A las 8 de la noche el vehículo de la familia Loud, apodado cariñosamente como "Vanzilla", regresó a la residencia Loud trayendo como pasajeros a los progenitores de dicha familia, Rita y Lynn Loud sr. En el último mes ambos han visto una subido en el horario laboral en sus trabajos debido al incremento de la demanda por parte de los clientes, por lo que ambos tuvieron que trabajar durante más tiempo en todo este mes y regresar a casa más tarde de lo habitual, eso sin mencionar lo agotados que los dejaban. Por esta razón no pudieron darles la atención debida a sus hijos, apenas si podían aguantar todo el esfuerzo al que se venían sometidos mientras trabajan. Menos mal que en este día salieron más temprano que de costumbre, pero aun así el cansancio era palpable en las caras de los padres.

-Vaya, qué día-dijo Lynn sr al bajar de la camioneta-Me duelen los ojos por estar viendo esa pantalla todo el bendito día, y no siento el trasero por no despegarlo del asiento durante tanto tiempo.

-Agradece que pudiste sentarte, Lynn-dijo Rita Loud que se encontraba a su lado-Yo tuve que estar todo el día de pie porque solo había una silla en el consultorio y el Dr. Feinstein tuvo que usarla debido a su problema de la espalda-algo que sospechaba que era mentira, pero como era su patrón nada podía decirle.

-Bueno, al menos ya terminamos por hoy y podemos ir casa a descansar. No quiero saber nada de números por el resto del día.

-Y yo no quiero no quiero saber nada de dientes.

Los dos llegaron a la puerta arrastrando todo el peso de sus cuerpos a través de sus espaldas encorvadas. Al abrir la puerta de su casa, encontraron a 9 de sus hijas esperando por ellos con una sonrisa adornando sus caras, siendo la excepción Leni.

-Mamá, papá, me alegra que literalmente llegaran. Tenemos que decirles algo súper importante que…-Lori no pudo continuar debido a que su madre le puso el dedo en la boca para callarla.

-Lori, sé que tienes ganas de hablarnos de tu novio o de tus amigas, pero tu padre y yo realmente estamos muy cansados y apreciaríamos que te guardes el tema para mañana.

El señor Loud saca de su billetera un dinero y se lo entrega a sus hijas.

-Aquí tienen dinero. Pidan 2 cajas de pizza para cenar, por favor les pido que no hagan ruido.

Los dos padres pasaron al lado de sus hijos y fueron a su cuarto. Al llegar, Lynn sr clavó los dientes en el colchón (literalmente) y se durmió en el acto. Rita estuvo por hacer lo mismo, pero fue detenida por sus hijas.

-No, mamá. No se trata de eso, es algo más importante y se trata de…

-Escúchame bien Lori, si no se trata de una emergencia en este momento no me interesa. Estoy reventada de cansancio que me duelen los brazos y las piernas por atender a más de 20 pacientes en un día y quiero dormirme ya. Si cuando tengas 11 hijos eres capaz de soportar la hora pico de tu trabajo y escuchar los cuchicheos de tus hijos al regresar, entonces puedes decirme que fui una mala madre. Hasta entonces, ¡déjame dormir tranquila! -al terminar de decir esto les cerró la puerta en la cara, por suerte no golpeó a ninguna de las chicas, quienes no respetaron el pedido de sus padres y siguieron tratando de hablar con ellos.

-Pero mamá, tú no entiendes. Es acerca de Lincoln, él…

No obstante, al entrar al cuarto para hablar con su madre la encontraron totalmente noqueada en el suelo.

\- ¿Están muertos? -preguntó Lana al ver a sus padres desmayados en el cuarto.

Lisa tomó la muñeca de su madre y le tomó el pulso.

-No, solo están durmiendo. Al parecer la extensión de la jornada laboral en el último mes ha provocado y aumento de la actividad neuronal en nuestros progenitores aumentando en el proceso el nivel de desgate físico-mental hasta llegar al límite de la capacidad cerebral, por lo que requieren un reposo prolongado.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó el resto al no entender ni j de lo que había dicho.

-El trabajo los agotó y necesitan descansar.

-Bueno, ni modo. Tendremos que esperar a mañana para contarles. Por ahora, comamos pizza-declaró Lori ante sus hermanas. Tal vez aún no han podido resolver el asunto de Lincoln, pero al menos comerán pizza.

/

Otro día de clase, otro día de aburrimiento para los niños y todo parecía indicar que iba a ser así, más este no iba a ser el caso. Los niños que conformaban el grupo de la maestra Agnes Johnson estaban sentados listos para empezar este nuevo día de clase, pero primero debían esperar la llegada de 2 alumnos que faltaban. Uno de ellos era Lincoln, el cual iba a estremecer el mundo de las chicas con su llegada.

Entró al salón con su caminata cool que le enseñó su novia. Su atuendo era distinto, tenía una camisa parecida a la que usaba siempre solo que con dos rayas negras en la parte inferior resaltadas con unas líneas amarillas entrecortadas, encima tenía puesta una chaqueta con la cremallera abierta con detalles de un rayo que se extienden desde su hombro hasta los codos con las mangas y la capucha de color blanco, un jean azul y un peinado diferente casi desaliñado que transmitía un aire de madurez y algo de rebeldía.

-Bah…bah…bah-soltaron simultáneamente las chicas del salón al ver el nuevo look de Lincoln, a la vez que se sonrojaban.

Anteriormente Lincoln les daba igual, no negarían que él era un buen amigo y muy considerado, pero ninguna se había fijado en él en forma romántica. La única había sido Jordan, que hasta había intentado ligarse a Lincoln previamente. Pero ahora con ese nuevo aspecto… ¡cómo aguantar las ganas de ponerle las manos encima! Cada paso que daba con esa mueca de indiferencia las derretía por dentro, las dejaba encantadas en todo el sentido de la palabra. Incluso una chica rubia de suéter blanco se sonrojó a tal punto de que su suéter se tiñó de rosa (solo esperaba que fuese una reacción alérgica).

Los chicos sentían envidia de la atención que recibía Lincoln con su nuevo look, pero también había algunos que el verlo los confundía por dentro, esperaban porque haya sido que les cayó mal el desayuno.

Cuando se sentó en su asiento, las chicas no despegaron la vista de él. Se preguntaban, ¿por qué no iban y trataban de conquistarlo? ¿Qué las detenía?

Luego llegó el otro alumno que faltaban y lo recordaron, ella las detenía. Ronnie Anne Santiago. Para disimular, dejaron de verlo y fingieron estar concentradas cualquier otra cosa como ver el techo o jugar con sus pulgares, esperando que mientras se sentaba Ronnie Anne no notara lo nerviosas que se encontraban.

-Sí, créanse ustedes que no las vi, pequeñas zorras-declaró Ronnie Anne cuando se sentó.

Con esta declaración, todas las chicas arrimaron sus asientos lo más lejos que podían del centro, para evitarse más problemas con Ronnie Anne de los que ya tenían.

La maestra Johnson regresó al salón tomando un buen sorbo de café. Se sorprendió cuando encontró su salón desorganizado de tal forma que los asientos se alejaban bastante del centro donde se encontraban Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.

-Agh, cómo sea-dijo la maestra restándole importancia al asunto-Bien alumnos, seré honesta con ustedes, hoy no estoy de ánimos como para impartir clases así que haremos los siguiente: Reúnanse en grupos de 4, abran sus libros en la página 138 y respondan las preguntas que aparecen allí. Así matamos la primera mitad del día.

A nadie del salón le gustó la idea. Había 24 alumnos en la clase de la maestra Johnson, si hacían grupos de 4 entonces estarían completos, lo que significaría que 2 de ellos tendrían que agruparse con la pareja del dolor, y nadie quería vivir bajo constante tensión y nerviosismo la primera mitad de la clase.

-Maestra Johnson-levantó la mano la niña rubia del suéter, el cual afortunadamente había vuelto a su blanco original- ¿podemos hacer grupos de 5?

\- ¿O de 6?

\- ¿O de 7? - agregaron otras 2 niñas con la misma intención que la del suéter.

-Sí, ¿por qué? -respondió la maestra Johnson con total desinterés a la par que se reclinaba en su silla y se ponía a leer una revista de chismes.

Los niños se las arreglaron para agruparse de tal forma que dejaran por fuera a la pareja.

Nuevamente Ronnie Anne estaba sola en un trabajo grupal. No le sorprendía, siempre le pasaba en estos casos siendo las excepciones cuando los maestros o eligen las parejas o intervienen en el asunto, eso no quitaba el hábito que se había adquirido de quedar fuera en estas clases de trabajo. Entonces escuchó el sonido irritante de un pupitre arrastrándose por el suelo, al voltear a su izquierda encontró a su pareja Lincoln al lado de ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sintió extraña al ver que esta vez no estaría completamente sola, no sabía cómo definir su sentir, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que no le disgustaba.

En otro grupo estaban los 5 amigos de Lincoln, preparándose para comenzar el trabajo. Sin embargo, no todos en el grupo estaban con la mente enfocada en los estudios. Stella y Clyde miraban a su amigo que implícitamente los había dejado para estar con su novia, mientras intercambiaban palabras.

-Míralo, a pesar de que ya nadie le habla ni se le acerca, Lincoln está decido a seguir con ella-dijo Clyde.

-Sí, él no dejará que ella esté sola. Cielos, es hasta romántico.

Entonces los dos cruzaron miradas, a través de las cuáles transmitían un mensaje que no necesitaba de palabras para ser captadas. Con un asentimiento de cabeza dieron por finalizada esa especia de conversación, ahora les dirigieron la palabra a sus otros compañeros de equipo.

-Oigan chicos-llamó Stella a sus amigos, que recién empezaban el escrito-creo que deberíamos decirles a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne para que se agrupen con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué? -expresaron los 3 con un poco de confusión.

-Sé que tienen miedo de que ella estalle de ira porque admito que también tengo ese miedo, pero…vean a Lincoln. Él está determinado a seguir con ella pase lo que pase, si no podemos convencerlo de que desista entonces al menos como sus amigos deberíamos…deberíamos apoyarlo.

Los 3 pelirrojos pensaron bien en sus palabras. No es que estuviera equivocada, ellos también querían apoyar a Lincoln en su relación como cualquiera haría, pero el problema radicaba en que la pareja era Ronnie Anne cuya fama ya no tenía necesidad de ser explicada. De por sí la experiencia que tuvieron ayer en la hora del almuerzo había sido aterradora, un segundo intento era tentar a la suerte.

-No lo sé-dijeron los 3 pelirrojos sin ocultar sus dudas al respecto.

-Vamos chicos, no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Además, la maestra Johnson dijo que podían ser grupos de 7, y con ellos seríamos 7. ¿Qué dicen?

Ninguno pudo pensar en una excusa infalible para evadir el tema por mucho que intentaran, así que aun sin estar del todo convencido Rusty accedió.

-(Suspiro) Está bien, diles que vengan para acá-los 2 peli fuego restantes estuvieron de acuerdo con la declaración, más que todo por estar forzados socialmente.

Stella procedió a llamarlos.

-Oigan-la joven para volteó a dónde estaba la asiática- ¿y si se juntan con nosotros para hacer la tarea?

Lincoln sonrió ante la propuesta feliz de que sus amigos quieran hacer un segundo intento por relacionarse mejor con su novia pese al pésimo intento del día anterior. En cambio, Ronnie Anne mostró recelo al respecto, dudando de la amabilidad de los amigos de su novio. Ella quiso negarse y hasta consideraba proponerle a Lincoln que él se reuniera con ellos mientras ella hacía el trabajo sola, pero apenas volteó a ver a Lincoln lo encontró haciendo la misma cara de perrito que había usado el día anterior. No sabía por qué, pero ya no podía decirle que no a esa cara, así que aún con sus dudas se juntó con el grupo de amigos de Lincoln.

El ambiente pesado volvió a presentar al acercarse estas 6 almas que tenían poca (o nula) química, una herencia de las secuelas que dejaron la pésima interacción del día anterior. Los primeros minutos un sepulcral silencio se cernió sobre el ambiente que los rodeaba, un silencio que ponía los pelos de punta a quien circulase alrededor, ni hablar de quienes estaban dentro del rango. La incomodidad era palpable, peor que tener una cita doble con tu ex por sugerencia de sus respectivas parejas.

Al estar su círculo de amistad y su pareja reunidos de nuevo, Lincoln encontró otra oportunidad para establecer un lazo de amistad entre ellos.

-Entonces… ¿alguna novedad que contar?

-No realmente-respondieron todos sin ocultar su evidente incomodidad, pero esto no iba a detener a Lincoln, aun le quedaba con qué luchar.

-Nosotros ayer patinamos por un parque que Ronnie me mostró. ¿No es así Ronnie?

-Espera, ¿tú patinas? -preguntó Rusty con interés a la mexicana.

-Ehm…sí, ¿por?

-Nada, es que…yo manejo bicis y antes incluso estaba en una pandilla de bicis.

-Guau, ¿y qué pasó?

-Se metió tu cuñada Lynn y dejó de ser divertido. Sin ofender Lincoln, pero tu hermana es muy estricta.

-Ni me lo digas-los dos amigos rieron con el pequeño juego que ambos compartieron. Ronnie Anne soltó un par de risas solo para no quedar fuera de lugar, pero se le veía poco animada.

Buscando erradicar esto, Stella tomó la palabra.

-Eres de Great Lakes City, ¿verdad?

-Viví ahí, pero no soy de ahí, ¿por qué?

-La verdad me da curiosidad esa ciudad, ¿cómo era vivir ahí?

-Pues…básicamente era como Nueva York en Michigan, solo que allá las palomas son más agresivas.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué te gustaba hacer por allá?

-Mmmm…-Ronnie Anne pensaba en una respuesta que no revelase mucho de pasado en esa ciudad, tanto para que no se entrometieron como para no revivir aquellos tortuosos recuerdos que todavía la atormentaban-Me gustaba pasear e ir al centro a ver los grafitis de arte urbano.

\- ¿Te gusta el arte urbano?

-Más o menos, sí. Me relajaba.

-A mí también me gusta.

\- ¿En serio?

-Sí, es como tú dices, es relajante y me fascina ver el espectro de colores grabados en las paredes. Tengo unas fotos de arte urbano guardadas, si quieres más tarde te las paso y tú me pasas las tuyas, así podemos hablar más de eso.

-Oh…eso…suena bien, creo-dijo la niña latina, que pese a agradecer la amabilidad de la amiga de su pareja seguía sin sentirse del todo aceptada. Pero aun así, siguió hablando-También me gustaba practicar mis tiros en una cancha de basquetbol que tenía cerca de mi casa.

\- ¿Juegas Basquetbol? -ahora preguntó Liam.

-Un poco, sí. No es mi deporte favorito, pero me gusta me mucho.

-A mí también, hasta estoy en el equipo de la escuela.

\- ¿En serio?

-Sí, podría decirse que es como mi pasión. Michael Jordan es mi ídolo, qué gran deportista y persona, pese a los golpes que recibió en sus comienzos se esforzó y salió airoso.

-Sí, él en verdad es genial. Pero no hay que olvidar a Scottie Pipem o a Dennis Rodman, ellos también son excelentes en todo, Chicago no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ellos.

-En eso tienes razón, Ronnie Anne.

Y así poco a poco la conversación entre Ronnie Anne y los amigos de Lincoln se hizo más fluida hasta que llegaron a hablar con total normalidad, sin tensión ni incomodidad. La tarea fue muy sencilla y eso les dio la oportunidad de terminar rápido y seguir hablando entre ellos por el resto de la hora.

Terminado las clases el grupo siguió unido terminando los diversos temas que tocaron durante la actividad. Gracias a esa plática amena se estaban comenzando a llevar bien, quién diría que detrás de esa dura y gruesa capa de metal blindado que cubría a Ronnie Anne se encontraría una chica agradable y divertida. Uno a uno los miembros del grupo se separaron para regresar a sus casas, hasta que de nuevo quedaron a solas Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, momento que tomó Lincoln para hablar con su novia.

-Oye Ronnie, puede que sea muy pronto, pero… ¿y si repetimos lo de ayer yendo al parque de Skates? Tomé prestada la patineta de mi hermana, así que sí podré patinar contigo. ¿Qué dices?

-Me encantaría, pero gracias a mi pequeño accidente mi mamá me decomisó mi tabla, así que no puedo ir.

-Oh, bueno, razón no le falta a ella, en serio que me preocupaste ayer.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya te escuché, mamá-dijo con sarcasmo enfatizando esa última parte.

-Bueno, no importa. ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?

-Mmmm… ¿qué tal si vamos a tomar unas malteadas?

\- ¿Malteadas?

-Sí, digo…si tú quieres.

-Claro que quiero. De hecho, me gustaría hacer cualquier cosa contigo.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿y si te pido que saltes conmigo a un volcán sin paracaídas?

-Lo haría, porque sé que no harías nada que pusiera en riesgo tu vida.

-Ajá, ¿pero y si me vuelvo loca y me decido a saltar a un volcán sin dar vuelta a atrás?

-Pues entonces sí saltaría, así los dos moriríamos juntos. Como Romeo y Julieta.

Ronnie Anne soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

-En verdad que eres un idiota.

Cualquier persona hubiera visto mal esa ofensa por parte de la morena, pero no Lincoln. Porque esta vez ella no lo golpeó pese a que una vez más rompió la regla de no tomar iniciativa, lo que significaba que había hecho un nuevo avance. Contento con este nuevo pequeño paso que dio en su relación se fue con su novia a la heladería a tomarse una deliciosas malteadas de chocolate.

/

En la heladería los dos estaban en una mesa sentados disfrutando de sus malteadas de chocolate.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que me está gustando esto de usar sudadera. Antes era reacio porque…pues, creí que las sudaderas te hacían sudar literalmente, pero ahora veo que es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Y no solo me quita el frío del cuerpo, sino que además deja pasar un aire refrescante-hablaba Lincoln con su novia mientras ella estaba bebiendo de su malteada.

-Es una chaqueta, no una sudadera, idiota-corrigió la morena al varón.

-Oh, aun así, me gusta. Creo que definiré este como mi nuevo estilo, ¿qué opinas?

-Creo que deberías esperar al próximo año escolar.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues…porque sería medio estúpido cambiar de estilo cuando estamos por terminar este año, lo mejor es esperar al siguiente y más aún que estaremos en la escuela media. Ya sabes, nueva escuela, nuevo estilo-explicó Ronnie Anne sus puntos. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber terminado, prosiguió su habla porque nuevamente el sentimiento extraño tomó control de su ser-_Además, te ves lindo con tu estilo antiguo_-había dicho eso último en español, esperando que aquello que se le salió no pudiese ser entendido.

-_Oh…pues, gracias_-para su sorpresa, su pareja le había agradecido ese cumplido no intencional y en su mismo idioma.

Ella no entendía cómo pudo entenderla, pero luego recordó que él sabía hablar español. Ahora los dos estaban en la mesa sonrojados y apenados, sin que ninguno tenga la intención de romper el hielo. En su lugar Ronnie Anne buscaba una forma de escapar de esta situación, la encontró cuando llegó la camarera a entregarles la factura.

-O-oye, ¿q-qué tal s-si yo pago esta vez? Insisto-sugirió la latina mostrando un nerviosismo inusual en ella.

-Claro-respondió Lincoln, quien poco a poco parecía entrar a su mundo de fantasía con esa estúpida (y tierna) sonrisita de enamorado.

Al tener su aprobación, Ronnie Anne fue directo a pagar las malteadas en la caja. Durante la espera en la fila, siguió pensando en las cosas extrañas que le estaban sucediendo en los últimos días, en especial ayer. ¡Era una locura! Estaba completamente fuera de sí últimamente. Decía y hacía cosas que no quería, sudaba las manos más de lo usual, se sonrojaba mucho y ese extraño sentimiento cobraba cada vez más fuerza en ella y la hacía parecer una tonta. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Hasta el momento la única teoría que le convencía era que se estaba enfermando, y cuánto más lo pensaba más se convencía. Con los síntomas que tenía ya tenía pruebas suficientes, y de no ser así pues entonces tenía el hecho de que se sentía más caliente que lo normal (y por muy extraño que suene, suele pasar cuando ve o está con Lincoln).

También estaba pensando Lincoln, en concreto en los sucesos de anoche. Ella ya sabía que ese noviazgo era una farsa y estaba segura de que él lo sabía, solo había que ver la exagerada actuación del peliblanco. Anoche buscó que dejara de exagerar tanto y que incluso dejara de decirle cosas cursis, pero de algún modo la conversación se desvió a que si consideraba que era bonita. Incluso le aplicó su "detector de mentiras intimidante" para meterle miedo y que dejara eso, pero él lo contrarrestó y le aseguró que pensaba que era bonita. Esa era otra cosa que la dejaba pensando, ¿cómo pudo evadir su mirada? Porque estaba claro que mentía, después de una larga y profunda meditación anoche pudo notarlo, de algún modo logró engañarla a tal punto de hacerle creer por un instante que decía la verdad. A raíz de eso nació la incertidumbre, ¿qué tenía planeado hacer él con ella? Si hacía lo que hacía debía tener una razón, las personas que están con ella siempre buscaban algo de ella, lo aprendió de la experiencia.

Esa incertidumbre le daba miedo, se sentía muy vulnerable, porque temía que con Lincoln se repitiera la misma experiencia que con…ella. Anoche consideró terminar la relación de una vez y así no quedar expuesta emocionalmente, pero ese extraño sentimiento se opuso rotundamente a esa propuesta y la rechazó. Rayos, esto de tener novio se le hacía muy complicado, ya hasta le hacía doler la cabeza.

Pagó los helados y le avisó a Lincoln para retirarse.

-Deberíamos venir aquí más seguido, es un sitio muy agradable-sugirió Lincoln.

-Hm, quizás lo hagamos. Aquí hacen muy buenas malteadas.

Y cuando estaban por salir del local Ronnie Anne distraídamente chocó con alguien que recién estaba entrando, ambos cayeron al suelo. Lincoln fue a auxiliar a su novia, quien no estaba contenta de haber colisionado con otro individuo de forma tan tonta.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?! ¡¿No sabes mirar al frente o qué?!-reclamó Ronnie Anne estando todavía en el suelo, acariciando su adolorida cabeza.

-Lo siento, es que venía muy apurada y no me fijé-respondió aquella persona con la que chocó.

Esa voz…le era tan familiar, tan…dolorosa de recordar. Le hacía sentir un gran dolor en el corazón, una gran tristeza en su ser y una gran ira en su mente, solo había una persona que le hacía sentir esas cosas con tan solo hablar, pero eso no era posible. No podía ser que…ella estuviera aquí, no lo quería creer. Alzó la vista para comprobar sus sospechas…inmediatamente después deseó no haberlo hecho, deseó no haber ido a la heladería, deseó haberse quedado en su casa o desobedecer a su madre e ir a patinar de nuevo. Deseó estar en cualquier otro lado menos en ese lugar, porque al levantar la vista hacia la persona con la que había chocado comprobó que se habían cumplido sus más grandes temores…era ella.

\- ¿Sid? -musitó Ronnie Anne en un murmuro casi imperceptible, absorta en su estado de sorpresa.

La persona en cuestión era una chica que aparentaba tener la misma edad que la pareja. Tenía una camisa azul, shorts negros, zapatos negros con las suelas y las agujetas blancas, una diadema rosada sobre su cabeza y cabe mencionar que tenía rasgos asiáticos, además de unas pecas en ambos cachetes. La chica cuando miró al frente se encontró con la estática mirada de la morena, pero al verla su rostro mostró aún más sorpresa. Era ella.

\- ¿R-R-Ronnie Anne? -musitó en el mismo tono la chica en cuestión, en el mismo estado que la mexicana.

Las dos se quedaron viendo la una a la otra, sin poder creer todavía que después de tanto tiempo ambas se habían reencontrado, ninguna de las dos creyó que algo así fuera posible.

En cuanto a Lincoln, él se quedó como un tercero siendo testigo de la mirada perdida que ambas tenían cuando cruzaron miradas. Tenía varias preguntas al respecto, entre ellas el porqué de esa curiosa reacción en las dos personas, pero decidió no decir nada y ver cómo terminaría esta especie de reencuentro.

Había un silencio intenso predominando en el ambiente que no parecía romperse ante nada, como si las dos únicas personas en el mundo fuesen las dos chicas que no despegaron la vista la una de la otra. Parecía que nada pudiese romper ese silencio pues ambas al mirar directamente a los ojos de la otra entraron en su propio mundo y se desconectaron de la realidad, sin posibilidad de emitir un solo sonido más.

Después de un tiempo la chica asiática comenzó a esbozar una ligera sonrisa, y al ver esa sonrisa Ronnie Anne finalmente pudo poner los pies en la tierra, porque esa sonrisa…le hacía hervir la sangre, como nada más podía hacerlo. Frunció el ceño más fuerte que lo que antes había hecho, se levantó rápidamente del suelo, tomó de la mano a Lincoln con fuerza y lo arrostró consigo para llevárselo lejos de ahí mientras caminaba a tope.

\- ¡Wow! Ronnie, ¿qué está pasando?

-Nada, tú camina.

\- ¡Ronnie Anne, espera! -se oyó el grito de la muchacha a una distancia algo lejana, pues la latina le había sacado varios metros de ventaja.

\- ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó Lincoln volteando hacia atrás.

\- ¡Nadie! ¡No la mires! -ordenó Ronnie Anne con firmeza.

\- ¡Alto, espérame! -pidió la chica asiática que venía corriendo.

Si no tuviera que llevarse a Lincoln consigo, Ronnie Anne hubiera corrido apenas se hubiese levantado, no quiere ver nuevamente a esa persona, la cual aprovechó esa ventaja para alcanzarla hasta estar enfrente suyo.

\- ¡Espera! Espera, por favor-dijo la chica alzando las manos al frente como una señal para se detuviera-Quiero hablar contigo.

La joven Santiago resopló con furia y despecho.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Sid? -preguntó buscando trasmitir el máximo rencor y hostilidad que pudiera.

Ahora la chica pasó a tener una actitud nerviosa y, lo que parecía ser, apenada.

-Yo…yo solo…quería saber cómo estabas-preguntó rascándose la nuca, clara señal de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Cómo estoy?¡¿Cómo estoy?! ¡¿Después de todo lo que me hiciste te atreves a preguntarme cómo estoy?!

-Vamos Ronnie-dijo la chica que respondía al nombre de Sid-Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y me siento muy arrepentida al respecto.

-Oh claro, ahora te disculpas ya que sabes que si quisiera ¡te machacaría a golpes, maldita rata traidora!

\- ¡No se trata de eso Ronnie Anne! Yo…(suspira) mira, no te culpo por odiarme, lo comprendo totalmente y me lo merezco, pero debes saber que con todo mi ser me siento totalmente arrepentida. Debes creerme cuando digo que no era mi intención que las cosas entre nosotras terminaran de esta forma, pero me dejé llevar por mi egoísmo y…te perdí. Perdí a mi mejor amiga…a mi única amiga. La única persona que me entendía y que me quería por quién era. Y ahora que no estás, me doy cuenta de cuan importantes has sido para mí en mi vida. Por eso-la castaña se arrodilla y junta sus manos en señal de súplica-te pido desde lo más profundo de mi alma que me perdones, perdóname por haberte herido. No quiero que estemos peleada por siempre. Quiero…quiero a mi mejor amiga de vuelta-expresó Sid desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

A Lincoln le llegaron esas palabras, la chica había hablado con el corazón y se mostraba arrepentida de sus actos queriendo recuperar su antigua amistad con la morena. Él creía que al menos su novia se relajaría, que al menos consideraría la opción, pero cuando volteó a verla en lugar de encontrar una mirada de duda, de desconfianza o de sorpresa por esas palabras, encontró una mirada que exhalaba un estado colérico nunca antes visto. Ella se enojaba con facilidad, por eso siempre se metía en problemas, pero ahora por primera vez en su vida vio en esos ojos de color jade un odio y rencor profundo e intenso. Jamás en su vida había visto un odio a tal escala en una persona.

\- ¿Amiga? -expresó esas palabras con todo el resentimiento que podía. Tomó a la chica por el cuello de la camisa con ambas manos y la empujó hasta una pared de ladrillo que estaba al costado de dónde se encontraban- ¡Dejaste de ser mi amiga en el momento en el que me clavaste el puñal en la espalda, tú…tú…! -los insultos y ofensas que se le venían a la mente se quedaban atorados en su garganta. Era tanto odio en su ser que se atropellaba en su cuerpo.

-Yo…

\- ¡CÁLLATE! -la calló pegando el grito más fuerte que nadie jamás haya escuchado de su parte- ¡Tú me traicionaste! ¡Confié en ti, te creí mi mejor amiga y me traicionaste! ¡Y eso nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡JAMÁS! ¡Te lo voy a perdonar, desgraciada! Ahora escúchame bien-acerca su rostro sobre la asustada asiática-No sé por qué estás aquí y no me interesa, pero te dejaré una cosa en claro. Tú y yo jamás, ¡jamás!, seremos amigas de nuevo, no caeré en tus mentiras de nuevo. No quiero volver a verte. No quiero escucharte, no quiero saber de ti. Ni siquiera quiero recordar que existe. Así que te vas alejar de mí, tan lejos como puedas. No me importa si te tienes que mudar a China para eso, de ser así entonces lo harás. Sid Chang, ¡tú nunca vas a volver a engañarme con tus sucios trucos y mentiras para aprovecharte de mí en beneficio tuyo! -y dicho esto Ronnie Anne la sacó de la pared y la lanzó hacia unos botes de basura que estaban en el callejón por el cual pasaban de largo.

-Te vas a quedar ahí porque es a dónde tú perteneces, basura humana.

Con esas palabras finales Ronnie Anne tomó nuevamente la mano de Lincoln y lo llevó consigo lo más lejos que podía de ese lugar, dejando atrás a esa chica con una mirada de miedo y tristeza profunda.

Después de presenciar lo que quizás haya sido la mayor muestra de rencor y hostilidad de una persona a otra, Lincoln no sabía qué hacer. Lo de hablar con Ronnie Anne era algo implícito, el problema radicaba en cómo abordarla adecuadamente. Él ya la había visto enojada. De hecho, siempre estaba enojada. Pero esta vez es distinto, esa muestra de agresividad que mostró frente a esa chica era muy superior a la que mostraba regularmente, incluso a la que mostraba cuando estaba de mal humor. Había mucha ira en sus palabras, mucha ira. También odio, demasiado odio. No sabía que una persona podía tener tanto odio dentro de sí, hasta le dio miedo. Pero había algo más, algo que era mucho más grande que aquellos dos sentimientos que logró captar primero, algo que era el motor que echaba a andar sus acciones y sus emociones. No lo captó enseguida y si quería llegar al fondo de todo esto tenía que averiguar qué era eso.

\- ¿Ronnie? -la llamó usando una pregunta, para no alterarla demasiado. Pero ella no lo escuchó, estaba metida en su propio mundo. Un mundo que parecía ser oscuro y violento, lleno de odio y resentimiento, pues las maldiciones que salían de la boca de la morena en voz baja estaban cargadas de esas emociones.

-Ronnie-intentó llamarla de nuevo. Lo único que consiguió fue que lo mirara por el rabillo del ojo por breve instante, pero eso fue suficiente para recopilar ese dato que le faltaba para armar su movida. Ahora era hora de actuar.

\- ¡Ronnie! -esta vez acompañó su llamado con un movimiento, que fue el de agarrar su brazo para obligarla a encararlo.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?!-le respondió furibunda, zafándose del agarre de Lincoln con más brusquedad que la de costumbre.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -se mantuvo firme el peliblanco en su decisión de indagar en el asunto.

-No fue nada-respondió secamente la chica, que siguió su camino dando pasos fuertes, no queriendo ver a su pareja.

-Eso no me pareció ser nada.

-Pues así es, ya no molestes.

-Ronnie, perdón, pero esta vez no voy a echarme para atrás. Preguntaré de nuevo, ¿qué fue eso?

Cansada de su insistencia, Ronnie Anne le respondió.

-Esa fui yo dejando en claro una vez más que nadie debe meterse conmigo. Nadie-sentenció Ronnie Anne con una frialdad intimidante, de esas que te dejan petrificado. Después de dar esa respuesta siguió caminando, creyendo que su novio ya no la molestaría. No obstante, esa respuesta avivó más la insistencia de Lincoln.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que con tu respuesta aunado a lo que vi no tengo más opción que pensar que maltrataste a esa chica injustamente?

Ronnie Anne dejó de caminar, emanando un aura de ira e indignación en su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Injusto?!-encaró nuevamente a su pareja- ¡Si tú supieras lo que me hizo esa…esa…! -una vez más las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Tantos insultos y ofensas que se le cruzaban por la mente no podían pasar más allá del esófago, porque ninguno era el indicado para describir a esa chica. Soltó un alarido de furia y frustración antes de proseguir- ¡Si tú lo supieras no la defenderías!

-Entonces, dímelo.

\- ¡No lo haré! -declaré firmemente la niña para luego seguir caminando.

-Entonces tendré que pensar mal de ti. Que trataste de manera injusta a esa pobre chica.

La pelinegra gruñó con fuerza y nuevamente se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Si quieres pensar mal de mí, pues hazlo! ¡Todas las personas piensan mal de mí, ¿por qué habría de importarme tú opinión?!

-Porque esa no eres tú, es solo cómo te sientes. Yo lo sé, pero más importante aún, tú lo sabes.

Ronnie Anne se acerca lo suficiente para estar frente a frente del peliblanco.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí, no me conoces en lo absoluto.

-Es cierto…no te conozco…aún. Pero no es necesario que me lo digas todo, lo veo en tus ojos. Cada vez que me miras, esos hermosos ojos color jade reflejan ira, odio y resentimiento. Pero esos sentimientos son secundarios, porque hay algo mucho más grande que se manifiesta, siendo tapado por esos sentimientos que mencioné. Cuando veo tus ojos, no veo una persona que está consumida por la violencia o una que disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno. Cuando miro tus ojos, yo veo…a una persona herida, alguien que fue lastimado emocionalmente y que no quiere salir herida de nuevo, porque no lo soportaría.

Esa explicación del albino le había llegado, como nunca nada antes le había llegado. Por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, por mucho que deseaba negarlo o refutarlo…debía darle la razón. Era cierto, todo era cierto, y ella no podía entender cómo le había dado en el clavo con tan solo verla a los ojos. Estaba anonadada, tan sorprendida que relajó su semblante y su ánimo iracundo se calmó. Pero no sabía que Lincoln no había terminado. Cuando él tomó su mano, con una suavidad y reconforte que nunca antes había sentido, se sonrojó.

-Pero también hay algo más que veo. Veo a una persona sola. Pero no de esas que disfrutan de la soledad, es de esas que…se resignan a la soledad. No quiere aceptarla, pero no tiene otra opción. Como cuando alguien acepta su muerte. Esa persona se guarda ese dolor muy dentro de sí mismo, en su corazón. Y desde que sufrió ese momento ha cargado con ese dolor…sola. Pero…ya no tienes por qué hacerlo, Ronnie. Yo estoy aquí para escucharte y consolarte todo lo que quieras. Puedes confiar en mí.

Esos ojos. Cuando Ronnie Anne veía esos ojos encontraba algo que hacía tanto que no veía que llegó a olvidar que podía verse en los ojos de las demás personas. Era…confianza. Ese chico le transmitía confianza, tanto en sus ojos como en sus palabras. Nuevamente apareció ese sentimiento extraño, cálido y aliviador, presentándose e invadiendo su corazón. Y este le gritaba a todo pulmón que se confesara con él, que le revelara la verdad, que se abriera con él. Por otro lado, su mente se oponía rotundamente. Este no dejaba de gritarle que no lo hiciera, que era una tontería, que saldría herida…de nuevo, y que esta vez sería demasiado como para soportarlo.

Era una dualidad muy fuerte dentro de Ronnie Anne, una dicotomía ideológica que era tan distintas entre sí, pero compartían un mismo fin, el bienestar de Ronnie Anne. No obstante, se presentó un segundo sentimiento que ayudaría a decidir el ganador de esa batalla interna que tenían el corazón y la mente de Ronnie Anne, y ese sentimiento…era el desahogo. Algo que atinó a la perfección el albino fue el decir que ella se guardaba su dolor dentro de sí misma. Nunca lo compartió o drenó con alguien, siempre ha estado ahí. Por mucho que lo negara, le dolía. Era como un veneno para el alma, recorriendo todo su ser siempre causando malestares por donde circulara. Siempre buscaba ignorarlo distrayéndose con cualquier cosa, al resignarse a guardárselo por siempre. Pero ahora se presentó la oportunidad de liberarse de esa carga. Y aunque seguía dudando de la confianza de Lincoln, finalmente cedió a su corazón.

-Está bien, te lo diré.

Lincoln sonrió satisfecho de convencer a su novia de abrirse más con él.

-Pero no aquí, vayamos a un lugar seguro-Ronnie Anne lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó hasta un lugar donde se sentiría segura en hablar.

Caminaron un rato, alejándose más y más de los lugares más transitados de la ciudad. Después de un tiempo caminando llegaron a su destino donde podrían hablar sin la intromisión de conocidos y extraños, el mismo callejón donde se encontraron con Hank y Hawk. El callejón estaba abandonado, los matones que antes eran dueños de dicho espacio no se les ha visto deambulando por la ciudad abusando de cualquier desafortunado que se les cruzase desde que recibieron esa paliza de parte de Ronnie Anne, aun así, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ese lugar por temor a su retorno. En resumen, nadie los molestaría o espiaría mientras anduvieran dentro de ese lugar. Ronnie Anne se sentó en suelo no viéndose tan animada como lo estaba en la heladería, al contrario, mostraba pena y tristeza. Lincoln se sentó a su lado esperando el momento en que finalmente Ronnie Anne se abriera con él.

-Yo…yo…(suspiro) no era…-le costaba mucho hablar a hora, como si sus cuerdas vocales y su boca se rehusaran a cooperar-Rayos. No sé ni por dónde empezar-tampoco su mente le ayudaba. Los 3 conspiraban en su contra para que no hablara.

\- ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? -la morena lo miró con una mezcla de molestia y sarcasmo-Digo, hubo un momento donde todo empezó, ¿no? Donde comenzaste a cambiar, podrías empezar por ahí.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí como para decir que cambié.

-Entonces mejor cuéntame, háblame de ti. Quiero conocerte.

Todavía dudando de si hacerlo o no, Ronnie Anne decidió contarle todo desde el inicio. Desde ese día.

-No siempre fui así.

\- ¿Así cómo?

-Tú sabes…una bravucona-no le gustaba referirse a sí misma con esa palabra, pero era como la veían los demás así que no tenía otra opción-Antes yo era patética como tú, era alegre, amistosa y me gustaba pasarla bien con mis amigos. Así fui hasta los 6 años.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

-Mi papá murió, eso fue lo que pasó-respondió rápidamente, creyendo que así le sería más fácil, pero aún le dolía-Después de…eso, dejé de jugar y esas cosas, lo único que hacía era pensar en él y llorar como una boba. Luego mamá anunció que nos mudaríamos con mis abuelos y mis tíos aquí en América. Bobby me convenció de que ese cambio sería bueno para todos, que estando allá podría hacer nuevos amigos y empezar de 0. Gracias a él fue que acepté a aprender a hablar inglés, creyendo en sus palabras ciegamente sin saber lo que me esperaba. Llegó el primer día de escuela y fue cuando todo empezó.

De este modo Ronnie Anne comenzará a contarnos su historia, donde sus experiencias en la primaria de la escuela "Cesar Chávez" moldearon su personalidad hasta llegar a ser la chica más dura de la escuela.

**N/A: De seguro muchos de ustedes están ansiosos por saber qué fue lo que pasó, pero tendrán que esperar para saberlo…solo una semana. Así es, la próxima semana habrá un nuevo capítulo, porque antes de dividirlos ya los tenía casi completo así que para la próxima semana debe de estar listo.**

**Bueno, ya vimos que las chicas traman su siguiente plan para separar a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne, ella por fin se está llevando bien con los amigos de su novio y que la amiga en cuestión era Sid (¿Qué esperaban? ¿Un OC o una QT de fondo sin diálogo? No sean torturadores XD), ahora tocar ver qué lo que vivió en Great Lakes City y lo que Sid le hizo para perder su amistad.**

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, recuerden que la próxima semana sin falta llegará la segunda parte para que no se coman las uñas por completo XD. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con la historia de Ronnie Anne. Adiós.**


	9. El origen parte 2

**N/A: Y llegó la hora, lo que todos esperaban. El momento de ver la historia nuestra querida Ronnie Anne que la convirtió de "nerd" a una versión más iracunda y violenta que la de la(s) serie(s). Me costó un montón armar esta escena retrospectiva, porque ya es común ver en fics que retraten el pasado de Ronnie y que esta haya sufrido acoso, así que me esforcé bastante en traerles algo nuevo y más "fresco" por así decirlo, además de explicar por completos todas y cada una de las actitudes de Ronnie Anne, desde lo más mínimo hasta lo más grande. Fue difícil, pero mínimo lo terminé, si me salió bien o mal dependerá de ustedes. Bueno, antes de empezar es hora de las reviews.**

**LunaPlataZ:**** Primero, cuando subí el cap eran las 3 am, así que el meme de patricio me queda de perlas XD. Segundo, jamás dije que estuviera en mi sano juicio.**

**Muchas gracias a ti por tus comentarios, amiga. Sinceramente me levantan el ánimo.**

**Bueno, al menos ya sabemos por qué se dan. Las grandes mentes piensan igual.**

**En parte fue por eso. El chiste era diferente, cambié el sustantivo para amoldarse al fic y puse señorita por eso que mencionas. Y sí, una ironía en todo su esplendor.**

**No te preocupes, lo entiendo totalmente. Es más, te iba a decir que quizás es mejor que no leas este capítulo. La verdad, lo que vivió Ronalda no fue nada bonito, pero dadas las circunstancias del fic tenía que ser así. Para darte una idea, ¿viste el capítulo del origen de Helga? Pues el mío es parecido, solo que…creo que este es más fuerte, en varios aspectos.**

**Jeje, sí, Garfield fue muy sabio al decir eso de las relaciones, y aunque la intención de Ronnie no era presentarlo con su madre igual esta reunión salió más que bien, no por nada Lori se horrorizó ante tal revelación.**

**Siempre y cuando esté con MacaRonnie, Lincoln estaría feliz, aunque viviera en un zapato gigante XD.**

**Uy sí, mejor que se dé prisa antes de que las chicas muevan la ficha, o… ¿será ya muy tarde?**

**Sí, Lincoln se veía tan bien que hasta los chamos del salón se sintieron atraídos. Para que vea Disney cómo se hace una inclusión no forzada Bv.**

**Ya era hora, ¿no crees? Con tanta insistencia de parte de Lincoln un segundo encuentro era inevitable, pero esta vez salió mucho mejor y puede que comiencen a ver que Lincoln tenía razón con Ronnie Anne. Bueno, la derrota nunca antes le había sabido tan dulce a Ronalda como ahora, perderá la batalla, pero ganará la guerra XD.**

**No la he escuchado, pero con esa letra creo que le encontré una canción ideal para el fic en general.**

**Bueno, la niña está sintiendo cosas muy raras desde que está con Lincoln y eso la tiene vuelta loca…en más de un sentido. Si esto no me salía adorable entonces había hecho un muy mal trabajo. Bueno sí, es triste que tenga un complejo de inferioridad tan fuerte, pero en este capítulo hay una explicación de por qué (no te sientas obligada a verla, te lo puedo contar yo o puedes leer las reviews para darte una idea). Y quizás si se espante cuando se entere del plan de Lincoln, es más, ¿quién no lo haría?**

**Sí, es bastante feo cuando crees que puedes confiar en alguien y luego…luego… [traumas de la niñez]**

**Si Sid hizo algo tan horrible lo mejor que puede hacer Lincoln es consolarla, si llega a reaparecer debería proteger a Ronnie Anne a toda costa, y no hablo en lo físico, ¿o quizás no sorprenda con una nueva jugada?**

**La parte final de tu reseña se volvió mi favorita. Eso que dijiste de Lincoln reparando su corazón roto… ¡me derritió por dentro! Esperemos que así sea.**

**En fin, gracias por esta magnífica review y…no te preocupes si no lees este capítulo, lo comprenderé.**

**Marati2011:**** Quizás no fue mala, quizás solo fue un error, fíjate que se mostró arrepentida.**

**Bueno, como dijeron las escucharán mañana, lo cual es bueno porque le dará tiempo a Lincoln para que hable con ellos… ¿o no será que ya es muy tarde? Habrá que averiguarlo.**

**AndreTHL2:**** Sí, hasta que al fin comienza a llevarse bien con otras personas, pero de casualidad se encontró con Sid y ese buen día se transformó en un mal día. Sé que parece un "guionazo" lo de Sid, pero a su tiempo le daré una explicación coherente.**

**Bueno, me esforcé bastante para traerles este capítulo, pero ustedes serán quienes juzguen si realmente es bueno o una decepción total.**

**Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te guste.**

** :**** Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. Igual, gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Kgfalcon1993:**** Así que por ti fue que aumentaron las visitas en el capítulo anterior XD. ¿Te gusta PnF? ¡Genial! No hay muchos usuarios que la destaquen como una gran serie moderna, lo cual eso me molesta un poco, se olvidan que esa serie fue una de las salvadoras del canal. Y espero que esa película sirva para volver a poner el nombre de la serie en alto, el tráiler me dio esperanzas.**

**Y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. Pues sí, desgraciadamente no hubo mucho desarrollo en la relación de ambos antes de que Ronnie se fuera. 5 capítulos… ¡5 benditos capítulos y me la sacan! Llego a descubrir de quién fue la idea y se las verá conmigo ÒwÓ**

**En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste, que es donde veremos qué fue lo que vivió Ronalda para volver así de agresiva.**

**Styles y Lola Loud:**** Gracias amigo, qué bueno que te siga gustando el fic.**

**Sí, las chicas puede que su plan de acusarlo con sus padres se haya pospuesto…pero mínimo comieron pizza, lo cual es algo.**

**¿Fue al azar o habrá sido el destino? Porque Lincoln no se sentó al lado de ella porque sí XD. Sea como sea, es como dice LunaPlataZ, se sacó la lotería con Lincoln.**

**Sé que lo de Sid parece un "guionazo", pero no solo es necesario para la trama, sino que también tendrá una explicación que espero que se te sea plausible. Además, lo creas o no, me he encontrado con gente que convivió conmigo en otra ciudad que quedaba muy lejos, fue entre sorprendente e incómodo.**

**De todas formas, me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo y espero que este también sea de tu agrado**

**Charly888:**** Gracias, me alegra ver que te gustara. No tomé por sorpresa a nadie, pero al menos hice el intento XD. Sea lo que sea, para ganarse tal odio en una persona que se enoja con facilidad debió de ser algo muy feo. Bueno, ya es hora de esclarecer las dudas de una vez por todas. Espero que la explicación se te haga satisfactoria.**

**PD: Sea lo que sea, tengo un muy mal presentimiento v:'**

**Treiver10:**** Si te hizo llorar el anterior capítulo…más te vale tener pañuelo antes de leer este, porque este será más fuerte emocionalmente hablando.**

**Tristen:**** Thanks, man. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you stay for the rest.**

**Gwenits me:**** Oh, muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando esta historia (y también que seas fanático de la mejor pareja del Fandom, ¿tengo razón?). Pues sí fue ella, bajo qué circunstancias es un misterio que se desvelará ahora. Espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Sylar Diaz:**** Sí, va muy en serio con esto XD, quizás si termine en boda. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te quedes para lo que se viene.**

**EltioRob95:**** Con la representación que hay en la serie es difícil imaginarlas peleadas, pero esa pelea debió haber sido fuerte como para que Ronnie la odie tanto. Y quizás fue un accidente o quizás no, en este capítulo sabrás la respuesta.**

**Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este sea igual de tu agrado.**

**PD: No sé, no se me ocurrió mucho qué decirte en tu comentario. Me pasa a veces como puedes notar si te fijas bien.**

**J0nas Nagera:**** Jejeje, bueno Bobby no disimuló sus ganas de estrangular a Lincoln y cómo son ellas de sobreprotectoras pues esa paranoia era inevitable en ellas. Me sacaste una risa con eso del logro de Lincoln, sin duda es uno del que nadie más podrá presumir. Dada tu suposición con respecto al rol de los padres…vas a amar lo que tengo planeado con ellos.**

**Sí, Ronnie hizo un excelente trabajo con Lincoln y ahora es el "Míster Universo" del 5to grado. Igual no tiene de qué preocuparse, porque…es Ronnie Anne, si le dio una putiza a Jordan por solo mirar a Lincoln imagínate lo que hará si se le acercan.**

**Bueno, ya era hora de que formaran un vínculo, ¿no crees? Y tal parece que para ambas partes la experiencia fue más agradable de lo esperado. Y lo creas o no, la actitud de Agnes está basada en la actitud de mis maestros, en especial cuando estábamos terminando el año XD.**

**Como un pequeño adelanto te diré que lo que hizo Sid (pégame por ser obvio XD) a Ronnie Anne fue la gota que derramó el vaso y la hizo así de desconfiada y agresiva (sí, es irónico, pero como antes no sentía nada por él no le era un problema si sacaba provecho o no, pero ahora…es un problema.)**

**Bueno, tarde, pero ya Lincoln se puso los pantalones esta vez con algo que fue más serio que las otras cosas (aclaro, lo de Stella él no estuvo presente y además se lo merecía).**

**Muchas gracias, amigo, me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo. Solo piensa, ¿qué es lo único que un niño valora más que el amor? La respuesta…se verá en este capítulo.**

**PD: Ya decía yo, fue muy raro leer esas incoherencias de tu parte siendo que tu gramática es espléndida, aun así, pude entender lo que quisiste decir. Pero te entiendo, yo dejé de dar review con el teléfono tanto por eso como por los calambres y dolores que me causa.**

**El caballero de las antorchas:**** Sí, todos hemos tenido de esos maestros que llegan a un punto en que no quieren dar clases y lo que hacen es un trabajo grupal en clase para matar el tiempo mientras se distraen con otra cosa. Por lo menos sirvió para unir al grupo de Lincoln con Ronnie, ya estos comienzan a ver que ella podría no ser tan mala como aparenta. Y gracias, creo que todos concordamos en que ellas dos serían buenas amigas si se diera el caso, y verás más desarrollo en la amistad de ambas en capítulos venideros.**

**Bueno pues, pégame por ser obvio XD. Sí, le hizo algo, y aunque se vio arrepentida (fuiste el único que mencionó ese detalle) Ronnie sigue súper enojada con ella, ya es momento de saber por qué le tiene tanto odio a la chinita.**

**Pues con 11 hijos obviamente el trabajo que estén haciendo debe ser muy pesado y ya terminaron por colapsar del cansancio XD. Hasta a mí me gustó la súper entrada del Lincoln triunfante, solo le faltó unos lentes oscuros para ser un Badass.**

**Muchas gracias por tus comentarios amigo, espero que el próximo capítulo sea igual de tu agrado.**

**PD: Con respecto a ese fic que mencionas, después de hacerle una relectura me di cuenta de lo mediocre que es y eso me avergonzó a tal punto de no querer continuarlo. Quizás un día lo haga, pero no prometo nada. **

**Delciocg:**** Muchas gracias, pana. Me alegra ver que te esté gustando la historia y espero que te quedes para lo que resta del fic.**

**PD: En este fic, a Ronnie le decimos "MacaRonnie", recuérdalo para la próxima ;).**

**Luis Carlos:**** Gracias amigo. Pues ya ves que las chicas siguen empeñadas en acabar con su relación y ahora sacan su as bajo la manga, el cual necesita baterías para recargarse. Bueno, cuando uno tiene un logro lo primero que hace es presumirlo con sus rivales, tal como lo hacen en la familia de forma canónica (hasta baile y canción tiene el chico). Pues ya viste que Ronnie ha hecho un excelente trabajo con Lincoln, lo ha hecho alguien de respetar (y deseable, además) y ya dejó en claro que nadie puede tenerlo más que ella. Ya era hora de que congeniaran, y vaya forma que lo hicieron, hasta pone a pensar qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiese sido más abierta con ellos desde el principio. Sí, fue ella, un poco obvio si lo piensas bien. El cómo y por qué es un misterio que se desvelará en este cap, espero que la explicación te guste.**

**Una última cosa antes de comenzar, debido a que este capítulo se sale del tono alegre ya acostumbrado y a que el humor se redujo hasta ser casi imperceptible he decidido poner una advertencia.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo podría no ser apto para todo público. Si bien, no habrá escenas de violencias muy sangrientas, no habrá horror y ni siquiera habrá lenguaje vulgar, la carga emocional que contiene este capítulo se sale del estándar preestablecido en el fic y además de que habrá escena de violencia con una muy leve muestra de sangre. Si eres una persona muy sensible, se recomienda discreción al leer este capítulo e incluso se recomienda no leerlo.**

**Puede que exagere como puede que no. Igual, nunca está demás hacer una advertencia. Ahora sí, es hora de comenzar con el capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

Ahora vemos a una Ronnie Anne d años en su primer día de escuela, teniendo su cabello amarrado en 2 coletas en lugar de una, usando una playera color lila y unos pantalones azul oscuro portando una mochila verde. No se le veía muy animada, estaba entre triste y nerviosa, pero luego tomó un respiro y adoptó una actitud más positiva, para poder iniciar con el pie derecho su nueva vida en América.

(A partir de ahora pasaremos de la narrativa de tercera persona a una en primera, para ver la experiencia de Ronnie Anne desde su punto de vista.)

Entré a la escuela dispuesta a seguir el consejo de Bobby de seguir haciendo amigos. Estaba ansiosa, no sabía cómo eran los norteamericanos y aunque aún estaba mal por lo de papá me emocionaba conocer a mis nuevos compañeros.

-Hola-saludé animadamente a un grupo de chicos que estaban hablando aprovechando que todavía no era hora de entrar a clases.

-Ehm, hola-me devolvieron el saludo, pero noté algo de vacilación en sus respuestas.

-Gusto en conocerlos, soy Ronnie Anne Santiago.

\- ¿Ronnie Anne? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

-Pues, no realmente. Me llamo Ronalda, pero mi mamá me dice Ronnie.

\- ¿Ronalda? -los niños que estaban se rieron al escuchar cual era mi nombre-Vaya, ese es un nombre muy ridículo.

-Y extraño, ¿quién se llama Ronalda?

-Pues…yo. A mí me gusta mi nombre.

-Si yo fuese tú Ronalda, me cambiaría de nombre en cuanto pudiese, nadie quiere hablar con alguien llamada Ronalda-dijo uno de los niños aquellos y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Después sonó la campana y tuvieron que irse a clase. Esa fue mi primera experiencia tratando de hablar con alguien en este país, pero el día aún no terminaba.

Entré a clases y me senté en mi pupitre, todavía mal de la mala experiencia que había tenido. Pero quería corregir eso, convenciéndome de que quizás era más fácil hablar con otras niñas que con niños. Entonces vi a un grupo de 3 chicas hablando entre ellas en los asientos al frente y a la derecha. Una de ellas era una rubia de piel blanca, otra era una de color pelinegra y la última una castaña caucásica. Me acerqué a ellas esperando que con ellas tuviese un mejor resultado que con los niños.

-Hola-las saludé apenas llegué, interrumpiendo su conversación-Gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es…

-Disculpa-me interrumpió la rubia mostrando molestia-estamos hablando por aquí, no puedes interrumpir a las personas cuando hablan.

-Oh, lo siento. Yo solo quería…

\- ¿Eso a quién le importa? No debes interrumpir a las personas que hablan. ¿No te enseñaron de modales en casa?

-No…digo sí, pero…yo…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tampoco puedes hablar?

-Apuesto que son esos feos dientes que no le permiten hablar-comentó burlonamente la castaña y sus dos amigas se rieron, mientras yo me sentía dolida después de oír ese comentario. Ese fue mi primer encuentro con Marisa (la castaña), Dana (la pelinegra) y Ángela (la rubia), y cada nuevo encuentro me lastimaban más que el anterior.

La maestra llegó y tuvimos que regresar a nuestros asientos, ella me llamó al frente de la clase y me presenté frente a mis compañeros, pero a nadie le importó.

Más tarde llegó la hora del almuerzo, rápidamente entendí que en las mesas se sentaban los niños con sus grupos de amigos, eso me hizo más difícil encontrar una mesa adecuada pues yo era la nueva. Por suerte encontré una mesa sin usar donde podía sentarme a comer, y aunque prefería tener a alguien con quien hablar entendía que nadie elegiría estar con la nueva que con sus amigos, así que no hice drama por aquello. Entonces unos momentos después de sentarme en la mesa, llegaron otros niños a mi mesa.

-Oye, ¿te importaría hacer espacio en la mesa para que nos podamos sentar? -me pidió un niño castaño que estaba acompañado por otros 6 niños. Yo vi esto como mi oportunidad de corregir mis errores de la mañana, así que acepté.

-Sí, claro.

Me hice a un lado hasta quedar en el borde de la mesa para que los chicos pudieran sentarse. Esa era mi oportunidad para con ellos y poder hacer mis primeros amigos en la nueva escuela, pero luego hubo un problema. Uno de sus amigos no podía sentarse porque la mesa estaba llena.

-Ehm, disculpa niña, ¿serás que podrás pararte de la mesa para que nuestro amigo pueda sentarse?

-Pero yo…estaba sentada aquí.

-Sí…lo sé, pero…no queremos dejar por fuera a nuestro amigo. No hay más mesas disponibles para 6 personas, así que…si pudieras irte a otra mesa, te lo agradeceríamos.

No quería aceptar, yo había llegado primero a la mesa y no quería irme. Pero yo en ese tiempo era una estúpida que doblegaba ante los demás, sol porque no quería caerle mal a los demás. ¿Adivina qué hice?

-Oh, entiendo. Está bien, me iré.

Así es, terminé doblegando ante ellos y me fui de mi mesa. Tuve que sentarme a comer en uno de los bancos que había en algunas partes del pasillo. Y ese fue mi primer almuerzo sola.

El resto de esa semana, y de ese mes, no hubo más novedades, solo yo tratando inútilmente de hacer amigos, pero por alguna razón…nadie quería estar conmigo. El mes siguiente fue donde me di cuenta de algo, gracias a un día en específico donde intenté hablar con un grupo de chicas que se veían amigables, eran…las mismas chicas que aparecieron en la escuela días antes de ir a los juegos.

-Estoy pensando en volverme gótica, ¿qué dicen? -preguntó una chica de piel pálida que llevaba puesto una camisa de color negro con una mariposa negra y blanca pintada en el centro.

\- ¿Qué no eres ya una gótica? -dijo una morocha con una camisa morada y shorts azules.

-No, esto es solo ropa oscura. Hablo de empezar a usar ropa verdaderamente gótica y lúgubre y después adoptar el comportamiento propio de un gótico, pero quiero empezar con la ropa, ¿qué opinan?

-Mmmm, ¿en qué tienes pensado? -preguntó una chica vestida de payasa.

-Me gustó mucho una túnica violeta de cuerpo completa, de esas como la que usa "La muerte" en las caricaturas.

-Pues habría que verla para decirte cómo te ves. Porque ahora solo podemos imaginarla y eso…-estaba comentando una chica de pelo castaño oscuro con ropa deportiva

Dejaron de hablar en cuanto repararon en mi presencia. Yo estaba muy nerviosa por las miradas que atraje y empecé a esbozar una débil sonrisa llena de nerviosismo.

-Ahm…creo que te verías bien vestida así-opiné para romper el hielo.

-Eh…gracias-me agradeció a chica de rasgos nipones mostrando incomodidad, que se manifestó en ellas gracias a mi presencia.

-Y… ¿les molesta si me quedo aquí con ustedes? -el solo recordar que les pregunté eso me da mucha vergüenza, en verdad que era patética en ese tiempo.

-Pues…es que…tenemos que irnos, porque…nos llaman la maestra. Sí, eso es, tal vez otro día-dijo la morocha y tanto ella como las demás se alejaron de mí, como si fuese una leprosa o algo así.

Ese era el último grupo de mi clase que me hacía falta por intentar interactuar, una vez más terminando en fracaso. Pero esta vez no entendía cómo pudo terminar así, esas chicas se veían muy agradables y su grupo era muy diverso, pensé que ellas me aceptarían.

Hice un nuevo intento con otros de mis compañeros que estaban cerca. Al verme cada uno se alejaba de mí, no entendí por qué hasta que escuché a una susurrar "cuidado, ahí viene la rara". Ahí entendí qué había pasado, me había agarrado la fama de ser la rara solitaria, con la que nadie quiere estar.

\- ¡A un lado, frentesota! -así me dijo una de las 3 chicas divas de mi clase cuando pasaron por mi lado, sin perder la oportunidad para empujarme.

Cuando todos los que estaban a mi alrededor se rieron fue que lo entendí, me había vuelto la nueva rara del salón

Tiempo después se me concedió un oasis felicidad en esos tiempos de tormentos. Durante uno de nuestros trabajos duales en la hora de matemática, me juntaron con un chico que no era muy bueno en las matemáticas, una materia que para mí no era muy complicada.

\- ¡Oh, rayos! -exclamó el chico frustrado al no entender su ejercicio de matemática.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté siendo amable y así poder ayudarlo.

-Es este tonto ejercicio. No entiendo cómo hacer esto de sumas con 2 números.

\- ¿Te refieres a las decenas?

-Sí, eso.

-Oh, en realidad eso es fácil. Sumas la unidad con la unidad y la decena con la decena, si te da más de 10 entonces el uno lo sumas al número de la izquierda y el otro número lo dejas donde corresponde, ¿entiendes?

-Err…-masculló el niño sin entender nada de lo que había dicho.

-Déjame mostrarte.

Tomé su hoja de trabajo y le expliqué visualmente paso a paso cómo resolver esos ejercicios hasta que sin darme cuenta los había terminado todos.

-Y ya está, ¿viste que es fácil?

-Pues…-no pudo continuar debido a que el timbre sonó haciéndose escuchar por todo el salón, una indicación de que nuestro tiempo para concluir los problemas asignados había expirado.

El niño apurado entregó su hoja para salir al receso, yo hice lo mismo solo que sin tanto apuro. Cuando nos entregaron las notas de los ejercicios, ambos habíamos sacado la máxima nota. El rumor se hizo correr rápido y todo el mundo empezó a buscarme más seguido, ya sea para colaborar en trabajos grupales como para fungir de asesora en sus dudas. Pronto las mesas donde me sentaba se llenaban con frecuencia y todos convivían felices como amigos. Por mucho tiempo pensé que mal comienzo en mi nueva escuela había quedado en el pasado y ahora la vida me sonreía, pero después descubrí que solo era una ilusión que me creé a mí misma, un oasis como había dicho.

En los últimos días de clases, el día había terminado y yo estaba caminando por el pasillo para irme, cuando escuché de casualidad a unos chicos de mi salón hablando entre ellos.

-Ya que estamos por entrar en el verano estaba pensando en hacer una piscinada en mi casa, ¿les gustaría venir?

-Por supuesto-respondieron todos con quien estaba el chico.

\- ¿A quiénes invitaste? -preguntó uno de los chicos que estaban con el que iba a hacer la fiesta.

-A todo el mundo, a Ryan, a Steven, a Louis, a Tabby, a Ángela, ¡a todos! Va a estar de locos.

Cuando escuché que había invitado a todos no pude evitar sentirme mal, yo no había sido invitada. Pero me convencí de que como eran muchos niños en el salón quizás olvidó invitarme. Entonces decidí acercarme usando como pretexto la hoja con unos ejercicios resueltos que me había pedido que le ayudara días atrás.

-Hola Nick.

-Oh, hola Ronnie Anne. ¿Tienes mis ejercicios?

-Sí, aquí los tengo-le mostré la hoja con los mencionados ejercicios, la cual él tomó-Oye, escuché que harías una fiesta y pensaba que…

\- ¡Gracias Ronnie Anne! Agradezco mucho tu ayuda, me salvaste la vida. Nos vemos mañana-así se fue el así llamado Nick junto con sus amigos.

Puede que era pequeña e ingenua, pero no era estúpida. Estaba segura de que él sabía de lo que iba a hablar y por eso buscó alejarse, para no tener que invitarme a la fiesta. No lo entendía, yo creía que era mi amigo, siempre hablábamos en la hora del receso y a veces durante las clases, ¿por qué él no quería invitarme a su fiesta? Si hasta incluso le ayudaba con su tarea. Hacerme esta pregunta con esos puntos me dio una especie de incentivo para reflexionar a detalle.

Mientras regresaba a casa caminando pensaba en lo que había sido mi relación con mis compañeros durante todo el año escolar. En realidad, ¿a cuántas fiestas había sido invitada? ¿A cuántas pijamadas? ¿A cuántas salidas entre amigos? De hecho, cuando estaba con ellos en el receso, ¿era conmigo con quien hablaban o simplemente me respondían o ignoraban mientras hablaban con sus amigos? Y mientras pensaba en esos supuestos momentos de felicidad más me daba cuenta de que en realidad yo era como una especie de fantasma para ellos cuya presencia solo les importaban cuando me necesitaban…cuando me necesitaban. Con esto, me puse a pensar en la ayuda que les suministraba a ellos, hasta que finalmente pude abrir los ojos y vislumbrar la verdad. Yo no los ayudaba a hacer su tarea…yo les hacía su tarea.

Esta revelación me dejó en un estado de ánimo horrible, resultó ser que mi supuesto gran primer año en esa escuela había sido una mentira construida por mí misma. En ese verano viví la verdad de los hechos, mis supuestos amigos solo me usaban, a ninguno de ellos los vi en esos 3 meses.

Cuando empezó el siguiente año escolar, tomé a decisión de no seguir dejándome manipular por ellos, a quien sea que me pidiese ayuda en algo relacionado con los estudios le iba a decir que no, y así lo hice. El efecto tras eso fue inmediato, todos aquellos que se sentaban conmigo me dejaron de lado. Me dejaron sola. Pero estaba decidida a ganarme la amistad de mis compañeros sin tener que reducirme a ser su sirvienta, cueste lo que me cueste.

Con cada intento que hacía los resultados eran negativos, muchos eran recelosos conmigo por habérmeles negado en ayudarlos con sus deberes. Esto me obligó a tomar medidas drásticas, medidas que terminarían por lamentar de haber tomado.

Hice cosas estúpidas para poder tener favor de mis compañeros, pero ninguna tan grande como esta. Un día llegué estaba pensando en toda mi situación con mis compañeros, en por qué me rechazaban. La escuela en la que estaba era muy diversas, con alumnos de distintas procedencias, así que descartaba que fuera por eso. Tampoco vi que las niñas suelen ser aisladas por los varones, así que no era por ser niña. Lo único que me quedaba era por la ropa que usaba. Ahora que me veía fijamente en el espejo podía entenderlo, hasta yo misma me alejaría de una persona que vistiera así de horrible. Y luego pensé que si vistiera mejor entonces tal vez las personas empezarían a quererme, así que busqué en mi armario algún conjunto que se viera mejor a la vista, guiándome de esas tontas revistas de moda.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela con ropa de siempre para que mi familia no se enterara de mi plan, la ropa que iba a estrenar la tenía guardada en mi mochila. Apenas llegué fui directo al baño a cambiarme, una vez lista salí confiada de que todo iba a ser diferente a partir de ahora…en cierta forma lo fue.

Me acerqué a las 3 chicas más populares, que estaban conversando, para obtener su aprobación.

-Hola chicas.

Ellas voltearon a verme y cuando lo hicieron las vi totalmente sorprendidas, no esperaban verme con la clase de ropa que llevaba encima. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo con algo de brillantina (que le puse porque pensaba que así se vería más bonito) que me llegaba hasta los muslos, el cabello lo tenía suelto y portando una diadema roja, por último, cambié mis zapatos por unos tacones bajos igual de rojos, incluso llevaba labial del mismo color. Además, llevaba un brazalete amarillo en mi mano izquierda y aretes en forma de círculos del mismo color (gracias a Carlota que ya me había perforado las orejas fue que pude usarlos).

\- ¿Ronnie Anne? - preguntó Marisa totalmente desconcertada.

-Sí, así es.

-Pero…pero…-esperaba sus palabras de halagos con ansias- ¿pero qué demonios estás usando? -en su lugar obtuve fueron esas palabras, que transmitieron…asco.

-Yo solo…quería usar algo diferente. ¿qué opinan?

\- ¿Qué opino? Opino que te ves horrible con eso-me respondió Dana con disgusto-Es decir, ¿quién usaría eso?

-Por supuesto solo tú-añadió Ángela con malicia-Solo tú podrías tener un gusto tan vulgar.

Los niños que pasaban por los pasillos se detuvieron a verme, agarrados por la curiosidad.

-Yo…yo creí que me vería bonita con esto-confesé mostrando tristeza en mi tono de voz.

\- ¿Bonita? Por favor, pareces una zorra-replicó Ángela

-Ja, es cierto, te vistes como zorra-y así todos a mi alrededor comenzaron a reírse de mí y a llamarme zorra en forma de cánticos.

La presión y la humillación era demasiada, no podía soportarla, tenía que salir de ahí en cuanto antes. Intenté correr para escapar de ese horrible momento, pero como me faltaba práctica para moverme con tacones terminé por caerme torpemente al suelo, las risas aumentaron con esto. Terminé por quitarme los tacones para poder correr con libertad hasta el baño.

No había nadie usándolo así que estaba sola. Yo…no pude resistir más, empecé a llorar y sollozar, frustrada por haber hecho un retroceso. Pero al verme en el espejo me di cuenta de que tenían razón, me veía como una zorra. Esa fue la última vez que usé un vestido.

Y como había dicho, las cosas cambiaron desde entonces, empezaron a llamarme zorra.

Pasaron 3 días desde ese momento, entonces el director mandó a llamar a Ángela a su despacho. El día transcurrió como siempre, pero al terminar el día ocurrió algo diferente. Cuando estaba por irme, Ángela se acercó para hablarme.

-Oye Ronnie Anne, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

Como dije, estaba sorprendida de que ella me hablase, y más con un tono diferente a su tono de desagrado usual.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?

-Escucha, estuve pensado en…pues en todo, entre tú y yo. Creo que no he sido muy justa contigo, y si me permites quisiera compensarlo. Esta noche haré una pijamada en mi casa con un par de amigas, y…quisiera que vinieras, para conocernos mejor. Incluso…puede que lleguemos a ser amigas-me dijo mostrándose apenada y conmovida.

Escuchar esas palabras de una persona como Ángela me hizo sentir un alivio y confort que nunca antes había experimentado. Era como el primer rayo de sol que recibía una persona que pasó todo un mes de oscuridad en el Ártico. Obviamente no iba a despreciar esa muestra de amabilidad de su parte.

-Seguro, estaré ahí. Lo prometo-esbocé una sonrisa para expresar sinceridad.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella como si se sintiera aliviada-Aquí está anotada mi dirección para que puedas llegar. Recuerda venir en pijama para no desencajar, ¿ok?

-Ok.

-Bien, te veré esta noche Ronnie Anne-se despidió ella de mí para luego irse camino a su casa.

En cuanto a mí, estaba que explotaba de alegría, esta era la primera vez que alguien me invitaba a una pijamada desde que llegué a esta escuela y estaba determinada a volverla la mejor noche de mi vida.

Esperé ansiosa toda la tarde hasta que al fin llegó la hora de ir a la casa de Ángela. Mi mamá fue quien me trajo, le solicité que evitara que se entrometiera mi familia, los amaba, pero no quería que ellos arruinaran mi oportunidad para por fin hacer amigos en esa escuela, y más cuando esa posible amiga era Ángela, mi mamá por suerte comprendió cómo me sentía y aceptó llevarme ella sola.

La casa de Ángela era enorme, no era una mansión, pero era muy grande en comparación con el pequeño departamento donde vivo. Era como 2 veces más grande que mi casa actual y era de 2 pisos, estaba pintada toda de blanco y tenía decoraciones que daban un cierto aire de elegancia al lugar.

Por solicitud mía, mi mamá se retiró apenas me dejó no sin antes entregarme un teléfono por si ocurría algo. Yo venía con un pijama simple, solamente una camisa blanca y unos shorts blanco con rayas celeste verticales que me quedaban un poco holgados, pero tenían el ajuste ideal para evitar incidentes de ese tipo. Llegué a la entrada de la casa y toqué la puerta, unos eternos segundos después apareció Ángela asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

\- ¡Ronnie Anne, sí viniste! -dijo ella mostrando alegría.

-Pues claro, no me lo iba a perder.

-Ven, pasa, pasa-me invitó a pasar y yo acepté gustosa, emocionada de empezar esta velada memorable.

Al entrar en su casa me sorprendí por lo espaciosa que era, algo comprobable cuando veía la cantidad de niños que estaban dentro de la casa. Sabía que ella era popular, pero no tenía idea de cuánto, no solo estaban los de mi salón también había chicos y chicas que no sabía si pertenecían a la misma escuela que la mía. Si bien, estaba feliz por estar en una fiesta tan grande, había algo que me parecía sospechoso.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir Ronnie Anne, pero… ¿por qué viniste en pijama?

Todas las miradas de los chicos se posaron sobre mí después del comentario de la rubia. Así fue que me di cuenta de qué era lo raro en esa fiesta, yo era la única que usaba pijama mientras los demás vestían ropa semi-formales. Algunos al verme empezaron a soltar risillas que empezaron a contagiar al resto.

-Pero…me dijiste que viniera en pijama.

-No, dije que vinieras con ropa semi-formal o en su defecto con tu mejor ropa-me replicó aparentando inocencia-Espera…no me digas que… ¿esa es tu mejor ropa? Jajaja, qué ridículo.

Con las palabras de la rubia los demás niños aumentaron la intensidad de sus risas hasta que se escuchaban de parte de cada niño que estaba en la casa.

-Pero tú…tú…tú…-solo decía eso estando totalmente desconcertada. Estaba segura de que ella me dijo que llevara pijama, pero una parte de mí se aferraba a la creencia de que era un malentendido.

\- ¡No puede ser, también está usando bóxer! ¡Ronnie Anne se viste como un niño! -señaló uno de los niños que se veía más grande que yo y mis compañeros, pero todos empezaron a carcajear al percatarse de ese detalle.

Yo estaba completamente avergonzada, hasta intenté taparme abajo para que no vieran, pero las risas no cesaban. Le supliqué a Ángela con la mirada que me sacara de esta humillante situación, pero ella por unos momentos cambió su cara cuajada de la risa por una mirada fría que me heló la sangre.

-Vuelves a acusarme con tu mamita…y te irá peor que ahora-fue lo que me dijo en voz baja para que nadie más que yo la escuchara. Así fue cuando me enteré de la verdad, ella deliberadamente me hizo venir en pijama para poder humillarme no solo frente a toda la escuela, sino frente a un gran grupo de niños que pertenecían a otras escuelas.

Me sentí totalmente expuesta e impotente en ese momento, había caído en una de las artimañas de esa víbora de cabello oxigenado y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Solo me quedó correr hasta llegar a donde podía refugiarme y estar sola, llegué a una puerta que por suerte resultó ser un baño, pasé seguro y lo único que hice por varios minutos fue sentarme y llorar. Justo cuando creí que era el momento de finalmente poder llevarme bien con mis compañeros, resultó ser que era un engaño para aplastar mis esperanzas y reírse de mí.

Mientras lloraba no dejaba de pensar en por qué me hicieron esto, si yo no les había hecho nada. Las palabras de Ángela regresaron a mí en forma de eco distante, ella dijo que la acusé. Seguro estaba resentida por la reprimenda que debió haberle dado por lo que pasó 3 días atrás, pero yo no le había dicho a nadie sobre eso, me aseguré de no dejar pista al respecto para que mi familia no se entrometiera, ¿quién pudo haberle dicho al director? Todos los que estuvieron presente no les importaba así que ellos no fueron, pero…luego recordé que algunos de mis compañeros tenían hermanos que estudiaban con Bobby, quizás él le dijo a mamá y ella le contó al director sin que yo me enterase para que no sufriera las consecuencias, algo que al final no valió la pena.

Cuando pude reunir las fuerzas suficientes para mantener mi mente bajo control, recordé que tenía el teléfono que me dio mi mamá en caso de una emergencia. Lo usé para llamarla y decirle que me viniera a recoger bajo el pretexto que había sufrido un…accidente con mi vejiga, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y en lo cual podía dar evidencia porque el short que tenía puesto estaba empapado de mis lágrimas. Con eso resuelto, faltaba resolver cómo salir del baño, puesto a que no quería salir por la sala y ser un objeto de burla nuevamente. Opté por salir por la ventana del baño y esperar a que mi mamá llegara para que me sacar de ahí de una vez por todas. Al cabo de unos minutos así fue.

Pasó un tiempo desde ese momento y llegó el verano, uno el cual estaba seguro que pasaría sola de nuevo, pero no sabía que a inicios de este ocurriría algo que me cambiaría la vida por completo. Me encontraba patinando en un pequeño parque de skates que estaba cerca de mi casa, lugar que me gustaba frecuentar. Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos mientras hacía trucos que había aprendido viendo en línea, cuando de repente escuché a alguien aplaudir. Al fijarme vi sentada en un banco cerca a una niña de apariencia oriental aplaudiéndome, tenía puesta exactamente el mismo conjunto con el que la vistes hoy.

\- ¡Guau, eso estuvo increíble! -me felicitó la niña.

-Eh, gracias, supongo-le agradecí.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Parecías una profesional.

-Pues…con práctica, solo eso.

\- ¡Qué loco! Si sigues así te aseguro que te veré en los próximos X-games-inevitablemente me sonrojé ante su halago- ¿Puedo intentarlo? Por fis.

-Ahm…sí, está bien.

Le presté mi tabla para que ella intentara hacer el truco por su cuenta. Se subió a ella como si supiera qué hacer…pero no era así, no movió ni un pelo estando encima de mi tabla. De hecho, el viento la movió hacia atrás y como había una rampa pequeña detrás de ella se fue cuesta abajo aumentando la velocidad a cada segundo.

-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡AYUDAAAA! -me gritó desesperada porque la salvara, ya que al final del camino se encontraría con la fuente de la plaza y como además no tenía protección terminaría por mojarse y lastimarse.

Viendo que esa chica me había tratado bien apenas conociéndome, supe que tuve que hacer algo para retribuirle.

\- ¡Ya voy! -busqué a mi alrededor algo que sirviera para rescatarla. Encontré una de esas extrañas pelotas atadas a un poste que usan en este país y se lo lancé a la chica.

\- ¡Sostente de eso! -por suerte reaccionó rápido y se aferró del balón cuando la alcanzó para así salirse de mi tabla sin ningún rasguño. Y hablando de esta, terminó por estrellarse en la base de la fuente, salió volando por el aire hasta que me fue imposible volver a verla.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté habiéndome acercado a ella.

-Sí…pero, ¡qué loco! Eso fue aterrador, pude haberme lastimado, pero tú me salvaste. ¡Gracias! -dijo y luego me dio un abrazo. Así me demostraba lo afectuosa que era, pero me ponía un poco nerviosa.

-B-Bueno, no hay de qué.

Entonces rompió el abrazo.

-Creí que al menos sabías cómo patinar.

-En realidad nunca había patinado antes en mi vida, pero cuando te vi allá dominando ese medio tubo con gracia pensé que sería divertido-confesó ella-Pero…tu tabla, se fue por el aire. Ay por Dios, todo fue mi culpa, cómo lo siento.

-Está bien, no importa, tengo otra en mi casa. Bueno, adiós-me despedí rápido al no saber cómo continuar con la conversación.

\- ¡Espera! -sin embargo, ella me detuvo antes de dar un paso-Yo… ¿puedo quedarme contigo? -me preguntó apenada sobándose el brazo.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunté asombrada.

-Digo, no quedarme en tu casa, eso sería raro porque apenas nos conocemos. Quiero decir…si puedo quedarme cerca de ti, para platicar y eso.

-Pero… ¿no te molesta que yo sea…?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Rara?

-Mmmm…no. De hecho, muchas personas piensan que soy rara, es bueno saber que ya no estoy sola, jeje. Soy Sid Chang, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ahm...-para este punto dudaba si revelarle mi nombre, a nadie que conocía le gustaba mi nombre y lo último que quería era causar una mala impresión. Pero si quería que esa posible amistad funcionase tenía que ser honesta-R-Ronnie Anne.

\- ¿Ronnie Anne? - bajé la mirada cuando supuse que también odiaba mi nombre- ¡Pero qué bonito nombre! -y alcé la mirada cuando escuchaba que en realidad a ella le gustaba- ¿Es un diminutivo?

-Sí, en realidad mi nombre es Ronalda Anne Santiago.

\- ¿Ronalda? O sea, ¿cómo el futbolista, pero en femenino? Guau, tus padres te dieron un gran nombre, debes ser muy popular en la escuela.

-Oh, ¿no estás en la escuela César Chávez?

-De hecho, soy nueva en la ciudad, mis padres y yo nos estamos recién mudando. Bueno, en realidad no nos hemos mudado como tal, nos encontrar un buen lugar donde quedarnos. Por aquí cerca hay departamento que está disponible y que estamos viendo, es ese de allá-señaló al edificio donde yo vivía.

-Ahí es donde vivo.

\- ¿En serio?

-Sí, así es.

\- ¡No inventes! ¡Qué genial coincidencia! ¡Hasta podríamos llegar a ser mejores amigas! ¿Te…te gustaría?

-Yo…me encantaría.

Las dos nos sonreímos mutuamente por ser esta nuestra oportunidad para tener una mejor amiga, esta vez no quería desperdiciarla.

-Ehm… ¿te gustaría…que te diera un tour?

\- ¿Harías eso por mí? ¡Gracias!

Ambas empezamos a caminar una al lado de la otra para comenzar nuestro recorrido. Ella no perdió la oportunidad para seguir conversando.

\- ¿Te gusta el K-pop? A mí me encanta, es lo mejor que hay.

-Yo…no sé qué es K-pop.

-(Jadeo) ¡No puede ser! De lo que te has perdido. No importa, gracias a mí conocerás la mejor versión del pop de todo el planeta. Te aseguro que cuando escuches Twelve is Midnight vas a amarlo tanto como yo

Así las dos pasamos nuestra primera tarde juntas paseando por la zona, donde seguimos hablando y pudimos conocernos un poco más. Al final del día nos llegó la noticia de que la familia de Sid iba a mudarse al edificio donde yo vivía, justo en el piso superior. Esa noticia nos alegró a ambas, porque significaba que las dos podíamos pasar más tiempo juntas. Y así fue, cada día que pasaba nos divertíamos y vivíamos locas aventuras. Bueno…no tan locas, pero sí me divertía con ella. Cada día que pasaba sentía que nuestra amistad se estrechaba un poco más, pero el día de mi cumpleaños fue cuando definitivamente nos convertimos en mejores amigas.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ronnie Anne! -me dijo Sid que tenía una caja rectangular envuelta en papel de regalo de color rojo y verde.

-Sid, no tenías que molestarte.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Es tu cumpleaños y hay que celebrarlo como se debe. Anda, ábrelo.

Cedí ante su insistencia y abrí su regalo. Yo…admito que casi lloro cuando vi lo que era, una tabla idéntica a la que perdí el día que nos conocimos.

-Fue un poco difícil encontrar el mismo modelo que la anterior, principalmente porque no entendía nada de lo que los vendedores me decían. Pero en estos días la vi en exhibición en una tienda y no perdí la oportunidad. ¿Te…te gusta?

De la sorpresa al recibir tal regalo, más que por el objeto en sí fue por el significado del mismo, no me dejó responder con prontitud, dejando a mi expectante amiga muy ansiosa. En unos segundos salí de mi conmoción para formular mi formular mi respuesta.

\- ¡Me encanta! -la abracé como un gesto de agradecimiento por tan buen regalo.

-Por cierto, yo también te tengo un regalo.

-Pero mi cumpleaños es en marzo.

-Aun así, quiero darte algo-saqué de mi gabinete mi regalo para ella. Era cierto que no había necesidad alguna, pero aun así sentí que debía mostrarle lo que significaba para mí con un detalle. Cuando abrí la mano le mostré dos brazaletes de la amistad, uno para mí y otro para ella-

\- ¿Tú los hiciste? Guau, están muy bonitos.

-Sí, así…todos sabrán que somos…mejores amigas. Entonces, ¿mejores amigas por siempre? -le pregunté un poco preocupada de que haya exagerado y asustado a mi nueva amiga.

-Mejores amigas por siempre-me respondió trayéndome un aire de tranquilidad y alegría, por fin había conseguido mi propia mejor amiga y parecía que las cosas iban a salir bien a partir de ahora.

Parecía. Luego descubriría que todo fue una vil mentira.

El último y definitivo clavo que me transformó en esto se había estado preparando desde el inicio de clases, tiempo en el cual Sid y yo empezamos cursar en la misma clase. Yo creía que nuestra amistad iba a florecer en el ámbito escolar, juraba que así iba a ser, fue por eso que en el receso la busqué por todos lados hasta que la encontré…hablando con Marisa, Dana y Ángela. Eso me preocupó, olvidé mencionarle que era mejor no acercarse a esas chicas que también podrían lastimarla como lo hicieron conmigo, pero el lugar del desdén con el que me trataban a mí a ella la trataban como a una amiga cercana, como yo deseaba que me hubiesen tratado. Después de esto mi tiempo con Sid empezó a disminuir, desaparecía por horas sin avisar ni decir con quien anduvo cuando estaba con ella. Yo no indagué porque no quería importunar en asuntos que no me incumbían, pero en realidad fue porque no quería saber si tenía razón con mi teoría. Eventualmente descubrí la respuesta.

Fue en la noche de Halloween. La escuela dio día feriado e hizo una fiesta de disfraces por la noche. Había quedado con Sid para pasar el rato en la escuela y después ir a pedir dulces, pero ella me avisó que iba a tardar porque tenía asuntos pendientes y que mejor me adelantara con eso de pedir dulces. Desde un principio sospeché de ese mensaje, pero me auto-convencí de que estaba sobre-pensando y que mejor fuese a pedir dulces primero como ella había dicho.

Salí del departamento usando un disfraz del fantasma de la película de Scream y me dispuse a empezar mi campaña para recolectar dulces, sin embargo, en el camino vi a lo lejos a Sid transitando sospechosamente por el camino hacia la escuela. Supe que era ella por el disfraz de la adolescente de la película Scream que llevaba puesto. A partir de ahí mis sospechas incrementaron y mi instinto me ordenó seguirle para llegar al fondo de todo.

Le perdí el rastro por culpa de la multitud que circulaba por la noche, aun así, supe que ella se había dirigido a la escuela. La encontré en nuestro salón hablando con las 3 divas aquellas (Dana tenía un disfraz de momia, Marisa uno de la Mujer Maravilla y Ángela uno de reina vampiro). Me escondí en el borde de la puerta (que estaba abierta) donde periféricamente ellas no podían verme. La escuchaba riendo, pero no estaba segura de porqué así que agudicé el oído para oír lo que decían.

\- ¡Jajaja, pero qué idiotas! ¿Al final las castigaron? -dijo una voz que identifiqué como la de la pelinegra.

-Sip, pero no importaba pues habíamos enmendado nuestro error.

-Dirás su error, la rara no debió haber gastado ese dinero que no era suyo-identifiqué la voz de la castaña.

-En realidad…fue culpa de ambas, así que…

-Escucha Sid-comenzó a hablar la rubia, ella podía estar 100km bajo tierra y aun así podría identificar su voz venenosa-Nos caes bien y la hemos pasado bien contigo en estos últimos 2 meses, pero si quieres estar con nosotras debes responder una pregunta y más te vale ser sincera. ¿Por qué te juntas con Ronnie Anne?

Esta vez presté total atención al escuchar mi nombre ser vociferado por la líder de las 3 populares de mi salón.

-Ehm… ¿por qué quieren saber eso?

-Solo responde la pregunta.

-Pues es porque…porque…fue la primera con la que hablé.

\- ¿Qué?

-Sí, digo, todos saben que si no haces al menos una amiga en tu primer mes te vuelves la rara solitaria del salón.

-Sí, te entiendo, así le pasó a ella y mira cómo quedó-escuché la voz de Dana vociferar eso.

-Exacto. Además, conocía la ciudad y todo y pues…me convenía-sentí una punzada en el corazón cuando Sid añadió eso último. Estaba por irme toda cabizbaja, pero me negaba a creer que eso fuese verdad y seguí escuchando esperando una corrección o algo así de su parte.

-Ajá, eso lo entiendo, es una regla de las escuelas que todos conocen-dijo Ángela retomando el habla-Pero lo que quiero saber es, ¿por qué te sigues juntando con ella?

No solo esperaba una respuesta positiva de parte de Sid, yo rogaba por ella. Dejó de importante la razón de su amistad en un principio, lo más importante era saber el motivo por el que se quedó conmigo todo este tiempo, más de 4 meses desde que nos conocimos. Creía…creía que a ella comencé a importarle después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, a mí ella me importaba.

-Pues…por…por…por mis padres. Ellos se llevan bien con Los Casagrandes y tienen hasta planeado montar un negocio, o algo por el estilo. Creo que era un acuerdo, más bien. En fin, el punto es…que ellos me pidieron que me llevara bien con ella, solo para tener alguien que apoyase la colaboración de parte de su familia.

Resultó que…a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto. Todo esto tiempo que pasamos juntas, todos esos momentos que vivimos no significaron nada para ella. Nada. Al parecer solo pretendía que disfrutaba de mi compañía para que sus padres no tuvieran problema alguno para llevar a cabo ese acuerdo del cual yo ni estaba enterada. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo, cada nervio y cada célula pudo sentir como mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazos, destrozados por la desilusión y el duro golpe de realidad que recibí. No…no pude evitar llorar, estaba tan adolorida que era inútil resistirme. Sin embargo, una parte de mí seguía renuente en aceptar la verdad de los hechos y movida por la necedad de esos sentimientos me salí de mi escondite para entrar a mi salón.

No sé cómo habían llegado a las risas para este punto, pero estas cesaron cuando hice mi aparición.

-Disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte? -preguntó con desaire la rubia vestida de reina vampiro. Ninguna sabía que era yo gracias a que usaba mi máscara. Yo solo la ignoré y me enfoqué en Sid.

\- ¿De verdad piensas todo eso de Ronnie Anne? -pregunté con un nudo en la garganta que por suerte fue camuflado por mi máscara.

-Yo…pues…-miró un segundo a las chicas y luego regresó su mirada a mí-Sí…si lo hago. Ella…es toda una rara. Bueno, un poco.

Después de confirmar a plenitud que en realidad no le importaba un comino me quité mi máscara que ocultaba mi rostro con marcas de agua recorriendo mis mejillas reflejando aflicción. Todas jadearon sorprendidas al ver que aquel individuo disfrazado se trataba de mí, en especial Sid.

\- ¡Pues si de verdad piensas que soy tan rara entonces ya no deberíamos ser amigas! -y con una mezcla de furia y tristeza le pateé la tabla que me había regalado y el estúpido brazalete que le había. Y luego salí corriendo tan rápido como pude de la escuela, como si quisiera escapar de aquel horrible momento que terminaría por marcarme por el resto de mi vida. No podía creerlo, mi mejor amiga no solo se juntaba con aquellas personas que me hacían la vida miserable, sino que además a mis espaldas concordaba con aquellas malas opiniones que tenían de mí.

Llegué a mi casa que estaba vacía, mi mamá estaba trabajando a estas horas en el hospital y mi hermano estaba en la fiesta de Halloween de su escuela, el resto de mi familia estaba en la bodega celebrando el Halloween, ninguno sabía que estaba en el edificio. Fui hasta mi cuarto sin detenerme en ningún momento, al llegar me lancé sobre mi cama a llorar sobre la almohada como la niña sensible que era, descargando todo el pesar y el dolor que tenía en mi pecho. No me había sentido así de dolida desde que…desde que papá murió, y en cierto modo esto era peor. Porque cuando pensaba que ya no todo era tan malo en mi vida, cuando empezaba sonreír de verdad, aquella a la que había considerado mi mejor amiga por un tiempo me apuñaló por la espalda, como si no le importara toda nuestra amistad.

Ella era la única persona ajena a mi familia con quien había compartido tantas cosas, tantos hermosos recuerdos que antes me alegraban el día ahora son puñal directo al corazón. Y pensar que con que ella me abierto más que con nadie, las cosas que le confesé… ¡rayos! ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que ella no les contó mis secretos a esas esnobs para tener su aprobación? La idea me quemaba por dentro y la impotencia me destrozaba, lo único que podía hacer era resignarme y llorar amargamente, sintiéndome como la más idiota por haber confiado en ella.

No lo entendía, ¿por qué las personas parecían odiarme? ¿Qué les había hecho yo? ¿Qué tenían contra mí? Las personas de mi escuela o se burlaban de mí o se alejaban de mí como si tuviese una enfermedad infecciosa. Yo solo quería una amiga, ¿era demasiado pedir? Y cuando parecía que finalmente lo había conseguido, resultó que la chica me utilizó para su propio beneficio.

Esta era la Ronnie Anne miserable, manipulable y llorona, de la cual todos podían aprovecharse si quisieran, porque ella no haría nada al respecto más que llorar como una nenita patética. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que las cosas cambiaran, que ya las personas dejaran de aprovecharse de mí, que dejaran de molestarme…y entonces fue cuando me llegó la revelación. No valía la pena hacer deseos a quien sea, si quería que las cosas cambiaran tenía que cambiar yo, darles entender a todo mundo que Ronnie Anne Santiago no era una idiota lastimera y manipulable del cual aprovecharse…ya no más. Pero, ¿cómo? Hasta ahora no sabía defenderme bien de los demás por mi propia cuenta, siempre fui alguien sumisa y reservada que aguantaba toda clase de maltrato sin decir nada, no sabía nada de cómo hacerme respetar.

Y de la frustración lancé mi almohada hacia mi mesa de noche, tirando todo lo que estaba encima al suelo, incluida una revista de unas luchadoras que tanto admiraba. Mi impresión al verla fue de dolor, era una de las revistas que Sid y yo leíamos con tanto fervor, y estuve a nada de hacerla pedazos…hasta que me detuve a ver a la luchadora de la portada, "La tormenta". Era una mujer fuerte y tenaz, cuya presencia infundía miedo y respeto sobre sus adversarias, dispuesta dar pelea antes que rendirse. Esta era la clase de mujer que aspiraba ser toda mi vida, era de las que nadie tenía la osadía de meterse por lo imponentes que eran su sola presencia. Levanté mi cabeza y me encontré con el espejo, que reflejaba a la misma Ronnie Anne miserable, manipulable y llorona de hace un momento, pero eso cambiaría. A partir de ese momento iba cambiar toda mi personalidad y sería como aquellas mujeres para ganarme el respeto de todos, si quería lograrlo tenía que adquirir una actitud más ruda, violenta y tosca, y eso solo se lograba a través del entrenamiento, por suerte era viernes así que tenía todo el fin de semana para hacer el mayor trabajo posible para que cuando llegue el lunes a la escuela les diese a conocer a todos la nueva Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Salí del departamento, evadiendo la vista de mis familiares. Me escabullí camuflándome entre la gente hasta llegar a mi lugar de destino, un gimnasio que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras. No sabía si estaba abierto o no, pero era el único lugar que conocía donde podrían hacerme más dura.

Llegué al establecimiento, la luz estaba encendida y vi a una mujer golpeando un saco de boxeo. Supuse que estaba abierto así que entré sin haber llamado la atención de la señora, aunque solo la vi a ella dentro del gimnasio. Me acerqué a uno de los sacos desocupados para comenzar mi entrenamiento. Saqué de mi disfraz los guantes de mi abuelo que tomé de su habitación, después de colocármelos me dispuse a golpearlo con toda mi fuerza. Ese golpe apenas movió el saco, entonces volví a golpear ahora con molestia. Lo moví un poco más, pero no era suficiente. Esta vez golpeé con furia y terminé por lastimarme un poco la mano. Me sentí muy enojada y también frustrada, estaba por descargarme contra el saco, pero la señora que estaba en el gimnasio me detuvo tomándome del hombre.

-Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? -me preguntó con un algo de reprensión. Me asusté al verla, su exterior era intimidante y de respetar. Era mujer castaña, a lo mucho 35 años, con una camisa y pantalón negro y zapatos deportivos, su ropa se parecía a las que usan las luchadoras profesionales de la MMA y me dio la impresión de que era una luchadora.

-Ehm…yo solo estaba golpeando el saco-respondí con algo de miedo.

\- ¿No deberías estar allá afuera pidiendo dulces con tus amigos?

-Es que…yo no tengo amigos-le dije con simpleza, tristeza y rencor.

Ella relajó se ceño fruncido.

-Oh, entiendo. Adivino, problemas en la escuela.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, todavía estaba afectada por lo que ocurrió recientemente.

-Y quieres vengarte de los que te lastimaron, ¿no es así? -dedujo ella tan audazmente que lo sentí como si me dijera que ya lo ha vivido.

-No. Bueno sí, pero…lo que quiero es que me dejen en paz. Creo que si me hago fuerte mis compañeros dejarán de molestarme.

Ella me miró con compasión y me acarició el hombro como una especie de consuelo. Dejó de hablar por unos momentos y pareció estar pensando en algo muy detalladamente.

-Está bien, pero no lo lograrás si sigues así porque lo estás haciendo mal. Te lastimaste la mano, ¿verdad?

Esta vez no respondí, me dejó pasmada esa nueva deducción de su parte.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. Bien escucha, crees que la fuerza viene de tu brazo, ¿no es así? Pues te equivocas, viene de todo tu cuerpo. La fuerza es una energía que viaja por todo tu cuerpo hasta llegar hasta el punto donde la vas a aplicar. En este caso no es en el brazo, sino en el hombro, que actúa como un potenciador de tus brazos, ¿me entiendes?

-Sí, entiendo.

-Bien. Entonces sabiendo eso, tu meta es encontrar la mejor forma de aprovechar tu fuerza para dar un golpe certero. Para esto primero tienes que adoptar la postura correcta. Separa las piernas un poco más ancho que los hombros, ponte en guardia, flexiona un poco las rodillas. ¿Eres zurda o diestra?

-Zurda.

-Bien, entonces pon el pie derecho al frente y el izquierdo atrás. Cuando golpees gira el torso como si fueras a golpear con la cadera. Y finalmente, no aprietes el puño, solo ponlo en posición de golpear, si lo aprietas puedes lastimarte como pasó recién. ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí, claro.

-Bien, ahora golpea.

Esta vez golpeé el saco siguiendo las indicaciones que ella me dio, el saco se movió más que las otras veces.

-No está mal. Ahora quiero que te muevas. Como dije, la fuerza viene es de todo tu cuerpo y si quieres usarla al máximo tienes que mantener en movimiento. Anda, da pequeños saltos.

Hice lo que me ordenó y empecé a dar pequeños saltos.

-Exacto. Ahora relaja los brazos sacudiéndolos un poco.

Empecé a sacudir los brazos.

-Bien. Ahora golpea.

Golpeé como me ordenó y el sacó recibió de lleno todo mi ataque, ese había sido el mejor golpe que había dado en mi vida hasta entonces.

-Usa también las piernas, niña. Golpea de nuevo.

(Golpe)

-Otra vez.

(Golpe)

-Bien, sigue así.

(Golpe)

-Ahora cambia tu posición y usa tu derecha.

(Golpe)

\- ¡Con fuerza!

(Golpe)

\- ¡Más fuerza!

(Golpe)

-Muy bien, continúa.

Y así seguí por una hora sin para golpeando ese saco. A veces veía las caras de Marisa, Dana y de Ángela retratadas en el saco y eso me enfurecía. Pero cuando veía la cara de Sid…se encendía una llama dentro de mí que podía quemar una ciudad entera, sin duda alguna ella era a quien odiaba más.

Cuando terminamos, la señora y yo nos presentamos formalmente. Se llamaba Jessica Stones, ex boxeadora amateur de peso ligero recientemente retirada que había llegado a la ciudad para establecerse y conseguir empleo. Le pregunté si podía entrenarme a cambio de una paga que estaba dispuesta a darle. Terminó accediendo y me dijo que podía venir mañana y el domingo temprano para hacer un intensivo y estar lista para enfrentar a mis agresoras, nunca me cobró lo que hicimos ese fin de semana.

Troté, corrí, hice flexiones, abdominales, sentadillas, hice de todo ese fin de semana. También seguí con las prácticas de boxeo, enfocándome más que todo en mis golpes, aunque también entrené un poco mi agilidad y capacidad de esquive.

Terminé agotada ese fin de semana, y aunque solo había entrenado por 3 días, las dos estábamos seguras de que estaba lista para afrontar el lunes.

Llegó el inicio de semana y con él mi oportunidad de cambiar las cosas. Antes de salir a la escuela decidí cambiar mi atuendo, desde la primera impresión tenía que demostrar que yo era más fuerte que cualquiera. Busqué por todo mi armario el conjunto de ropa ideal para mi nueva yo, tardé un poco, pero lo hallé: Una sudadera morada con bolsillos al frente (la cual usaba más que todo para abrigarme) y por debajo una camisa blanca sin mangas, unos shorts azul oscuro, medias de color lila y unas zapatillas de color morado. Me miré al espejo y contemplé por primera vez a la nueva Ronnie Anne Santiago, la que se veía ruda, tenaz, temible, dura y por supuesto respetable. Cuando fijé la vista en el espejo atrás de mi cama me pareció ver a mi antigua yo, aquella que había sufrido tanto, sonriéndome y levantando los dos pulgares dando apoyo y aprobación a lo que hacía. Le sonreí devuelta agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho, pero ya era hora de cambiar.

Llegué a la escuela más determinada y segura de mí misma que nunca. A partir de ese momento las cosas serían totalmente diferentes, y me aseguré de que así fuese rindiendo cuentas con las tres harpías que me lastimaron reiteradas veces.

Las encontré hablando entre ellas en los casilleros. Conseguí su atención dando un golpe sonoro a un casillero. Ellas me miraron con fastidio.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -me preguntó la rubia.

Tenía la mirada baja, esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar.

-Si quieres una disculpa por lo de Halloween pues tendrás que buscarla en otra parte. Eso fue culpa tuya por estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas. A ver si con eso aprendes a no meterte en donde no te incumbe-dijo Ángela sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento, lo cual estaba bien, eso me ponía las cosas más fáciles.

Levanté la cabeza les otorgué la mirada más fría penetrante que había dado hasta entonces. Las 3 se sorprendieron ante esta extraña reacción de mi parte, acostumbradas a verme siempre decaída.

-Por si no entendiste, te acabo de decir que te largues-endurecí la mirada después de su declaración, entonces Dana y Marisa retrocedieron un par de pasos mostrándose asustadas. Ángela no lo hizo, en su lugar cruzó los brazos y se me acercó pedantemente.

-Oh, ya veo lo que pasa. Tratas de intimidarme, ¿no es así? Pues no lo harás. Puedes vestirte como un niño cuántas veces quieras, pero para todo el mundo…-acercó su rostro al mío, para darle contundencia a lo que iba a decir-siempre serás y seguirás siendo una zorra.

Encolerizada le agarré por el cuello de la camisa y la empujé a los casilleros.

-Vuelves a llamarme zorra…y te irá peor que ahora-le dije usando las mismas palabras que ella usó en el fiasco de la pijamada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con…? -no la dejé terminar cuando le conecté un golpe en la boca del estómago para sacarle todo el aire y dejarla aturdida un momento, ya llegaría su momento. Primero tenía que encargarme de sus "secuaces".

Agarré a la castaña y le di 2 golpes en la cara, otro en el estómago para que descuidara su rostro y finalicé con un golpe bajo la barbilla que la dejó noqueada.

La pelinegra al ver cómo dejé a su amiga entró en pánico.

\- ¡Espera, espera, yo no…! -intentaba persuadirme, pero no la dejé terminar al encestarle un golpe justo en la nariz.

Al ver el sangrado intentó taparlo con sus manos, sin saber que dejó descubierto su cuerpo. Golpeé sus costillas 3 veces hasta que la obligué a cubrirse por esa zona, y con su cara desprotegida la golpeé en la cara dos veces más y terminé agarrándola por el pelo para estrellarle la cara contra el casillero y así dejarla desmayada.

Volteé para ver a la rubia líder de esas esnobs, estaba de rodillas con las manos en el estómago. Aproveché su posición para darle una patada en la cara y sacarle un poco de sangre en la boca, pues le había roto un labio. Agachó la mirada para que se le escurriera la sangre, pero la agarré del cabello para obligarla a verme. Esa mirada de terror que vi en sus ojos al verme no tuvo precio, pero de ninguna forma iba a compadecerme cuando ella jamás mostró compasión por mí. Le di 3 golpes en la cara, 2 de los cuales fueron directo a la nariz y el otro le pegó en un ojo que lo dejó morado. Luego estrellé su cabeza 2 veces en el suelo. Después la agarré de la camisa para obligarla a levantarse y esta vez la arrojé de cara al casillero, repetí el proceso dos veces más hasta que en la tercera la arrojé con tanta fuerza que terminó por abollar la puerta del casillero. Para terminar con ella, la volteé para que me mirara y le di un fuerte golpe con mi mano izquierda y ella quedó tendida en el suelo.

Jadeé con algo de cansancio pues aún no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de actividad física, mis manos palpitaban por el ardor de los golpes, pero aún no había terminado, faltaba la persona que en poco menos de 6 meses más daño me había hecho. Giré la cabeza hacia atrás y la vi, a la maldita de Sid Chang enmudecida por el brutal espectáculo que acabo de armar, si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba. Caminé para acercármele, ella estaba paralizada del miedo lo cual me hizo más fácil el poder alcanzarla. Estando a 2 pasos de llegar a ella intentó correr, pero la agarré del brazo para que no se escapara, la tumbé al suelo para despistarla y me senté en su torso para inmovilizarla.

Ahí la tenía, justo en dónde la quería, completamente bajo mi merced. Sólo éramos ella y yo, para ajustar cuentas y hacerla pagar por lo que me hizo. El solo verla me llenaba de tanta ira como nunca antes había tenido, la haría pagar tan fuerte como pudiera. Apreté mis puños preparados para golpear, sin importarme que terminara por lastimarme la mano, quería que ella sintiera todo el dolor que me hizo sentir su traición.

1…2…3…4…5…después de ese número ya no sabía cuánto llevaba, nunca supe cuántos golpes le di o por cuánto la había golpeado, solo me enfoqué en drenar toda mi ira sobre ella. Llegué a un momento en que solté un grito lleno de rabia, también empecé a soltar lágrimas producto de la ira.

Paré cuando mis manos me ardían y me dolían como un demonio, su rostro estaba magullado por mis golpes, pero aún no estaba satisfecha con eso. Ya no podía seguir usando mis manos, así que tuve que improvisar. Me levanté a buscar algo que me serviría para lo que quería hacer. Sid creyó que ya había terminado y se sentó en el suelo, pero no pudo ni ponerse la mano en la cabeza cuando le puse encima un pote de basura metálico. Comencé a golpear con fuerza y furia el pote con un palo suelto que encontré en el armario del conserje. Aunque tampoco supe por cuánto tiempo lo estuve haciendo, sé que demoré más que cuando la golpeé con mis manos.

Me detuve definitivamente cuando el cansancio pudo más conmigo y solté el palo que resonó con eco por todo el lugar, Sid cayó al suelo soltando un largo alarido de dolor. Cuando volteé de casualidad al pasillo, encontré a mis compañeros de clase y a niños de diversos grados (superiores e inferiores) mirándome horrorizados. La escuela no estaba exenta de peleas, pero ninguno nunca antes había visto una muestra tan grande de violencia como la mía, sabía ese entonces que ninguno volvería a verme con los mismos ojos de antes. Ese era mi oportunidad de cambiar las cosas a mi favor y la tomé.

\- ¡Dejaré algo muy en claro a todos ustedes! -me dirigí a ellos con ímpetu y un tono de voz que mostraba fuerza y agresividad- ¡La Ronnie Anne de antes, esa niñita llorona y patética, ya se fue! ¡Ahora está esta nueva Ronnie Anne, quien no dejará que nadie la vuelva a molestar o aprovecharse de ella! ¡Si alguno de ustedes me hace enojar, les probaré que lo que les hice a ellas…-señalé a mi espalda al grupo de chicas que recién había molido a golpes-…no será nada comparado con lo que les haré a ustedes! ¡¿Quedó claro?!-ninguno me respondió de inmediato, el miedo se había apoderado de ellos inhibiendo sus capacidades automotrices y del habla- ¡DIJE ¿QUEDÓ CLARO?!-reformulé usando mayor fuerza. Esta vez todos asintieron con sus cabezas temblando notablemente. Ya nadie me veía con recelo, disgusto o indiferencia. No, ahora me veía con miedo, mucho miedo. Y eso…era mejor.

-Bien. Ahora, ¡LARGO! -les grité con fuerza y todos salieron huyendo totalmente despavoridos, dejándome sola con las chicas. Ya había terminado con todas…todas menos con Sid, a ella le dejaría también en claro una última cosa.

-Y tú-le quité el pote de basura, la agarré por la camisa y la empujé hasta los casilleros. Tenía el rostro muy golpeado, pero todavía estaba consciente, lo supe porque también me miraba con terror. Me acerqué para asegurarme de que ella me escuchara y dejarle en claro que hablaba en serio-No quiero volver a verte…jamás-habiendo dicho eso, abrí un casillero y la metí dentro de él. Estaba por irme, pero el solo recordar que ella estaba ahí me llenaba de una rabia descomunal, así que antes le di un último golpe al casillero que terminó por abollarlo. Cuando escuché su alarido de dolor supe que mi golpe le había dado, y con esto me dispuse a irme.

En el camino me topé con el director y mi maestra. Los dos estaban anonadados cuando vieron todo el caos que había hecho, siendo yo una alumna que ni se hacía sentir en sus clases por su conducta tranquila. Cuando me vieron supieron de inmediato que había sido yo quien había hecho todo, aunque no por eso dejaron de estar sorprendidos. Ese incidente fue el más brutal que se haya cometido en la escuela, y aunque yo no era una buscapleitos eso no me libraba de un castigo por lo que había hecho. Los dos me llevaron al despacho del director para darme mi represión, una suspensión de una semana.

Pasada esa semana regresé a clase, no hace falta detallar la larga y tediosa charla que tuve con mi familia después de mi pelea. Apenas los demás me vieron, salieron huyendo de mí temiendo que les diera un trato igual o peor que el de las chicas. Hablando de ellas, me encontré a las 3 divas caminando al lado contrario a donde yo iba, tenían vendas y banditas en la cara, sus narices estaban inmovilizadas, tenían un cachete inflamado y un ojo morado cada una. Al verme ellas palidecieron. Dana y Marisa se refugiaron detrás de Ángela y ella comenzó a temblar, era obvio que no querían volver a acercárseme después de lo que pasó, pero tal parece que tenían que pasar al lado mío para poder llegar a donde tenían que ir. Cuando estuvieron al lado mío, muy temerosas de mí, decidí jugarles una pequeña broma.

\- ¡Bú! -les grité y las 3 salieron corriendo y gritando como locas. Por supuesto que me reí de su reacción, ahora ellas eran las patéticas.

Regresé la vista al frente y me encontré de nuevo con Sid mirando a lo lejos, estaba igual que las otras 3 solo que con más vendas y la cara roja. Al verla le dediqué la mirada más dura que jamás había hecho, retándola para que se me acercara para que viera lo que le esperaba si se atrevía. Ella se asustó con mi mirada y salió corriendo al lado opuesto.

Después de eso, me di cuenta de que en ese pasillo estaba yo sola. La verdad es que siempre he estado sola, pero ahora ya nadie me molestaría o se aprovecharía de mí. Y eso al menos me dejaba tranquila.

/

Regresamos ahora al presente, donde Ronnie Anne terminaba de relatar su historia a un atónito Lincoln.

-Seguí entrenando con Jessica 3 días a la semana por las tardes, cuando no lo hacía entonces yo misma entrenaba por mi cuenta para poder ser más fuerte. Cada vez que alguien me molestaba o me hacía quedar en vergüenza se las veía conmigo, así…nadie se burlaba de mí. No volví a hablar con nadie desde entonces, solo cuando los maestros me obligaban a juntarme con otros en los trabajos escolares esperando que así me relacionase mejor con mis compañeros, pero ellos no sabían que yo ya no confiaba en ellos…ni en ninguna otra persona.

Ronnie Anne abrazó sus rodillas mientras seguía relatando.

-Así fue el resto del año, hasta que mamá anunció que nos mudaríamos a Royal Woods. Cuando llegué a acá me puse a buscar a alguien que me siguiera enseñando a ser ruda, terminé encontrándome con el par de idiotas que antes ocupaban este lugar, ellos me enseñaron la mejor forma de ser ruda. Claro, sus métodos estaban orientados a abusar de los demás más que todos, pero aun así me sirvió para mis propósitos, como agarrar más fuerza, tenacidad y generar temor en quien sea con solo una mirada. Luego llegué a tu escuela y…ya sabes. Así fue como todo empezó.

Finalmente, Ronnie Anne terminó de contar su vida en Great Lakes City, momento trascendental para su desarrollo de su lado más rudo y tosco. Lincoln desde que la conoció supo que algo le había pasado como para que llegase a ser tan dura, pero ¿esto? Jamás creyó que una persona pudiera pasar por tan duros momentos, mucho menos a tan temprana edad.

-Guau, yo…no sé qué decir.

-No es necesario que digas algo, sé lo que piensas. Que soy patética.

\- ¿Qué? No, yo nunca…

-No mientas, sé que lo haces, hasta yo misma sé que soy patética. Y…quizás por eso es que nadie quiere estar conmigo, porque soy patética-ella luchaba por contener sus lágrimas, siempre que recordaba su pasado se ponía sensible y no quería mostrarse débil frente a Lincoln…bueno, más débil de lo que ya se mostraba.

En cuanto a Lincoln, él no sabía qué decir para consolar a su novia. Tal vez algunas de sus hermanas hayan sufrido de burlas y humillaciones, pero ninguna tuvo un caso de tanta magnitud como este. Además, todas por lo menos tenían una amiga que les ayudase a sobrellevar esos difíciles momentos por los que pasaron, en cambio la única amiga que tenía Ronnie Anne terminó siendo una farsa que la usó a su conveniencia, aparte de ella, siempre había estado sola. Sin duda alguna lo que le pasó a ella fue mucho peor que lo que pasaron sus hermanas.

Mientras seguía inducida por su estado melancólico, Ronnie Anne fue tomada desprevenida cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeándola hasta formar un abrazo. Cuando se fijó, se dio cuenta de que eran los brazos de Lincoln.

\- ¿Q-qué haces? -preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Shhhhh-la silenció y afianzó más su abrazo-No digas nada, solo…desahógate conmigo. No hay nadie viendo o escuchando, así que…déjalo salir.

Ella no estaba segura de hacerlo, todavía no quería que Lincoln la viera llorando. Sí, le contó de su pasado solo para quitarse ese peso de encima, pero eso era parte del pasado, ella desde el Halloween en el que cambió todo no había soltado ni la más pequeña lágrima, siempre se contenía sin importar si estuviera sola o acompañada, porque las personas rudas no lloraban. Sin embargo, en estos momentos se sentía vulnerable por primera vez en casi 3 años. Sentía el nudo en su garganta, una creciente opresión en el pecho y el llanto en sus ojos que desesperaban por salir. Se resistió a no romperse frente a su pareja hasta que…no pudo más, dejó salir toda la tristeza y pesar que tenía en su pecho.

Comenzó a llorar, gemir y sollozar hundiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas para que él no la viera. Lincoln se limitó a abrazarla y a escucharla, podía sentir todo el dolor que transmitían esas grandes y pesadas gotas cuyo sonido hacía eco en las paredes de ese callejón. Esas gotas eran la prueba de que, a pesar de haber pasado un buen tiempo, Ronnie Anne seguía muy dolida por lo que pasó.

Y así se quedaron los dos por el resto de la tarde, Ronnie Anne llorando amargamente mientras era consolada por Lincoln. Siguieron así hasta que ya se les hizo muy tarde y tuvieron que volver a casa.

/

Ronnie Anne regresaba a su casa caminando siendo acompañada por Lincoln. La morena estaba distante del albino, no como antes que era así para mantener su actitud de chica ruda, esta vez era porque ella…estaba avergonzada. Había estado llorando como una bebita por un buen tiempo, mostrándose débil y frágil por primera vez con su pareja. Estaba segura que ahora la veía como una niñita llorona y patética, lo último que quería era escuchar sus burlas al respecto.

-Bueno…ya llegamos-dijo la latina al estar frente a su casa. Tenía previsto darle a Lincoln una advertencia para que no dijera nada, pero ahora estaba completamente desanimada. Solo quería llegar a casa y dormir. Al dar los primeros pasos fue detenida por el peliblanco.

-Espera-la detuvo agarrándola de la mano consiguiendo así su atención. Ella estaba segura de que él no perdería la oportunidad para burlarse de ella, y como no tenía el ánimo para hacer algo al respecto, aceptó su destino.

-Escucha Ronnie. Sé que pasaste por momentos muy duros y entiendo por qué no quieres que nadie se te acerque. Pero…quiero que sepas que no todos son así. No todos te rechazan por razones rebuscadas o te utilizan para su propio beneficio, también hay personas con las que puedes contar en los momentos en los que las necesites. Entiendo que para ti es difícil confiar en alguien después de lo que te pasó, también sería desconfiado en tu lugar. Y…aunque no he vivido algo similar a lo tuyo, puedo comprender tu sentir y pensar al respecto. Quiero que sepas que…puedes confiar en mí, para lo que sea. Si necesitas alguien que te ayude, alguien que te cubra la espalda, alguien que te apoye en todo momento, alguien que te cuide cuando estés mal, alguien que sea tu confidente o alguien que sea tu hombro para llorar…puedes contar conmigo-le aseguró Lincoln expresando confianza en sus palabras.

Ronnie Anne estaba impactada. Las palabras de su novio no solo le llegaron, incluso le hizo sentir un cosquilleo gentil en su corazón que revolotearon sus sentimientos, sacándole un gran y auténtico sonrojo a sus mejillas. Con fuerza y rapidez, el sentimiento extraño tomó control de su cuerpo, pero esta vez no opuso resistencia. No contuvo sus ganas de abrazarlo y demostrarle por primera vez…afecto.

-Gracias-susurró en su oído expresando total y absoluta gratitud.

-Por nada-devolvió el abrazo trasmitiendo todo el cariño y el amor que sentía por ella.

Después de unos largos y reconfortantes 10 segundos rompieron el abrazo, ya siendo el momento para despedirse. Pero Ronnie Anne aun no quería despedirse de Lincoln, independientemente del motivo por el cual lo hizo, él fue de mucha ayuda al escucharla y comprenderla allá en el callejón y ella no quería irse sin antes darle una muestra de gratitud más pareja. En esos momentos no se le vino nada a la mente…excepto una cosita.

Impulsada por su deseo de agradecerle, Ronnie Anne le dio un beso a Lincoln…en su mejilla. Ya antes lo había hecho, en específico en sus primeros días de noviazgo, pero este era muy diferente. Estaba lleno de gratitud y cariño, todo cargado y manifestado en esa gentil y tierna muestra de afecto.

Los dos se sonrojaron terminado el beso, Lincoln estaba completamente estático y Ronnie Anne miraba al suelo algo apenada por lo que acaba.

-Adiós, Linc-se despidió rápidamente la chica e ingresó a su hogar sin mirar atrás. Una vez segura dentro de su casa, soltó un suspiro lleno de un sentimiento extraño que por alguna razón le sacó una sonrisa tonta.

Recordó todo lo que hizo su pareja tanto hoy como los días anteriores, esta vez bajo una perspectiva distinta. Si bien, aún seguía segura de que él en definitiva no gustaba de ella, algo dentro le aseguró que él ya no es solo su "novio" …también es su amigo. Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente ella ha vuelto a tener un amigo.

Regresando con Lincoln, él estaba entre las nubes después de recibir ese beso de parte de su novia, siendo este mucho más dulce y afectuoso que los anteriores. Tuvo que poner los pies en la tierra cuando recordó que ya se le hacía muy tarde para regresar a casa.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a su hogar seguía pensando en la historia que le contó su amada. Rayos, tan solo pensar en lo que había vivido durante 3 años le generaba un dolor en el pecho creciente. No solo entendía por qué no perdonó a la chica que se apareció en la heladería, también toda su conducta irracional que le hizo agarrar mala fama comenzó a cobrar sentido. Desde lo más mínimo como sus consejos que le dio en sus comienzos como pareja hasta lo más grande como su actitud que alejaba a las personas, la razón por la que hacía todo eso era porque no quería repetir esa mala experiencia. De hecho, se sorprendía que su novia no fuese peor de lo que es ahora.

Hasta él mismo sentía la ira correr por sus venas cuando recordaba a las 3 divas que molestaban a Ronnie Anne, pero más aún al recordar a esa niña de la heladería que la traicionó. Bueno, lo mejor era no pensar en eso, ahora que sabía de su pasado también tenía la forma ideal para que ella tuviese los amigos que se merecía.

Mientras caminaba escuchó el sonido de un arbusto moviéndose. Se volteó a ver el arbusto, encontró a un perro saliendo de este y sacudiéndose para sacar las hojas que tenía encima. Al no ver nada raro siguió caminando. Un par de pasos después escuchó un pote de basura moverse. Cuando volteó, observó a un gato saliendo de este con un hueso de pescado en su boca. Ignoró eso y siguió caminando. Otro par de pasos más y escuchó una rama quebrarse a su espalda, esta vez se volteó rápido y encontró a la misma chica de la heladería detrás de él.

-Oh…ehm…hola-saludó con nerviosismo al peliblanco, quien no se veía nada feliz por verla.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó en un tono severo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo…quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿Estuviste siguiéndome?

-Este…sí-admitió ella con pena.

\- ¿Por cuánto?

-Lo suficiente como para saber que ella te lo contó todo.

-Oh, entonces sabes que me contó todo, y aun así te atreves a seguirme para hablar conmigo. Bueno, en parte eso me alegra, así puedo decirte unas cuantas cosas.

-Espero, primero déjame…

\- ¡No! -la interrumpió antes de que siguiera-Es mi turno de hablar ahora y tú me vas a escuchar-dio un par de pasos contundentes que sirvieron para dar fuerza y temor a la figura que proyectaba el albino en estos momentos.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea del gran daño que le hiciste?

-Yo…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Si lo supieras no lo hubieras hecho. Tú no solo la heriste, tú…la quebraste. ¿Qué hay peor que quebrar a una persona? Es casi…como si la hubieras matado. Le hiciste una herida muy, muy profunda en su corazón de la cual hasta hoy no se ha recuperado. Por tu culpa ella dejó de intentar hacer amigos y se resignó a estar sola.

-Yo…lo sé-dijo la asiática bajando la mirada.

-Lo sabes… ¡¿LO SABES?! ¡¿Viniste solo a decirme que lo sabes?! Déjame decirte algo, tú no sabes nada. Tú hiciste la peor cosa que una persona puede hacerle a otra, traicionar su confianza. Tú no la valoraste, tú no la quisiste. Ni siquiera la respetaste. No la trataste como una amiga, la trataste como una cuchara de plástico que usaste solo para comer y luego la desechaste como si nada. No la viste como ser humano, porque no es posible que alguien trate a otra persona. Tú…eres horrible, eres una depredadora que engaña a sus presas para que inocentemente se acerquen a ti y luego atraparlas para drenarlas por completo. He conocido gente mala, pero tú en definitiva eres lo peor. Peor que incluso esas chicas que la humillaron. Porque tú le hiciste creer que eras su amiga, cuando ni siquiera te importaba-le gritó Lincoln trasmitiendo ira y reproche en sus palabras.

La castaña alzó la mirada y reveló que había comenzado a llorar.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Sí me importaba Ronnie Anne, ella era mi mejor amiga…mi única amiga-sollozó un poco antes de continuar-Yo tampoco tenía amigos antes de conocerla, intentaba ser amigable, pero los demás terminaban por alejarse de mí al considerarme muy rara. Cuando Ronnie Anne y yo nos hicimos amigas fue el mejor día de mi vida, ella fue la primera que me aceptó por quien era. Y cuando llegué a la escuela y conocí a esas chicas yo…creí…creí que empezaba a agradarle a la gente, y no quería perder esa oportunidad. Me dejé llevar por mi ambición, por egoísmo y terminé por alejar a la persona más importante de mi vida para siempre. Merezco que me insulten y me peguen, pero quiero que sepas que no pasa un día sin que me arrepienta y me odie a mí misma por lo que hice-decía entre lágrimas Sid Chang con una mirada que rompía corazones.

-Pero a pesar de todo, todavía conservo esa pequeña esperanza de que podamos volver a ser amigas. Y por eso estoy aquí. Quiero…quiero que me ayudes. Ayúdame a recuperarla. Yo…no puedo vivir con esta culpa, pero no tanto como no puedo vivir sin mi mejor amiga. Por favor, te lo imploro. Sé que debes odiarme y no te culpo por ello, pero por favor ayúdame a recuperar a Ronnie Anne. Quiero…quiero a mi mejor amiga devuelta-finalizó soltando un cántaro de agua a través de sus lagrimales, mostrando un genuino arrepentimiento.

Lincoln desconfió un poco de esas lágrimas, fácilmente ella podría estar fingiendo, pero él tenía una especie de 6to sentido que le permitía saber cuándo una persona está en un verdadero estado de ánimo muy bajo, y ella encajaba perfecto con lo último. No pudo evitar bajar la guardia, siempre le pasaba cada vez que una mujer (en especial una niña) lloraba cuando estaba cerca, despertando un instinto de consolación en el proceso. Pero al recordar lo que le hizo a su amada...perdía mucha fuerza hasta ser casi imperceptible.

-Sí claro, seguro tus padres tienen muchos planes a futuro con Los Casagrandes y quieres arreglar la metida de pata que hiciste con su plan.

-Fue una mentira-continuó Sid estando todavía soltando llantos que bajaron de intensidad-Eso de mis padres y la familia de Ronnie…fue una mentira. Mis padres nunca hicieron negocios con su familia. Yo…lo inventé improvisadamente…nunca creí que eso me perseguiría por tanto tiempo. Por favor, debes creerme, quiero volver a ser amiga de Ronnie.

Lincoln miró cuidadosamente a la examiga de su novia en busca de un rastro de mentira. Los años de experiencias con las artimañas (en especial las perpetradas por su hermana Lola) le habían proporcionado una innata habilidad para detectar mentiras, y esta vez usó a toda capacidad su habilidad para hallar el engaño detrás de esa actuación. Después unos largos segundos en los que Sid se sintió juzgada como a un cerdo que llevarían al matadero, Lincoln concluyó que la chica hablaba con toda sinceridad. Seguía muy molesto con ella por haber lastimado a su novia de forma tan severa tiempo atrás, pero quizás…la cura para su dolor en su corazón residía en la reconciliación entre ambas.

-Quiero que entiendas una cosa, Ronnie Anne no es como la recuerdas.

-Sí…eso ya lo sé.

-No, tú no entiendes, ella cambió totalmente. Desconfía hasta de su propia sombra, se enoja con mucha facilidad para imponer carácter, y no duda en golpear a alguien con tal de evitar que se burlen de ella o la consideren débil. Y eso es en su estado de ánimo normal, ¿cómo crees que se comportará contigo?

-Eso no me importa, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para volver a ser amiga de Ronnie Anne.

\- ¿Lo que sea?

-Sí, lo que sea-afirmó mostrando una gran convicción y determinación que era de admirar.

Viendo la sinceridad en las declaraciones de la chica, Lincoln tomó una decisión.

-Está bien, te ayudaré.

\- ¿Lo…lo harás?

-Sí. Pero no lo haré por ti, lo haré por Ronnie Anne. Creo que a pesar de que sigue muy molesta contigo todavía te extraña, lo mejor para ella es que se reconcilien.

\- ¡Oh, gracias! -súbitamente Sid atrapó a Lincoln en un abrazo- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Sí, sí, sí, ahora ya suéltame-pidió Lincoln con poca amabilidad por la incomodidad que le causó el abrazo. Sid lo soltó y Lincoln siguió hablando-Dime una cosa, ¿tú puedes ir a mi escuela mañana?

-Sí, sí puedo. Mi familia se está quedando aquí porque…

-Te pregunté si podías ir mañana, eso no me interesa. Escucha, si en verdad quieres arreglar las cosas con ella veme mañana a las 3 en la escuela, allí podremos hablar más al respecto de lo que haremos, ¿entendido?

-Sí, sí, entendido. Muchas gracias…eh…

-Lincoln.

-Lincoln, sí cierto. En serio agradezco tu ayuda-dijo Sid para luego prepararse para retirarse.

\- ¡Espera! -No obstante, fue detenida por el peliblanco al último segundo-Quiero advertirte una última cosa antes de irte-Se acerca lentamente a la castaña hasta estar cara a cara, mostrando un semblante frío y sombrío-Llegas a lastimar a Ronnie Anne de nuevo, y te demostraré que no es a ella a quién debes temer…es a mí. ¿Quedó claro?

Sid tragó saliva pesadamente antes de responder.

-S-sí, m-muy c-claro.

-Bien. Mañana a las 3 pm, Primaria de Royal Woods-dicho esto la niña dio la media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse, pero a medio camino volteó la cabeza una última vez.

-Oye-el peliblanco volvió a prestarle atención-Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que…me alegra que Ronnie Anne haya encontrado a alguien como tú. Se lo merece-habiendo dicho eso finalmente se fue.

Lincoln pensó en la decisión que acaba de tomar. Era un riesgo intentar reestablecer el vínculo roto entre su novia y su antigua amiga, pero era algo necesario, jamás podría superar su pasado si no cerraba su herida por completo. En cualquier caso, él estaría allí para protegerla y se aseguraría de que nada malo le pase.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, para que así Ronnie Anne sanara sus heridas y dejara de lado su lado tosco y agresivo que alejaba las personas…o al menos que lo redujera.

Caminó un par de pasos cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de su casa. Esto lo tomó por sorpresa, tan absorto quedó durante la conversación con la asiática que ni cuenta se dio de que estaba al frente de su hogar. No importaba, por lo menos ya no tendría que caminar mucho para regresar a su hogar.

Abrió la puerta principal y lo primero que vio fue a sus padres con las manos en las caderas y un semblante de reprensión y molestia marcados en sus rostros, los cuales parecían estar dirigidos hacia él. Detrás de ellos estaban sus hermanas (siendo la única excepción Leni) con unas muy marcadas sonrisas de victoria.

-Ahm… ¿qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó Lincoln.

-Lincoln, tenemos que hablar-dijeron los padres con severidad.

Las hermanas por su parte ensancharon sus sonrisas al escuchar esas palabras. Finalmente, todo iba a acabar.

**N/A: Bueno…ahí lo tienen, pasaron muchas cosas este día, ¿no creen? Por fin Ronnie Anne se abrió con Lincoln y este ha dado un paso importantísimo en su relación y también ha tomado la decisión de reconciliar a su novia con su antigua mejor amiga…pero ahora descubrió que sus hermanas les chismearon a sus padres sobre Ronnie Anne y tal parece que omitieron las cosas buenas. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Los padres pondrán la traba definitiva a la relación y ahora Lincoln y Ronnie Anne tendrán que terminar? ¿O el hombre con el plan saldrá adelante pese a todo? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo de… ¡Amar Te Duele!**

**Antes de irme, quisiera dar un par de palabras con respecto a este cap. ¿Saben? Este capítulo tiene un significado muy profundo para mí, porque la parte del pasado de Ronnie Anne está basado en mis experiencias. Bueno, como en un 80% más o menos, le agregué varias cosas inventadas y sacadas de otro lado para adaptarlas al fic adecuadamente. Por esa parte fue que me tardé tanto en escribir esto, quería que esto fuese tan real que cualquiera se sintiera identificado con las vivencias de la latina, no quería que llegasen a pensar que algo fue…absurdo por así decirlo. Por eso les pregunto, ¿qué les pareció esa parte del capítulo? ¿Me salió bien o sí fue absurdo?**

**Otra cosa que quiero anunciar y es que mi buen amigo DarkMaskUzumaki y yo por fin sacamos nuestro fic colaborativo "It's a Hard Life", el cual trata de un triángulo amoroso entre Lincoln, Sid y Ronnie Anne. Será un poco más seria que "Amar te duele" porque tendrá más drama y el rating es T, pero igual si disfrutan de este fic amarán ese otro. Aquí les dejo el link para quien quiera leerlo: s/13681552/1/Its-Hard-Life**

**Por último, vengo a avisarles que he tomado una decisión con respecto a mis historias. Me di cuenta de que esta historia ha progresado bastante, en cambio el resto de mis historias no han sido trabajadas desde mayo (algunos incluso desde febrero) y quiero corregir. La decisión que he tomado es…que voy intercalar, es decir, actualizaré un capítulo de Amar Te Duele y luego actualizo otro fic, ¿entienden? Lo que significa que mi próxima actualización será de otro fic. Pero como tengo muchos fics que actualizar decidí que mejor es abrir una encuesta con mis fics pendientes, así que les pregunto, ¿cuál fic quiere ver con una actualización?**

**Las opciones son:**

***La Ceremonia.**

***Irrompible.**

***Casa Musical.**

***Hermanos.**

***Un Loud más.**

**La encuesta estará abierta en mi perfil, abriré una cada que regrese con este fic para no descuidar los demás que tengo pendiente. El que tenga más votos será el próximo fic que verán actualizado antes de regresar con este, por favor absténganse de hacer su votación en las reviews porque serán ignoradas, solo tomaré en cuenta las votaciones de la encuesta.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, me despido por ahora y espero muy pronto con otra actualización. Adiós.**


	10. El Preludio

**N/A: Hola…ok, creo que les debo una disculpa a todos los que votaron en la encuesta. Sé que dije que iba a continuar con otros de mis fics y créanme que intenté forzarme a escribir el siguiente capítulo de La Ceremonia, pero no pude, las palabras no me salían por mucho que me esforzaba. ¿Acaso fue porque no tengo ideas, no tengo inspiración? No, fue porque…estoy adicto a este fic. Hablo en serio, cada vez que abro otro archivo siempre termino por redactar más de este fic que de los otros, tengo un problema y gracias a eso ensucié mi nombre [insertar gif de Bob esponja diciendo "Lo ensucié"]. Pero bueno, al menos complaceré a quienes querían seguir viendo más de este fic, el cual se había quedado con esa previa a la discusión entre los padres y Lincoln. ¿Qué pasará? ¿El hombre con el plan podrá sacarse a sus padres de encima? ¿O estos pondrán mano dura y lo obligarán a terminar con Ronnie Anne? Quédense para averiguarlo…después de contestar las reviews.**

**Styles y Lola Loud:**** Sí, lamentablemente no todos estamos libres de eso, es feo.**

**Bueno, si el de la serie va a dar pena pues por lo menos que haya fics en donde se gane nuestro respeto XD.**

**No lo sé, quizás sí, quizás no. Lo único seguro es que no será la última aparición de Sid en el fic. (Por cierto: Nipona es de Japón, y ella es de China)**

**Bueno, si hubiesen sido solo más que palabras…este fic tendría que subir el rating a T.**

**Puede ser amigo, pero ¿quién sabe? Quizás te lleves una sorpresa.**

**Uy amigo, y eso que todavía no llegamos a la mejor parte…o tal vez sí y te estoy ilusionando para nada XD. En fin, gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

**EltioRob95:**** Muchas gracias amigo, me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior.**

**Sí, pobre Ronnie, hasta me dolió escribir esas cosas que vivió, pero era necesario dar una explicación coherente a su actitud. **

**Sí, ese era mi objetivo con ellas, lamentablemente hay personas así. En la vida real los bullies musculosos dan duro, pero esos que ten dan en donde más duele…son peores.**

**Bueno, Sid al igual que Ronnie había estado sola, a veces uno está tan desesperado por aprobación que hace cosas por las cuales terminaría por arrepentirse luego. Y quizás sea algo caricaturesco eso del pote de basura, pero hablamos de ser golpeado con un palo de madera dentro de un cuerpo de metal donde rebota el sonido…men, eso puede romperte los tímpanos. Es como que te explote dinamita en la cara, en las caricaturas es para reírse, pero en la vida real…trauma.**

**Pues sí, están muy enojados, habrá que ver cómo se las ingenia Lincoln para salir de esta situación tan precaria en la que lo involucraron sus hermanas.**

**Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que también disfrutes de este capítulo.**

**RCurrent:**** Sí, pobrecita la "MacaRonnie", sufrió mucho en su escuela. Lamentablemente son cosas que pasan en la vida real, y a veces son cosas peores que esto, pero al menos finalmente encontró a alguien que fuese su apoyo emocional.**

**Sí, ella con ayuda de Lincoln intentará recuperar la amistad de Ronnie Anne, habrá que ver si lo logrará o fallará miserablemente.**

**Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ojalá te guste también este capítulo.**

**Marati2011:**** Sí, es difícil volver a confiar en quien te traicionó, habrá que ver cómo termina la búsqueda de Sid por el perdón de Ronnie Anne. Vamos a ver cómo terminará el asunto de los padres, puede que te lleves una sorpresa. Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirte? Muchas veces los trabajadores escolares se limitan a "solucionar" estos asuntos de forma rápida y se lavan las manos al respecto. ****Triste, pero cierto.**

**Tristen:**** Well, that answer has a lot of words. You may want to be more specific.**

**Gwen it's me:**** Muchas gracias, me alegra ver que te está gustando la historia (y más el saber que eres otro ronniecoln fan). Pues sí, Sid pese a todo aún conserva la esperanza de reconciliarse con Ronnie Anne, y en este capítulo veremos qué pasará entre Lincoln y sus padres**

**Treiver10:**** Jeje, sí y te agradezco por eso, a ver cómo es que termina esa pelea XD,**

**Charly888:**** Sí, hasta a mí me dolió redactar lo mal que le iba (también por traerme malos recuerdo), pero era necesario una explicación. Parece que a todos les gustó la venganza que tomó, supongo que al público de Loud House le gusta ver correr sangre sea como sea XD. Como dices, Ronnie Anne tomó una difícil decisión, una que no le gusta del todo, pero que es mejor que la otra opción. Bueno, Lincoln está tomando mucho riesgo con su decisión de ayudar a reconciliar a Sid y a Ronnie Anne, pero si todo sale bien pues habrá hecho una excelente jugada. El que no arriesga no gana. En fin, gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

**PD: Sí, esas chicas tan malvadas. A ver cómo hará Lincoln esta vez.**

**Delciocg:**** Verdaderamente, auch por Ronnie Anne. Son cosas que pasan, a veces te molestan por razones tan rebuscadas que te das cuenta de que no hay razón específica, y también a veces ese rayo de esperanza que se asoma en el túnel fue solo una ilusión. Te entiendo hermano, muchos aquí también lo hemos sufrido, lo peor no son los golpes…sino la soledad. Pero bueno, no todo es lágrimas y llanto, ya ese momento pasó y es hora de regresar al humor que tanto queremos. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

**J0nas Nagera:**** Yo no buscaba justificarla, solo que la comprendieran. Es decir, es una niña, en su mente pensó que lo más sensato para que la dejasen de molestar era demostrar que ella era la más dura de todas. No eres el único que disfrutó de esa matanza a las 3 que le hicieron la vida miserable, ciertamente ellas se lo buscaron. Aunque no lo creas, Sid también se lo merecía, porque ella fue la que causó el cambio radical en Ronnie Anne y quien más daño le había hecho. Si a las 3 divas les tocó, pues a Sid también le tocaba.**

**Gran resumen de las sensaciones del capítulo anterior, mejor no pudiste haberlo hecho. Aunque menos mal que Ronnie sacó garras y no un cuchillo o una pistola. Sabía que sería fuerte el capítulo por el contenido y todo, pero fue difícil no caer en lo "Edgy" o en lo absurdo, pues no es la primera vez que se toca un tema así en los fics y quería por lo menos ser mejor que el promedio.**

**Jeje, gracias amigo, parece que derretí corazones con esa escena (hasta el mío) y eso que todavía no es lo más romántico que puedo llegar a ser.**

**Sí, es una jugada muy peligrosa de parte del peliblanco por eso que mencionas, pero si le sale bien pues habrá sanado una gran herida en el corazón de su amada.**

**Pues…no se hizo inferencia a alguna catástrofe con respecto a ese abrazo que mencionas, así que estate tranquilo…por ahora.**

**Jeje, parece que a todos les interesa la culminación de esa discusión entre Lincoln y sus padres. Solo puedo decirte que…puede que te lleves una sorpresa.**

**Muchas gracias amigo, una vez más lamento no poder traer de regreso ni uno ni otro, pero es que tengo una lucha interna entre mi cerebro y mi corazón.**

_**Cerebro:**_** Vamos marico, dale un tiempo a Amar Te Duele y continua con tus otros fics que tienen más de 6 meses sin actualizarse.**

_**Corazón:**_** ¡No le hagas caso a ese idiota y sigue con Amar Te Duele!**

**Hasta ahora mi cerebro no ha ganado ni una pelea.**

**¿Qué puedo decirte? Simplemente me he hecho un adicto a este fic. A ver cómo le hago con ambos proyectos.**

**StarcoFantasma:**** Entiendo, a veces la página comente esos errores. Pero con saber que ambos capítulos fueron de tu agrado es suficiente para mí. Además, no sé cómo, pero me diste 3 reviews en este capítulo así que… ¡premio triple! XD.**

**Yo diría más bien que Sid fue la gota que derramó el vaso que convirtió a Ronnie Anne en la persona que es ahora. **

**Sí, las chicas al parecer metieron en un gran aprieto a Lincoln, habrá que ver cómo terminará todo esto.**

**Gracias por tus comentarios (literalmente XD), me alegra saber lo mucho que te gusta esta historia y espero que te siga gustando lo que dure.**

**En este capítulo veremos cómo terminará todo, puede que te lleves una sorpresa.**

**Sí, ya sé por cuál votaste, qué bueno que no ganó o si no me hubieras matado XD.**

**Luis Carlos:**** Sí, nadie se esperaba algo como esto, pero lamentablemente son cosas que pasan en la vida real. A veces te rechazan por ser nuevo, a veces el intentar encajar no sirve, a veces el cambiar tu apariencia tampoco y a veces ese momento de felicidad que tienes resulta ser una mentira, es parte de la vida. Sid fue la gota que colmó el vaso, quien convirtió a la nerd de Ronnie Anne en la chica más dura de la escuela. Pero aun así ella está dispuesta a ganarse su perdón y su amistad y tendrá la ayuda de Lincoln para eso, sólo Dios sabrá cómo terminará todo eso. Y en este capítulo se verá cómo terminará ese conflicto de Lincoln y sus padres, puede que te lleves una sorpresa.**

**Luna PlataZ:**** No tenías por qué leer el capítulo anterior, tranquilamente pudiste haberme preguntado por PM qué pasaba y te lo resumía, entiendo que revivir esos momentos no gratos de la infancia es duro.**

**Bueno, no voy a cuestionar tu religión ni nada, pero no me parece justo que te tengas que quedar callada mientras los demás te maltratan, porque es verdad que la Biblia dictan ese pasaje en el nuevo testamento, pero Jesucristo también dictó el mandamiento no escrito: "Amar al prójimo como a una mismo". También Santo Tomás de Aquino dice: "Respetadme para que os respetéis". Digo, si ellos dijeron fue como para decir que uno debe darse a respetar sin atacar al otro, eso fue lo que me enseñaron. Eso sí, lo otro no digo nada porque hacía lo mismo y me metía en problemas por eso.**

**Pero bueno, dejaré el autocompadecimiento para mi cita con el psicólogo XD, ahora hay que hablar es del fic.**

**Me alegra saber que pude hacer un buen trabajo con la historia de Ronnie, fue muy difícil, pero es bueno ver que el esfuerzo rindió frutos. La verdad yo no buscaba justificarla, solo que entendieran por qué es como es, después de todo es una niña que no la tuvo fácil, para ella tomar esa actitud fue lo más sensato pese a que es incorrecto.**

**¡POR FIN! Por fin alguien me hace esta pregunta, la verdad no entiendo por qué nadie más ha notado ese detalle, pero en este capítulo tendrás tu respuesta. Y sí, se sacó la lotería con el muchacho, él único que no la juzgó pese a que se volvió una total fiera…lo cual es irónico si lo piensas.**

**Sí, pobre Ronnie, al final quien más le tira tierra encima no son los demás…es ella. A veces las víctimas de acoso caen en ese espiral de depresión y buscan refugio mediante otros medios, en su caso la violencia. No es lo más sano, pero es fue lo mejor que consiguió.**

**Bueno, Lincoln no tenía experiencia alguna con algo como lo que vivió su novia, ni sus hermanas sufrieron algo tan grave como dejé en claro, lo mejor era simplemente mostrarse comprensivo y apoyarla. Como dicen: "Las acciones dicen más que las palabras".**

**Jeje, te lo dije, no has visto lo mejor de mí en lo que respecta a romance, y todavía no llegamos a la mejor parte. Si te gustó esa despedida, espérate a lo que sigue. Bueno, quizás le dirá más adelante, pero por ahora no lo hará, aunque quizás ni haga falta.**

**Eso es verdad, lo que está intentando hacer Lincoln es muy riesgoso y si sale mal pues todo habrá terminado, pero si todo sale bien será como un "Desembarco de Normandía". El que no arriesga no gana, amiga.**

**Muchas mentiras y muchas falacias, las cuales al parecer causaron el enojo de sus padres. Lincoln ha sabido sortear varios obstáculos con su don de la palabra, pero ¿podrán sus palabras filosóficas convencer a sus padres de que Ronnie Anne no es mala? ¿O esta vez no será suficiente? Descúbrelo en este capítulo, puede que te lleves una sorpresa.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras y espero que te siga gustando la historia en esta recta final.**

**Andres888:**** Bueno, quizás no fue tan profundo como pretendí, pero por lo menos lo ejecuté bien y aclaré varias con respecto al comportamiento de Ronnie Anne.**

**¿Hice que el insensible de Andrés sintiera empatía por alguien? ¡Genial! Eso vale más que un fav. Entiendo esa renuencia de tu parte en creer que niñas de esa edad digan palabras fuertes, la verdad no encontraba otra palabra que sirviera de eufemismo para ese término y pues tuve que dejarlo, pero en mi defensa hoy en día los niños son muy groseros. No te imaginan las cosas que he escuchado decir a niños de 8, 7 y hasta 6 años, y eso que vivo en Caracas que es la ciudad más "decente". Bueno, al menos aquí es así, no sé cómo son en Ecuador.**

**Eso fue lo que más me costó, no victimizar a Ronnie Anne para hacerlo lo más realista que pudiese. Fue difícil, pero lo logré, lamentablemente son cosas que pasan en la vida real.**

**Quizás, Sid de verdad arruinó las cosas en el pasado y se ganó una nueva oportunidad para enmendarse que quizás no se merecía. Si la va arruinar o no, dependerá de ella, qué tanto está dispuesta a hacer para ganarse el perdón de Ronnie Anne.**

**Bueno, te confieso que estuve tentado a mencionar algo como eso, pero creo que con todo el asunto ya eso se sobreentiende así que no vi necesario ponerlo.**

**Jeje, sí, a muchos les gustó ver esa transformación de Ronnie Anne nerd a Ronnie Anne bullie para vengarse de las personas que más daño le hicieron, pese a que también Sid sufrió las consecuencias.**

**Gracias, qué bueno saber que te conmovió ese final entre Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, tal parece que sí tienes sentimientos.**

**No quiero darte pistas de lo que puede o no puede pasar a futuro con esta historia. Solo voy a decirte que…quizás te lleves una sorpresa.**

**En fin, gracias por comentar mostrando tu agrado con esta historia y espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**El caballero de las antorchas:**** Pues, tomando en cuenta lo ruda y tosca que es hasta superar por completo la versión de la serie, había que darle un trasfondo que explicase toda esa actitud. Entiendo que se te sea difícil imaginar a Sid haciendo eso, pero lamentablemente lo hizo, son cosas que pasan en la vida real por muy triste que sea.**

**Ya Lincoln se volvió el soporte emocional de Ronnie Anne, y parece que ella ya le está agarrando cierto cariño. Bueno, la jugada de Lincoln es muy peligrosa, pero si lo hace bien pues habrá valido la pena.**

**Sí, ellos parecen muy enojados, habrá que ver cómo terminará esa charla que tendrán con su hijo. En fin, gracias por tus palabras y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.**

**Hisworld39:**** ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Me da gusto saber tu encanto tras leer el capítulo pese a su longitud. Jeje, espero que aquí sea igual pues me pasé de mano XD.**

**La verdad es que tienes razón, con todo lo que vivió fácilmente pudo volverse alguien mucho peor de lo que es, pues casos así han ocurrido en la vida real.**

**Bueno, quisiera explayarme más en los puntos que detallaste muy bien y diste tu impresión al respecto, pero ya de por sí el capítulo me está quedando muy largo así mejor termino agradeciéndote por tu gran reseña y esperando que este capítulo también te guste como los anteriores.**

**CuteDraw23:**** Bueno, lo de los padres parece ser algo muy, muy grave, pero habrá que ver cómo es que termina todo ese embrollo. Puede que termines por llevarte una sorpresa**

**Ahora sí, es momento de comenzar con el capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

Después de haber tenido un día lleno de altibajos emocionales, Lincoln quería llegar a su casa a descansar. Oír la clase de vida que había tenido su novia antes de cambiar para protegerse le había roto el corazón. Normalmente habría llorado tras oír semejante relato, pero sabía que no era prudente dejarse llevar por sus emociones. En ese momento debía darle todo su apoyo a Ronnie Anne, como una muestra de que no todos la tratarían mal. Rayos, los niños a veces podían llegar a ser muy crueles, y sin razón.

Lo primero que quería hacer era ir a su habitación y acostarse en su cama. No para dormir, sino para pensar. Estando en un lugar tan cómodo y silencioso como era su habitación le ayudaba a pensar con mayor fluidez, quizás por eso es que se ha vuelto muy analítico con el pasar de los años. Le gustaba pensar las situaciones que vivía en su habitación para obtener una vista más objetiva, fomentaba su lado analítico, tal vez por eso se había vuelto muy bueno haciendo planes, y en este momento necesitaba más que nunca su habilidad planificadora.

Esa chica llamada Sid se mostraba realmente arrepentida por sus acciones y quería enmendar las cosas con Ronnie Anne, quien pese a seguir sumamente enojada con ella aún tenía ese dolor que le quedó como secuela de su amistad rota. Tal vez sea muy arriesgado, pero si todo salía bien entonces Ronnie Anne podría cerrar la herida de su pasado y con eso comenzar a abrirse con las demás personas y dejar atrás esa actitud de chica ruda que aleja a todo el mundo.

Por eso necesitaba subir a su habitación, para idear el mejor plan que haya hecho en su corta vida para que todo al final salga bien y reparar el corazón de su novia. No obstante, sus planes fueron inmediatamente obstruidos por sus padres, quienes esperaron su retorno con un ceño fruncido marcado en sus rostros para decirle que debían hablar con él. La cara de sus padres no le daba mucha confianza, mucho menos la nada sutil alegría que mostraban 8 de sus 10 hermanas (siendo Leni y Lily las excepciones que estaban sentadas en el sofá como terceros). Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de esto, algo le decía constantemente que la charla no iba a gustarle.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

-Oh, pasaron muchas cosas, jovencito, y será mejor que nos des una explicación ahora-demandó su madre con una voz prepotente. A Lincoln no le daba buena espina ese tono, esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba.

\- ¿E-explicación de qué?

-Primero queremos que nos respondas una pregunta y más te vale no mentir, ¿tienes una novia?

Si era lo que pensaba. Volvió a ver a sus hermanas, quienes seguían con esas ensanchadas sonrisas, y unió los puntos. Le habían contado todo acerca de Ronnie Anne en base a una malinterpretación, al igual que pasó con La Naranja Mecánica la película.

-Mamá, papá, ustedes no entienden, lo que le dijeron las chicas es mentira, ella no es…

-Tu madre no preguntó si fue verdad lo que nos dijeron, preguntó si en verdad tenías una novia y será mejor que responda-demandó su padre usando su tono firme.

Viendo envuelto en un interrogatorio donde no tenía derecho a replicar sino a responder, Lincoln soltó un suspiro pesado, algo que no le sirvió para tranquilizarse.

-Sí…tengo novia.

Ambos padres cerraron los ojos y tomaron un respiro con más potencia que la regular, señal de que estaban molestos.

-Pues eso…eso…

Los ojos de las hermanas adquirieron un extraño brillo, esperando finalmente escuchar la dicción de sus padres que pondrá fin a todo esto de una vez.

-Eso es…

Esta vez Lincoln no podría hacer nada por mucho que intentara, cuando sus padres dicen no es no, nada los hacía cambiar de opinión. Las hermanas no cabían de la emoción por escuchar la negativa de sus padres, así se terminaría esa relación tóxica y Lincoln sería libre de las garras de esa bravucona para estar con alguien que en verdad lo quiera y lo aprecie. Y este sería el primer paso.

-Eso es… ¡Fantástico!

\- ¡Mamá, papá, no es lo que parece! ¡Ella no es tan mala como dijeron las chicas, ella es…! Esperen, ¿qué? -dijo Lincoln

\- ¿Qué? -dijeron las chicas

\- ¿Qué? -dijeron Lily y Leni.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo el señor Quejón desde una ventana.

\- ¡Aw, mi pequeño hombrecito está creciendo! -dijo la señora Loud conmovida.

\- ¡Felicidades campeón! Ya mi pequeño muchacho se está convirtiendo en un hombre-felicitó el señor Loud a su hijo.

-Ehm…gracias, pero creí que estaban molestos-dijo Lincoln.

-Claro que estamos molestos, Lincoln… ¡de qué no nos hayas dicho antes! -explicó su madre.

-Sí, tal parece que están por cumplir un mes, ¿por qué no habías dicho nada? -preguntó su padre.

-Oh, pues…es que pasaron muchas cosas y no he tenido tiempo de decirles, además sabía que ustedes querrían conocerla, pero como ella es tímida pues quería primero hacerla sentir segura.

-Aw, pero qué tierno de tu parte, Lincoln-dijo su madre conmovida.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente hijo, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Mientras sus padres hablaban con Lincoln, las hermanas entraron en un shock debido a la gran sorpresa y conmoción que se llevaron al ver la reacción de sus padres ante la precaria situación de su hermano. Pero no podían quedarse así sin hacer nada, necesitaban hacer algo.

\- ¡Alto! -exclamó Lori para llamar la atención tanto de sus padres como de su hermano- ¡¿Es que acaso no se dieron cuentan?! ¡La novia de Lincoln es un vil monstruo que lo maltrata a todas horas!

\- ¡Exacto! -continuó Luna- ¡¿Acaso no escucharon lo que les estuvimos diciendo toda la tarde?! ¡Esa chica es horrible!

\- ¡Lo golpea cuando quiere, aun cuando no le hizo! nada-añadió Lola.

\- ¡Lo insulta cuando quiere sin provocación alguna! -siguió Lana.

\- ¡Y hasta le pone hamburguesas en los pantalones! -dijo por último Lynn.

\- ¿Es en serio? -preguntaron los progenitores.

\- ¡Sí! -dijeron firmemente las chicas esperando una reacción más dura de sus padres.

En su lugar, ellos comenzaron a reírse para confusión de las hermanas. Se rieron por unos segundos hasta que pararon.

-Vamos niñas, ¿no saben que cuando una chica te molesta es porque le gustas? -dijo Rita.

-Sí, a veces incluso durante un noviazgo las mujeres se sigan sintiendo un poco nerviosas, solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse-aclaró Lynn Sr.

-Bueno…eso es cierto, y es un buen argumento, pero esta chica es mucho peor. Hasta tiene algo llamado "El muro de la bienvenida" donde marca en la pared el rostro de los estudiantes, y lo hizo con Lincoln-explicó Lynn esperando que así sus padres entendieron, pero no fue así.

-(Bufido) ¿Crees que eso es malo? Por favor, no me hagas reír, tu madre era mucho peor antes de que fuéramos novios. ¿Saben lo que ella hacía para llamar mi atención?

-Por favor cariño, no les cuentes eso-pidió Rita Loud un poco avergonzada.

-Ella se las arreglaba para meterme en problemas y así los dos pudiéramos encontrarnos en el salón de castigos-dijo el patriarca de la familia sorprendiendo tanto a sus hijos como a su vecino que seguía espiando por la ventana.

\- ¿Mamá, es enserio? -preguntó Lori.

\- ¡Oye, no me juzgues! Era muy tímida en ese tiempo y no sabía cómo acercármele, eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió-se defendió la señora Loud con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sí. En un principio odiaba a su madre por todos los problemas que me causaba, pero una vez que comenzamos a hablar supimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común, una cosa llevó a la otra y ...años después se formó la familia Loud.

-Ok…admito que eso sonó muy dulce, pero no pueden suponer que ella esté haciendo lo mismo sin saber cómo es ella-dijo Lynn.

-Sí, si esa chica midiera su amor con la agresión sería Mike Tyson. Jejeje, ¿entienden? -bromeó Luan-Pero en serio, no pueden suponer que ella es buena sin conocerla.

Los señores Loud se vieron el uno al otro después de oír los puntos dados por sus hijas.

\- ¿Saben qué? Tienen toda la razón.

Las hermanas suspiraron de alivio al oír la declaración de su padre.

\- ¡Hay que conocerla!

Pero abrieron con pasmo al terminar de escuchar la declaración del señor Loud.

-Invítala a cenar este fin de semana, así veremos lo mala que es-bromeó la matriarca de la familia.

-Oh créanme, ella es muy mala-continuó con la broma Lincoln y tanto él como sus padres rieron por las bromas.

En cuanto a las chicas, ellas sentían que caían lentamente en un abismo frío y oscuro tras ver cómo la oportunidad de oro de acabar con esa nefasta relación se derrumbaba, así como se derrumbaban sus esperanzas de que su hermano pudiesen tener un futuro con una chica que sí supiera apreciarlo. Era increíble cómo todo se les había volteado tan estrepitosamente, era algo inconcebible para sus jóvenes mentes y aun así la realidad les demostraba que ese escenario imposible se había gestado. Pero no podían dejarlo así, si Ronnie Anne venía a cenar entonces… ¡No! Tenían que hacer algo para evitarlo, lo que sea.

\- ¡Esperen! -Lori llamó a los 3 para tener su atención- ¡No pueden invitar a cenar a Ronnie Anne!

\- ¿Por qué no? -preguntaron los padres y Lincoln, este último con un ceño fruncido.

-Porque…porque…porque…-a la mayor se le dificultaba pensar en algo con tal de evitar esa cena, pero si hasta hace unos segundos no creyó tener que pasar por esta situación, ¿cómo podía improvisar un plan en tan pocos segundos? Miró hacia atrás esperando una ayudita de sus hermanas, pero ninguna de ellas dio la cara por ella, tampoco tenían un plan.

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó nuevamente la mamá de las hermanas.

Lori se sentía muy presionada con toda esta situación, incluso empezó a sudar. Pidió a quien sea que la estuviese mirando en el cielo que le iluminara con una idea.

-Porque…-la primogénita se encontraba muda…hasta que se le prendió el foco con una idea que, aunque no era la solución inmediata, era lo mejor que tenía por ahora- ¡Porque Lincoln y yo tendremos una cita doble!

\- ¿Qué? -dijeron todos simultáneamente.

-Sí, así es, yo…pienso que lo mejor es…que antes de la cena…si lo piensan bien lo más óptimo y…adecuado es…primero tener una cita doble.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntaron los señores Loud.

-Porque…pues, ehm…Lincoln dijo que Ronnie Anne es tímida, ¿no es así, Lincoln?

Todos voltearon a ver al peliblanco, que tenía el rostro marcado con algo de molestia hacia sus hermanas.

-Sí…lo dije-admitió entre dientes.

\- ¿Ven? Si dejamos que Ronnie Anne venga a la casa siendo ella tan tímida se espantará, como pasó aquella vez que intentaste hacer una pijamada con tus amigos y todos se fueron menos Clyde. No quieres que ella se espante, ¿o sí?

-No…no quiero.

\- ¡Pues entonces tengamos esa cita doble! Así ella se sentirá cómoda con alguien además de ti y la conversación durante la cena se dará con mayor fluidez. ¿Eh? ¿Qué piensan?

-Hmmmm, la verdad no es una mala idea-reflexionó Rita al respecto-Si tú novia es tan tímida como dices puede que se asuste al sentirse presionada en la cena, cariño. Lo mejor es que vaya adquiriendo confianza conociendo al menos a una de tus hermanas primero.

-Yo…la verdad no encuentro fallas en esa lógica-admitió Lincoln con derrota.

\- ¡Decidido! Primero ustedes tendrán su cita doble y después invitaremos a Ronnie Anne a cenar-declaró el señor Loud a su familia, aunque Lincoln no estaba muy feliz por escuchar eso.

Conocía a sus hermanas, sabía que si ellas planearon eso de la cita doble era porque traían algo entre manos, y quizás no sabía lo que planeaban, pero lo averiguaría.

-Bien, ya que terminamos con esto, me voy a mi habitación que tengo cosas que hacer.

Antes de pisar el primer peldaño Lincoln fue detenido por su padre.

-Alto ahí, campeón, no irás a ningún lado todavía-su padre lo haló del brazo para acercarlo y abrazarlo por el hombro- ¿Sabes? Iba a esperar a que tuvieras 12 años, pero ahora que tienes novia creo ya es momento.

\- ¿Momento de qué?

-Lincoln, es hora de que tú y yo tengamos "La Charla"-dijo el señor Loud mientras llevaba a su hijo a su habitación para hablar en privado. El peliblanco no entendía a qué se refería con eso de "La Charla", pero sentía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

-Bueno, yo voy a limpiar la cocina-dijo la madre de la familia para luego irse a la cocina.

Estando a solas, las chicas se quedaron en la sala todavía procesando el extraño e improbable escenario de los padres aprobando la relación dañina de su hermano. De todas ellas solo una salió del trance para hablar.

\- "Tenemos que decirles a nuestros padres" "Ellos van a resolver todo"-remedaba Lola usando un tono burlesco-Apuesto a que ahora te sientes como una verdadera estúpida por dar esa tonta idea-le dijo Lola a Lana

\- ¡No fue una tonta idea!

\- ¡Sí lo fue!

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Que sí!

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Que sí!

\- ¡Basta! -les llamó la atención Lori-No hay tiempo para sus tontas peleas ahora, tenemos que hacer una reunión de hermanas de emergencia en este instante. ¡A mi habitación!

Las 10 hermanas (así es, las 10) fueron a la habitación de las 2 primeras hijas de la familia. Al llegar allá cada una dejó atrás el estado sorpresivo en el que se sumieron en la sala y dieron paso a otra reacción…la del enojo. Todas tenían un ceño fruncido bien marcado y la rabia que sentían era tanta que tenían que drenarla de alguna forma…y qué mejor que desordenando un cuarto ajeno, algo que hizo Lynn al tirar al suelo todos los objetos que había encima de la peinadora del cuarto de Lori y Leni.

\- ¡Lynn! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!-reclamó Lori.

\- ¡Desquitar mi ira, eso es lo que hago! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga después de que todos nuestros salieran tan mal?!- se excusó Lynn para luego empezar a aplastar los objetos que había tirado.

Lori estaba por seguir con su reclamo cuando sintió el puño de alguien atravesar la pared de su cuarto. Al voltearse encontró a su hermana Luna respirando pesadamente después de hacer un hueco en la pared.

\- ¡Luna!

-Lo siento hermana, ¡pero es que siento una gran ira que debe ser drenada!

\- ¡Yo también! ¡Estoy tan enojada que quiero romper todo! -dicho esto la princesa de la casa dejó a un lado los modales para agarrar los cajones de la peinadora y alborotar todo con violencia.

Cada una de las hermanas drenaban la gran rabia que sentían destruyendo y desordenando el cuarto de las mayores: Lucy y Lana voltearon el colchón del lado de Lori y empezaron a golpearlo (también Lana agarró una almohada con los dientes y empezó a agitarla sacando un reguero a los alrededores), Luna siguió rompiendo las paredes del cuarto, Luan, Lisa y Lola tumbaron la peinadora del cuarto y comenzaron a patearla y Lynn embistió como un toro la puerta del cuarto y creó un hueco con su forma. Viendo como todas sus hermanas destrozaban su cuarto, Lori usó de voz de mando para detener el desastre que estaban ocasionando.

\- ¡BASTA! -todas las hermanas se detuvieron en seco ante el grito de Lori. Lynn pasó la cabeza entre el hueco que formó- ¡Escúchenme todas, será mejor que dejen de romper mi habitación o sino…!

_¡Crash!_

Lori dejó de hablar cuando escuchó el sonido de algo vidrioso romperse. Al girar su cabeza a un lado vio a su hermana Leni con los brazos extendidos y las palmas abiertas, teniendo a sus pies lámpara que estaba en su mesita de noche totalmente quebrada.

\- ¡Leni! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Bueno, creí que estábamos jugando a romper cosas de nuevo y como que no quise quedarme fuera.

\- ¡¿Pero tenías que romper eso?! ¡Era mi lámpara favorita!

-Bueno, no iba a romper mi lámpara favorita, eso sería muy tonto.

Lori sentía cómo literalmente la cólera corría en su torrente sanguíneo hasta llegar a cada rincón de su ser, así que para liberarla no escatimó en gritar con más fuerza.

\- ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡TODOS HAGAN UNA LÍNEA, AHORA! -ordenó Lori usando la máxima potencia que le permitía su voz.

Todas sus hermanas obedecieron, pero sus ceños fruncidos no se iban.

Teniéndolas enfrente suyo, Lori respiró un par de veces bajar su rabia y poder hablar directamente con todas ellas.

-Escuchen, entiendo que estén frustradas y muy enojadas, yo también lo estoy, pero no por eso tiene que pagar mi habitación.

\- ¡¿Y qué más quieres de nosotras?! ¡Todo este asunto de la novia de Lincoln se está saliendo de control y todas y cada una de nuestras soluciones fracasaron de forma tan bizarra que es como si el universo nos odiara! -dijo Luna en su defensa.

\- ¡Lo sé! Lo sé, sé cómo se sienten todas, pero romper cosas no va a resolver nada.

-Claro, y tener una cita doble con el apestoso y su troll-novia servirá de algo-contradijo Lynn a la mayor.

-Es verdad, ¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo más estúpido? ¿Por qué no mejor les organizas la boda? -dijo sarcásticamente Luna.

\- ¡Sí, ¿qué rayos fue eso que pensaste?!-dijo Luan.

\- ¡Esa idea fue más estúpida que la de Lana! -dijo Lola.

\- ¡Sí! -apoyó Lana su gemela-Espera, ¿qué?

-Escuchen, sé que parece una mala idea, pero déjenme explicarles.

-No tienes que explicar nada-interrumpió Lynn jr. -Ya sé lo que tramas.

\- ¿Ah sí?

-Es algo muy obvio, tú apoyas en secreto esa tóxica relación porque así te ganarás el favor de Bobby. ¡Tú solo quieres que estén juntos para que tu relación tenga mayor soporte! -acusó la deportista a la primogénita.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- ¡¿Entonces dime por qué diablos hiciste una sugerencia tan estúpida?! ¡Lo único que haces es quedarte ahí sentada dándotela de la más exquisita para no aportar ningún plan y cuando por fin haces algo sales con esa solución tan estúpida!

\- ¡¿Pero ¡¿qué más quieren de mí?!-les gritaba Lori a todas sus hermanas presente- ¡¿Creen que acaso es fácil pensar en algo en tan poco tiempo?! ¡Yo sabía que había una probabilidad de que el plan fracasase, pero no de esta manera! ¡Y cuando más las necesitabas me dieron la espalda, y ahora que hago un plan de improvisado me critican y me acusan sin pruebas! ¡Son horribles, ¿saben?! ¡Soy la que más ha contribuido en nuestra misión de darle una mejor vida a Lincoln y ustedes no lo valoran! ¡De no ser por mí estoy segura de que hubieran hecho un desastre con sus planes locos y estrafalarios y Lincoln estuviese en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas provocadas por Ronnie Anne y a partir de entonces solo tuviese oportunidad de comprometerse con una reina rata gigante!

Al terminar de dar su queja, Lori comenzó a respirar para recuperar el aliento sintiendo que su discurso al menos le sirvió para cambiar la mentalidad de sus hermanas. No obstante, ellas siguieron viéndola con sarcasmo, totalmente inmutadas por las palabras de su hermana.

-Bien Lori, fue un bonito discurso y eso, pero explícame una cosa, ¿cómo diantres una estúpida cita doble ayudará a arruinar los planes malvados de Ronnie Anne? -cuestionó Lisa el argumento de Lori.

-Bien. Todas sabemos que si Ronnie Anne viene a cenar entonces vendrá con su falso papel de niña bien portada para ganarse el favor de nuestros padres, ¿verdad?

Todas asintieron simultáneamente.

-Y que, si nuestros padres la aceptan, ya no podremos hacer nada para que Lincoln se libre de esa monstruo.

Todas vuelven a asentir.

-Entonces, si queremos que todo esto se termine de una vez tendremos que encontrar la formar de tumbar la actuación que hará Ronnie Anne durante la cena, algo que no nos dará tiempo de hacer ese día. Pero, ¿y si tuviéramos más tiempo para averiguarlo?

\- ¿Ah? -exclamaron todas las hermanas con la ceja levantada

-Piénsenlo, una cita doble es como la cena de nuestros padres, porque Ronnie Anne intentará engañarme a mí con su actuación. Así que, si lo piensan bien, es como tener una cena de práctica antes de la cena real, donde podremos tantear las formas de desequilibrar a Ronnie Anne para que cuando llegue el momento en que venga a nuestra casa les hagamos ver a nuestros padres la verdadera cara de esa arpía y ¡Boom! Es todo. Nuestros padres desaprueban la relación, obligan a terminarla, Lincoln llorará por un tiempo, luego verá que nosotras teníamos razón y él no, conseguirá una novia muchísimo mejor gracias a nosotras y 12 años después se casarán y tendrán 10 u 11 hermosos hijos, como se lo merece. Y lo mejor es que Bobby entenderá que nuestros padres no quieren que ellos estén juntos, con el tiempo verá lo malvada que es su pequeña hermana, instará a su madre a que la envíe a una escuela militar y a la larga se enlistará en el ejército cumpliendo misiones en el extranjero, lejos de nuestro hermano, en donde podrá torturar a las personas tanto como le plazca. Y todo el mundo feliz.

-Mmmm…-musitó Lisa pensativa, analizando a detalle el plan de Lori en busca de alguna falla o desperfecto que tuviera-La verdad es un buen plan-al final dio el visto bueno al no ver ninguna falla.

\- ¡Genial! Entonces, prepárate para esa estúpida cita doble y acaba con esto de una vez-expresó Lynn con entusiasmo.

-No es algo tan fácil, yo…(suspiro) Miren chicas, no podemos tomarnos esto a la ligera. Estamos contra las cuerdas, el tiempo se nos acorta y si esta vez fallamos entonces será todo. Por eso debemos enfocarnos al cien por ciento para trazar las mejores formas de desenmascarar a Ronnie Anne, si la cita doble falla mínimo tenemos más tiempo para idear algo mejor así que debemos aprovecharlo al máximo, ¡para acabar con el "Ronniecoln"!

Las hermanas se miraron entre sí extrañadas.

\- ¿El qué? -se aventuró a preguntar Lucy.

\- "Ronniecoln". Así…decidí llamarlos. Ya saben, todas las parejas deben tener…un nombre de pareja.

Ahora las chicas procedieron a ver a la primogénita con la cara plana.

-Yo los hubiera llamado "Linconnie"-dijo Luna en contra posición al nombre dado por Lori.

-Eso no importa, sino que tracemos el mejor plan que jamás hayamos creado para deshacernos de la peste de Ronnie Anne de una vez por todas. Pero primero, ayúdenme a ordenar todo esto para tener un mejor ambiente de trabajo.

Las hermanas acataron la orden Lori y comenzaron a ordenar y arreglar todo el desastre que causaron. Luna, pasando al lado de la mayor, siguió hablando con ella.

-Solo digo, es nuestro hermano, su nombre alfabéticamente es primero y es hombre, no entiendo por qué tú…

\- ¡Sólo arregla la habitación, ahora! -exigió Lori con ímpetu, no queriendo más cuestionamiento del nombre clave que le dio a la pareja enemiga. Para ella era un buen nombre…bueno, al menos era mejor que su otra opción, "Roonlin".

/

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Últimamente te has visto…nervioso-le preguntaba Ronnie Anne a su novio, Lincoln, quien estaba sentado al lado de ella en la fila contigua a la fila del medio de su salón de clases. El peliblanco estaba con una cara de traumatizado, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo señor de las tinieblas.

-S-sí, m-m-muy s-seguro.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás temblando?

-P-p-pues porque…e-estar c-con una c-chica tan l-linda c-como t-tú me e-emociona-dijo esbozando la sonrisa falsa más evidente que ha hecho.

Ronnie Anne al escuchar la explicación de su pareja se sonrojó abiertamente, pero como no quería que nadie la viera así disimuló dándole un golpe a Lincoln en el hombro con fuerza media.

-Déjate de tonterías-pretendió estar en su típico mal humor haciendo su reclamo, cuando en realidad le empezaba a gustar que le dijera cosas así. Tal vez fuesen mentiras, pero la hacían sentir…querida.

Por su parte, Lincoln se sintió aliviado de que la mexicana aceptara la excusa que inventó. No es que no fuese verdad lo que dijo, pero la verdadera razón por la que estaba así de traumado era por culpa de la "Charla" que le dio su padre para la cual, pese a todo, no estaba del todo preparado. Ya sospechaba que la cigüeña no era quien traía los bebés, pero esa explicación (quizás demás de detallada) era algo para lo cual no estaba apto, mucho cuando le explicó de esas…atracciones.

Lo peor del trauma era la subliminal curiosidad que despertó en el albino, pues cuando caminaba con su novia a veces se encontraba mirando su… ¡No! No tenía edad para permitirse pensar en eso. Eso sería para cuando tuviera 13 años…o quizás 12 a lo mínimo.

La campana escolar resonó por toda la instalación escolar marcando el tan ansiado final de clases a los niños.

La pareja se levantó de sus asientos para retirarse del salón. Pronto se vio rodeada por el círculo amistoso del peliblanco.

-Entonces, ¿quieren hacer algo hoy? -preguntó Zach.

-No lo sé, ¿qué les parece ir al arcade todos juntos? -propuso Clyde.

-No estoy seguro-respondió Lincoln intentando despejar el tema de la charla de su cabeza-Esta noche mi hermana quiere que vayamos Ronnie y yo a una cita doble con ella y Bobby, no sé si nos dé tiempo.

-Vamos, hace tiempo que no hacemos algo todos juntos. Además, no nos va a tomar toda la noche, tranquilamente pueden retirarse a sus casas una hora antes de su cita para prepararse.

-Bueno, creo que así sí podemos, ¿tú qué dices, Ronnie? -dijo Lincoln.

-Pues…sí, ¿por qué no?

-Espera un momento, Lincoln.

Justo por cruzar la puerta de salida del salón, Lincoln fue llamado por su maestra quien estaba sentada en su escritorio.

\- ¿Pasa algo, maestra Johnson?

-Temo que sí, Lincoln. Necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre tu desempeño académico.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si he tenido Bs y As en mis pruebas.

-Sí, pero no por tu conocimiento. Mira esto-La maestra muestra a Lincoln (y sin querer, a sus amigos) una hoja de examen-En tu examen de matemática sacaste una B, pero lo único que hiciste fue rellenar los círculos para formar un corazón.

Al ver el examen más de cerca se podía apreciar la forma poligonal esbozada por el muchacho que tenía inscrito las letra separadas por un signo de más.

Lincoln se sonrojó intensamente al percatarse de ese detalle. No era su culpa, quizás se dejó llevar porque ese día se sentó detrás de su amada y pues…se distrajo un poco.

-Oh…bueno, solo fue un dibujo que…salió de la nada. No fue intencional.

\- ¿Y cómo explicas que esté coloreado en rojo y los bordes tengan corazones diminutos?

-Es que…estaba puliendo detalles-se excusó Lincoln, haciendo que su maestra soltara un suspiro obstinado.

-Está bien, dejemos eso a un lado. Pero tu último ensayo pusiste corazones con la misma inscripción en toda la hoja, incluso lo usaste para reemplazar los puntos de la "i".

-Pues…usted dijo que hiciéramos el ensayo con amor.

-Y en tu cuaderno tienes muchos dibujos de parejas en lugar de apuntes de la clase-dijo la maestra mostrando uno de los cuadernos de Lincoln cuya página mostraba un dibujo de él y Ronnie Anne casándose.

A toda velocidad, Lincoln fue hasta el escritorio de su maestra para agarrar su cuaderno y evitar que sus amigos y novia viesen su dibujo.

-Ok, admito que me he distraído un poco últimamente, pero nada malo pasó.

-Fue porque tuviste suerte, Lincoln. Cuando la señorita Di Martino vino a sustituirme los chicos del salón, y por alguna razón algunas chicas también, hacían las mismas cosas que tú haces. Tú fuiste el único que no mostró un bajón en las notas durante ese tiempo, pero ahora sí lo tienes-Eso fue porque para Lincoln, la despampanante maestra sustituto no era tan hermosa como su amada Ronnie Anne. Irónicamente, ahora estaba sufriendo lo que sus compañeros sufrieron en su momento.

-De acuerdo, entiendo, es preocupante que esté pasando por lo mismo, pero…

-Pero nada, Lincoln. Has estado muy distraído últimamente y creo saber por qué, o mejor dicho por quién-la maestra miró disimuladamente a cierta latina a la que se le hacía alusión.

Viéndose sin ningún argumento, Lincoln se resignó a tener esa conversación con su profesora, no sin antes avisarle a sus amigos.

-Espérenme solo un segundo mientras hablo con la maestra, esto será rápido.

-Viendo tu caso, no creería eso-contradijo Agnes.

-Nos vemos, Lincoln-se despidieron todos del peliblanco antes de retirarse.

Estando los 2 solos, profesora y alumno iniciaron la pautada conversación.

-A ver Lincoln, entiendo que en esta escuela técnicamente no está prohibido el tener novia o esas cosas. No obstante, los profesores tenemos el deber de intervenir cuando un alumno ve afectado su rendimiento escolar por una situación familiar, y esto cuenta como situación familiar.

-Por favor, maestra, no.

-Nada de por favor, Lincoln, es hora de que aprendas las responsabilidades que conlleva tener un noviazgo.

-Oh, rayos-maldijo su suerte Lincoln por lo bajo. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente la traumatizante charla que tuvo con su padre, ahora tenía que soportar el extenuante y tedioso sermón de su maestra acerca de las relaciones. Cómo deseaba poder estar con su novia ahora.

Hablando de ella, Ronnie Anne estaba con los amigos de su novio. Quizás el otro día pudo convivir con ellos mejor de lo que antes lo hacía, pero eso fue gracias a que estaba en compañía de Lincoln y ahora que él no se encontraba allí…estaba nerviosa, aunque por fuera no lo demostraba.

-Y bien… ¿qué dices, Ronnie? ¿Vienes con nosotros? -preguntó Rusty.

-Mmmm…mejor no, recordé que…tengo cosas que hacer. Y no vuelvas a llamarme "Ronnie", sólo Lincoln puede llamarme así-dijo Ronnie Anne para luego retirarse sin despedirse, dejando a los chicos un poco incómodos.

-Vaya, creí que ya empezábamos a llevarnos bien y que le gustaría ir con nosotros al arcade-expresó Stella su pensamiento.

-Debe ser porque Lincoln no va a poder acompañarnos-supuso Liam.

\- ¿Qué?

-De seguro ella todavía no tiene la confianza para estar con nosotros sin Lincoln. Las chicas como ella son como los ciervos, tienes que dejar que vengan hacia ti a su tiempo.

-Dime que por favor no comparaste a Ronnie Anne con un ciervo.

-Solo digo que deberíamos dejar que ella se acerque a nosotros con confianza.

-Bueno...eso no es mala idea, pero…

-Oye, Spokes-interrumpió el entrenador Pacowski a la chica de las filipinas llamando al pelirrojo de cabello rizado-Quiero aumentar mi apuesta a 20$

-Por supuesto entrenador-Rusty aceptó y lo almacenó dentro de una bolsita junto con el resto, todo bajo la mirada pasmada de Stella.

\- ¿Qué? Entrenador, ¿está apostando a cuando terminan Lincoln y Ronnie Anne? ¿Cómo puede estar participando en una apuesta que involucra el sufrimiento emocional de uno de sus alumnos, que es un niño de 11 años?

El entrenador polaco miró a la asiática con la ceja levantada y cruzando de brazos.

\- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto gana un maestro? Prácticamente no ganamos nada, tenemos que ganar más dinero por medio de otras actividades.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan mala.

-Sí lo es-confirmó la señorita Shrinivas pasando por el pasillo.

-Una bazofia-continuó la enfermera Patty

-Apenas alcanza para comer-finalizó el director Huggins.

Cada uno antes de retirarse les dejó un dinero a los chicos para aumentar la apuesta.

Stella miraba incrédula como los profesores también se involucraban en la apuesta que organizaban los chicos, a quienes ella procedió a reprocharlos con la mirada.

-No puedo creer que ustedes sigan con esto. Pensé que ahora apoyaban la relación de Lincoln.

-Lo hacemos, pero si todavía hay quienes no le tienen fe y quieren hacer su apuesta, ¿quiénes somos para negárselo? -se excusó Rusty en nombre de todos los chicos.

-Ugh, no importa. Retomando el tema, está bien que quieran que Ronnie Anne tome la iniciativa, pero tampoco podemos dejarla sola esperando que ella venga así como así.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? -preguntó Zach.

-Creo que deberíamos acercarnos a ella, pero uno a uno. Y creo que uno de nosotros debería ir a buscarla y hablar con ella.

\- ¿Y quién irá a buscarla?

Los chicos miraron a Stella en respuesta a la pregunta del chaparro de lentes.

-Vamos chicos.

\- ¿Qué? Si tú eres la que mejor se lleva con ella, hasta te perdonó por las cosas que te dijo. Lo lógico es que tú seas quien hable con ella-expuso su punto Rusty.

-Tiene un buen punto-apoyó Clyde a su amigo.

-Pero…Agh, está bien, iré yo. Pero ustedes también deben ayudar a Lincoln, que hasta ahora no han hecho nada más que aprovecharse de él-les dejó en claro Stella antes de irse a buscar a Ronnie Anne.

-(Bufido) Sí claro, ya hemos ayudado mucho a Lincoln, ¿verdad Clyde? -dijo Rusty buscando el apoyo del moreno. Sin embargo, este mostraba una cara de desacuerdo- ¿Clyde?

-Chicos, hay que admitirlo. No hemos ayudado mucho a Lincoln en todo este asunto.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Claro que lo hemos ayudado.

\- ¿Ah así? ¿Cómo?

-Pues… ¿no hablamos con su novia el otro día? ¿No la invitamos a jugar con nosotros hoy? ¿Qué más quieres de nosotros? -dijo Zach.

-Eso no es mucho si lo piensan bien.

-Clyde, hablamos de Ronnie Anne, quien hasta hace casi 1 mes te golpeaba sin misericordia por tan solo acercarte a ella. Proporcionalmente hablando hemos hecho demasiado-dijo Liam.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero aun así no dejo de sentir que podemos hacer más.

-Vamos Clyde, sé realista, ¿qué clase de amigos se preocupan por la relación de uno de ellos a tal grado de buscar ayudarlo más que lo que hemos hecho? Nadie hace eso-dijo Rusty.

-Lincoln. Él lo haría por nosotros.

Los 3 pelirrojos callaron ante el argumento proporcionado por Clyde. Ciertamente Lincoln estaría dispuesto a hacer más por ellos en sus hipotéticas relaciones, con sus planes locos con nombre excesivamente largo que les ayudaría a robarse el corazón de sus enamoradas. Pensar en esto los hizo sentir un poco culpables, tal vez sí pudieron haber hecho más de lo que hicieron.

-Está bien, entiendo tu punto y quizás tienes razón. Pero, ¿qué más podemos hacer? Ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo es tratar con alguien como Ronnie Anne, ni siquiera tú. Digo, no es como si la forma de ayudarlo está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Lo habrá dicho irónicamente, pero a la vuelta de la esquina encontraron la forma de ayudar más a su amigo.

-Entonces, ¿qué han podido averiguar de Ronnie Anne? -los chicos escucharon una voz aguda formular la oración. Sus instintos les instaron a poner más atención a la conversación que tenía de por medio a la morena y se acercaron para poder escuchar mejor, obviamente manteniéndose ocultos. Vieron a las hermanas menores de Lincoln hablando entre ellas.

-SCH, ¿podrías bajar la voz, Lola? Alguien podría oírnos-pidió Lana.

-Por favor, no seas paranoica, a nadie de aquí le importa que Lincoln y Ronnie Anne terminen-dijo Lola-Te lo probaré. ¡Oye tú! -llamó la princesa a un alumno al azar que pasaba caminando al lado de ellas.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿A ti te importa que Lincoln y Ronnie Anne terminen?

-No, siempre y cuando terminen el martes, aposté ese día.

-Gracias, ya vete-el chico se retiró con el permiso de Lola- ¿Ves? No pasa nada. Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué han averiguado de Ronnie Anne?

-Lamentablemente, nada. Ronnie Anne es como un acertijo envuelto en un enigma envuelto en una sudadera-respondió Lucy.

-Debo darle la razón a la unidad fraternal número #7. Obtener información de la pareja de nuestro congénere ha sido más complicado de lo esperado al no haber nada relacionado en la base de datos de su antigua escuela o en esta-explicó Lisa.

-Pues pregunté a varias personas y nadie sabe nada de ella-dijo Lana- ¿Qué hay de ti, Lola?

-Lo mismo, ni siquiera tiene redes sociales, la niña es una fantasma. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacerla enojar si no sabemos nada de ella?

-No lo sé, pero si queremos que todo esto termine esta noche tenemos que hacer un mayor esfuerzo. Recuerden, es todo o nada-declaró Lisa con firmeza, a lo cual las hermanas presentes asintieron para indicar su apoyo-Por ahora, será mejor que nos reunamos con el resto y esperemos que alguna tenga información que sea de ayuda.

Las hermanas rompieron el círculo de reunión y se dispusieron a retirarse a su casa. Como pasaron al lado de los chicos, estos hicieron desinteresadas para disimular el hecho de que estaban oyendo su conversación. Cuando vieron que se fueron, se relajaron y empezaron a hablar entre ellos

\- ¿Oyeron lo que dijeron? -dijo Liam

-Sí. Parece que están buscando información acerca de Ronnie Anne, ¿pero para qué? -dijo Rusty

\- ¿Y a qué se referían con que todo terminará esta noche? -dijo Zach.

Los chicos se pusieron a pensar en aquel asunto que podrían estar hablando las hermanas de Lincoln que tenía que ver con su novia. Después de pensarlo un momento, Clyde llegó a una conclusión.

-Oh oh. Chicos, ¿están pensando lo mismo que yo?

\- ¡Están planeando separar a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne! -expusieron todas sus teorías y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que todos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

-Qué raro, eso no suele funcionar-se refirió Rusty al coincidir en una misma idea. Dadas las personalidades tan dispares del grupo era algo muy poco común.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que las hermanas de Lincoln quieren que él y Ronnie Anne rompan-dijo Zach.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué es tan importante que sea esta noche? -se preguntó Rusty

\- ¿No es obvio? Lincoln y Ronnie Anne tendrán una cita doble hoy, deben estar planeando algo para arruinarla o algo así-dijo el granjero.

-Santo cielo, tenemos que advertirle a Lincoln.

-Esperen-Clyde detuvo a sus amigos, sorprendiéndolos en el proceso-No creo que debamos decirle a Lincoln.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Tenemos que decirle de una vez.

-Lo sé, pero…no creo que sea buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque…ya saben cómo es Lincoln con sus planes. De seguro estará tan concentrado en sus hermanas durante su cita que se olvidará de Ronnie Anne, y no creo que a ella le guste ser ignorada.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? No podemos dejar que ellas se salgan-dijo Liam.

-Eso también lo sé, por eso pienso que…debemos evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué?

-Digo que quizás esta sea nuestra oportunidad de redimirnos ante Lincoln, de probarle que no solo somos de los que se burlan y que podemos ayudarlo cuando lo necesite. Yo creo…creo que debemos decirle a Stella, escabullirnos esta noche en la cena y asegurarnos de que las hermanas de Lincoln no arruinen la velada para que él y Ronnie Anne puedan pasar una gran noche, ¿qué dicen?

\- ¿Sabes qué, Clyde? Estoy contigo, creo que ya es momento de que hagamos algo productivo-dijo Zach.

-También yo-dijo Liam-En la granja cuando un animal deja de ser productivo lo sacrifican, y este toro aún tiene mucho que dar.

Ya iban 3 que estaban decididos a prestar su apoyo por el peliblanco y la pelinegra de precedencia latina, solo faltaba el último de los pelirrojos quien no estaba muy convencido.

-Ahm…no sé, compré la nueva película de Superman y quería verla esta noche.

Los 3 miraron al del cabello rizado con una mirada cansada para injerirle presión, algo que terminó por funcionar.

-(Suspiro) Bueno, ya qué. Al cabo dicen que no es tan buena.

Ahora los 4 estaban unidos en su misión grupal para evitar que las hermanas de Lincoln arruinaran su cita. Después de avisarle a Stella, los 5 se prepararían para el reto que les vendrá esta noche.

/

Ronnie Anne esperaba en las afueras de la escuela la salida de su pareja para poder estar con él. La verdad es que mintió cuando dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, porque no quería irse sin Lincoln. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que prácticamente se sentía sola al no estar a su lado…bueno, técnicamente estaba sola, pero ustedes entienden.

Ella ya lo consideraba un amigo, hacía tanto que no tenía amigos (aunque sea uno falso) que ya olvidaba lo agradable que era la compañía de personas ajenas a su familia, poder conversar con alguien amenamente sobre intereses comunes y también el poder confiar en que esa persona estará contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Era una sensación muy agradable, pero ciertamente le asustaba. No dejaba de pensar en que si seguía siendo confianzuda con el peliblanco este terminaría por lastimarla tarde o temprano como todos en su vida han hecho, incluso una parte de ella reconsideraba la idea de terminar la relación, pero cada vez que le cruza la idea por la cabeza ese extraño sentimiento reaparece y saca a patadas esa idea. Ella sabía que era porque si dejasen de ser parejas entonces Lincoln no se vería obligado a estar con ella y de seguro no volvería a acercársele, aunque también sentía que había algo más.

Y hablando de ese extraño sentimiento, ella todavía no descifraba lo que sea que sea eso. Según las investigaciones que había estado haciendo había 2 opciones: 1) Estaba teniendo su primer período o 2) Padecía del hipertiroidismo. La segunda no le encajaba mucho debido a que no tenía una marca roja en forma de mariposa en el cuello, por lo que decantaba más por la primera opción, además de que ella estaba por cumplir 12. Bueno, tampoco es que era la gran cosa, es decir, ¿qué tantos problemas pueden causar el período? No ha de ser muchos.

En fin, ya que se estaba aburriendo con la espera decidió mirar a los alrededores a ver si encontraba algo interesante. Solo había niños yendo con sus familias para regresar a sus casas y algunos reunidos entre ellos para hablar mientras esperan. Lo único curioso que vio a sus alrededores fue a un hombre enano con un bigote extraño usando lentes de sol, gabardina y un sombrero como si fuera un detective de los 60. No sabía por qué se le hacía familiar ese señor, seguramente recordaría a alguien con tan chistosa apariencia. De hecho, incluso le recordaba a un viejo disfraz que ella usó una vez, junto con…oh…ya descubrió por qué se le hacía familiar el señor, porque no era exactamente un señor.

Dando pasos firmes y contundentes y emanando un aire amenazador que le erizaba la piel a los niños que estaban a su alrededor, se acercó hasta el enano, quien se sobresaltó al verse tan cerca de la morena.

-Ehm, hola niña-saludó usando una voz grave que no sonaba auténtica-Yo solo estoy aquí esperando a que mi hijo salga. En fin, ¿qué se te ofrece? -preguntó el señor mostrándose un tanto nervioso por alguna razón sin especificar.

Ronnie Anne miró al hombre estoicamente, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su suéter, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su cara. Luego súbitamente golpeó al hombre directamente en la nariz, tumbándolo al suelo, fracturando sus lentes de su sol y haciendo sangrar un poco su nariz. Después lo tomó por los pliegues de la gabardina y lo empujó violentamente hacia un árbol que estaba cerca. En el proceso el sombrero se le cayó al igual que su bigote que resultó ser falso, dejando ver un cabello castaño con una diadema rosada y una cara blanca con pecas y ojos rasgados, pertenecientes a la examiga de la morena, Sid Chang.

-Tú-musitó la morena sombríamente.

-Eh, hola-saludó una nerviosa Sid que tenía un tenue hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Antes de hacer otra cosa, Ronnie Anne sintió la mirada impertinente de los niños y algunos adultos que deambulaban por las afueras de la escuela, así que primero tuvo que deshacerse de la intromisión externa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN MIRANDO?!-gritó con tal fuerza que todos perdieron la curiosidad en lo que hacía y siguieron en lo suyo ignorando a Ronnie Anne y a Sid.

No conforme con esto, Ronnie Anne llevó a la asiática al callejón que estaba al lado de la escuela, donde podrían charlar sin que nadie las moleste. Pero había un grupo de bravucones golpeando sin piedad a un pobre niño desafortunado, multitud que importunaba a la latina así que tuvo que sacarlos.

\- ¡LARGO! -rugió Ronnie Anne con una voz potente.

Los bravucones se asustaron tanto por la voz como por la presencia de la chica más dura de la escuela, así que sin vacilar se largaron lo más rápido que pudieron de ahí, seguidos por el niño golpeado que corría como si lo persiguieran un león. Una vez solas, Ronnie Anne empujó a Sid hacia una pared de ladrillo sin dejar de soltarla.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-demandó una explicación la latina.

-Yo…este…nada. Estaba…paseando por aquí, es todo-finalizó esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

La pelinegra golpeó duramente la pared de ladrillo creando una gran grieta del tamaño de la castaña y cuyo epicentro desprendió pedazos de ladrillo totalmente destrozados.

-Vuelve a mentirme, y te irá peor que la pared-amenazó la niña del cabello azabache apretando los dientes-Voy a preguntar otra vez, ¡¿qué DEMONIOS estás haciendo aquí?!

Totalmente aterrorizada, la asiática soltó la sopa.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Quedé con ver a alguien aquí! ¡Es todo, lo juro!

Después de escuchar la aclaración de Sid, Ronnie Anne la soltó y dio dos pasos para guardar algo de distancia. La castaña aprovechó esto para limpiarse la sangre de la nariz, por suerte no tuvo hemorragia nasal y el sangrado no pasó más allá del que soltó tras el golpe recibido, pero no pudo prolongar ese breve momento de tranquilidad cuando Ronnie Anne continuó.

-Tú no vives aquí, así que no conoces a nadie.

-De hecho…

\- ¡Cállate!

Sid cerró la boca para acatar la orden de Ronnie Anne, quien siguió hablando.

-No tienes familia aquí, así que no me vengas con tu excusa de que viniste a ver a un primo tuyo. Ahora te pregunto, ¿con quién ibas a encontrarte en **mi escuela**? -preguntó haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

-Pues…con nadie que conozcas, por supuesto.

-Oh, ¿en serio?

-Sí, muy en serio.

-Ja, sí claro. A mí no me engañas, ya sé lo que planeas.

\- ¿De veras?

-Sí. Viniste a esperar a Lincoln para seguirlo hasta que encontraras el momento perfecto para coquetearle, ¡¿no es así?!

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué viniste?!

-Es que…no puedo decirte.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Viniste para conquistar a Lincoln!

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no! Te juro que no…

\- ¡¿No fue suficiente para ti el destrozarme allá en la escuela?! ¡¿No estás satisfecha por haberte burlado de mí por meses y haberme humillado con esas divas?! ¡No! ¡Ahora vienes tú a mí ciudad para arrebatarme mi momento de felicidad robándote a la persona que más amo! -acusó ferozmente la latina.

\- ¿Qué?

Ronnie Anne iba a repetir sus palabras, cuando cayó en cuenta en lo que había dicho y se sonrojó. Puede que haya estado enfada, puede que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, puede que lo haya dicho sin pensar, pero sin querer había dicho algo que no salió de su mente, salió de su corazón. Ahora podía sentir el extraño sentimiento en la parte izquierda de su pecho, donde estaba su corazón, siendo este el responsable de todo lo que había dicho. Pensó en lo que dijo, pensó en lo que le estaba pasando, pensó en los últimos días desde que empezó su noviazgo con el peliblanco, pensó en su cita, en su salida al parque de skates, en la cena con su mamá y hermano, en el día que le confesó su pasado donde se ganó completamente su confianza. También pensó en las cosas lindas que le decía por obligación, en lo genial que se veía con la ropa que le compró, en lo sexy que se escuchaba cuando hablaba español, en lo bien que él la trataba pese a todo, en su hermoso cabello blanco, en sus lindas pecas, en su tierno diente astillado, en sus lindos ojos y en esa sonrisa que antes le parecía tonta, pero ahora era la cosa más bella y radiante que jamás había viso.

Pensar en todo esto hizo que ese extraño sentimiento, que la controlaba cada vez que aparecía, se manifestara con mayor fuerza, pero ahora podía ubicarlo con precisión justo en su corazón. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, siempre lo sentía cada vez que veía, escuchaba o estaba con Lincoln. Entonces…si todo eso pasaba cuando pensaba o estaba con él, ¿significa que ella…?

-Ronnie Anne, te juro que yo no voy tras de Lincoln.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos gracias a la intervención de Sid Chang. El escuchar su voz hizo que el extraño sentimiento se encandilara junto con todo su ser, jamás en su vida había estado tan furiosa como ahora. El pensar en la posibilidad de que la desgraciada de Sid estuviera secretamente tratando de robarse a su novio le hacía entrar en un estado colérico mucho mayor que el del propio Aquiles, pero esta vez todo su ser al 100% estaba decidido en mantenerla alejada miles de kilómetros de distancia de su Lincoln.

-No vas a engañarme. Será mejor que te alejes de él lo más lejos que es posible o sino…

\- ¡Pero Ronnie, a mí no me interesa Lincoln!

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Entonces no crees que es tan lindo como para elaborar plan maestro para coquetearle a mis espaldas para volverlo tu novio y así terminar de burlarte de mí? -dijo con ironía denotando algo de hostilidad.

-Ay por favor, claro que no, ni siquiera me parece lindo. Digo, tienes esas horribles pecas, esa apariencia de alfeñique, ese extraño cabello blanco que parece hecho de caspa y ese feo diente astillado que…

Sid se detuvo cuando repentinamente empezó a sentir mucho más calor en el ambiente. Al mirar al frente pudo ver a Ronnie Anne mucho más furiosa de lo que estaba hace un segundo, apretando dientes y manos y lanzando una mirada de muerte que mataría a un pájaro de un tiro. Sid se dio cuenta de que su argumento no ayudaba mucho, así que buscó corregirse.

\- ¡Para mí! Es feo para mí. Digo, ¿no se supone que la belleza es subjetiva? Lo que para mí es algo hermoso para ti puede ser algo asqueroso, y viceversa. Y no es algo malo, es completamente normal, porque ves lo bonito en él. Porque parece alguien amable, cariñoso, y tiene una linda sonrisa que…

Sid dejó de hablar cuando escuchó los chirridos que soltaban los dientes de Ronnie Anne y deslumbró cómo un vapor se escapaba de sus orejas. Por increíble que suene, ahora estaba mucho más molesta.

-Mejor me callo.

Inmersa en su estado de rabia, Ronnie Anne empujó nuevamente a Sid a la pared sujetándola firmemente de la camisa.

-Entonces dime una cosa, si no estás tras de Lincoln entonces explícame, ¡¿Por qué diablos estás aquí?!

-Es que…yo…yo…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Quiero que volvamos a ser amigas!

Aquella respuesta dejó desconcertada a Ronnie Anne por un instante. Por un segundo, Sid Chang creyó que el ánimo de la morena se había calmado gracias a su respuesta, sin embargo, regresó a este con una mirada que asustaría hasta al mismísimo diablo.

\- ¿Acaso me ves cara de estúpida? -le dijo con un tono voz tan afilado que la asiática podía sentir como sus palabras cortaban su piel-Te dije…que no volvería a caer en tus mentiras…jamás.

-Te digo la verdad, lo juro-las palabras de la chica de ojos rasgados no eran muy firmes, tenía tanto que hasta sus palabras temblaban ante la aterradora imagen que tenía la chica mexicana.

-Tu palabra no significa nada para mí. Nada. Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigas, eso es algo que descubrí por mi cuenta.

-Eso fue un accidente, yo no…-la castaña interrumpió el habla al ser azotada con fuerza contra la pared, algo que le provocó un gran dolor en la cabeza.

\- ¡La hemorragia cerebral que va a dar con otro golpe en la pared será un accidente! Pero el que te rompa todos los dientes con mi propia mano…será tu recordatorio de que nunca debes meterte conmigo.

-Ronnie, yo…

\- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¡Sólo Lincoln puede llamarme así! Tú…eres basura. No…eres peor que la basura, porque al menos la basura puede ser reciclada, mientras que tú debes ser quemada de inmediato. Dime una cosa, ¿por qué yo querría ser amiga de alguien tan despreciable como tú?

-Porque…me necesitas.

Con esa respuesta Sid se vio libre del agarre de la pelinegra y pudo recuperar el aire que había perdido por el miedo.

\- ¿Qué?

Viendo esta como su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, la niña procedente de China formuló su explicación.

-Ronnie Anne, sé que las cosas entre nosotras no terminaron para nada bien, y que ahora me odias por lo que te hice. Sé que después de eso ya no confías en mí, pero debes saber que esos momentos que tú y yo pasamos antes de que todo se arruinara…son momentos que guardo en mi corazón. Nunca…nunca había sido tan feliz como cuando fuimos amigas, porque digas lo que digas tú y yo éramos un equipo imbatible, capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo que se nos interpusiera juntas, estábamos unidas en las buenas y en las malas, porque eso es algo que hacen los amigos. Tú misma debes reconocer eso, que la vida sin amigos…no es muy feliz, lo sé de primera mano. Por eso, te pido que me des otra oportunidad, esta vez no cometeré errores y estaré dispuesta a lo que sea…para que seas mi amiga-nuevamente la castaña abrió su corazón ante la mexicana esperando que esta vez por lo menos sus palabras hicieran eco por su mente.

Parecía ser así, pues en varios segundos la morena no había dicho absolutamente nada, Sid comenzaba a acariciar la posibilidad de reparar el vínculo roto que tenían ambas. No obstante, ese lapsus de reflexión terminó en algo inesperado.

-Entonces es eso. ¿Quieres aprovecharte de mí creyendo que no tengo amigas y que estoy desesperada por una?

\- ¿Qué? No.

\- ¿Acaso me crees una perdedora ermitaña que no puede hacer amigos?

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Yo no…

\- Pues déjame decirte algo: ¡Tengo muchas, muchas amigas! ¡Tengo tantos amigas y amigos que a veces ni sé el nombre de quién me habla!

Justo al decir eso pasaba al lado del callejón una niña rubia de suéter blanco y, para probar su punto, Ronnie Anne la saludó.

\- ¡Hola, niña del suéter blanco! -aunque lo hizo con su clásico tono hostil.

La niña al verse bajo la atención de la bravucona, gritó asustada y salió corriendo despavorida para evitar la posible paliza que le esperaba por quien sabe qué motivo.

\- ¡¿Ves?! ¡Tengo muchas amigas!

-Pero…

\- ¡Y no solo eso! ¡También tengo una nueva mejor amiga que es mucho mejor que tú!

De todas las cosas que le había dicho Ronnie Anne, de todos los insultos, amenazas y denigraciones, ese último comentario fue sin lugar a dudas el que más daño le causó a la castaña.

\- ¿Qué?

-Sí, como oíste. No necesito una mejor amiga porque ya tengo una.

El pensar en que su ex mejor amiga haya encontrado a alguien más para reemplazarla y que su única y minúscula oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella sea vean completamente aplastada la destrozaba por dentro. Quizás sonaba malo, pero la verdad quería que eso fuese una mentira.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Quién es? Pues es…-Ronnie Anne posó a mirada por el callejón hacia el exterior de la escuela para buscar con la mirada alguna chica de las que estaban en la escuela que pudiera fungir como una falsa mejor amiga para que Sid viese que tiene una buena vida sin necesidad de ella y así la dejase en paz. Pero, ¿quién de todas esas perdedoras y zorras es la ideal para fingir que sea su mejor amiga?

Primero vio a Cookie, quien estaba alimentado unas aves con algo de pan, pero la descartó por ser muy encimosa. Luego vio a Mollie, quien estaba paseando con su novio Artie por las afueras de la escuela, pero la descartó por ser muy patética (y además no quería que a Lincoln y ella se le pegara lo cursi). Después vio a Jordan, quien estaba hablando con sus amigas, pero la descartó por ser la mayor descarada que jamás había visto y si pudiera la mandaría a Abu Dabi para que esté lejos de Lincoln. Por último, vio a Stella, quien estaba saliendo de la escuela, pero la descartó por…de hecho, ella era la que menos le desagradaba de las chicas. Ella se disculpó por las cosas que le dijo la otra vez, y las veces que mantenían conversación era de forma amena. Sí, ella era la indicar para ser su amiga falsa.

-Stella-dijo la morena respondiendo la pregunta de la castaña. Luego puso sus dedos en su boca para emitir un silbido de suficiente intensidad como para que Stella escuchase.

\- ¡Yuju! ¡Stella, por aquí! -llamaba Ronnie Anne a su compañera asiática acompañado de gestos con las manos.

Stella estaba algo confundida, no esperaba que su búsqueda a por Ronnie Anne terminase tan rápido, mucho de esta forma tan inusual, pero no iba a cuestionar la suerte que estaba teniendo. Fue hasta el callejón donde estaban Ronnie Anne y una niña de ojos rasgados que nunca había visto antes.

-¡Stella! Mi amiga, mi compadre, mi _cuate_. ¿Cómo está todo, _cuate_? -además de decir esto, Ronnie Anne la abrazó por el cuello como si se tratase de su hermana de otra madre, cosa que desconcertó a Stella

-Eh...todo bien...cuate-dijo dejándose llevar por...lo que sea que esté haciendo Ronnie Anne.

-Sid, te presento a mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo: Stella…Stella…ehm…-Ronnie Anne giró la muñeca para indicarle a Stella que diga su apellido.

-Filippelli.

\- ¿En serio?

Stella arrugó la cara en respuesta al comentario de Ronnie Anne.

\- ¿Ella es…tu mejor amiga? -dijo Sid con un nudo en la garganta.

-Por supuesto, Stella y yo somos súper _cuates_. ¿No es así, _cuate_?

-Pues… ¡sí! Somos…_cuates_, o como se diga.

\- ¿Ves, Sid? Si puedo tener amigos y una mejor amiga. Y no cualquier amiga, no señor, Stella es la mejor. Ella es simpática, es…pues…agradable, y tiene…un…gran bronceado. Y por supuesto no es de las que traiciona, como cierta persona que conozco.

Sid quedó constipada al ver que la más le importaba la había reemplazado por alguien más que parecía ser mucho mejor que ella, en especial en la fidelidad que mostraba. Aunque se sentía destruida moralmente, quiso mostrar su alegría al respecto.

-Eso…es…genial. Estoy feliz de que…tengas a alguien que…sepa valorarte.

La chica proveniente de las filipinas quedó conmovida por las palabras de aquella chica que al parecer tenía relación con Ronnie Anne, y no le hizo mucha gracia el ver la sonrisa flamante que tenía la latina con ver la cara de la chica.

-Sí, gracias. Ahora vete.

\- ¿Uh? Oh, sí. De seguro…tienen cosas que hacer.

-Sí, eso mismo.

-Y yo aquí…importunándolas.

-Exactamente.

-Bueno…las dejo…a menos que quieran…ir a comer helado o a…

-Largo-decretó con contundencia, para así sacar a Sid fuera de su vista.

-Claro…yo…me iré.

Sid se retiró cabizbaja dando pasos largos y pesados, expresando la profunda tristeza que sentía. Cuando la castaña salió de su rango de visión, Ronnie Anne soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Stella. Te debo una-le agradeció la mexicana a la filipina y la soltó del cuello-Bueno, nos vemos-se despidió para luego retirarse a su casa, ya habiendo perdido las ganas de estar con Lincoln gracias a Sid, ahora solo quería recostarse y ver la televisión.

Por su parte, Stella no entendió mucho de aquel curioso escenario que presenció. Según sus conjeturas, aquella chica que se fue con la moral baja tuvo alguna relación amistosa con Ronnie Anne y quería reestablecerla, pero por alguna razón la morena no quería lo mismo. Lo peor de todo fue la forma tan fría y severa con la que trató a esa chica, si de por sí la actitud hostil con la que trataba a todo el mundo era mala pues esto llegaba a otro nivel. Aunque también le costaba creer que Ronnie Anne fuese de naturaleza malvada, no es una característica que usaría para describirla. Bueno, si quería llegar al fondo de esto tendría que hablar con ella inmediatamente.

Con una mirada determinada y decidida a esclarecer sus dudas, Stella siguió a la chica Santiago hasta que logró alcanzar.

-Ronnie Anne, ¿quieres explicarme qué acaba de pasar?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso? No fue nada.

\- ¿Nada?

-Sí. Nada.

Sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta de forma directa, Stella buscó otro enfoque con el cual abordar la situación. Si Ronnie Anne no le quería dar respuesta…quizás esa chica lo haga.

-Está bien, entonces regresaré y le preguntaré a esa chica.

Ronnie Anne se paró en seco tras escuchar las palabras de la chica.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No vayas a preguntarle.

\- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no, listo.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema con que le pregunte? Si se supone que no es nada.

-Pues…que… ¡Agh, de acuerdo! Si es algo, pero no hagas más preguntas.

-En realidad, debo.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque tú misma me acabas de involucrar en esto, sea lo que sea, y si se trata de algo delictivo.

-No es algo delictivo.

-Eso no lo sé, si no me quieres explicar nada debo suponer eso. Será mejor que vaya con ella y le pregunte.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! -Ronnie Anne resultó con molestia al verse forzada a dar una explicación-Está bien, te lo diré.

Stella sonrió para sus adentros, no solo acaba de engañar a la mismísima Ronnie Anne sin sufrir daño alguno, sino que además tendría más información de ella. Quizás no la obtendrá de la mejor manera, pero podría compensarlo después si la ayudaba en su problema.

-Solo es una peste, ¿ok? Una que espero ya me he deshecho de una buena vez.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con peste?

-Ella…solía ser mi amiga en Great Lake City.

-Alto, ¿qué?

-Sí, qué sorpresa. La antipática y violenta de Ronnie Anne tuvo una amiga-dijo con sarcasmo Ronnie Anne, como una sátira a una reacción general que tendrían los terceros tras saber dicha información.

Stella se sintió culpable al percibirlo como una crítica a la reacción que tuvo, pero tendría que apagar su culpa para seguir con su interrogatorio.

\- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Por qué la trataste tan mal?

\- ¿Mal? No, eso no fue ni la mitad del trato que ella se merece. Debería atarle los pies a la parte de atrás de un auto y arrastrarla por todo el pavimento hasta que se despelleje-expresó Ronnie Anne con gran resentimiento en su voz, asustando a Stella en el proceso.

-Por Dios. No hablarás en serio, ¿o sí?

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No te atrevas a sentir lástima por ella! ¡Ella es una víbora! ¡Es un maldito parásito que se pega a ti hasta que te deja seco como una pasa! ¡¿Quieres saber por qué le hablé así, de esa forma tan cruel como dices?! ¡Pues déjame decirte que "pobre niña" me utilizó como si fuese un maldito lápiz para escribir su nombre entre las más populares de mi escuela! -reveló todo de forma brusca. Tomó un breve respiro y continuó-Si crees que fui muy dura con ella…déjame decirte que eso no fue ni la mitad del trato que se merece-volvió a usar un tono bajo y sombrío, con el cual podría helar la sangre a los oyentes. Después siguió caminando para ir a su casa.

Stella, pese a sentirse asustada por esa actitud fría y hostil de Ronnie Anne, continuó siguiéndola decidida a continuar con su ronda de preguntas.

-Entonces, ¿es por ella que te volviste así?

\- ¿Así como?

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Fue por ella que te convertiste en bravucona? ¿Fue por ella que tomaste esa actitud hostil? ¿Fue por ella que no quieres hablar con nadie en la escuela?

-…-Ronnie Anne no contestó para aclararle las cosas, pues ella no estaba obligada a eso.

-Pues déjame decirte algo, eres una idiota.

La morena detuvo su andar para mirar a la asiática con una mirada hostil e indignada.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

En otro caso, Stella estaría asustada por haberla provocado (de nuevo), pero esta vez su determinación nublaba su temor y siguió dando su punto.

-Así es. Alguien fingió ser tu amiga para obtener algo de ti, ¿y qué? A todos nos pasa.

-Detente.

-No, alguien tiene que decirte esto. El tener una mala experiencia con alguien no quiere decir que vaya a pasarte con todos.

-No sabes de lo que hablas-Ronnie Anne bajó la cabeza.

-Sí lo hago, y quizás sea la única que entienda por lo que pasaste. Yo también estuve con alguien que creía mi amiga y que resultó ser alguien que buscó aprovecharse de mí. Pero, ¿me ves alejando a todo el mundo por eso? No, porque aprendí que debes apoyarte en tus verdaderos amigos, algo que tú debiste hacer.

-Hablo en serio, ya detente-apretaba los puños y se clavaba las uñas en las manos.

-No lo haré, Ronnie Anne. No esta vez. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tienes que saber la verdad: A veces te encontrarás con personas que solo querrán algo de ti, pero también encontrarás personas que en verdad se preocupan por ti. La solución es seguir pese a todos esos golpes sabiendo que tus amigos estarán ahí a tu lado, no alejar a todo el mundo por un tonto problema de confianza.

-Stella.

-Y…(suspiro) En verdad no quiero decir esto, ¿pero sabes en qué te convierte eso?

Aunque la asiática no lo percibía, la morena estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Sin saberlo Stella, Ronnie Anne estaba a una oración más de sobrepasar ese límite, por eso no se guardó lo que estaba por decir.

-Te convierte…en una llorona.

En el momento exacto en que sus labios dejaron escapar esta oración, Ronnie Anne tomó a Stella del cuello de su camisa y la empujó hasta un árbol cercano.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! -gritó Ronnie Anne exhalando una gran furia. El grito silenció toda la cuadra, nadie se atrevía a emitir un sonido después de ese grito, temiendo las consecuencias que podría traer el romper con ese sepulcral silencio.

Estando sujetada firmemente en contra de un árbol, percibiendo esa aura siniestra que provenía de Ronnie Anne, Stella empezaba a sentir el pánico apoderarse poco a poco de ella. Solo quería zarandearla un poco para que viera el error en su actuar, incluso se esperó una reacción agresiva de su parte, pero esto fue mucho más allá de lo que previó, sentía que tocó una parte sensible de su ser y que ahora pagaría las consecuencias. Ronnie Anne seguía con la mirada gacha. Tan solo imaginar la cara que tenía le erizaba la piel.

\- ¿Así que crees…que tú pasaste por lo mismo que yo? Déjame decirte algo, ¡tú no sabes nada! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Nada!

-Yo…

\- ¡Si crees que sabes todo lo de la vida entonces dime, ¿sabes lo que es estar sola toda tu infancia?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sabes lo que es ser ignorada, rechazada, denigrada y humillada todos los días de tu vida?! ¡¿Sabes lo que es ser tan patética como para sentarte a ver los niños jugar durante el recreo, esperando que alguno de ellos te llame para que te les unas porque les hace falta un miembro más?! ¡¿Sabes lo que es ser tan marginada por tus compañeros que en toda tu vida el único amigo que has tenido fue un traidor?! ¡¿No?! ¡Entonces no sabes nada!

Ronnie Anne alzó la mirada para encarar a su sometida. Stella esperaba encontrar unos ojos incandescentes que reclamaran por su alma como si se tratasen los ojos de un demonio, pero nunca se imaginó que lo que encontraría fuesen unos ojos vidriosos que desprendía un torrente de lágrimas que expresaban el dolor interno de la chica mexicana.

\- ¡Tú no sabes lo frustrante que es intentar una y otra vez agradarle a alguien y fracasar sin importar lo que hagas! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es estar tan desesperada por la aprobación de alguien que estás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para obtenerla, pero ni con eso lo consigues! ¡Tú no sabes lo atormentador que es la incertidumbre de no saber por qué todos te odian y no poder hacer nada al respecto! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es una traición, porque no sabes lo que es confiar en una persona, en solo una persona en todo el planeta, y luego descubrir por las malas que ese pequeño de felicidad que tuviste fue una VIL MENTIRA! -Ronnie Anne vuelve a bajar la mirada para sollozar y respirar un poco con el fin de calmarse

-No sabes lo que es estar tan sola…que te resignas a aceptar la verdad.

\- ¿Cuál verdad?

Una vez más Ronnie Anne sube la mirada. Esta vez Stella no vio lágrimas desprendiendo de sus ojos, pero estos no dejaban de transmitir la tristeza de la morena.

-Nunca vas a tener amigos. No sabes por qué…pero nunca los tendrás. No sabes lo que es una verdadera traición…porque no sabes el verdadero dolor que causa una. Es tan horrible que no quieres volver a sentirlo, porque no podrías soportarlo. Y cómo no sabes nada de eso, no me conoces en lo absoluto.

Ronnie Anne suelta a Stella, quien cae duramente al suelo, sin dejar de mirarla.

\- ¿Creíste que somos iguales? Pues no lo somos. Tú tuviste suerte, tú encontraste personas que te aceptaban por quién eres, yo no. Los únicos que querían estar conmigo eran oportunistas que querían exprimirme como si fuera una esponja. ¿Crees que por eso podemos ser amigas? Pues no es así. Por eso debes dejar de intentarlo, no confío en ti. No confío en esos pelirrojos, ni en Clyde, ni en nadie. Si crees que vas a obtener algo de mí fingiendo que te agrado pues déjame decirte que estás errada, ya te dije que ya me acostumbré a estar a estar sola y no necesito a nadie. Así que mejor deja de intentar engañarme porque eso ya no va a pasar…no más.

Después de haberle dicho todo eso a Stella, Ronnie Anne dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando hacia su casa.

En cuanto a Stella, ella estaba conmocionada por esa especie de confesión que le hizo Ronnie Anne. Nunca esperó que las cosas fuesen por este camino por tan solo querer zarandear a la latina, de cierta forma era irónico que la única forma por la cual pudo conocer más a Ronnie Anne fue provocándola hasta que soltara la sopa. Sin embargo, de esa confesión había algo que no le guardaba sentido, un detalle que a simple vista parecía ser minúsculo, pero que en realidad era el más importante.

-Espera un minuto-llamó a Stella a Ronnie Anne, quien tras escuchar el llamado soltó un suspiro de fastidio y giró el cuerpo hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué?

-Dijiste que te acostumbraste a estar sola y que no necesitabas a nadie, pero tú mismas iniciaste este asunto del novio y ahí tienes a Lincoln. Eso es…hipócrita.

Apretando los puños y reingresando a su estado colérico, Ronnie Anne giró el cuerpo completo en dirección a la chica filipina.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Soy una maldita hipócrita por querer estar alguien, aunque sea por un breve tiempo!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ya escuchaste, por eso fue que hice todo esto! ¡Porque pese a aceptar que jamás iba a tener amigos por lo menos quería volver a tener alguien a mi lado, quería hablar y estar con alguien que no fuese mi familia por lo menos un tiempo! ¡Cuando vi a los tontos de Mollie y Artie vi a dos personas que estaban juntas sin importar nada! ¡Ahí vi cómo poder estar alguien! ¡Forzándolo a ser mi novio y establecer mi control en la relación para así no volver a sufrir como antes, y luego esperar a que esa pequeña, minúscula y diminuta posibilidad de que a mi supuesto novio le caiga bien se diese para que así por lo menos poder tener un amigo en quién confiar! ¡¿Y qué crees?! ¡Lincoln se volvió alguien en quien confiar! ¡Así que, si me hace una hipócrita armar todo esto rollo del novio para poder estar con alguien cuando he dicho que no necesito a nadie, entonces puedes decirles a todos esos estúpidos de esa maldita escuela que soy una hipócrita! ¡Pero no me arrepiento de nada! ¡Ni de haber elegido a Lincoln, ni de decirle a todos los demás que me dejen en paz! -reveló de golpe la morena, jadeando de cansancio tras haber dicho esto. Luego volvió a girar sobre sus tobillos para dar los pasos definitivos que la llevarían a su casa.

Stella miraba cómo Ronnie Anne se alejaba de ella, esta vez sin atreverse a detenerla para continuar con esa…discusión. Se sentía muy mal, había arruinado las cosas con Ronnie Anne y esta vez una simple disculpa no iba a servir de nada, porque tocó imprudentemente las zonas más sensibles de su corazón. Tenía razón, creyó conocerla, creyó saber cómo ayudarla en base a sus conjeturas, pero en realidad no sabía nada, y gracias a su ignorancia había arruinado todo el progreso que ella y sus amigos habían conseguido a duras penas. Peor aún, puede que le haya reabierto heridas de su pasado por no medir sus palabras.

Pensar en estos le llenaba de gran pesar y culpa, pero como ahora no podía hacer nada solo se limitó a abrazar sus rodillas y descansar su cabeza en ellas, deseando que alguna oportunidad para enmendar sus múltiples errores se presentase ante ella.

Curiosamente, justo después de desear eso le llegaron 4 mensajes de parte de su grupo de amigos, pidiéndole furtivamente que se reuniera con ellos para hablar de algo muy importante. Aunque no sabía exactamente de qué era, algo le decía que se trataba de algo relacionado con Ronnie Anne, una forma de poder corregir sus errores, así que les respondió preguntando en donde podrían reunirse.

Lo que no sabía Stella era que no solo no iba a ser los únicos que hablarían de Lincoln y de Ronnie Anne, sino que además el querer emendar tus errores…no te libraría de tener que pagar por ellos.

Regresando con Ronnie Anne, ella tenía su cabeza revuelta de varios pensamientos negativos, sin embargo, regresó al descubrimiento que hizo mientras hablaba con Sid. Entonces, ¿eso era todo lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Todo esos pensamientos raros y esas cosas extrañas que hacía y decía se debían a eso? ¿Porque le gustaba Lincoln? Eso fue algo totalmente inesperado, nunca creyó que llegaría a gustarle alguien, pero sin querer así terminó por ser.

Y ahora que sabía esto, su mente le recordó la cita doble que tendría con Lincoln y los hermanos de ambos. Ahora le llegó la prioridad de hacer hasta lo imposible para que su falsa relación perdure por más tiempo y quizás se vuelva auténtica. La idea en verdad le aterraba, pero también le emocionaba. Sí, definitivamente estaba enamorada.

**N/A: Y eso es todo, ¿qué les pareció? La verdad me reía bastante fuerte cuando me decían que los padres de Lincoln se le opondrían a la relación. Vamos, son los señores Loud, ¿cuándo han sido estrictos con sus hijos? Era evidente que ellos estarían felices por saber que su hijo tiene una novia, pero enojados porque él no había dicho nada al respecto. También vimos el preludio de lo que será el nuevo intento de las hermanas para terminar con la relación, con un plan más enfocado al largo plazo que al corto plazo que tiene que ver con una cita doble. Y, por último, pero no menos importante, finalmente Ronnie Anne se dio cuenta de que se ha enamorado de Lincoln, y ahora hará todo lo posible para ganarse su corazón…esta niña, si tan solo supiera que ya lo tiene XD.**

**Una cosa antes de irme, hice una restructuración al fic y hasta ahora va a pasar a tener 15, 16 o hasta 17 capítulos dependiendo de varios factores. ¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué cambié el guion prestablecido? No, es porque quiero cortarlos en las partes donde estaría en suspenso para dejarlos intrigados (así es, soy malo). Lo bueno es que tendrán más del fic que lo previsto, lo malo es que no podré cumplir con mi meta de acabar con el fic antes del fin de año.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, para el cuál amanecí varios días seguidos para traérselos. El siguiente capítulo estará enfocado en la cita doble que tendrán nuestra pareja favorita y Bory, y como adelante les diré que ellos no serán los únicos presentes en la cita. Y bueno, me despido por ahora esperando volverlos a ver con la siguiente parte de La Ceremonia (aunque ya saben que mi palabra no vale nada) y deseándoles un buen día. Adiós.**


End file.
